A Necessary Deception
by Scattered Logic
Summary: Sarah believed her defeat of the Goblin King nine years ago was a dream. It was real. But it was also a lie. (Story Complete)
1. Unwelcome Realities

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Note: Very special thanks to Sara McGee, a wonderful beta!

--------------------------------

__

"The essence of lying is in deception, not in words." - John Ruskin

--------------------------------

Nine years ago

The white barn owl perched on the stone pillar and watched the performance unfold. He had observed the girl rehearse this scene many times. He had, in fact, been watching her for weeks. It was her absolute belief that had attracted his attention. He had not felt human belief this strong in centuries and the words in the last confrontation between heroine and villain were exactly those he needed. This particular combination was the key necessary to unlock the constraints that had been plaguing for far too long.

As the clock began to chime and the first raindrops of the storm fell, she began running toward her home.

Soon, it must be soon, he thought. His patience was failing.

--------------------------------

Present Day

It had begun three weeks ago with blinding headaches and wracking nausea. Now, the slender, dark-haired woman sat in front of the doctor's desk, clasping her hands together to prevent them from shaking as the doctor read over her file.

Closing the folder slowly, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid the second MRI shows that the tumor has progressed. The growth is not as rapid as it could be, but it's not as slow as we'd like."

"You're sure there's nothing you can do." The woman looked at him, despair in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said apologetically. "I realize you were hoping for better news but I agree with the initial diagnosis. The tumor is located within your cerebellum. An operation to remove it would invariably prove fatal and, unfortunately, this type of malignancy moves so fast that chemotherapy and radiation have little effect."

"How long..." Her mouth was so dry that the words were inaudible. Swallowing hard, she tried again, "How long do I have?"

"It's very difficult to be completely accurate, but I'd say four to five months." The doctor spoke quietly. "Probably no more than six. I'll give you a stronger prescription for the headaches. I'm afraid you'll probably have a constant headache from now on, but the medication should help keep it fairly mild. I'll set up an appointment for next week. We'll reevaluate the drugs at that time."

"How will it happen?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"There's really no need to go into that at this time." The doctor's brow furrowed in concern.

The woman glanced up at him, her voice suddenly sharp. "I want to know."

She listened in horrified silence as he described headaches and nausea that would increase in severity, progressing to the systematic shutdown of vital organs until finally she would die. Nodding her head, the woman rose to her feet somewhat unsteadily and turned to go.

The doctor took in her shaking hands and stunned expression. His professionally detached manner softened.

"Sarah, isn't there someone I can call for you? Someone you'd like to come and take you home?"

"No," her voice was barely a whisper, "my father is promoting his latest book in Europe and my brother and stepmother are with him. My mother..." her voice trailed off. "My mother is an extremely busy woman. We rarely speak."

"A friend, then. I'd be glad to call anyone you--"

"No," she interrupted. "There's no one."

Returning to her apartment in a daze, Sarah mechanically changed her clothes and then sat in the darkened living room staring blankly at the walls. She felt numb. She tried to think of exactly what the doctor had said, but her mind skittered away from his words. Feeling the need to do something, _anything_, she gathered up her cleaning supplies and began to clean the already spotless apartment.

It was later, as she was on her knees scrubbing the kitchen floor that his words came back in full force.

__

Four to five months, she thought as terror shot through her. She viciously dug the steel bristles of the brush into the tile. _Probably no more than six._

She threw the brush across the kitchen and it struck the refrigerator with a sound like a gunshot. She jerked in surprise as the shrill ring of the telephone cut through the apartment. Staggering to her feet, she went to the phone, taking several deep breaths to calm herself before lifting the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? I can barely hear you." Her father's voice sounded metallic.

"Daddy? Oh, I'm so glad it's you." Sarah's voice shook and tears filled her eyes.

"Honey, I've got wonderful news," he said. "I couldn't wait to tell you." Before Sarah could speak, he continued, "Your step-mom and I are buying a home here in England."

"What?" Sarah asked, confused.

"The book's selling very well and my publisher's offered me a three-book deal. The signing bonus alone will take care of the down payment." Her father's voice was bright with happiness. "We've found a little house just outside of London. It's just beautiful, Sarah. But that's not all, we think we can get Toby into a really good school here."

Sarah stood stunned, pressing the receiver tightly to her ear. She didn't want to tell him about her illness over the telephone.

"That's...that's great, Daddy." She forced her voice to remain steady. "When do you think you'll be back in the United States? When will I see you again?"

"Oh honey, not for five or six months, I'm afraid. I've got to finish the book tour and then we'll have to set up the new house and get Toby settled. Just think, Sarah, you'll have a built-in English vacation. Any time you want, you can just hop on a plane and visit."

"Five or six months," Sarah repeated hollowly.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Her father sounded concerned.

Sarah stood silent for a moment and then made her decision. "Everything is just fine, Daddy. I'm so happy for you. Um, is Toby there? Can I speak with him?"

"Sure, just a minute." She heard her father calling Toby to the telephone.

"Hey, Sarah, did Dad tell you?" Her brother sounded excited. Sarah's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, kid. Yeah, Dad told me. It sounds wonderful. Toby, these calls cost a fortune so I'm going to be really quick. I just wanted to say something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know it's hard sometimes for brothers and sisters to get along. If I ever said or did anything to hurt you, then please forgive me." Sarah's voice was quiet.

Toby laughed, "Jeez, Sis, what's with you? Don't worry about it. Sometimes you're a pain in the butt, but what's the worst thing you ever did? You backed over my bike once, but I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"No, I didn't do it on purpose." Sarah smiled. "Actually, the worst thing I ever did was wish that the goblins would come and take you away." She laughed quickly, "They didn't, of course, but I've always felt bad for even thinking it."

Toby chuckled. "That's funny. For a long time when I was little I had a dream about goblins. I'd have that same stupid dream almost every night. I don't remember all of it, but you were there and some guy with strange eyes and long blond hair was always there, too."

"What?" Sarah's knees threatened to give way.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Toby began whispering to someone else in the room. "Hey, Sarah, I gotta go. Dad's taking us out to dinner. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Toby," Sarah cried, "Wait!"

"I'm here," he said impatiently.

"I love you. No matter what happens, don't ever forget that." Sarah said clearly.

"Aw, Sis, I love you, too," Toby said, sounding embarrassed. "I gotta go now. Bye." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Sarah stood, the receiver still pressed against her ear, listening to the silence. With a moan, Sarah sank to her knees and began to cry.

--------------------------------

After her crying jag abated, Sarah sat huddled on the floor, arms locked around her knees, until the sunlight completely faded from the room. When it finally registered that she was sitting in the dark, she rose and switched on a lamp.

She made a cup of tea and carried it out to her postage stamp-sized balcony. It was the reason she had taken this particular apartment. The tiny area, just big enough for two chairs and a small table, had added an extra $200.00 a month to the rent, but it gave her a place to breathe fresh air and watch the sunset.

Tonight it gave her a quiet place to think. Perhaps she was wrong in deciding not to tell her family about the cancer, but what would happen if they knew? They couldn't help her and that inability would make them feel helpless. No matter what they tried to do, they would still be forced to watch her die. Sarah shook her head slowly at the thought. She wouldn't do that to them, especially not to Toby, she'd always tried to protect him.

'Not always,' her conscience mocked. "That wasn't real," she said fiercely. "That was my imagination." But how could Toby know about the goblins? She had been far too ashamed of that idle wish to ever tell him of it.

__

"You were there and some guy with strange eyes and long blond hair was always there, too." Toby's words came rushing back to her. The Goblin King. For a moment Sarah felt dizzy, and then the explanation came to her. She had kept a diary at the time and she'd scribbled down all those fantastic dreams. Toby must have read it, she thought in relief. Didn't she still have all those old diaries?

In her apartment, she rummaged around until she found the diary she was looking for. She leafed through the pages she had written nine years ago. It was strange to see her childish scrawl and a ghost of a smile touched her lips as she read the melodramatic phrases she had been so fond of as a teenager.

Her smile faded as she read the account of her first encounter with the Goblin King. Her initial description of him had consisted of two words: "He's gorgeous." Uneasily, she resumed the narrative. But as she read through her diary, she became more unsettled. It was as if she had known she wouldn't forget him, for she had never described his appearance in detail.

How then could Toby know what the Goblin King had looked like _in her imagination_? The Underground, her friends and her adversary had seemed so real at the time, but she had dismissed it as fantasy almost right away. It had all been fantasy, hadn't it? Shaken, Sarah once again read over her adventures. The events described were as she remembered, but they also were not. When she reached the section describing her defeat of the Goblin King, a sickening jolt went through her as she read his words.

__

Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that 

the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was 

frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world 

upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted 

from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?

She read those words over, hoping they would change. Was this what he had said? Casting her mind back, she was forced to acknowledge that she had quoted him correctly. Oh my god, Sarah thought, he was right. How could she have missed it? Had she been that blind? No, she thought, not blind, just far too immature and overprotected to truly understand what he had been saying.

Everything that had been done was done to meet her expectations. Even the "dangers untold and hardships unnumbered" had been relatively mild. The worst danger had been facing his army and she had to admit that it had been spectacularly ineffective.

Shaken, Sarah was surprised at her thoughts. When had she started thinking of him as real? But, if he were real, why did he allow her to win? As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she remembered the beginning of the story she had told to Toby that night.

"The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers..." Sarah recalled aloud.

__

Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. His words echoed in her mind. Oh god, he had offered himself to her and she had forced him to do it.

That's what he meant when he said I was cruel, she thought, horrified. I _was_ cruel. Sarah was suddenly filled with the absolute certainty that the Goblin King existed and that she was guilty of doing an unforgivable thing to him.

--------------------------------

She tried to sleep but gave up at 1:30 a.m. after only tossing and turning. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she made lists of things she had to do. She should begin packing her things so her family wouldn't have to do it later. She'd need to talk to her insurance company and to her boss about taking a leave of absence.

'He offered himself to you.' Sarah caught her breath as the thought slipped unbidden into her mind. Pushing it away, she wrote, "make out a will" on her paper.

__

Just fear me, love me, let me rule you and I will be your slave. Shuddering, Sarah tossed her list on the nightstand. Even if she had accepted him, she had been a little more than a child. She hadn't understood; he had been talking in adult terms. If she had understood him, she would have been terrified. 'He was so beautiful,' her mind whispered. "And so coerced," she said sadly. "It must have been torture for such a powerful creature to play that role for a spoiled girl."

Sarah knew she could never make it up to him. But at the very least, she could apologize. Perhaps if she told him that he had been right all along, it would give him some sense of vindication.

'Or,' her mind taunted, 'he could turn you into a goblin.' "Shut up," she hissed. "I'm dying anyway. What do I have to lose?"

--------------------------------

She pulled on jeans, t-shirt and sneakers and made a cup of instant coffee. While the water was heating, she thought about what she would say to him. 'If I'm not insane.' Sighing, she carried the cup out to the balcony.

She sipped the coffee, grimacing at the taste. She'd only had instant and she made a mental note to add ground coffee to her shopping list. Oh for pity's sake, she realized, I'm just putting this off. She drained the cup and placed it on the side table. Taking a deep breath, she said the words that had been shoved to the darkest part of her mind for so long.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now."

Those weren't quite the same words but perhaps they would work. She waited, holding her breath, and then exhaled slowly when nothing happened.

In a moment, she began to laugh. She was losing her mind, believing in fairy tales again, she thought. She should just go back inside and try to get some sleep. She was reaching for her cup when the wind began to rise, whipping her hair into her face and momentarily blinding her. She heard the beating of wings and as she frantically brushed her hair back, she realized she was no longer alone. A splinter of fear shot through her.

The Goblin King stood before her.

With a gasp, Sarah backed away, knocking into the table. Her cup wobbled, then fell and shattered at her feet.

"You're real," she whispered.

He was dressed very simply in white shirt, dark breeches and boots. His long black cape billowed in the wind and his wild blond hair gleamed in the moonlight. He stood with hands on his hips, regarding her coldly with those intriguing eyes she remembered so well.

"Well, if it isn't you again." His voice was icy. "But it isn't a baby you've wished away this time, Sarah. I don't usually claim adults, but in your case I am willing to make an exception."

Sarah stared at him, astonished. He was just as formidable and just as beautiful as she remembered. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. "I want to talk to you."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I want to apologize," she said.

"Apologize?" For a fleeting moment, the Goblin King seemed surprised.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you. I refused to see that you were telling me the truth the time that we last...spoke. You were right. You only did what I wanted but I was too selfish to realize it." Sarah's voice was shaking and she nervously cleared her throat.

"The worst of it is that I think I may have forced you to feel things that you didn't choose to feel. If I had known...I would never...I just hope you can forgive me."

Jareth was stunned at her admission, but carefully schooled his features into an expressionless mask.

"And to what do I owe this sudden contrition?" he asked, his arrogant demeanor surfacing.

Sarah looked away and shrugged. "I've recently discovered that I don't have the luxury of wasted time. If I'm going to make amends, I have to do it right away."

"Explain," he demanded.

"Well, considering what I did to you, you might find this funny," she said, trying to force a hint of humor into her voice. She failed and her voice shook. "I have cancer. I only have a few months to live."

"The physicians of this world cannot heal you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"No," she said wearily. "Medicine won't cure it and if they try to cut it out of me, I'll die on the operating table."

"And so you called me thinking I would heal you?" he asked.

Sarah looked at him sharply. "No, I'd _hoped_ that you would accept my apology. There isn't anything anyone can do about the tumor; the doctors have made that perfectly clear. You know, I'm not even certain you're actually here. This thing in my head may be making me see you. You may just be an hallucination caused by regret."

He locked eyes with her and said softly, "The things you've apologized for, Sarah, are they all you regret?"

She bowed her head briefly. "I regret a lot of things," she whispered, her voice breaking. She quickly scrubbed at her face with her hands and when she looked up, her eyes were clear. "That isn't what I wanted to talk about. Will you accept my apology?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," Jareth's expression was closed. "But I have decided to accept you."

"Me?" Sarah squeaked.

"You wished yourself away to me." Jareth smiled faintly. "I accept."

"Wait a minute," Sarah's eyes widened in alarm, "I just wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean the whole 'wishing away' part."

Jareth stepped closer to her. "Oh, you didn't?" His smile turned mocking. "Now, why does this conversation sound so familiar?"

Sarah flinched, but held her ground. Gathering her strength, she lifted her chin defiantly. "You've already said you don't take adults."

"I said usually. I also said that I am willing to make an exception in your case." Jareth's expression inexplicably turned thoughtful.

"But...but I can't go with you. I have things I need to do. I have a doctor's appointment next week." Sarah's voice began to rise. "I don't _want_ to be a goblin."

Jareth didn't reply. He simply turned his wrist and a crystal appeared on his fingertips.

Sarah saw the crystal and jerked, turning to run. He saw the panic that filled her eyes and before she could take a step, his hand shot out to grasp her firmly by the wrist.

"There's no point in running," he murmured. "Where would you go, after all?" At that moment, the crystal burst and she felt light-headed. Blinking, Sarah found herself standing in an unfamiliar place.

The Goblin King released her.

Sarah frantically looked down at herself. So far, it didn't appear that she had changed.

"When does it happen?" She asked apprehensively.

"You're not going to become a goblin," Jareth said, becoming irritated.

"Then what _is_ going to happen?" she asked, quite confused. She glanced around but didn't recognize the room in which they were standing.

Jareth didn't answer her, but merely called out, "Dorenil, you are required."

After a few moments, an older man rushed through a side door, tying the belt to his long dressing gown and dragging his fingers through his unruly gray hair. He stopped abruptly at the sight of them.

"Your Majesty," he bowed. "How may I serve you?"

Jareth gestured toward Sarah. "She's ill."

The man looked at her with distaste. "She is _human_, Your Majesty."

"I'm aware of that," Jareth snapped. "Can you cure her?"

The man regarded Sarah intently and for a moment it seemed his eyes glowed faintly. Sarah watched him warily. Were his ears pointed?

"How can he cure me?" Sarah spoke up. "He doesn't even know what's wrong with me."

Jareth didn't spare her a glance. "Well?"

The healer walked over to Sarah, a grave look on his face. He reached out and lightly touched a finger to her forehead. Sarah jerked back. The healer glanced at Jareth.

"She has a malignancy growing there. I know little of human physiology," he looked back at Sarah speculatively, "but I believe I can heal her."

Dorenil continued, "I'm not sure how long this will take, Your Majesty. She must remain with me."

"Very well." Jareth turned to go and then glanced back at Sarah. "Do as he says. I'll speak to you when this is finished."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the Goblin King had already stalked from the room. Dorenil looked at her as if she were a laboratory rat. He gestured toward a chair.

"Sit down, woman," he said in a disgusted tone. "The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go back to sleep."

--------------------------------


	2. Unpleasant Confrontations

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

--------------------------------

Jareth returned to room he used as his office, adjacent to the throne room. He hadn't expected to see her and he certainly hadn't expected the surge of anger he'd felt. His mind in turmoil, he struggled to calm himself. He idly picked up a small marble box from his desk and studied it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. It had been a gift from... Jareth's mind went blank and the thoughts he fought to keep out flooded through his mind. His eyes darkened and he threw the box against the wall where it shattered into fragments. Before he could gain his composure, his aide, Ethain, came into the room.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?"

Jareth shook his head. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I was reviewing the budget. I'm meeting with Brennan in the morning and he's sure to want more supplies." Ethain looked at the Goblin King with concern. "You haven't answered my question, Jareth. What's wrong?"

Jareth smiled slightly. He knew when his old friend began addressing him by his given name, there was no hope of distracting him.

"Sarah is here." Jareth said, his voice tight.

"How?" Ethain asked, surprised.

"I brought her. She asked to be taken." Jareth laughed humorlessly. "She wanted to _apologize_ to me. She thought she would apologize and I would conveniently ignore the fact that she wished herself over to me."

Ethain looked at his friend steadily. "Why didn't you? You know the consequences of bringing her here." Suddenly Ethain's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where is she?"

"She's with the healer."

Ethain looked puzzled. The Goblin King slumped wearily into the chair behind his desk.

"I had to bring her, Ethain. I had no choice. She's very ill. She would have died there."

Ethain sat across from his friend. "She asked you to heal her?" His voice was casual.

His nonchalance didn't fool Jareth. "No." He said shortly. "She had no ulterior motive. She doesn't even believe it can be done. She actually did want to apologize."

"And are you going to accept this apology?"

"I haven't decided."

"You plan on punishing her, then?" Ethain stretched his legs out before him.

"No," Jareth said, exasperated. "I don't know. I haven't had time to think. This has been somewhat unexpected."

Ethain nodded, his tone noncommittal, "She must be a grown woman now."

Jareth shot him a cold look. "That's not why I've brought her here."

"You know her presence will cause certain...assumptions...to be made, particularly by the Seelie Court."

"Your concern over this matter is unwarranted. She wished herself over to me. They know the rules."

"Yes, but inevitably some of them are going to come sniffing around. You'll have to protect her."

The King's eyes narrowed and his face became expressionless. "Are you implying that I cannot?"

"Of course not, none of them are fool enough to make an outright challenge. But a bit of anger and a few careless words on your part could do a great deal of damage."

Jareth waved a hand, dismissing Ethain's concerns. "It's not as if I'll have much contact with her. We'll find her quarters here in the castle. It's a large place; surely we can keep out of each other's way."

"She'll want to go home." Ethain kept his voice neutral. "And she's bound to have questions about the changes she will see here."

"I'll deal with her." Jareth said briefly.

Ethain looked at his friend carefully. His reunion with this woman had stirred up emotions Jareth usually kept hidden. They were clear in his eyes where anger fed off a deeper pain.

"Jareth, she was little more than a child when she was first here. Obviously she has matured or she wouldn't have apologized, and you are not the man she encountered here last."

A cold smile crossed the King's face. "Aren't I? I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint her. Sarah has always had such high expectations of me."

Ethain sighed to himself. This had the potential to go very, very badly.

--------------------------------

As soon as Jareth left, Sarah began backing away from the healer. "I don't know what you plan to do, but you just stay away."

"Young woman, what is your name?" His tone was curt.

"Sarah." She said, eyeing the door.

"What I plan on doing, Sarah, is healing you. That's what the King has commanded and that's what I shall do. Now sit down!"

Sarah thought if she could edge around him, she could be out the door and running before he could catch her. The healer wasn't fooled.

"You do understand that you're dying, don't you?" His tone gentled somewhat.

Sarah froze. "Yes," she whispered.

"Do you want to die?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she slowly shook her head.

"Then sit down." He pointed toward the chair again.

Sarah sat and watched him remove a large leather-bound book from a bookcase along the wall. After reading a few minutes, he turned back to her. He placed his right hand lightly on her forehead and used his left to cradle the back of her head. He began speaking in a lilting, musical language she'd never heard before and a warm, light sensation flowed through her. After a few moments, it concentrated in her head, becoming more intense. Just at the point of discomfort, the feeling ceased and the doctor removed his hands.

Dorenil leaned down to peer at her intently and Sarah saw that his eyes were indeed glowing. The glow gradually faded and he said, "Yes, that's working. How do you feel?"

Sarah sat silently and then said, astonished, "I don't have a headache."

"Of course not. I want to see you again tomorrow afternoon. Now, stay here." Without waiting for her to reply, he simply walked from the room.

"But I don't plan on being here tomorrow." Sarah whispered.

The healer returned with a large goblin dressed as a guard in tow.

"The King wished to speak with you when I had finished. The guard will escort you."

Sarah looked at Dorenil and softly thanked him. She wasn't sure what he had done, but at least he had relieved that constant headache. He merely nodded his head and waved her away.

As the goblin led her out of the room, Sarah heard Dorenil mutter, "A perfectly good night's sleep ruined. She wouldn't have died before the morning."

She followed the guard through winding hallways lit by torches. She recognized the throne room as they passed through and was surprised to see that everything seemed very neat with none of the litter and trash that had been evident on her first visit.

They entered a short hallway and stopped at an oak door. The guard knocked and Sarah heard an unfamiliar voice call, "Come in." The guard pushed open the door and gestured her forward. "The King will see you."

--------------------------------

As Sarah entered the room, she saw the Goblin King sitting behind a desk. A dark haired man who had been sitting in front of him rose to his feet. He was dressed in the much the same manner as the King, but his clothing was entirely in shades of gray.

He smiled at her and bowed slightly from the waist. "You must be Sarah."

"Sarah, this is Ethain, my aide." Jareth said lazily. "Ethain, may I present Sarah.

She glanced over at him and nodded jerkily.

Sarah looked at Jareth warily. "What do you want?"

His tone was insolent. "Want? You summoned me, as I recall."

"I called you to apologize, an apology you haven't accepted. I didn't want to come here." Her arms had gone rigid at her sides.

"Coming here is exactly what you asked of me." Jareth rose to face her, his eyes flashing.

Ethain said hastily, "Sarah, I understand that you were ill. Has Dorenil finished with you? Are you feeling better now?"

Dragging her eyes from the Goblin King, she looked at Ethain. He was not as tall as the King and his stocky frame seemed sturdy. Dark brown hair brushed his collar and his brown eyes were kind.

"Yes, my headache is gone. He--he wants to see me again tomorrow, but I need to go home." She appealed directly to Ethain.

He looked away from her.

Her heart sinking, Sarah turned back to the King. His face was now expressionless. She had the dizzying sensation of being 15 years old again. Quickly, she shook it off. She was far too old for tantrums and tears.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke quietly. "Thank you for what you've done for me. I appreciate it, I truly do. But I'd like you to send me home."

Jareth smiled faintly. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" She struggled to seem merely inquisitive.

"I can't send you back because you've already been back."

"I don't understand." Her tone was puzzled, but still polite.

Ethain felt a flash of admiration for her. She was obviously confused and more than a little frightened, but she was pushing it down to deal with Jareth calmly.

"A mortal may leave the Underground once, Sarah. If they return again, they must remain." Jareth said.

"But...but there must be some way around that. You certainly seem to come and go as you please."

Jareth looked amused. "I'm not mortal, but there are laws to which even I am bound. I couldn't send you back if I tried."

"Or wanted to?" Sarah said hotly. "You said you don't usually take adults, but you made an exception in my case. Why? You had to know that I'd be trapped here."

"You were dying there." Jareth's eyes had gone flat.

"And that mattered to you?" Sarah snapped.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and some emotion swept through them so quickly that Sarah was unable to identify it. Then it was gone and he began to walk toward her slowly.

His voice was like a lash. "Then let us say that you are here at my whim. You summoned me. You gave yourself over to me." He closed in on her and his gaze deliberately drifted over her body. He reached out and before she could react, twisted a hand in her long hair, pulling with just enough force to tilt her head back and compel her to meet his cold eyes. "This is not the Aboveworld, Sarah. I am King here and you are now subject to _my_ will."

Sarah felt like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a hungry wolf. Terror shot through her like ice and some dim part of her mind hissed, 'Why didn't you consider this?' She struggled to catch her breath and she wondered frantically if those old words would work a second time.

As if reading her mind, Jareth smiled triumphantly. He whispered, "Don't bother saying it. I do have power over you, and by all that's sacred, one of us will die before I give it up."

The moment seemed to stretch out forever and the only sounds she could hear were his harsh breathing and the pounding of her heart.

Ethain cleared his throat and Sarah jumped as if shot and closed her eyes. She felt the Goblin King release her.

"Your Majesty, it is very late. Perhaps this conversation would be better continued after you have rested. I'm sure you're both very tired."

She opened her eyes again and saw that Jareth had moved away and turned his back to her.

"Yes," Jareth said remotely. "Show our guest to a room."

Wordlessly, Ethain quickly ushered Sarah into the hallway. Blindly, she followed Ethain. They didn't speak until, as they began to climb a staircase, she felt her legs buckle. Almost falling, she clumsily sat on a step.

Ethain stopped. "Are you all right?" Genuine concern colored his voice.

"Just the inevitable adrenaline crash. Give me a minute, okay?" Sarah looked up at the dark-haired man standing over her. "Have you known him long?"

"For most of my life." Ethain said.

"Then tell me--just how close was he to hurting me back there?" Sarah asked.

Ethain looked troubled. "I don't believe he would harm you, but I've never seen him quite like that before."

"I must bring out the best in him." Sarah rose, her legs still shaky.

"Sarah, don't judge him too harshly." Ethain's expression was serious. "There are many things you don't know."

"Yeah, I'm starting to figure that out." Sarah said darkly.

--------------------------------

Early the next morning Ethain found Jareth in the dining room, ostensibly eating breakfast, but actually just pushing the food around on his plate.

"Is it not to your liking, Your Majesty? I'll have the cook prepare something else if you prefer." Ethain knew the food wasn't the problem, but he was obligated to ask.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jareth said. Throwing his napkin down, he said abruptly, "I'll be gone all morning. I'll be back in time to hear grievances this afternoon."

"You deliberately frightened her." Ethain knew no explanation was necessary.

Jareth stopped at the doorway. Ethain understood that he was on dangerous ground, but he had to continue.

"It is, of course, your right as King to order any woman you wish into your bed, but you've never been that sort of man. Why did you give her the impression that you are?"

"Fear can be a highly effective motivator. She'll stay as far away from me now as possible." Jareth's voice was like ice.

Ethain knew enough to let the subject go. "Before you leave, Your Majesty, I thought perhaps it would make the transition easier on Sarah if she had a few of her own things here. Also, with your permission, I'd like to have a maid assigned to her. She is unfamiliar with our ways and I believe a maid could be a comfort to her."

Jareth nodded briefly. "See to it."

Jareth left as quickly as his dignity would allow. He had to get out of the castle. He'd walked the floor most of the night trying to decide what to do about Sarah. He should simply have accepted her apology and left her there. Taking her had been an impulse, but leaving her to die had been unthinkable.

Outside in the open courtyard, Jareth transformed into an owl and flew high over the castle, past the Goblin City and the labyrinth. The luxurious freedom of flight had always calmed him and today was no exception.

The beauty of his kingdom was extraordinary from the air and he felt a surge of pride as he looked over lush fields and towering forests. He came to rest beside a clear lake and took his human form again.

It was obvious from her apology that Sarah had come to realize the pain she had caused. What troubled him was the amount of pain she might still be able to inflict. Her impromptu addition to the story about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl had been unexpected and devastating. As hard as he had tried to fight those emotions, they had become overwhelming. At the end, he had stood before her genuinely hoping that she would accept what he offered.

He had known she wouldn't, of course. Her trip through the labyrinth had ended as it should, but that knowledge had not dulled the pain he felt when she refused him. He wouldn't go through that torment again.

Romantic love wasn't an emotion he was comfortable feeling. Liaisons among royalty were almost exclusively based on either lust or societal maneuvering. Marriages were certainly for political advantage. Deep affection was the most that one could hope from such an arrangement. Sarah had, with her careless words, turned his world upside down.

And now she was back and it shook him to feel that emotion stirring. He'd thought it dead and buried, but it was alive. Some part of him still loved her, but he refused to give in to it this time. It wasn't a real emotion, merely a lingering side effect of the momentary magic he'd granted her to gain what he had truly wanted. 'Are you certain?' His mind whispered. 'That spell would have faded long ago.'

He banished that thought viciously. If playing the cold, cruel Goblin King would keep her at arm's length then it was a small price to pay to prevent being hurt by her again.

--------------------------------

Sarah slowly woke, disoriented by her surroundings. As the memory of the previous night's events came back to her, she sat up hurriedly. Looking around at the stone walls and unfamiliar room, she knew that it hadn't been a dream and she thought back on the events of the previous evening.

After Ethain had left, she'd lain on the bed attempting to comprehend her situation. A few hours ago she had been trying to come to terms with her imminent death. Now she was back in the Underground, taken by the King of the Goblins and trapped here for the rest of her life; which would be much longer than she had anticipated if the healer was correct.

She had been badly frightened by the actions of the Goblin King in his office. Viewing her first visit here through the eyes of an adult, she remembered him as manipulative and seductive but never truly threatening. Had her perceptions changed or had he?

She'd turned these things over and over in her mind until finally, exhausted, she'd drifted off to sleep.

Getting off the bed, she realized she still didn't have a headache. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror hung on the wall, she grimaced at her appearance. Her clothes were badly wrinkled and her hair hung in tangles down her back. Dark smudges stood out starkly under her eyes.

A large pitcher and bowl stood on the table underneath the mirror and she poured out water to wash her face. Straightening, she wiped water from her eyes and looked around for a towel. Nothing. Sighing, she dried her face on hem of her t-shirt.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, she looked around. The only door was the one she'd come through last night. However, there was a large ornately carved screen in the corner. Peeking behind it, she found a rudimentary bathroom. Looking dubiously at the tub, she saw it had no plumbing.

She opened a drawer on the table under the mirror and found a comb and mirror. Other than the bed, there was no other furniture in the room, so she sat on the edge of the bed and gently worked the tangles from her hair.

As she finished, there was a knock on the door. Jumping up, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Plastering what she hoped was a confident look on her face, she opened the door. An older goblin woman stood there, holding a tray. She was taller than most of the goblins Sarah had seen when here before, but still very short. Her eyes were shiny black in her dried-apple face and she looked at Sarah curiously.

"Ah, good," she said, "You're up already. I've brought your breakfast."

Sarah stepped back and the goblin came in. She set the tray on the bed and looked Sarah over critically, frowning at her jeans and t-shirt.

"Your clothing is odd."

Sarah laughed softly, thinking of how the Goblin King and Ethain had been dressed. "It's common from where I'm from. I'm Sarah, who are you?"

The goblin woman looked surprised. "Well, I _know_ who you are. His Grace told me. I'm Twylla. I'm to be your maid."

"His Grace?" Sarah asked. Was this some other way of referring to the King? And what was this about a maid?

"Yes, Lord Ethain. He's the one who sent me up with your breakfast. He said he'll be up to fetch you shortly." Twylla looked around the room, obviously ticking off a mental list of things to do. "I'll get your linens and have the room cleaned and some furniture moved in here. Goddess knows, we'll have to get you measured for clothes. You can't be going around looking like that, you'll shame us all."

Twylla bustled toward the door and Sarah said, "Wait. Do you know where the King is?"

Twylla looked incredulous. "Him? He's been up and gone for hours."

"Oh, well...thank you." Sarah said. At least she wouldn't have to face the Goblin King right away, but she knew that sooner or later it was inevitable. Sighing, she began to eat her breakfast.

--------------------------------


	3. Things Have Changed

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It truly does make you want to write faster! And a special thanks to Cormak and Lady Jamie.

As always, a very special thanks to Sara McGee, a wonderful beta!

--------------------------------

Ethain knocked on Sarah's door and waited. In a moment, she answered. He could see shadows under her eyes and she appeared tired.

"Good morning," he said. "I've come to see if there is anything you need. You have had breakfast, haven't you?"

"Yes, Twylla brought it. She's my maid?" Sarah asked, questioning to make sure Twylla wasn't mistaken in her instructions.

"His Majesty thought you would be more comfortable with someone to attend to your needs."

"He did?" Sarah was skeptical.

"Well, he agreed to it, anyway." Ethain smiled.

Sarah couldn't help it. She laughed softly. "You must be very persuasive to convince him to make me comfortable."

Ethain decided it best to ignore her comment. "Then perhaps I can convince you to take a tour. I've some free time and I would be happy to show you the castle and some of the grounds."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

--------------------------------

Ethain's tour of the castle was thorough, naming off each room as they passed, but Sarah became quite lost after the first few twists and turns. Goblin servants scurried through the hallways, always bowing or curtsying to Ethain. He made certain to point out areas that Sarah should consider off-limits.

There were, surprisingly enough, only two: the King's private office, where she had been taken the night before, and the King's bedchambers. Sarah snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"You don't have to worry. I have absolutely no desire to go either place."

She'd been on the brink of asking him why everything seemed so neat and clean when they stepped through a doorway into what Ethain referred to as the sparring room. She gasped. Swords, staffs and other instruments of battle were displayed on racks along one wall. She immediately gravitated to the rack holding the swords. Foils, epees, sabres, broadswords and other blades were on gleaming display.

Ethain walked to her side and said, "Pretty, aren't they?"

Sarah grinned and gestured toward one of the swords. "May I?"

"It isn't a toy, Sarah," he cautioned. "Be careful."

She took an epee from the display reverently. Grasping the hilt, she moved several feet away from Ethain and drew it through the air. "It's beautifully balanced."

Ethain was surprised. "You know something about swords?"

She grinned, saluted him with the epee and moved into the en garde position. "A little."

Ethain grinned back, astonished. "You fence?"

Sarah dropped into a lunge and then stood. Returning the sword carefully to the rack, she turned to face Ethain again before speaking.

"I took lessons for about eight years, including all four years in college. I haven't fenced in months, though. Not enough time and not enough money. I miss it." She looked at him and noticed his dumbfounded expression. "I take it women in the Underground don't fence?"

"No," he said, "they don't. I wasn't aware that women in the Aboveworld did. Perhaps you'd like to resume your lessons? Once a week, Brennan, our garrison commander, spars with us. I think he'd be delighted to have another pupil."

"Us?" Sarah said warily.

"Yes, Brennan spars with both Jareth and myself."

"That's the first time I've heard you call the King by his name."

"Ah, I try not to do that. It must be the room we're in. Here we try to be just friends. Not monarch and subject."

"I'd like the lessons, but I'm not sure about the King part." Sarah made a wry face.

"I'll talk to Brennan and see if he has time to take you on as a private pupil if you like."

Sarah smiled. "That would be great."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and get something for lunch. It's a beautiful day. We can take our food outside and I'll show you some of the grounds."

--------------------------------

They took their sandwiches into a well-maintained garden. She recognized roses, gardenias, and lilies, but there were many more varieties of flowers and plants that she didn't recognize all organized into tidy beds.

"Everything is so neat and so clean. This isn't anything like I remember. What happened?" Sarah asked.

Ethain said, "That's for the King to explain. He wishes to speak to you after dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll answer your questions at that time."

Sarah frowned, but nodded. Her face brightened, "I had friends when I was here before. Are they still here?"

Ethain hesitated and Sarah's heart dropped. "Are they all right? Did the King do something to them?"

Ethain gestured to a bench and said, "Sit down, Sarah." At her panicked look, he held up his hand, "No, His Majesty did nothing to your friends."

She sank down onto the bench and asked, "Then can I see them?"

He sat next to her. "It really isn't my place to explain, but you'll be more upset if I don't answer. Sarah, your friends weren't real. Your mind decided that you needed assistance through the labyrinth and so they were provided for you."

Sarah was stunned. "But...I could touch them, I hugged them."

He smiled, "They were extremely realistic illusions, but nothing more. They had depth and breadth and emotion. But they were your creations. They were real enough that even the King could interact with them and he used them. But they were merely extensions of your will."

"This is confusing." Sarah said. "The King was, and is, real but my friends were never real?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she looked Ethain over suspiciously.

He laughed heartily. "I'm real, too."

"Then were you here before? Why didn't I see you?"

"You didn't need me." He said simply. "If you had, I would have been there."

"I don't understand all this." She said.

"His Majesty will explain tonight." Ethain said.

She sat silently, trying to comprehend everything she had been told. Ethain said gently, "Eat your lunch. I have to prepare for the hearing of grievances." He thought for a moment and said, "Would you like to see a part of the King's duties?"

"Not if he's going to yell at me." She said flatly.

Ethain laughed again, "Then, to be safe, we'll just keep you out of sight, shall we?"

--------------------------------

He led her to back into the castle and up the stairs to a small alcove overlooking the throne room. Without warning, a chair appeared near the window, far enough back so as not to be seen from the floor below. Sarah gaped at him.

"I didn't know you could do magic, too."

"Yes, I have magic," he replied. "Not as much as His Majesty, but magic nonetheless." A wave of his hand produced a black hooded cloak. "Put this on and raise the hood. The dark color will help to prevent you from being seen."

She put on the cloak, sat down and looked over the empty throne room.

Ethain smiled reassuringly. "I think you will find this very interesting. Remain still and silent and, when it's over, I'll come back for you."

Ethain left and Sarah waited.

--------------------------------

After a few minutes, the large doors to the throne room opened and people began to enter the room. Goblins, dwarves, even what Sarah assumed to be elves were there.

They quickly took seats along the walls, and began talking among themselves. The alcove in which she was sitting provided her with a perfect view of the throne sitting at the head of the room directly across from her.

She could hear snatches of the conversations going on below. The words flowed together and overlapped like waves at the ocean.

"...don't think I'll ever get all those weeds out of the garden..."

"...hear that Essel's wife is expecting? Yes, again..."

"...so I told her it wouldn't do a bit of good, that boy's going to do what he..."

A large goblin dressed in a military uniform and carrying a long pike entered the throne room. As he banged the wooden end of the weapon on the stone floor, the crowd calmed down.

"All rise for His Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Prince of the Sidhe, Heir to the High Throne of the Underground."

With much rustling, everyone in the throne room rose to their feet and waited in complete silence as the Goblin King swept into the room and took his throne. With a graceful gesture, he indicated that his subjects should take their seats.

--------------------------------

When Jareth entered the throne room, she was aware again of how beautiful he was. He was handsome, yes, but the word beautiful was more accurate, as if describing a work of art. He was dressed more formally than last night, in unremitting black. The odd medallion he wore around his neck gleamed against his fair skin. His bearing was regal and utterly self-assured.

Ethain stood to the right of Jareth, holding a sheaf of papers. Leaning down, he spoke quietly for a moment and then handed Jareth a single sheet of paper.

Reviewing it briefly, Jareth spoke, "Doslin and Kandar, approach and be heard."

Two dwarves hurried from different parts of the room to bow before the King.

Jareth regarded them seriously for a moment. "Doslin, you have filed a grievance charging that Kandar refuses to pay the balance of the dowry owed to you upon the marriage of your children."

Sarah listened, fascinated, as Jareth negotiated an equitable settlement between the two dwarves and moved onto the following grievances. Each time, he paid careful attention to each opponent, asking questions to clarify matters, and then issuing an impartial judgement.

When the last grievance was heard, the King left the throne room and his subjects filed out, quietly talking to one another.

Sarah continued waiting, looking over the empty room until Ethain came into the alcove.

"What did you think?" Ethain asked.

"I'm surprised. He was very fair."

"He makes a determined effort to be fair to his subjects. I have to return to the King in a moment. He has agreed to have some of your personal belongings, your clothing and things, brought here. They should be in your room when you return from seeing Dorenil. Is there a particular item you want?"

Sarah was surprised. Having her own things here wasn't something she'd considered. "There's a picture of Toby, my brother, on the table in the living room. I'd like to have that."

"I'll see to it. I do have to go." Ethain hastily gave her directions to the healer and returned to the King.

--------------------------------

Her session with Dorenil went much the same as it had the night before. He brusquely ordered her about and then performed the spell. Again, she felt the warmth flow through her and he looked her over with glowing eyes.

"You'll need to come back once more before I'm certain it's gone. I'll see you again tomorrow afternoon."

He abruptly ushered her to the door.

"Well, it was so nice to see you, too." Sarah muttered as she found herself standing in the hallway.

Looking around, she couldn't remember if she should turn left or right.

"I'm never going to learn my way around this place," she muttered. Stopping a passing servant, she got directions and made her way to her room.

The first thing she saw when she walked into the room was the picture of Toby on the table under the mirror. The reality of her situation hit her like a sledgehammer. She was never going to see him again. Bursting into tears, she crossed the room and picked it up. Sitting on the bed and holding it to her, she rocked back and forth and cried until she had no tears left.

Exhausted, she lay her head back on the pillow and dozed off. She woke to someone tapping on her door. Setting the picture aside, she went to the door to find Twylla.

The goblin woman hurried in and began speaking in a rush. "We've got to get you ready for dinner. I'll draw your bath. Have you decided what you're going to wear? You've only got an hour and His Majesty won't like it if you're late, so don't dawdle."

Sarah was confused. "Wear? This is all I've got to wear." She gestured to the same clothes she'd had on since last night.

Twylla frowned. "His Grace said he'd have your things here." She threw open a large armoire and pointed into it. "Whose are those, if not yours?"

Sarah shook her head. She'd been so overwhelmed at seeing Toby's picture that she hadn't even looked around the room. An armoire full of her clothing stood along one wall. A vanity was opposite it, containing her cosmetics and jewelry. A chest of drawers now stood beside the vanity. Peeking into a drawer, Sarah confirmed that her nightclothes and underwear were inside. Her cheeks hot, she wondered if Ethain had picked through her things.

Twylla clicked her tongue and moved behind the carved screen. "Come along, into the bath with you."

Following the goblin, Sarah saw that the bathtub was full of steaming water. "How did you do that?" She asked, surprised.

"It's enchanted. Wave your hand over it and it'll fill. When you're finished, wave your hand the opposite direction and it's empty. How do you do it where you come from?" Twylla was puzzled.

"Not that way, that's for sure." Sarah said, bemused.

She stripped off her clothing and sank into the hot water. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She felt a shift in the air and opened her eyes to see Twylla peering at her intently.

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy." Before Sarah could answer, Twylla shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll get something for that."

Twylla scurried away and returned with a cold compress. Laying it over Sarah's eyes, she went back to the armoire.

"What're you going to wear? None of these things look right. We're going to have to get you a decent wardrobe." Sarah could hear the faint disgust in Twylla's voice.

"Is it a formal dinner, casual, what?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it's not as if you'll be going to a ball. But they usually dress up nicer than their regular clothes."

Sarah muttered under her breath, "If the King dresses up 'nicer than his regular clothes,' I'm not sure I can stand all that sartorial splendor."

"What?" Twylla asked.

"Nothing, never mind. I appreciate your help, Twylla, but I'm not used to having a maid and I can dress myself." Sarah said. She frowned, remembering the Goblin King's hand twisted in her hair. "Maybe I should've taken a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench. That would keep him at bay." She murmured to herself.

--------------------------------

Her first thought had been to make herself as unattractive as possible. After their encounter last night, she certainly didn't want to look appealing. However, after careful consideration, she had changed her mind. If the Goblin King wanted to revenge himself on her in that manner, her appearance wouldn't matter. He'd do whatever he wanted. Her best bet would be to go in with as much confidence as possible. She'd faced him down once before and she could do it again. 'You hope,' she thought.

She took great care in applying her cosmetics and in dressing. She'd settled on an elegant black and white linen suit. The black pants were plain, as was the white sleeveless blouse, but the white jacket was accented with black cuffs, pockets, lapels and collar.

After slipping into pumps, she looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad, she thought to herself. Perhaps not up to the Goblin King's dazzling standards, but not bad at all. She leaned forward and examined her makeup critically. The slight hint of smoky eye shadow and lipstick gave her a more sophisticated appearance.

She brushed her hair to a glossy sheen and picked up her only bottle of truly expensive perfume. A birthday splurge to herself, she remembered. Sarah hesitated for a moment; maybe the perfume would be a bit much. No, she thought wryly, if I'm going to seem brave, I might as well go all out. She touched the applicator to her wrists, the base of her throat and the nape of her neck, surrounding herself with a subtle scent of exotic flowers and spices.

All too soon, Twylla knocked on her door and announced that it was time for dinner. Suddenly nervous, Sarah felt as if she'd swallowed a lead weight. Following Twylla's directions, Sarah came to the open dining room door. Looking inside, she could see that the King and Ethain were there, along with another man she'd never seen before. He, too, was blond, but his hair was short and much darker than Jareth's ashen gold. The three men were deep in discussion and hadn't noticed her yet.

Jareth suddenly laughed at some remark Ethain had made and Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat. She'd never seen him like this, laughing in genuine pleasure. She was having difficulty reconciling the images she had of the Goblin King. Who was he? Her sneering opponent of nine years ago? The impartial judge she'd seen hearing grievances this afternoon? This man before her with the wonderful smile and the musical laugh? Or was it the triumphant King who'd sworn that one of them would die before he relinquished his control over her?

Shaking off her thoughts, she forced a smile onto her lips, lifted her head high and walked into the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

Three pairs of eyes turned to her. As she approached them, Sarah had time to see Ethain's look of amazement and the unknown man's look of frank interest. The King's eyes widened slightly and then his implacable mask slammed firmly into place.

--------------------------------


	4. Deceptions Revealed

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Authors Notes: To everyone who has reviewed, thank you very much. Your criticism and praise is appreciated. And I do try to write faster for you!

As always, special thanks to Sara McGee, my beleaguered but very patient beta!

--------------------------------

While waiting for her to arrive, Ethain brought up the subject of Brennan's tutorage of Sarah.

"Were you aware, Your Majesty, that Sarah fences?"

Jareth was surprised. "No, I wasn't."

"She fences? Are you certain?" Brennan was skeptical.

"She certainly handled the sword as if she knew what she was doing. I was hoping that Brennan would have time to tutor her. It would help keep her occupied."

Jareth saw a great deal of merit in keeping Sarah busy. "Would this be agreeable to you, Brennan?"

His garrison commander looked doubtful. "I don't know. I've never taught fencing to a woman before. May I reserve my decision until I've had a chance to discuss it with her?"

"Of course." Jareth said. "Although, should you accept, you may soon regret it. She's particularly headstrong."

Ethain smiled slyly at Jareth. "I'm glad to know that you're not made uneasy by the idea of Sarah loose in the castle with a sword in her hand."

Jareth laughed. "On second thought, Brennan, I refuse my permission. My life may be at stake."

A soft voice interrupted. "Good evening, gentlemen. I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

Jareth turned to look at her and was astounded. Schooling his expression, he wondered when she had become so exquisite. The woman he'd seen last night, with her casual clothing and scrubbed face, had been so similar to the Sarah of nine years ago that he hadn't realized just how much she had changed.

He watched as she approached, her steps confident. She looked at him and her smile faded. She inclined her head and said, "Your Majesty."

Jareth caught the faintest trace of her perfume and was startled by an instinctive urge to lean into her. "Good evening, Sarah." He kept his tone neutral. "May I present Lord Brennan, our garrison commander."

Sarah gave Ethain a quick smile and then looked at Brennan. Brennan's eyes had brightened the moment Sarah appeared. Bowing, he kissed her hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you. I understand that I'm to be your fencing instructor."

Jareth gave a mental shake of his head and Ethain smothered a grin. Brennan could never resist a beautiful woman.

"I'll enjoy taking lessons again, but I'm very out of practice." Sarah warned.

Jareth gestured toward the linen-covered table set with china and silver.

"Perhaps we should continue our discussion over dinner?"

Sarah went to take her seat and Brennan was suddenly behind her, pulling out her chair. "Please, allow me."

The meal went as well as could be expected. Jareth wasn't surprised that Sarah refused to look in his direction and he was relieved when Brennan and Ethain kept up a steady stream of innocuous questions in an attempt to put her at ease.

They learned that she had decided to take up fencing after seeing a demonstration by local college students.

"My stepmother thought I was insane, but I asked for lessons and my Dad agreed. I liked it so much I kept them up. I even joined the fencing team in college."

Brennan made arrangements for her lessons to begin the next day. She would train an hour before the biweekly sparring sessions with Ethain and Jareth. "In addition to your lessons, perhaps you'll sometimes join us?" he asked hopefully.

'When pigs fly,' she thought. "Perhaps," she said noncommittally.

The conversation veered to her education and her degree in literature, and to her career as a junior editor at a publishing house. For the first time since the meal began, Jareth spoke. "What of your acting career? Wasn't that the dream you wanted so badly?"

Sarah finally looked at him. "I lost my taste for acting some time ago."

He affected an amused smile and an insolent tone. "Nine years, perhaps?"

She didn't reply, but he saw that her fingers tightened on the wineglass until their tips were white. For a moment, he feared the delicate goblet would shatter in her hand and he felt a strange pang at baiting her this way. Reinforcing his resolve, he gestured and dessert was brought out. A slice of cake, surrounded by fresh peaches, was placed in front of each of them and he noted that Sarah immediately tensed.

"This is a bit obvious, don't you think?" she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smirked. "Ah, but the combination of 'piece of cake' and 'peach' has an efficiency that appealed to me." He shrugged, "And I also wasn't certain you would appreciate subtlety."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. He watched as she carefully laid her napkin beside her plate and stood. Ethain and Brennan courteously rose, but he remained seated, keeping the smirk in place.

"If you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite." Sarah turned to go.

"You're not excused." Jareth said flatly. She glared at him. He glanced over at Ethain and Brennan. "Stay and finish your dessert. Sarah and I have things to discuss."

He saw the first stirring of uneasiness in her eyes as he stood and offered her his hand. Normally he would have simply walked to the library, but he was concerned that she would try to bolt and he didn't want this to escalate into a physical confrontation. He had no doubt that she would try to fight him, even if she couldn't win.

"Take it," he commanded. Her lips pressed together into a tight line and she refused to move. "Sarah." His voice was a warning.

She lifted her hand. It was steady, he saw with surprise. He'd expected it to be trembling. Slowly, she placed her hand in his. His gloved fingers closed around hers and they vanished from the dining room.

--------------------------------

When the dizzying feeling faded, Sarah yanked her hand away and immediately took several steps away from him. Looking around, she found they were in what appeared to be a library. Lush rugs were underfoot, and comfortable chairs and side tables were scattered about the room. Book-filled shelves lined the walls and a large fireplace dominated one wall.

"I don't like being ordered around, and I'm getting a little tired of you just plopping me down wherever you want." Sarah said sharply.

He lifted an eyebrow and gestured toward chairs arranged in front of the fireplace. "Sit down. I believe that you have questions."

"Ethain explained about my friends, but it doesn't seem possible that I created them. And why is everything so different?" She settled into one of the chairs and looked up at him.

"To understand, you'll need a bit of a history lesson." He sighed and rested one arm on the high mantle. "Magic exists as a separate thing from the Underground or the Aboveworld. It lives without a will of its own. It may be drawn upon and shaped by whatever creature can control it. Human belief and dreams were the fuel for our control of that magic.

"As humans began to lose their belief in what they now deem fantasy, our control over the magic became more and more unstable. Ironically enough, humans, with their precious dreams, became the only creatures that could truly control it. They became the only ones who could shape it to their will with only a thought or a word, but to do that, they had to truly _believe_.

"I had all but given up hope of finding a solution when I was drawn to a mortal with such intense dreams and unquestionable belief that she burned in the darkness like a flame. And that was you, Sarah," Jareth said, pausing for a moment.

"I observed you for several weeks and devised a way to make use of those dreams. Your desire to become an actress was quite evident, and so I took a fable from your world, one that contained a few seeds of truth, and I prepared a gift for you. A book."

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. "The Labyrinth," she said.

He nodded briefly. "I knew you would never be able to resist acting out the role of the heroine. The part was, after all, written especially for you."

Anger swept through her and she clenched her fists. "You manipulated me into wishing that the goblins would take Toby?"

He looked away, into the fire. "I did what I had to do. While I couldn't force you to say the words, I knew the probability. The story was fresh in your mind and the strain between you and your stepmother was very great. I did cast a spell to insure that should you wish it, it would certainly happen. All you had to do was call out to me.

"The Underground was deteriorating, the magic leaching out bit by bit. I had to find a way to stop that from continuing. I knew the strength of your dreams would shape the magic and compel it. The words of the final confrontation, combined with your belief, would again give me the power to shape the magic to _my_ will."

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great." She recalled aloud.

He looked at her. "Precisely. _As_ strong and _as_ great. The moment you uttered those words, my control became equal to yours. With that control, I was able to stabilize the Underground. It was a necessary deception."

The full implication of his words sank in and she jumped to her feet, anger overwhelming any lingering fear.

"You manipulated me every minute! There was never a chance of failing! All I did was play a part--a part you wrote for me. Everything here was a lie. And I was idiot enough to want to apologize..." She turned away from him. Her shoulders slumped slightly and then straightened.

When she turned back to him, she had gone through the heat of anger and into the ice of fury. She applauded mockingly, each clap of her hands sounding through the room like a gunshot.

"Congratulations, I have to admit that the balance between villain and seducer was a brilliant touch. You played your role very well. At the end of our little play, I honestly thought..." For a fraction of a second, her cold mask slipped, but it was quickly back in place.

"What did you think?" The firelight flickered over his face and concealed his eyes.

She ignored his words. "Why did you bring me back here? Why save my life? Was it a reward for having successfully played my role all those years ago?"

"You could say that." His voice was remote.

"So now I'm stuck here with no one. No family. No friends. The only person I know is you, and I don't really even know you." She started to walk away.

"Sarah..." he began, his voice quiet.

She whirled on him, eyes flashing. "No! Let's be clear on this--I don't like being used. I'm a guest in your home, so I'll be polite to you in front of anyone else. But don't ever threaten me again like you did last night. If you're going to hurt me, just do it and get it over with. Otherwise, _Your_ _Majesty_, you can go to hell."

When she'd stormed out, she had been half expecting him to stop her, but he'd let her go without a word or a gesture. Halfway down the hallway, she realized that, in addition to being furious, she didn't know how to get back to her room.

Frustrated, she slammed her fist against the cold stone wall. It hurt badly, but helped diffuse some of the violent rage she felt. She began walking again, heels clicking sharply on the stone floor. He had used her and he had used Toby. And for what? At that, her anger started to fade as she began to truly understand what he had told her.

__

'The Underground was deteriorating...'

Her steps slowing, she considered what it must be like to watch your world crumble and feel helpless to stop it. Wouldn't you do anything to prevent that from happening? Even though her trip through the labyrinth had been a sham, she hadn't known it at the time and hadn't she been willing to do whatever it took to save Toby?

__

'I did what I had to do.'

"Well, shit." Sighing, she turned around and slowly walked back to the library, sifting the various images of the Goblin King through her mind.

--------------------------------

After she'd stormed out, Jareth sat in the chair she'd vacated, staring into the fire. Part of him realized that he should have stopped her. She shouldn't be allowed to speak to him in such a fashion. _Her_ Goblin King certainly wouldn't have let it go unpunished.

But, he thought wearily, he wasn't her Goblin King. He disliked playing the villain in any case, but the feelings she had roused nine years ago had made it even more difficult. That had been the true reason he'd shortened her time through the labyrinth. Her "piece of cake" comment had merely given him a welcome opportunity. He hadn't wanted to continue for the full thirteen hours.

Jareth didn't delude himself. While cruelty wasn't his primary nature, he was certainly capable of it. When necessary, he could be merciless but he had never approved of using cruelty as a form of entertainment.

As for seduction? He admitted there had been a bit of that in it, but she'd been so young. Actually seducing her would have been contemptible. Still, deliberately keeping the clock visible to her in the ballroom had been more difficult than he had anticipated. Holding her in his arms, even in that dream state, had been too enjoyable and far too dangerous.

'If I had truly tried to seduce you, Sarah, you would never have left,' he mused.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of her footsteps entering the library. He rose and faced her, bracing himself for another confrontation. She looked at him for a long moment and he waited, expressionless, for her to speak.

"Toby was never in any danger?" she asked, her tone restrained.

"No," Jareth replied. "I would never have allowed any harm to befall either of you."

"Do you have family in the Underground?" Sarah asked quietly.

He looked at her, surprised by the question. "Yes, my parents and the rest of my family live in another kingdom."

"This deterioration, it was effecting them, too?

"It was effecting everyone and everything," he said.

She nodded once. "Considering what was at stake, I guess manipulating a fifteen-year-old girl really wasn't such a big deal."

She began to walk away and then paused. Turning back to him, she said, "If you weren't going to hurt me then, why threaten me last night?"

His voice was unapologetic. "I am King, Sarah. I am unused to having my actions or my control challenged."

She looked unsettled. "I come from a place where everyone's opinion is valued equally. Maybe each opinion isn't always correct, but everyone has the right to express their thoughts."

"That won't work in a monarchy," he said gravely. "It would lead to chaos. Even in the Aboveworld, there are leaders."

"Elected leaders, yes, _chosen_ leaders. You can't expect... It's not in my nature to give up my freedom without a fight." She looked at him steadily.

He shook his head. "You couldn't win that fight. Surely you understand that I could..."

Sarah interrupted him. "You could force me to do a lot of things. I'm gambling that you won't."

He lifted an eyebrow. "As you said, you don't really know me. How can you be certain?"

"I can't," Sarah replied, hesitating. "But you saved my life when you didn't have to. I can't believe that a bad person would do that."

"Perhaps that simply makes you naive," he said sharply.

She flushed. Without a word, she turned and began walking away.

"Sarah, wait," Jareth said, his voice softened. "Perhaps we could come to an understanding." He realized that if he had so disliked playing the villain for her nine years ago, he was going to be hard pressed to continue it for the rest of her life.

"You will have a great deal of freedom here. The only thing I ask is that you show me the respect that my title is due. That is more freedom than I grant anyone else in my kingdom."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "It's a deal," she said and held out her hand.

He saw that she meant to shake hands with him. Amused, he took her hand in his and was surprised to see her wince. Frowning, he examined her hand and saw that it was freshly bruised. Even now, blood continued to pool just beneath the skin.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked embarrassed and tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. "Sarah, what happened to your hand?"

"I, um, kind of... well, punched a wall." Her last words came out in a rush.

He blinked. It was only centuries of diplomatic training that prevented him from laughing. As it was, he could feel the corners of his mouth quiver.

She must have seen, nonetheless, because she flushed bright red.

"I have very little healing ability but this appears minor," he said. "Rather than send you back to Dorenil, I believe I can repair it."

He looked at her, his eyes silently asking for permission. She nodded warily and he took her hand between his palms and when he released her hand, it was unblemished.

"Thank you," she said, surprise evident on her face. She paused, obviously debating something with herself. "Would you help me with something?"

"If I can," he answered politely.

"Is there a map of the castle? I keep getting turned around and I'm not sure where my room is." It was apparent that she didn't like asking for help.

He smiled. "There are blueprints of the castle, but they're far too large for you to carry about in your pocket. However, I will see what I can do. For now, why don't I escort you to your room?"

--------------------------------

As they walked through the hallways, they passed a room that Ethain had pointed out to her, but hadn't gone into. Paintings hung along the walls. Her steps slowed and she glanced over her shoulder to get a better look. Jareth noticed and gestured toward the door.

"Would you care to see the gallery?"

She went inside and her eyes were immediately drawn to a double portrait prominently displayed on the far wall. She examined it carefully. The woman was extraordinarily beautiful, with ash blond hair and delicate features. The man was just as fair and very handsome, but it was his mismatched eyes that drew Sarah's attention.

"My parents," Jareth said, leaning casually against the doorway.

"I can see where..." she began, but trailed off. She'd almost said, "where you get your good looks" but decided that wasn't such a good idea. "I see the resemblance."

She glanced over at him and saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She had the sinking feeling that he knew exactly what she had been about to say. She looked over the other portraits.

"Are these your relatives?"

"Yes, various aunts, uncles and cousins," he said as he came and stood by her side.

The paintings had engraved silver plaques, but she couldn't read the language and didn't even recognize the lettering. Everyone portrayed was so gorgeous it was almost painful.

Finally, tucked into a corner of the room, was a portrait of a four or five year old boy. The child was dressed in white, lace frothing at his collar and cuffs. His blond hair barely touched his shoulders and his dual-colored eyes gleamed mischievously as if he knew a secret, but refused to tell.

"That's you!" Sarah exclaimed, looking up at him. "You were a kid once, after all. I would have guessed something along the lines of the birth of Athena. You know, sprung from the head of Zeus, fully grown and in armor."

"I'm flattered, but you overestimate me," he said with a smile.

"You must have been a holy terror," Sarah said as she turned back to look at the portrait.

"Terror, certainly," he said, still smiling. "But holy isn't a word my mother would ever use in association with me, I'm afraid."

She silently looked at the portraits and summoned up her nerve. "May I ask you something personal?"

He looked surprised, but nodded his permission.

"You're obviously not human. So, what are you?"

"I'm of the Leanan Sidhe." He said, watching her closely.

She glanced away, a tiny crease forming between her eyebrows as she tried to remember what she'd read of the Fae. The Leanan Sidhe were supposed to be extremely beautiful and seductive, virtually irresistible. Her eyes widened. 'Well, that explains a lot,' she thought wryly. When she looked back at him, he was smirking. He hadn't missed her reaction.

Slightly flustered, she gestured around the room, "No portrait of you as an adult?"

"No. I dislike having my portrait painted. I'll have it done when I become High King." He tilted his head, indicating the painting of his parents. "When my parents retire."

"High King?" Sarah asked, remembering the titles recited at the afternoon grievance hearing. "But you're King here already."

Jareth smiled. "There are many domains within the Underground. I rule the goblins currently. It's a difficult kingdom with distasteful duties. The Seelie Court considers it a sort of proving ground. Each future High King rules here prior to taking the throne. One day I'll rule the entire Underground."

Sarah hesitated. "Do you really take children or was that a lie, too?"

He looked at her steadily. "The basic facts of the story are true. I take unwanted children. Whoever wishes them away is given a chance to solve the labyrinth. If they fail, the child remains in the Underground."

"I do not turn them into goblins," Jareth said, not giving Sarah a chance to react. Judging by the way her face had paled, it wouldn't have been a pleasant reaction. "The children are found suitable parents here. The Fae have few offspring. There's always someone who wants a child to raise."

"But, people sometimes wish things that they don't truly mean," Sarah said slowly. "It's not fair to punish them for it."

"There is a balance between our worlds," Jareth said, smiling faintly at her words and then sighing. "Granting mortal wishes is a part of each kingdom of the Underground. We are not always allowed to grant the ones we would choose."

"Has anyone solved the labyrinth and gotten their child back?" she asked. "I mean, really solved it?"

"No," he said shortly. He gestured toward the door and Sarah walked slowly toward the hallway.

The trip back to her room was completed in silence. He left her at her door with a polite goodnight and Sarah went inside to get ready for bed. As she changed into her nightgown, she thought back over everything she had learned, but her mind was reeling. Something Jareth had said earlier nagged at her, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

She brushed her hair and went over everything point by point, but the harder she tried, the more elusive the thought became. Giving up, she slid into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt that she and Jareth were picking peaches from the largest tree she had ever seen. The branches spread out as far as the eye could see, filtering the sun and providing a comfortable shade. As she would pluck a peach from the tree, she saw that Jareth did the same, each of them carefully placing the fruit in a large basket on the ground. As soon as the peaches were put into the basket, they changed into crystal spheres.

She watched him pull a large, ripe peach from the tree and take a bite. He smiled at her and offered her the fruit. Shaking her head, she reached out to pick another peach from the tree, but his gloved hand on hers stopped her. Turning, she found herself face to face with him. His beautiful eyes regarded her solemnly and he slowly leaned down and kissed her. She could feel his soft lips moving on hers and could taste the sweetness of the fruit on his tongue.

Sarah awoke with a gasp, her eyes flying open. She sat up in bed; trembling fingers pressed to her lips as the phantom taste of peaches lingered in her mouth.

--------------------------------


	5. Friends and Lovers

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

--------------------------------

The next morning, Twylla brought Sarah's breakfast tray and told her that Ethain had apologized, but he wouldn't be able to join her today. Sarah would be on her own. Twylla then gave her an envelope addressed in an elegant hand. Opening it, Sarah found a small map of the castle and an attached note: 

Sarah, I trust this will help. Jareth

She was pleased that he'd remembered. Sarah was slightly embarrassed as she recalled the dream she'd had last night, but shrugged it away. It wasn't so strange she'd dream of him. He was an attractive man and she was a healthy woman. She'd just have to keep those thoughts under control. 

While she ate her meal, she looked over the map. She was still studying it when Twylla reappeared with a young goblin woman. 

"Paslia will take measurements for your clothing." Twylla gestured for Sarah to stand up.

"I have my own clothes." Sarah protested as Paslia nonetheless began wrapping a measuring tape around Sarah's hips.

"You think those things will please the King?" Twylla said derisively. "He's used to ladies wearing beautiful dresses, not a woman fitted out as a man."

"I'm not trying to please the King," Sarah said stubbornly as Paslia pushed her arms wide and began taking her bust measurement.

Twylla looked shocked. "But you belong to him. Don't you want look nice for him?"

Sarah dropped her arms and Paslia hissed in displeasure. "I belong to myself and looking nice for the King isn't a priority."

"You don't know the way of things in the Underground, girl." Twylla sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "The King brought you here and that makes you his. You'll disgrace him if you look like a ragamuffin. Besides, which of those things you call clothes would you wear to a ball or to a state dinner?"

Sarah frowned at the "that makes you his" comment, but had to admit she had nothing truly formal to wear. Balls and state dinners weren't something she'd had worry about in her old life.

"I doubt I'll be going to many of those," she said, but reluctantly lifted her arms back up at Paslia's urging.

"One's all it takes and then you'll want a pretty dress to wear." Twylla said, glancing over at Paslia, who nodded. "Well, Paslia's got your measurements now. She'll prepare a proper wardrobe."

Sarah threw up her hands as the two women bustled out of the room. Folding the map and tucking it in the pocket of her jeans, she headed for the library. She'd always loved to read and the sheer number of books there tempted her.

In the library, she wandered around, looking at the titles and was exasperated to realize they were all in the same unfamiliar lettering as the plaques on the portraits in the gallery. She found a dusty stack of maps but, after unrolling them on a long table, saw that she couldn't read the labeling on those either. 

Stuck here for the rest of her life with a huge library full of books she couldn't read. She was going to have to learn. Finding blank paper and a fountain pen, she wrote out a note. Waving the paper to dry the ink, she stepped into the hallway and flagged down the first passing servant to take the note to Ethain. 

--------------------------------

The young goblin male found Ethain in Jareth's office, discussing the latest budgetary demands with the King. Ethain read the note and smiled, explaining to Jareth what Sarah wanted.

Jareth looked up from a ledger. "She wants a child's primer? For which language?"

"The note doesn't say. I'm not certain she realizes that the library books aren't all in the same language. The various alphabets do appear similar to the untrained eye."

"Teaching herself to read another language is admirable, but a bit optimistic," Jareth said, raising an eyebrow. He motioned to the servant, still waiting for a reply to the note. Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it to the goblin, "Give her this. Tell her that all she has to do is hold it in her hand. It won't harm her." 

The servant scurried away, crystal in hand. Jareth bent his head over the ledger once again.

Jareth hadn't mentioned Sarah all morning, and Ethain's curiosity was intense. This seemed to be the perfect opening. Pouring a glass of water and taking a casual sip, he asked, "So, have you and Sarah settled your differences?"

Jareth smirked. "In a manner of speaking. After she damned me to hell, I agreed to give her an extraordinary amount of freedom. In exchange, she's promised to show me a modicum of respect."

Ethain looked surprised at this arrangement and Jareth waved away his questions. "It's a long story." Turning his attention back to the ledger, he asked, "Where were we?"

Moments later, the servant returned. Frowning, Jareth saw that he still held the crystal.

The young goblin stammered, "I told her what you said, Your Majesty. That all she had to do was hold it in her hand, and that it wouldn't hurt her. She said... She said..."

"Well?" Jareth couldn't imagine what had disconcerted the servant so.

"She said to tell you she'd heard that one before and she hadn't trusted those men either." The servant said with a blush. 

Ethain choked on his water. Jareth was astonished for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed. Rising, he took the crystal from the servant and glanced at Ethain with a sly smile, "I'll be back in a moment." 

--------------------------------

Sarah was leaning over one of the maps, studying the topography when she heard Jareth behind her. "I merely offered you a crystal. What did those other men want you to hold?" He asked, sounding amused.

Turning, she saw him standing in the doorway, lightly tossing the crystal from hand to hand. 

"Nothing I considered very magical," she said dryly. 

He laughed softly. 

So," she continued, glancing at the crystal, "what does it do?"

"It's a translation spell." He walked over to her. His eyes took on a knowing gleam and he held the crystal toward her in his upturned hand. "Do you want it?"

__

Then forget the baby. 

The words echoed through Sarah's mind and she flinched. The event may have been a charade, but the fear and horrible temptation she'd felt at that long ago moment had been very real.

He looked at her mockingly. "I'm disappointed, Sarah. You used to be so brave." 

She looked up sharply at the challenge. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched the crystal from his hand. It felt surprisingly warm and solid, and had an unexpected weight. Looking into it, she saw nothing except her own distorted reflection in the curved surface. With no warning, the crystal burst in a glittering shower and a faint tingling sensation shot through her eyes. She flashed a startled look up at Jareth.

He chuckled and gestured toward the maps. "Can you read them now?"

Turning to the maps, she could clearly read the labels. A quick glance showed her Mount Arranz, the Goblin City, the Salt Caverns, and the Firey Forest, among others.

"This is great." She said with delight. "How long will the spell last?"

"Until I remove it," he said, looking down at the table. He turned one of the maps so that it was properly oriented. "You seem to be very fond of maps."

"That comes from having a lousy sense of direction." She smiled and pulled the map he had given that morning her out of her pocket. Holding it up, she said, "Thank you for this one, it's been very helpful."

He inclined his head. "You're welcome."

She smiled as he walked toward the door. Who would have ever thought that she and the Goblin King would be getting along? Her eyes widened at that thought and she called out quickly, "Are we going to be friends?"

He stopped and turned back to her. His expression was guarded. "Do you want that?"

"Well...sure. It kind of seems like we're headed down that path already." She said. "Unless you don't want to," she added hastily.

"I would be glad to have you as my friend." He said slowly.

She nodded, satisfied. "What are the rules with being friends with a king? Do I curtsy or..." She made a vague hand gesture.

"Only in very formal situations," he said. "And here in the castle, you should call me Jareth."

"Ethain and Brennan call you 'Your Majesty,'" she pointed out.

He said with quiet intensity, "You aren't Ethain or Brennan."

At his words and tone, her stomach did a slow back flip and he looked into her eyes as if searching for something. She could feel herself blushing and glanced down, feeling absurdly shy. When she looked back at him, he had an oddly pleased expression on his face.

--------------------------------

After Jareth had returned to his study, Sarah looked around the library and, picking a shelf, began to peruse the books. The library was full of books on magic, biographies of people she'd never heard of, and much more. She even found a small section of Aboveworld authors but no one more current than John Donne. Selecting one at random, she settled into a comfortable chair and began to read. 

Hours later, the opening of the library door drew her attention and a goblin servant announced that Dorenil wished to see her.

Sarah jumped to her feet, surprised to realize she'd read through lunch and most of the afternoon. Rushing through the corridors, she arrived at the healer's office where she was finally pronounced cured. She tried again to thank the brusque Elf, but he merely nodded his head and disappeared back into his own quarters.

Returning to her room, she took a leisurely bath and washed her hair. Standing with a towel wrapped around her wet hair, she was holding up her second best pants suit when Twylla came in to help her dress. Once again Twylla grumbled about Sarah's style of dress. 

Sarah rolled her eyes. The goblin woman was obviously obsessed with her clothing. Sarah put on her make up and dressed quickly. Twylla convinced Sarah to allow her to weave Sarah's damp hair into a loose french braid and, after one last glance in the mirror, Sarah set out for the dining room.

--------------------------------

When she arrived, she found Ethain and Brennan waiting. Looking around, she smiled. "Good, I beat Jareth here. I hate being the one making everybody wait." 

She saw Ethain and Brennan exchange a quick glance. Ethain said, "His Majesty won't be joining us tonight. He informed me earlier that he has another engagement."

"Oh." She said, feeling a flash of disappointment. She shrugged and said lightly, "Well, I still have two handsome men to keep me company. I suppose I shouldn't be greedy."

Brennan again held her chair for her, and he sat by her side through the meal, giving her flirtatious smiles as he entertained her with stories of the goblin army. 

Ethain watched the exchange closely. Brennan was being particularly charming, which was usually enough to fully hold any woman's attention. But Sarah's eyes strayed more than once to Jareth's empty chair. She didn't realize that the Goblin King would not be returning to the castle tonight. He never did when he visited Lady Vivienne.

Ethain frowned. He would dislike seeing Sarah hurt. Although Ethain wasn't certain what had happened between them in the past two days, it was obvious that Jareth intrigued Sarah. Perhaps it would be kinder if he allowed Jareth's location to slip? The King would be furious with him, of course, but surely it would be better for Sarah to know now.

Before Ethain could formulate a discreet way to interject the desired information into the conversation, Sarah finished her dinner and stood. The two men courteously rose. 

"I'm going to change and I'll meet you in the sparring room," she told Brennan. "I can't wait for my fencing lesson."

--------------------------------

At that moment, Jareth was watching the auburn haired woman who had been his lover for the past two years pour them each a glass of wine. Vivienne was extraordinarily beautiful, he thought. Tempestuous, but beautiful.

"While I'm delighted to see you, I wasn't expecting you tonight." She said as she sat beside him on the sofa and handed him one of the glasses. Vivienne placed her wine on a side table and carefully arranged her long skirt.

"I came because I need to speak with you about something important." He looked at her, his expression serious.

She looked up at him and his heart fell as he recognized the expectant look that flashed through her green eyes. She was hoping for a proposal of marriage. He cursed himself for inadvertently giving her false hope. One of her hands had come to rest on his thigh and was making small circles there, slowly moving upward.

Jareth grasped her hand gently, stilling its movement. "As much as I've enjoyed our intimacy, I must regretfully end that aspect of our relationship."

Vivienne drew away from him in confusion. "But why?"

Jareth hesitated, and understanding began to dawn in her eyes. "There's someone else?"

"Not as yet." He looked at her evenly. "But the potential is there and I have far too much regard for you to treat you dishonorably. We've known each other for a very long time, Vivienne, and I have no wish to damage our friendship."

"I...I know that we agreed this would only last as long as it was convenient for both of us, but I am a bit surprised." Vivienne made an unsuccessful effort to appear indifferent. "Is there any point in asking who she is?"

"I'd rather you didn't," he said gently. "That relationship is still developing. It may all come to naught."

Vivienne forced a smile and said, "Well then, I must wish you good luck." She leaned forward the pressed a kiss against his cheek and he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Forgive me, Vivienne, if I have hurt you." He said.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged elegantly. "Of course you haven't hurt me. I'll miss having you as my lover, but even you, Jareth, can be replaced."

He smiled faintly at the barb. That was more like the Vivienne he knew. He'd been expecting recriminations; restrained acceptance was unlike her. Thinking that, at this moment, retreat was the wisest course open to him, he took leave of her.

Vivienne waited until Jareth had gone before calmly picking up her wineglass and flinging it across the room. A moment later a vase of flowers and a porcelain bowl added to the broken glass on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a servant peeking into the room. 

"You there." She said, her voice taking a shrill tone. "Tell Lord Marcan I wish to speak to him. Now."

In a few minutes, a tall man entered the room. His black hair fell smoothly to his shoulders and his green eyes regarded the furious woman and the damage before him with some amusement.

"I see Jareth has gone." He drawled. "Lover's spat?"

"Do you still have connections inside Jareth's castle?" Vivienne demanded.

"Connections?" He gave her a blank look.

"Don't bother playing the innocent. I know you have some sort of ineffectual little spy there." Her eyes were blazing.

"Ineffectual? What makes you think that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Vivienne's voice raised to a near shriek. "Because, if they weren't completely incompetent, I'd already know who it is that Jareth is seeing."

Marcan's eyes lit up with delight. "He threw you aside for another woman?" He roared with laughter.

"You're my brother, I wouldn't think you'd take such pleasure in my pain." She said sulkily and flounced into an armchair.

He sobered quickly and his voice became bitter. "_Half brother._ As you so often remind me. You tried to ignore my existence completely while seeing Jareth."

"It was an awkward situation." She said with a shrug.

"Yes. Your bedding my cousin was awkward. Especially for me. Why my mother ever remarried after my father's death is a mystery. Particularly since that second union only produced a simpering little fool like you." Marcan's words were venomous. "If my father had--"

"Yes, yes." Vivienne interrupted in a bored tone. "If your father had been born a few minutes earlier, then he would have been High King instead of Jareth's father and you would be High Prince. But that's the unfortunate way of twins, isn't it? One of them is always the eldest."

Marcan's jaw clenched and he looked at her with glittering eyes. "What is it you want?"

"I want to know the name of Jareth's newest pet. There has to be some way to bring him back to my side. The first thing I need in order to accomplish that is information."

"Why should I care?" He looked at her coldly.

"Because, _dear brother_, if Jareth marries me, then someday I'll be High Queen and your stock in the Seelie Court will rise along with mine." She smiled. "Do you understand?"

"What makes you think that he'll ever marry you?" 

Vivienne looked at him, a flinty look in her eyes. "I can convince him to marry me. All I need is a clear playing field."

--------------------------------


	6. The Summoning

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic 

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Note: As always, special thanks to my extraordinary beta, Sara McGee.

-------------------------------- 

Sarah went to her room to change into the protective fencing clothing known as "whites." It consisted of a reinforced padded jacket, long tight pants, and a lone glove for her weapon hand. Brennan had already assured her that face protection, in the form of a wire mesh mask, would be provided to her. 

Brennan and Ethain were already in the sparring room. Brennan looked her over and smiled widely. It was apparent from the gleam in Brennan's eyes that he didn't find her appearance displeasing. 

Ethain spoke up, "Sarah, would you mind if I stayed through your lesson? I admit that I'm quite curious to see you fence." 

"I don't mind, but I'm afraid you may be bored," she said with a smile. 

Brennan picked up a protective mask and let it dangle from his hand. His expression became serious. 

"Before we begin, Sarah, I want you to understand a few things. We fence differently here. In the Underground a sword is a weapon, nothing less, and its only purpose is to kill. While Aboveworld competitions are scored on a certain number of hits to an opponent, our practice is determined by the single strike that would cause the most damage. 

The second thing you need to understand is that iron is lethal to us and the steel blades contain iron. Practice swords must always have a button." Brennan said, referring to the safety cap used to blunt a sword's tip during practice. 

"The button on each sword must be checked prior to sparring. There are no exceptions. And during practice, should a blade snap, you must immediately drop your sword and move back. The sharp edge could penetrate the whites and result in the death of your sparring partner. Any questions?" 

Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head. 

"Then, if you're ready to begin?" Brennan held the mask out to her. 

Her first lesson consisted of Brennan putting her through various maneuvers, judging her skill level and commenting on her strengths and weaknesses. She saw immediately that he would be a tough but fair taskmaster. By the end of the lesson, she also knew that he was an excellent fencer. 

As she finished, Ethain gave her a gallant round of applause. Smiling widely, she plucked at an imaginary skirt and curtsied. Brennan wiped down the swords while Sarah sank onto a bench beside Ethain and blotted her face with a towel. 

"I'm so out of practice," she complained, then smiled. "But, at least you won't rat me out to Monsieur Mercier." 

"And just who is Monsieur Mercier?" a familiar voice asked from across the room. 

Ethain and Brennan exchanged a surprised glance and Sarah swiveled to look at Jareth as he walked in. He was dressed in whites also. She thought absently that while Jareth was still very attractive, she preferred him in darker shades. They accentuated all that ivory and silver-gold coloring. She suddenly realized the turn her thoughts had taken and gave herself a mental shake. 

"My first fencing instructor," she said, imitating the instructor's haughty look and heavily accented voice. She shook her finger in Jareth's direction. "L'attention, Mademoiselle Williams, l'attention. You must position the blade just so." She extended an invisible sword in an exaggerated gesture. She laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"Were you watching my lesson?" She asked. 

"Only the last few minutes or so. Did you enjoy yourself?" Jareth stopped in front of her. 

"Yes, very much." She glanced from Jareth to Brennan and Ethain. Standing, she said, "Well, I should let you begin your practice." 

"Why don't you stay and watch. You might find it amusing," Jareth drawled. "After the bouts, we usually have a brandy in the library. You are welcome to join us." 

She hesitated for a second. They'd agreed to be friends, remember? She chastised herself. "Okay, thanks," she said and retook her seat. 

Brennan said, "Well, then, who's up first?" 

Jareth was already moving toward the foils on the rack. Sarah watched as he and Brennan checked the blades and then saluted and assumed the en garde position. 

In a flash, Jareth attacked. Brennan held him off with a clash of steel. Both men were evenly matched and they moved gracefully across the floor. First Brennan would be forced back by Jareth's attack then he would turn the tables, moving Jareth back inch by inch. 

Sarah had never seen anything like it. World-class fencers in the Aboveworld would be considered rank amateurs compared to these men. With a subtle motion, Jareth feinted and Brennan fell into the trap, moving one way while Jareth moved another. Jareth lunged forward and scored a hit in the center of Brennan's chest. 

The bout ended and both men removed their masks while Ethain and Sarah applauded. 

"That was absolutely incredible!" she exclaimed. 

Brennan smiled at her and then looked over at Jareth. "You never feint. Never," he said suspiciously. 

"And you should never be so certain of your opponent," Jareth grinned. He looked sideways at Ethain. "On your feet, Ethain, you're next." 

"Oh no, I'm not," Ethain said, shaking his head. "It's been a long day and I want a brandy." He waved a hand dismissively. "Kill Brennan again if you like." 

Ethain turned to Sarah and said in a teasing voice, "Fair comrade in arms, may I escort you to the library? I have it on very good authority that the King keeps a store of his best brandy hidden there. If we're careful, we can slip in and have a drink before the tyrant discovers us." 

Sarah laughed a little uneasily and glanced at Jareth. She was pleased to see that he was smiling, taking the good-natured teasing in stride. 

"I'd like to change first," she said, gesturing toward her whites. "I'll meet you all there." 

"Not me, I'm afraid," Brennan said. "I'm having a surprise inspection of the goblin troops tonight. Keeps them on their toes. Well, those of them who have toes." He winked at Sarah. 

She laughed and wished him goodnight. 

As soon as Sarah had left the room, Brennan turned to Jareth with a sly grin. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight, Jareth. Did Vivienne kick you out of her bed?" 

"Vivienne and I have parted company." Jareth said, his tone flat. When he said no more, his two friends exchanged a puzzled glance. 

Ethain frowned for a moment and then gave Jareth a speculative look. 

"So, Brennan," Jareth said, determinedly ignoring Ethain, "how was Sarah's first lesson?" 

"Distracting. She's very beautiful." Brennan grinned and made vague sketching motions in the air with his hands. "I never knew that whites could seem so appealing. It's enough to shatter a man's concentration." 

"I was referring to her skills," Jareth's voice took on a menacing edge. 

Brennan shot Jareth a startled look. Jareth had never had a problem bantering about the attributes of the fairer sex before now. 

Brennan shrugged, "Sarah's quick and precise. She has a good head for tactics and that will serve her well. Competing has given her the tendency to go for the easiest strike rather than the most effective, but I'll train her out of her bad habits." 

Jareth nodded, satisfied. Brennan gathered his things and left, complaining that he'd be up all night inspecting troops, and Jareth and Ethain made their way to the library. 

-------------------------------- 

While Jareth and Ethain waited for Sarah, Ethain poured their drinks. 

"I'd like to speak to you before Sarah arrives. I realize this is none of my concern, but you've been seeing Vivienne for some time, far longer than most of your liaisons. It seems very curious that you would end your affair so soon after Sarah's arrival," Ethain commented as he sat in a chair across from Jareth. 

"You assume a great deal. Perhaps Vivienne is the one who ended our relationship," Jareth said, taking a slow sip of brandy. 

"Nonsense. That woman has her sights set on the High Queen's crown. She wouldn't have ended her relationship with you for any reason short of public humiliation." 

Jareth sighed. "You've never liked Vivienne. Why is that?" 

"She's far too much like Marcan for my tastes. He is a troublemaker who's jealous of you and everything you have. He's just too cowardly to do anything about it directly. In my opinion, your family has always been far too lenient with him. So, now that you've make an effort to change the subject, shall we return to the matter of Sarah?" Ethain asked. 

"What of her?" Jareth asked coolly. 

"Two days ago you were determined to keep her at arm's length. Now you seem very friendly. What has changed?" 

"It's difficult to play the villain for someone who doesn't choose to see you that way any longer," Jareth said slowly and then gave a small smile. "We've agreed to be friends." 

"Do you intend to court her?" Ethain said bluntly. 

Jareth gave him an amused glance. "Are you asking if my intentions are honorable? I didn't realize that you were her father." 

Before Ethain could continue, the library door opened and Sarah came in wearing jeans and a pullover. 

"I'm learning," she said with a grin. "I made the entire trip, from the sparring room to my room to here, without looking at the map once." 

Ethain poured her a small brandy and she took a sip. Sarah wasn't much of a drinker but even she could recognize the high quality of the liquor. 

She settled into a chair across from the men and asked, "So, how did you all get to be so good at fencing?" 

"Practice," Ethain said. "Centuries of practice." 

Sarah's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Centuries? Just how old..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know." 

Jareth looked thoroughly amused. "Surely you already knew that the lives of the Sidhe are measured in centuries rather than decades?" 

"Reading about it is one thing. Having a drink with it is something else entirely," Sarah said, with a bemused smile. She sat silently for a moment, then bit her lip and leaned forward. "Okay, I can't stand it. How old are you?" 

Jareth laughed. "We don't keep track of birthdays as mortals do. Suffice it to say that both Ethain and I are in our fifth century." 

"Yes, well, some of us are farther along in our fifth century than others." Ethain smirked and looked pointedly at Jareth. 

Sarah just shook her head, amazed. Suddenly another thought occurred to her. "If it's taken you centuries of practice to get that good with a sword, I'm never going to catch up, am I?" 

An uncomfortable silence descended. 

Sarah shrugged, breaking the mood. "Then I'll just have to get as good as I can." 

Ethain grinned at her. "That's the spirit." 

She smiled briefly. "There's something I've been wondering about. Can everyone in the Underground do magic?" 

"Most creatures have some amount of magic, even if it's only a bit." Ethain said. He glanced slyly at Jareth. "Not all, however, are as flamboyant as His Majesty." 

Sarah gave Ethain a questioning look. 

"Oh, yes, Ethain, do continue," Jareth purred dangerously. 

"The crystals," Ethain explained, undeterred. "Flashy, aren't they?" 

"They're just for show?" Sarah looked at Jareth with a wide smile. 

"They serve a purpose," Jareth said arrogantly. "But," he admitted in a slow drawl, "they're not absolutely necessary." 

Sarah laughed quietly at his confession and glanced down, idly tracing her fingertip around the rim of her glass. She looked up at him and said softly, "Well, they have the desired effect. They're very...striking." 

Jareth's eyes gleamed and he watched with satisfaction as a light blush crept over Sarah's cheeks. 

"Don't encourage him, Sarah," Ethain admonished. "He's already egotistical enough as it is." 

"There's a large difference between egotism and self-assurance," Jareth said with a supercilious air, but his mouth quirked in amusement. 

Ethain snorted. "I rest my case." 

Sarah ducked her head in an attempt to hide her smile. 

Suddenly Jareth's smile faded and he rubbed his eyes wearily. "Oh gods, not now," he muttered. 

"What?" Sarah asked, confused. 

Jareth stood abruptly and said curtly, "It's late, Sarah. It's time for you to go to your room." 

Ethain, too, looked puzzled, then his eyes widened in sudden comprehension and he tensed. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, surprised. 

"His Majesty is right, Sarah. You should retire." For the first time since she'd met him, Ethain's voice was harsh. 

"I don't understand. Everything's fine one second and then the next you're ticked off and treating me like a four year old." Sarah's eyes narrowed and she addressed Jareth directly. 

For a fleeting moment, he looked inexplicably sad and then his expression hardened and his eyes went cold. 

"You wish an explanation? Then you shall have one." He waved his hand and he was suddenly dressed formally in a high-collared midnight blue cloak, intricate breastplate, leggings, gauntlets and boots. Clothing that Sarah remembered very well. 

__

You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King. 

Her throat tightened as she began to understand what was happening. She fought an inappropriate urge to laugh as she remembered those words. They were so terribly fitting at this moment. 

"I have duties that shall require my attention for the next thirteen hours. Now go to bed, little girl," he said with a sneer. 

Before she could reply, Jareth simply vanished. 

Ethain stood and held out his hand. "Come along, Sarah. I'll escort you to your room." 

She was horrified to realize that tears were stinging her eyes. She allowed Ethain to help her from her chair, but refused to even glance at him. 

They walked to her room in silence and she was reaching out to open her door when he touched her arm. She turned toward him slightly, but still wouldn't look at him. 

"His Majesty has no choice in this, Sarah." Ethain's voice was grave. "He is bound by oath to perform his duty. He simply doesn't want you to witness it." 

"I lived through it, remember? So I know exactly what's going on," Sarah said angrily. "And he didn't have to patronize me. Contrary to what he seems to think, I'm not a child." 

"No, you're not." Ethain sighed and then looked at her thoughtfully. 

"I'll present you a hypothetical situation. You've recently made a friend, a friend who once viewed you as an enemy. You are both still learning about each other and the friendship is very new and very fragile. Suddenly your friend is confronted with something about you that even you find repugnant, something that will surely remind your friend of old wounds that you inflicted. 

"Wouldn't you be concerned that this person would no longer want your friendship? Might it not be easier to push this new friend away rather than face their rejection? Perhaps, Sarah, in our particular hypothetical situation, this new friend fails to understand that she wields a great deal more power than she knows." 

Sarah's eyes flew up to meet his. Ethain looked back at her evenly, but said nothing. 

"I'm not sure," Sarah said, uncertainty overwhelming her anger. "I'll have to think about it." 

"Stay in your room tonight. After breakfast, feel free to go to the library or to the gardens. Just don't go to the throne room. One way or another, it will all be over soon enough." Ethain smiled at her gently, "Good night, Sarah." 

He walked away down the darkened hallway and Sarah went into her room to think about the things Ethain had said to her. 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth sat on his throne watching the toddler playing on a blanket at his feet. She'd needed a good bathing, but she seemed a sweet child, barely a year old. He glanced into the crystal held limply in his hand. Almost six hours into the trial and her mother hadn't even gone past the outer edges of the labyrinth. He sighed. She'd never make it, but then again, they never did. 

This one had almost refused the challenge. It was only at the very last moment that she'd decided she wanted the child back. Such a young child and such a young mother, barely older than Sarah had been when he'd first encountered her. 

He shook his head slowly. He didn't want to think about Sarah right now. The entire situation was difficult enough without adding that disappointment to it. But Sarah hadn't been far from his thoughts since he'd returned with the child. 

They'd been having such an enjoyable evening. Sarah had seemed to relax around him, going so far as to tease with him. He'd even caught glimpses of what he was certain was interest in her eyes when she'd looked at him. He'd allowed himself to feel such hope. 

And then came the summoning. 

No one in the Aboveworld had invoked him in over four years and now he'd been called twice in the past few days. He'd known that the first request had been for an adult. The feel of the magic that called out to him when the words were spoken had told him as much. In fact, he'd almost ignored that summons. He had far better things to do than to respond to the caprices of mortal adults who wished themselves away. But he'd felt something slightly different in that call and, curious, he'd gone. He'd been stunned to see Sarah waiting for him. 

Tonight, however, he'd known the words had been spoken for a child. He'd been obliged to respond. It was his duty to perform, no matter how much he disliked it. 

The little girl began to cry, dragging him from his thoughts. He discarded the crystal and went to her. Leaning down, he picked her up, bouncing her lightly in his arms. He walked the floor, making shushing noises in an attempt to quiet her, but she seemed intent upon wailing. 

She didn't seem to be hungry or in need of a change of diaper. Perhaps she was overly tired. She'd only slept intermittently since arriving in the castle. He considered placing a sleeping spell on her, but he preferred to refrain from casting spells on very young children. They could respond unpredictably to magic and he had no wish to harm the child, even inadvertently. 

Wearily, he continued pacing the floor, child in his arms. In desperation, he even hummed a bit of an old lullaby for her but it didn't appease the girl, her cries only became sharper. The child's crying became so loud that it almost drowned out the sound of Sarah's quiet voice, speaking to him from the doorway. 

"Give her to me." 

Jareth looked up to see Sarah standing in the doorway, wearing a dark red robe cinched tightly about her slender waist. 

He watched, disbelieving, as she walked in, stopping in front of him. She held out her arms and said again, "Give her to me." 

__

Give me the child. For a moment it felt as if he were in a different time. He found his voice and snapped at her. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I don't think she's used to having a man hold her. Maybe I can quiet her down." Sarah's manner was calm and her hazel eyes looked at him steadily. 

"I told you to stay in your room." He was furious. Did the woman constantly have to defy him? 

"No, you didn't. You told me to go to bed. I did. I couldn't sleep." He saw a flash of anger in her eyes and then it was gone. "You can punish me later. Let me see if I can get her to sleep first." 

The child was already holding her arms out to Sarah and so he handed her over. The girl's arms wrapped around Sarah's neck and she buried her face in Sarah's shoulder. Her cries trailed away and stopped with a hiccuping sigh. 

"Why are you here?" He demanded. 

"I came to see if you're okay," Sarah said quietly. 

He just looked at her, his face a blank mask to hide his confusion. Surely she wasn't saying that she'd come out of concern for him? 

Sarah absently rubbed the girl's back and she looked around the room. Her lips quirked and she said, "You'd think a man in your position would have put a rocking chair in here instead of a throne." 

His mouth dropped open. 

"What?" Sarah asked, with a quiet force. "What reaction were you expecting from me? Did you think I'd scream at you? Call you names? We agreed to be friends. Friends stick by each other when things get bad." Sarah carefully shifted the child in her arms. The girl had gone limp, asleep already. 

"Is there someplace I can put her down?" 

Jareth waved his hand and a crib appeared. He watched as Sarah tucked the sleeping child in, covering her with a blanket and gently smoothing the curls away from the girl's face. 

"Will the person in the labyrinth make it?" Sarah asked in a whisper. 

Jareth conjured a crystal and looked into it. The young woman had made little progress. 

"It's doubtful," he said. 

Sarah nodded sadly and turned back to him. "We need to talk." 

"There's nothing to discuss," he said flatly. He sat down on his throne, lounging back casually. He purposely made no effort to provide a seat for her, leaving her standing before him. "You have willfully misinterpreted my words. I don't want you here." 

"Maybe not, but I'm here now. Like I said, you can punish me later. If you won't talk to me, then just listen. I don't like what you do," she locked eyes with him. "If you enjoyed taking children, I would never feel anything for you except loathing. But I know that you don't enjoy this. 

"I probably drove you crazy the first time I was here, always saying that things aren't fair. That's something I learned to accept--life isn't fair. You helped teach me that." She dropped her eyes and toyed nervously with the belt on her robe. 

Clearing her throat softly, she continued, "But it doesn't mean I should stop trying to be fair. This situation isn't fair to anyone involved in it and that's just the way it is." She stole a glance up at him. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm your friend." 

He gestured toward the sleeping child. "You would continue to make that claim even now?" His tone was incredulous. 

"There's more to you than this. I've seen it," she said firmly. 

He looked at her, his face unyielding. "But this is part of who I am. This won't be the last time that I am summoned. If I were called upon to take a child every day for the rest of my life, I would respond and I would perform my duty. Sooner or later your friendship would falter." 

She put her hands on her hips. "Ethain and Brennan are still your friends." 

He sighed. It was time to end this, time to drive her away completely and have done with it. Honesty should be more than adequate to accomplish his aim. 

He vanished from the throne and appeared directly behind her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Unfortunately, Sarah, I want more from you than I want from Ethain and Brennan." 

Startled, she spun to face him and found him only inches from her. He leaned into her and very deliberately stroked gloved fingers over her cheek. He expected her to be frightened and move away, and so he was surprised when she stood her ground. 

Sarah shook her head and said, "You keep forgetting that I'm not fifteen. You don't scare me anymore." She went up on tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips across his cheek. 

She pulled back slightly and looked at him with a small self-satisfied smile. It lasted only a fraction of a second and then she saw his fierce expression. Her eyes widened as he grasped her by the waist and roughly pulled her to him. She had just enough time to gasp before his mouth came down on hers hungrily. 

-------------------------------- 


	7. A Wish Made

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic 

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

A special thanks to my oh-so-patient beta, Sara McGee

-------------------------------- 

When Jareth had said he wanted more from her--when he'd touched her cheek, Sarah had realized that he was trying to frighten her away. She couldn't let him do that. After everything she'd said, to flee would have made it a lie. It was important that she stay with him, particularly at this time and in this place. 

But the childish urge to make him back down had been so strong and it had overridden any common sense she had. How could she have ever thought that he would back down? She'd known as soon as she touched her lips to his cheek that she was playing with fire. 

When he'd pulled her to him, she began to understand just how dangerous fire could be. 

His kiss left no doubt that he wanted her. His tongue firmly stroked against hers and became more demanding as she responded. She wasn't inexperienced, but she'd never been kissed with such intensity before and it was overwhelming. Her hands came up to rest on his back and then clutched at the fabric there. 

At her response, his grasp on her waist tightened, pulling her even closer. She could feel him, pressed against her stomach, already beginning to grow hard and ready. A sweet, answering ache settled into her body and she knew she should push him away. 

And she would. 

Any moment now. 

Finally, a small, chaotic part of her mind began screaming at her to stop before she made a fool of herself. She broke the kiss and began to step back. 

Jareth's arms held her fast for a moment and he said softly, "Lust is a beginning, but I still want more than that from you." 

He released her and she moved away, face flushed and breathing erratic. 

"I...I really don't really know you well enough to..." Sarah began and then drew in a shaky breath. She didn't know how to finish that sentence. Have sex with him? Love him? It didn't matter--both answers applied. 

"I would like us to know each other," he said. His eyes were dark and they held her transfixed and then his expression softened. "If you will allow it." 

Ethain's words rang clearly in her mind. _Perhaps...this new friend fails to understand that she wields a great deal more power than she knows._

Sarah examined his face closely. He seemed sincere. Slowly she nodded. "All right." 

Glancing away from him, she looked toward the large clock ticking away the thirteen hours. "I'll wait with you, if you want," her voice was soft. "At least, until it's almost time." Her eyes went to the sleeping child. 

Jareth followed her gaze. "Considering the circumstances, I would prefer not," he said carefully. "It's very late and you should try to rest." 

Sarah nodded and went over to the crib. She gently readjusted the blanket over the girl. 

"You'll make sure she gets a good home?" Sarah knew there was no point in pretending that the child would be leaving the Underground. 

"Yes. I have a particular couple in mind. They've wanted a child for many years and will be delighted to have a daughter." He walked to Sarah's side and looked down at the girl. "They will consider her a miracle." 

Sarah started to ask what would happen to the person still in the labyrinth. Would they remember what had happened? But she found that she couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew she was being a coward, but maybe it was better that she didn't know any more tonight. 

She said a soft goodnight to Jareth and then forced herself to leave the throne room without a backward glance. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah returned to her room and lay on the bed. She hadn't expected to be able to sleep; too much had happened to allow her to relax. But she awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. Stumbling out of bed, she wrapped her robe around her and found Twylla holding her breakfast tray. 

Twylla took a long look at her. "You look terrible," she said as she placed the tray on the table. 

"I didn't get enough sleep." Sarah said, looking at the food with revulsion. After so little rest, she really wasn't hungry. 

"Well, Paslia thinks she'll have one or two of your dresses ready by tonight," Twylla said happily. 

"Fine, but I have my own clothes," Sarah repeated wearily. Wouldn't the little goblin ever give up? 

Twylla left, muttering under her breath about ungrateful girls and Sarah began picking at her food. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and she wondered how Jareth was feeling. The challenge would be ending soon. 

Sarah felt a surge of sympathy, both for the person who would lose the little girl and for Jareth who was forced to take her. Not now, she thought, I can't think about that right now. Dressing, she went back to the library to wait until the thirteen hours had passed. 

-------------------------------- 

She found the book she'd been reading the day before, but she couldn't concentrate on it. Finally, she leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes for a moment. 

Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. She woke to find Ethain bending over her. 

"Are you all right, Sarah?" He asked, concern in his eyes. 

She blinked sleepily and yawned. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I guess I drifted off. I didn't get much..." She realized who she was talking to and closed her mouth with a snap. 

He smiled. "It's all right. I already know that you didn't follow my instructions to stay in your room last night." 

She was suddenly wide-awake. "Is it over? What happened?" 

"His Majesty has taken the child to her new parents." Ethain said quietly. 

Sarah nodded sadly. "Is he back yet?" 

"Yes, he has gone to his chambers to rest; he was very tired. His Majesty asked me to apprise you of the outcome. He knew that you would be curious." 

"Thank you," she said. 

"It's past lunchtime and I haven't eaten yet. Would you care to join me?" Ethain asked. 

She realized she hadn't eaten her breakfast at all. Her accidental nap had helped considerably and the thought of food was more appealing than it had been earlier. 

"Could we go back to the gardens?" she asked. 

"Of course," he said, smiling and offering her his arm. 

She allowed him to escort her out of the library. 

-------------------------------- 

After reading another afternoon away, Sarah returned to her room to get ready for dinner. She had just finished bathing and had slipped on her underwear when she thought she heard the bedroom door opening. Slightly alarmed, she called out, "Is someone there?" She received no answer and peeked around the screen into the room. 

She saw Twylla standing in front of the closed armoire with a sly look on her face. 

"What's going on?" Sarah asked suspiciously. 

"Paslia finished one of your dresses and some underthings. I was putting them away." 

"Oh, I guess I should take a look at the dress." Sarah reached out to open the armoire and Twylla hastily covered the handle with her hand. 

"I'll get it for you. I'm your maid, after all." Twylla said, trying to brush Sarah's hand away. 

"I'm not helpless." Sarah said, irritated, and yanked the armoire open. She stood for a moment in horrified silence and then rounded on Twylla. 

"Where are my clothes?" Sarah's eyes narrowed. 

"Right there is the dress that Paslia made for you." Twylla said, her own eyes narrowing in return. 

"Where are _my_ clothes? My _Aboveworld_ clothes?" Sarah asked, gritting her teeth. 

"They're being washed." Twylla said triumphantly. 

"All of them?" Sarah was livid. 

"It's easier on the laundress if she does them all at once." Twylla was smug. 

Sarah looked back into the armoire. A single seafoam green gown hung there, but behind it, something caught her eye. "Ah ha!" She pulled out her bargain basement equivalent of a little black dress. 

"You're not wearing that to dinner?" Twylla's triumph faded abruptly. 

"Why not?" Sarah asked. 

"There's not enough of it to be decent." The goblin gestured toward the dress. "I thought it was an undergarment." 

"Explains why it isn't being "washed," huh?" Sarah glared at Twylla. "It's not an undergarment. It's a dress, and it covers up everything important. It's not too low and it's not too short, so what's the problem?" Sarah stepped into the dress and expertly tugged the zipper closed. 

"It exposes your knees!" Twylla was scandalized. 

Sarah sat in front of the mirror to apply her make up and looked at Twylla in disbelief. 

"I'm living here with men who wear leggings. I can tell them apart by portions of their anatomy that I shouldn't even be aware of, and you're worried they'll see my _knees_?" 

"You'll look like a harlot. What's the King to think?" Twylla asked sharply. 

At that, Sarah paused. She vividly remembered the feel of Jareth's mouth on hers and the heat of his body. And she remembered her reaction to him. If she showed up dressed inappropriately, what _would_ the King think? 

"Okay," she sighed in defeat. "Let's see Paslia's dress." 

Twylla quickly took the gown from the armoire and laid it across the bed. It was beautiful, with a square neckline, delicate bell sleeves and a tightly fitted waist. The full slashed skirt had a darker contrasting underskirt. 

"You'll need some proper undergarments." Twylla said, pulling a corset from a drawer. 

Sarah began to shake her head as Twylla advanced on her. 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth paced the dining room. He smiled as he remembered Sarah's reaction to him last night. She continued to surprise him, she'd responded so passionately. He sighed. Lust was easy. The important question still remained, could she be convinced to love him? 

He'd never before had to prove himself to a woman. It made him feel a curious combination of nervousness and anticipation. He considered the best way to win her heart. Instinct told him that, ultimately, elaborate gifts of jewelry or other trinkets would prove meaningless. Sarah was so different from the jaded women of his past. 

She would require something special, something unique. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah nervously stood outside the dining room. She couldn't hear anyone talking, so maybe she'd gotten there before everyone else. She glanced down at the neckline of the gown. It was quite a bit lower than she was comfortable with. 

The corset she was wearing didn't help. Twylla had finally convinced her that it was needed to give the gown its proper shape. While Sarah grudgingly admitted that it certainly narrowed her waist and pushed her breasts up to new heights, Twylla had laced her into it so tightly that Sarah couldn't take a deep breath. 

She reached a hand up and carefully made sure her hair was still in place. The goblin maid had fashioned it into an intricate style of curls and loose tendrils that suited the gown very well, but made Sarah afraid it was going to come tumbling down at any moment. 

Deciding that no one else had arrived yet, she walked into the dining room and found Jareth waiting inside. She obviously wasn't the only one who had dressed more formally than usual. He wore a black frock coat over a white shirt, with tightly fitted black pants. While somewhat austere, it complimented him very well. 

Jareth looked at her and his eyebrows shot up. 

"If you laugh, I swear I'll take a sword and run you through," Sarah warned. 

His expression becoming serious, he slowly looked her over. She noticed his eyes lingering a moment on her cleavage and she could feel herself blushing. 

"You look very beautiful," Jareth said quietly. 

"Thank you." A mischievous impulse came over her and she tilted her head and gave him a similarly thorough inspection. "You look very nice." 

He gave her a lazy smile and purred, "I'm pleased you approve." He crossed the room and lifted her hand to his lips. His eyes gleamed, "I do want to make certain you're satisfied." 

A slow heat flared low in her stomach at his tone. Turning away quickly, she saw that the dining table had only two place settings. 

"Aren't Ethain and Brennan having dinner with us?" She asked. 

"No, Brennan is having a dinner meeting with his command staff to go over the results of his inspection. Ethain is taking documents to the High King. He'll be offered a meal and court custom will demand that he take dinner there." 

"So, it will be just the two of us tonight," Sarah said slowly. 

"Does that displease you?" Jareth asked. 

"No, it doesn't," she said honestly. 

He went to her chair and held it out for her. "Are you ready to dine?" 

"Actually, I am, but the way Twylla has me cinched into this...this..._thing_, I'm not certain I can eat. I can barely breathe. It's no wonder that women used to faint so much." Sarah said as he slid the chair under her. 

Jareth leaned down. Through the silk of her dress, he slowly traced one finger over the zigzag of laces at her back. His voice velvety in her ear, he said, "If you find it uncomfortable, I would be happy to loosen the stays for you." 

Sarah turned her head and looked at him with a smirk, "Nice try, but I don't think so." 

"Oh, Sarah," he laughed softly and his eyes held a promise, "I haven't even begun to try." 

Her mouth went dry. 

-------------------------------- 

By tacit agreement, they'd avoided the topic of the previous night's events. Jareth had attempted to explain the intricacies of the Seelie Court to her, but she'd finally held up her hand in surrender. 

"Too many names to keep straight," Sarah laughed. "How do you keep track of all these people and their alliances?" 

"Training, I suppose," he said, "and the fact that I've been dealing with them from birth." 

Jareth saw that she had finished her dessert and suggested a walk in the gardens. "It's such a pleasant evening." 

She held his arm as they walked among the flowers; a quarter moon sliced the night sky and the stars twinkled brightly. Torches flickering intermittently along the walkways provided soft light. 

"It's so nice here," she said as she inhaled the heady fragrance of so many flowers blended together in the air. It was so strange to be here like this, she thought, dressed in a gown suitable for royalty, walking with a king through a garden in a fairytale land. 

"May I ask, is there a suitor in the Aboveworld wondering where you are?" Jareth asked. 

"No, no suitor," Sarah said. At his surprised look, she said, "Well, it's not as if I've never had a boyfriend, I just don't have one currently." 

She hesitated before continuing. "My family is going to wonder where I am, though. They probably don't even know that I'm gone yet, but they'll figure it out pretty soon. They're going to think something terrible has happened to me." 

Sarah remembered the half-finished list left on her nightstand, and the copies of test results and medical paperwork she'd left in her apartment. "Oh god, they're going to think I'm dead." She glanced away from him and blinked back sudden tears. 

Jareth looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I am sorry that your family will experience that pain, but I cannot say that I regret bringing you here." 

"I never got to tell them goodbye. I wish that Toby could know that I'm still alive," Sarah said softly. She brushed at her eyes and then looked back at him. "Please, can we change the subject?" 

"Of course, what would you like to discuss?" His voice was sympathetic. 

"Well, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend, or whatever they're called here?" She asked. 

"No," he said with a small smile. "I have no current involvement." 

"I'm surprised, you probably have women throwing themselves at you," Sarah said. 

Jareth raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I meant because you're a king and going to be High King." She said quickly. She gave a smirk. "Not that you're totally unappealing," she teased gently. 

His smile widened. "I'm not certain that was a compliment." 

Sarah laughed. 

Jareth stopped at one of the flowerbeds and selected a beautiful ivory lily with pale pink variegations running through the petals. He quickly snapped the flower's stem and presented it to her with a flourish. 

As she took it, his gloved fingers brushed hers. Sarah thanked for him for the flower and then asked curiously, "Why do you always wear gloves? Ethain and Brennan don't wear them." 

He glanced down at his hands and shrugged. "It's customary among the rulers of the various kingdoms. I'm not certain why, but to go without them is considered a dire breach of etiquette. I don't wear them when I sleep or bathe." Jareth looked at her and his mouth curved into a dangerous smile, "And there is, of course, one other activity for which I remove them." 

Her eyes were drawn irresistibly to his hands, wondering what they looked like without the gloves. They would probably be so soft to the touch. She bit her lip at the thought. She quickly lifted her eyes back up to his and saw that his smile had turned into a knowing grin. 

"Do you flirt instinctively? Is that it?" Sarah's voice was exasperated, but she smiled. 

"Why, Sarah, I don't believe I was flirting," he said, giving her a wounded look. "But I can begin, if you would like." 

She started to laugh. "You're incorrigible." 

"Only with certain people." His expression became serious and her breath caught in her throat. The atmosphere between them was suddenly charged. 

Her eyes dropped to his lips and went back to his eyes. Jareth leaned forward slightly and she began to tilt toward him. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. 

"It's getting late, Sarah," he said softly. "We've both had a very long day. I'll escort you to your room." 

"Oh, okay," she said, disappointed. Wasn't he going to kiss her? 

He walked her back to her room and bowed formally over her hand. "Goodnight, Sarah. Sleep well." 

"Goodnight," she said. Opening the door behind her, she entered her room. 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth went to his office and began to review the day's paperwork. He hadn't had a chance to look at it earlier, preferring to sleep a few hours before seeing Sarah at dinner. He smiled to himself; the relationship seemed to be progressing. She had teased with him again and had allowed him to tease her in return. 

He hadn't failed to see the flash of disappointment when he'd touched her hair instead of kissing her. He'd hated to waste the opportunity, but her anticipation would work to his advantage. She would wonder why he _didn't_ kiss her and that would keep him in her thoughts. 

His smile faded as he remembered how she had spoken of her family. She'd tried to hide her tears from him, but he had seen them glittering in her eyes. An idea formed in his mind. He knew it could be done, but he had never attempted it with a mortal. 

It was said to be dangerous, but there might be a way to grant her wish. 

-------------------------------- 

Marcan stood watching as Vivienne examined bolts of cloth spread out over the furniture in her sitting room. She was having another dress made, he thought, surely she hadn't worn half the garments already in her wardrobe. 

"I have the information you wanted," he said coolly. 

Vivienne looked up in anticipation. "Well, who is she? Who is Jareth seeing?" 

"He isn't just seeing her. She's living in the castle with him." 

"Who is she?" Vivienne demanded. 

Marcan smiled. "Her name is Sarah." He deliberately prolonged the moment, casually fingering a length of aquamarine satin resting on a high table. "She's human." 

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you obtained this information, but it must be incorrect. Jareth doesn't involve himself with mortal women. He's always said he has far too many dealings with humans as it is." 

Marcan sighed. "Well, he's involved himself with this one. And because she wished herself away to him specifically, he's the only one who _will_ be involved with her." He shrugged, "Unless he were to give her away, of course." 

She looked at him skeptically. "Who told you all this?" 

"It doesn't matter who told me. The information came through the servants. As I've pointed out on more than one occasion, you should really make an effort to be kinder to them. They know virtually everything; there's usually one or two listening at the door. And they do so love to gossip." 

Vivienne sneered. "Well, it's no matter. If Jareth is having a dalliance with a mortal, he'll soon grow bored and send her back." 

"That would be a bit of a problem, my dear." Marcan looked at her innocently. "It seems that this is her _second_ trip to the Underground." 

"What?" Vivienne looked surprised. 

Marcan's eyes grew cold. "It's obvious what this means, Vivienne. It's apparent that my cousin wants to assure himself an heir." 

"That's just a tale, it isn't possible," she said vehemently. "I'm certainly not aware of it ever happening." 

"You're not aware of it happening because you are disinterested in any topic other than yourself. It is quite possible. It's simply that it's very rare for a mortal to come to the Underground for a second time." Marcan walked over to his half-sister and looked down at her. 

"Humans are notoriously prolific," he continued. "And because this woman cannot leave the Underground, any child she bears Jareth will be born Sidhe, not human." Marcan's voice was relentless. 

"He...he might have a child with her, but surely he would never go so far as to marry her." Vivienne's uncertain tone belied her words. 

"Of course he would." Marcan regarded her with contempt. "A prince of the Sidhe isn't going to allow his heir to be born a bastard, even if the child's mother is human." 

Vivienne looked shaken. 

His eyes narrowing, Marcan reached out and touched Vivienne's hair in an almost affectionate gesture. "There may, however, be a solution to your little dilemma." 

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly. 

"Humans are so fragile, you know," he smiled. "The least little thing proves fatal to them..." His voice trailed off. 

Vivienne looked at him silently for a long moment. 

"Well, go on," she finally said. 

-------------------------------- 


	8. A Wish Granted

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic 

Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah and Toby belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Note: Again, thanks go to my beta, Sara McGee; and very special thanks to Cormak, her help with the editing this chapter proved invaluable. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah undressed, relieved to get out of the corset. Luxuriating in the ability to breathe freely, she slipped on her robe and carefully hung the gown back in the armoire. She pulled the pins from her hair and was beginning to brush it out when there was a knock on her door. 

Opening it, she was surprised to see Jareth, still dressed in his earlier attire, standing there. 

"I've been giving consideration to the wish you made while in the garden," he said. 

"Wish?" Sarah asked, confused. Had she made a wish? 

"You wished that Toby could know that you are still alive." 

At his words, Sarah immediately opened the door wide, "Come in." 

"It is possible to enter mortal dreams," he said as he entered the room. "You would be able to speak with him, but only for a few minutes and only in a dream world." 

"When?" she asked, her eyes pleading. 

Jareth produced a crystal and held it up for her to see. Looking into it, she saw her brother, obviously asleep, one arm curled over his head and the other flung wide across the mattress. 

"Toby," she gasped, and reached out to touch the crystal tenderly. 

"He is dreaming even now," Jareth said. 

"What do I have to do?" Sarah breathed, never taking her eyes from the image of her brother. 

"Sarah," Jareth waited until she looked up at him and then dismissed the crystal. "This is not without risk. I cannot send you into his dreams; I will have to take you into them. In order that I may guide us there, you will have to briefly give control of your mind to me. Should you fight me while we are in the dream, you could harm us both." 

"How?" she asked. 

He hesitated, "I will have to manipulate Toby's dreams and, at the same time, take you into them with me. Should I lose my concentration, I would be able to release your brother, but there is the chance that we would not be able to exit that dream world." 

"As much as I want to talk to Toby again, it wouldn't be right to ask you to put yourself in danger," she said slowly. 

"You would be in equal danger," he pointed out. "And I am willing to take the risk along with you." 

The temptation was incredible and Sarah wavered in her decision. 

Jareth saw her uncertainty and said, "As long as you trust me, there will be no difficulty." 

She looked at him silently. He could have kept the knowledge that he could take her into Toby's dreams a secret from her, but he hadn't. He obviously had faith that he could do what he said. And, she realized with a jolt... 

"I do trust you," she said aloud. "What do you want me to do?" 

Jareth smiled and said, "It will be easier if I sit next to you." He looked around and saw only one chair in the room. "I would prefer not waste energy right now producing another chair." He gestured toward the floor, "Perhaps..." 

Sarah shook her head wryly and sat on the bed. "If I trust you enough to let you into my mind, then I trust you to sit on a bed with me." 

He smiled slightly and took his place next to her. "Select a place where you want the dream to occur. It would be helpful if it were somewhere familiar to all three of us. If not, it's more important that it's an environment with which you and I are familiar." 

Sarah thought for a moment. "You said that you watched me before I came here the first time. Do you remember the park where I would go and rehearse lines from the book?" 

"Yes," he said. "Does your brother know it as well?" 

"I used to take him there to play." 

"Then look into my eyes and focus your mind on the park. See it as clearly as possible and relax," Jareth said as he met her eyes. 

She nodded and took a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and concentrated. She could see the park with its small lake, the stone bridges extending over it. In a moment, she felt a whisper of something almost electric brush through her mind and she instinctively tensed. The feeling immediately became reassuring and she knew that it was Jareth. 

She relaxed again and suddenly she was standing in the park. She could feel the sunlight on her face and hear the water lapping against the bridge supports. A cool breeze ruffled her hair and she looked around to see Jareth standing near a stone pillar to her right. 

"There he is," Jareth said quietly and gave a lift of his head. 

She turned and saw Toby standing a few feet in front of her. He was wearing a catcher's mitt on one hand, idly tossing a baseball into the air and catching it with the glove. He was facing the lake and had his back to her. 

"Toby!" She called, joy lighting her voice. 

Even as she said her brother's name, she saw the edges of the park darken and looked quickly back to Jareth. She saw that he was now standing in shadows. 

"I would be a distraction," Jareth explained. 

Toby turned to her, "Hey Sis, want to play?" 

Sarah almost began to cry when he spoke, but pushed that emotion away brutally. She didn't have time for it now and she didn't want to upset Toby any more than necessary. 

"I can't, kiddo. I've only got a few minutes and I need to tell you something important." 

Her brother walked to meet her. "What is it?" 

"I've gone to live somewhere else. It's going to seem like I'm missing, but nothing bad happened to me. I'm just fine." Sarah touched his hair gently. "Dad may tell you that I've been sick and I _was_ sick for a little while, but I'm well now. So, don't go thinking that I went away and died somewhere, okay?" She forced a chuckle. "And don't worry about me, everything's going to be all right." 

"Did you move? Where'd you go?" He asked, frowning. "Aren't you coming to see us in England?" 

"I can't, Toby. I live someplace really far away now." Her eyes filled with tears. "And I'll miss you, but I'm sorry, I won't be able to come back. Just remember that I love you and I'm proud of you." 

"I don't understand," Toby was confused. "Why can't you come back?" 

"Sarah, time is short." Jareth warned. 

Toby's eyes were drawn to the shadows where Jareth stood. "Hey! That's the guy I used to dream about. The goblin man." 

"King," Sarah gave a strangled laugh. "He's the Goblin King." 

"Are there really goblins?" Toby's eyes had grown huge. 

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was strained. 

"I've got to go now, so give me a hug." She quickly pulled the boy into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Remember everything that I've told you, okay?" she whispered fiercely. 

Tears began to slip down her cheeks and her voice broke, "Please don't forget me, Toby." 

She released him and walked over to Jareth. She looked back at her brother and feigned a brilliant smile. The smile dropped from her lips as she turned back to Jareth, and she was stunned at the compassion she saw in his eyes. 

As Jareth held out his hand to her, she heard Toby cry out, "Sarah, wait a minute! Don't go yet!" 

A whimper escaped her and she bit her lip until she tasted blood. Without looking back, she reached out and firmly took Jareth's hand. 

"Close your eyes," Jareth said softly. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom in the castle, sitting on the bed beside Jareth. She took a shuddering breath and bowed her head. She fought desperately to keep from breaking down. 

She lost that battle when she felt Jareth touch her shoulder in sympathy. Without thinking, she moved toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as she cried. 

He didn't hesitate. Pulling her close, he stroked her hair while he rocked her gently back and forth. 

When her sobs finally died away, she said, "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome," he said softly. His normally crisp voice was slightly slurred. 

She pulled back, looked at him closely and took in a sharp breath. His face was drawn and his normally fair complexion now had a grayish cast. His beautiful eyes were dull and the fine skin beneath them appeared bruised. 

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly. 

"I'm fine," he brushed away her concern. "I just need to rest." 

Then she understood. He'd already been tired and now he had exhausted himself in order to grant her wish. She felt something wrench inside her. 

Jareth pulled away from her and stood. He staggered, almost losing his footing. Sarah jumped up and put her arm around his waist. 

"You're not fine. Sit back down," she ordered. 

When he didn't immediately comply, she simply shifted her body and pushed against him. He swayed back and sat abruptly on the bed again. She followed him down, her arm still wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm going to get Dorenil," she said. She was frightened by how weak he was. 

When she stood, he grabbed her by the wrist. "No, there's nothing he can do. I need to go my chambers and lie down. I'll be fine after I rest." 

"You're not going anywhere, not right now. Lie back." 

His eyes had closed and he began to shake his head. 

Sarah forced a light tone, "I may not try to get you into my bed again, you know. You'd better take advantage of it while you can." 

His mouth curved in the barest hint of smile, but still he didn't move. 

"Jareth, please." Fear began to bleed into her words. "Just lie down here for a few minutes, at least until you feel better." 

His eyes opened and he looked up at her. She reached out and touched his cheek with her fingers. "Please," she repeated. 

He hesitated and then nodded slightly. Jareth lay back, resting his head on her pillow, his eyes slipping closed again. Before he could change his mind, Sarah bent down and lifted his legs onto the bed. He frowned slightly at that, but didn't speak or open his eyes. 

"Only for a few minutes." The slurring in his voice was worse. 

She pulled the chair across the room and placed it by the side of the bed. Looking down at him, she could see that he was already asleep, his breathing deep and rhythmic. 

Sarah felt a fierce surge of protectiveness run through her and its strength surprised her. She brushed soft blond hair away from his face and smiled slightly. Sleep robbed him of his sardonic mannerisms and made him look deceptively innocent. 

Sinking into the chair, Sarah took his gloved hand in her own and settled in to watch over him. 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth was disoriented when he woke. He didn't recognize his surroundings and he slowly became aware that something was pressing against his side. Turning his head carefully, he saw Sarah asleep in a chair beside him, one arm stretched out on the bed along his side, her head resting on her arm. She held his hand tightly clasped in hers. 

His memory of the previous night came flooding back. 

He had known that entering the child's dream would place Sarah and himself in danger, and he had known that it would tire him. But he hadn't known the extent of the toll it would take. He had tried to hide his exhaustion from Sarah but failed. 

He felt a flash of anger at himself for appearing weak in front of her. He should have waited before approaching Sarah with the idea, but he'd been so eager to please her that he'd rushed ahead. Still, she had been obviously concerned for him. Even, he saw, apparently going so far as to sit by his side and hold his hand while he slept. 

There was no clock in the room that he could see from his current position and he didn't want to try to produce one. He still needed to conserve his strength. Sarah's room was an interior one and had no window, so he couldn't use the sky to judge the time. 

Using his free hand, he slowly began to push himself upright. His movements, careful as they'd been, caused Sarah to jolt awake. 

"How do you feel?" She asked, sitting up quickly and looking him over. His skin had lost that awful gray tone and his eyes were brighter. The shadows under his eyes were almost completely gone. 

"I'm fine," he said firmly. 

She looked at him skeptically. "You said that before and it was lie." 

He'd be damned before he'd admit to her that he was still tired. "I recover quickly, Sarah. I am much improved." 

Sarah searched his eyes then nodded, apparently satisfied. She glanced down at their clasped hands, and blushed slightly as she let go. She stood and pushed the chair away from the bed to allow him to stand. 

"Thank you for what you did for me," she said. "I'm sorry it affected you the way it did." 

Jareth got up from the bed. "I'm glad that you were able to speak with your brother. Has it eased your mind?" 

"Yes," she said and then hesitated. "Do you think that he'll remember the dream?" 

"He should. When I brought him into the dream, I added a spell for remembrance." Jareth looked around the room. "Do you have a clock?" 

"No," Sarah said. "Well, I've got my watch, but it doesn't have thirteen hours on it so I stopped using it." 

He nodded and went to the door, "I would say goodnight but I'm not certain that it is night any longer." As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard Sarah clear her throat. 

He turned back to her and she asked, "Are you really feeling better?" 

He nodded, "Yes, much better." 

She put her hands on her hips and her tone became matter of fact. "Good, because you managed to avoid it the first time, but you're not going to get away with it again." 

He looked at her and arched an eyebrow in question. 

"I'm starting to think that you don't want to kiss me goodnight." She surprised him by leaning up and pressing her lips gently against his in a soft kiss. 

Before she could move back, his arms were around her and it was her turn to be surprised. 

He smirked and said, "By your count, I still owe you a kiss." 

He slid a hand into her hair and tilted her head back. He watched her eyelids flutter closed and her lips part slightly. But instead of kissing her mouth as she expected, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tender area just below her ear. His tongue delicately flicked out to taste her skin and he heard her gasp. 

"Goodnight, Sarah," he purred into her ear. 

He released her with a wicked smile and opened the door to find Twylla standing there, one hand balancing Sarah's breakfast tray, the other raised to knock. 

"Your--Your Majesty," the goblin maid stammered. In once swift glance, she took in Jareth's wrinkled clothing, Sarah's robe and the rumpled bed behind them. 

"I'll just bring this back later," Twylla said as she turned and fled. 

Jareth watched Twylla's retreating back for a moment and then looked at Sarah. He opened his mouth to warn her of the inevitable gossip when she shook her head ruefully. 

"Well," she said, "there goes my reputation." She sighed. "And it's stealing my breakfast." 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth returned to his bedroom to change his clothing in preparation for the day. He was still tired, but decided that it had been worth the exhaustion not only to give Sarah some peace of mind, but also to hear her say she trusted him. 

He left his chambers, asking a passing servant to see that he was brought breakfast in his office. Before the goblin could leave, he also ordered that a fresh breakfast tray be taken to Sarah. He had no idea how long her maid would be in returning and there was no point in her going hungry. 

As the servant was leaving, he called out another order to her. The goblin looked momentarily surprised, but nodded. It wasn't up to her to question the King, she thought. 

Entering his office, he saw Ethain placing the upcoming day's paperwork on his desk. 

"Good morning, Ethain," Jareth said, picking up the nearest stack of papers and looking through them. 

"Your Majesty," Ethain said slyly. "I trust you had a pleasant night?" 

At hearing Ethain's tone, Jareth looked up. His eyes narrowed and he dropped the papers on his desk. 

"If I could produce a weapon as efficient as the rumor-mongers in this castle, I would be the most feared man in the Underground." 

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" Ethain said, his tone overly innocent. 

"I did not seduce Sarah," Jareth said, exasperated. 

With a smile, Ethain dropped his pose. "Then what's this about you coming out of her room this morning wearing the same clothing you had on last night? And Sarah wearing only a robe?" 

Jareth explained what he had done and how he had taken Sarah into her brother's dream. When he finished speaking, Ethain looked at him and shook his head. 

"Have you gone insane? You took an incredible risk." Ethain was incredulous. 

"It was justified," Jareth said, his voice was deceptively mild, but his eyes had gone cold. 

"Was it? If you hadn't been able to release yourself from the dream, what would have happened? Who would rule the Goblin Kingdom and ultimately the Underground? You have no siblings and no heir." Ethain made a serious effort to control his anger. Pushing Jareth too far could be a dangerous proposition. 

Ethain consciously softened his voice, "I like Sarah and I'm glad that you were able to help her. But taking risks that could leave Marcan as High King cannot be justified." 

"While I appreciate your concern," Jareth said, his voice now as cold as his eyes, "it's done." 

Ethain knew it was time to retreat. He'd ceased dealing with his friend and was now addressing his King. 

"Of course, Your Majesty." Ethain gave a slight bow. 

Jareth's voice warmed just a fraction. "I understand your reservations, Ethain. I will bear them in mind. Now, how are my parents?" 

-------------------------------- 

After Jareth left, Sarah picked up the chair and placed it back in its original place. This was the second night in a row that she'd barely slept. She hadn't intended to sleep at all last night, but when Jareth continued to sleep peacefully, the temptation to close her eyes had finally become overpowering. 

Sarah decided to lie down and rest until Twylla brought her breakfast back. A little nap would make her feel better, even if was only a few minutes worth. She stretched out on the bed and became aware of a faint trace of Jareth's scent on her pillow. 

She thought that Jareth might have been lying to her again about how he felt this morning. She knew that men hated to admit to a weakness. But at least he looked much better and that frightening slur was gone from his voice. 

Sarah had only just closed her eyes when Twylla knocked on the door. Sighing, Sarah opened the door to admit her maid. 

Twylla peeked into the room, her eyes sweeping the room rapidly before entering. 

"He's not here," Sarah said. "And it isn't what you think." 

"None of my concern, is it?" Twylla said, placing the tray on the table. "He's the King, he can do what he likes. And you're a grown woman. None of my concern." 

Sarah sighed. It wouldn't matter what she said; Twylla would believe what she wanted to believe. Changing the subject, Sarah said, "I want my Aboveworld clothes back from the laundry." She placed a special emphasis on the last word. 

"Paslia's still working on your wardrobe, she'll have another gown ready today or tomorrow." Twylla's mouth began to settle in a stubborn line. 

Sarah threw open the armoire and grabbed her scandalous black dress and waved it at the goblin. "Don't argue. If you don't bring me back my clothes, I'll wear this. It's all I've got left." 

Twylla made a frustrated sound and left to retrieve Sarah's clothes. When she left, she passed another servant in the open doorway. 

"What's this? I've already brought her breakfast." Twylla demanded. 

The young goblin woman held up the newest breakfast tray. "It's from His Majesty." 

Twylla shot Sarah a look as if to say, 'Ha! I knew better than to believe you.' 

Sarah rolled her eyes and then asked the servant to take the tray away. 

"But I have to give you this, ma'am," the goblin said. She held out a small clock. 

Sarah started to laugh. 

-------------------------------- 

After she'd eaten her breakfast, Twylla had come back with the first of several armloads of Sarah's Aboveworld clothing. Taking the garments from Twylla, Sarah hung them up herself. She was afraid that the little goblin maid would "accidentally" find someway to damage them irreparably. 

Dressed in her jeans and t-shirt, Sarah went back to the library, but didn't even bother trying to read. She sat in front of the fireplace staring into the fire. She wondered what Toby had thought when he woke up and remembered the dream. When her family discovered that she was missing, would her words be any comfort to him? Or would all the trouble that Jareth had undertaken on her behalf be for nothing? 

Her thoughts turned to the Goblin King. Her feelings regarding him were changing so rapidly. She'd been frightened _of_ him that first night and last night she'd been frightened _for_ him. And she'd been somewhat disturbed to realize how protective she'd felt as she'd watched over him. 

Maybe if she'd had more experience with men... 

She hadn't dated much in high school. She'd dated a cute drummer in the school orchestra, to the exclusion of other boys. Somewhat shy, Danny had later admitted to her that he'd been so nervous about first asking her out that he'd felt sick to his stomach. 

The night of her seventeenth birthday, aided by a bottle of champagne stolen from his parents' wine cellar and fumbling declarations of love, he'd taken her virginity. It had been a somewhat bittersweet experience, the slight pain gone almost before it registered, but the act over before she felt anything more than a mild feeling of pleasure. 

The relationship had inevitably ended after graduation when they'd left for separate colleges. A few months ago, she'd heard that Danny had gotten married and that he and his wife were expecting their first child. 

Her only other serious relationship had been two years ago. Just out of college, she'd met Scott at a party given by a mutual friend. Four years older, he was much more sophisticated than she was and, of course, she'd fallen head over heels in love. He'd been handsome and charming, and he'd shown her that sex could be a very enjoyable experience. 

Scott had been so much fun that it took her almost a year to realize that he was also incredibly selfish. He refused to participate in anything _he_ didn't enjoy. This included going with her to any of the publishing house parties or coming to see her fencing competitions. The last straw had been when her beloved grandmother had died and Scott had chosen to go with his buddies to an afternoon baseball game instead of escorting Sarah to the funeral. 

Sarah laughed to herself as she imagined how Scott would have reacted to last night's events. 'Scott, I'd like you to exhaust yourself to the point of illness _and_ risk losing your mind just so that I can talk to my brother. I won't be talking to him in this world, of course. The entire conversation will take place in a dream.' 

Her laughter died abruptly as she considered her imaginary conversation. Scott had claimed to love her and he hadn't even helped her paint her apartment. Jareth actually _had_ exhausted himself and risked losing his mind. 

Jareth was an attractive man who seemed to like her, who'd made an extravagant effort to help her; a man she already had strong feelings for. If it were the Aboveworld, she knew what she'd do--she'd ask him out as a way of saying 'thank you.' Unfortunately, she thought, dinner and a movie were out of the question here. 

She paused, a small smile playing over her lips. Why _couldn't_ she ask him out on an Aboveworld type date? She could arrange dinner and maybe dancing instead of a movie. 

To pull this off, she would need to talk to the cook to see if she would prepare Jareth's favorite meal, then she'd need to find a room to use as a dining area. The main dining room with Ethain and Brennan in attendance certainly wouldn't do. Not for this. She had no idea what she would do about music for dancing. It wasn't as if she had her stereo here. Even if she did, there wasn't any electricity. 

Ethain would know what to do. He'd also know if Jareth had appointments tonight. It might be better to check on these things before she actually approached Jareth. 

Again, she scribbled out a note and flagged down a servant. In a few minutes, the servant returned and said that Ethain would meet her in the garden for lunch. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah was waiting in the garden when Ethain arrived. She jumped up from the bench where she'd been sitting and took her sandwich from Ethain. 

"I need your help," Sarah said as Ethain sat. 

"Of course, if possible." Ethain said. 

"Do you keep Jareth's schedule? Because if you do, I was wondering if he had plans for dinner tonight or if he has a meeting after dinner?" She looked at him as she began eating. 

"No," Ethain said, curious. "He has no specific dinner plans nor any evening meetings scheduled. May I ask why you inquire?" 

"Well, I don't know if he told you, but last night..." Sarah started. 

Ethain interrupted her, his tone abrupt. "Yes, he told me." 

Sarah looked at him, somewhat taken aback. "Are you mad at me?" 

"No," Ethain sighed. "It's just that His Majesty shouldn't take risks that would jeopardize the leadership of this kingdom." 

"Oh, I see," Sarah said softly. "I didn't think of that. I know I shouldn't have let him do it, but I just wanted to talk to Toby so badly." 

Ethain shook his head. "No, don't blame yourself. As His Majesty said, 'It's done.' Now, about his schedule..." 

Sarah smiled slightly. "Well, as a 'thank you,' I'd like to have the cook make his favorite dinner and..." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure exactly how to tell Ethain about next part. "And I need someplace to have the dinner. And maybe music for dancing?" 

Ethain began to smile. "And this is simply a way of saying 'thank you'? With music for dancing?" 

"Yes. In the Aboveworld, it's a perfectly acceptable way of thanking someone for showing you a kindness," she said somewhat defensively. 

"Really?" Ethain was grinning now and gave her a knowing look. He laughed and said, "I'll make the arrangements. I'll have the dining room prepared. Brennan and I can dine elsewhere tonight. As for the music, unless you want a small portion of the goblin orchestra, it might be best if you asked His Majesty to use magic to provide the music when he arrives." 

Sarah smiled and said, "Thank you." 

Ethain said, suddenly serious. "If you do nothing else, then I want you to at least be honest about your reasons for the evening you're planning. I don't quite believe that this is simply a way of saying 'thank you,' and I don't think you do, either. 

"Don't allow Jareth to believe it's an act of appreciation if there's more to it than that. It wouldn't be fair to either of you. As you've recently pointed out, Sarah, you're not a child. This isn't the proper arena for games." 

Before she could speak, Ethain stood. "I should start making the preparations. I'll make certain that everything is as you wish it to be." 

After Ethain left, Sarah sat on the bench and thought about what he'd said. "Be honest," she whispered. She caught her breath as she remembered the way Jareth had kissed her in the throne room. Neither Danny nor Scott had ever made her feel the way Jareth could with just a kiss. 

She'd watched both of those men sleep and never once felt as if she would fight an army to protect them. 

Jareth had saved her life and he'd helped her talk to Toby at great cost to himself. He made her laugh one minute and sent delicious shivers up her spine with nothing more than a look the next. Oh god, she thought as her eyes widened. She hadn't believed it could happen so quickly, but there was no point in denying it. She was falling in love with him. 

-------------------------------- 


	9. The Date

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic 

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Note (1): This chapter contains explicit sexual references. While I don't believe this chapter goes past an "R" rating, I don't wish to offend anyone. If you are underage, please go elsewhere. 

Author's Note (2): Special thanks to Sara McGee and Cormak for agreeing to edit this chapter, and to Cormak, Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for the entertaining, and sometimes slightly wicked, discussions. 

-------------------------------- 

Ethain still hadn't returned from lunch when Jareth heard a soft knock on the office door. 

"Come in," he called out as he shook his head over the latest castle maintenance reports. 

He looked up to see Sarah peeking into the room. 

"Good afternoon," he said, as he rose with a surprised smile. 

"Hi, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. 

"Of course." He gestured for her to come into the room and waited as she approached his desk. 

"First, thanks for the clock and the extra breakfast," she said with a smile. 

He inclined his head and realized that she was looking at him strangely, almost as if she had never seen him before. She gave her head a little shake. 

"The reason I'm here is..." Her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and continued. "In the Aboveworld, it's fairly common for a woman to ask a man out on a date. Um, so, I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight. You did say you'd like us to get to know each other better." 

A sense of achievement swept through him. She was seeking him out, wanting to spend time with him. His gesture last night had been worth all the effort. He decided to continue the gentle teasing they'd established between them. 

He lifted one eyebrow and said with laughter in his voice, "Are you asking to court me, Sarah?" 

He watched as she looked at him steadily and then glanced away. 

"What if I were?" she asked quietly. 

He took in her serious tone and expression. She wasn't teasing with him now, and his heart leapt. This was more than he could have expected. 

He tilted his head until he caught her eye. "Then I would be delighted," he said gently. 

She gave a small smile, and then suddenly mimicked his usual arrogant demeanor, "So, I've asked you out. Are you going to accept or not? I haven't got all day, you know." 

He smiled widely, "Yes, I accept. Will this be a formal occasion?" 

"The way you usually dress for dinner is formal enough for me," she said, turning to leave. "I'll meet you in the dining room tonight at seven." She grinned at him and slipped out of the room. 

He was still smiling when Ethain came back into the room. 

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I had a few things to take care of before I could return." 

"That's fine. Are you and Brennan to dine in the castle tonight?" Jareth asked with studied nonchalance. 

"No, we have other plans," Ethain said, suppressing a smile. "Your mood seems to have improved." 

"Sarah has asked me to have dinner with her tonight," Jareth said, eyeing his aide with sudden suspicion. "Perhaps that explains the mysterious note you received earlier?" 

"Yes, and I'm not going to give away her plans," Ethain said with a smile, dropping one part of the charade while continuing another. "Did she say why she wished to dine with you privately? Is something wrong?" 

"No, she wishes to become better acquainted," Jareth said. 

Ethain nodded, satisfied. 'Good girl,' he thought, 'No mention of thanks or appreciation.' It seemed his earlier comments regarding honesty had hit the mark. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah was tired enough that she opted for an afternoon nap. She tracked Twylla down and threatened her life if she allowed Sarah to oversleep and then dropped off as soon as her head touched the pillow. She slept dreamlessly until Twylla knocked on her door. Sarah found the goblin maid holding a gown made of garnet colored satin. 

"Paslia's finished this one for you," Twylla hurried in with the dress draped over her arms. 

Sarah took the dress from her and held it up. It was gorgeous, with a low scooped neckline and full skirt. The color would look beautiful on her. "Tell Paslia that she's outdone herself." 

Twylla beamed. "Well, then, I'll be back after your bath to help you dress." 

"I can dress myself." 

"But the corset..." Twylla began. 

"No, I'm not going to spend the evening fighting to breathe," Sarah said firmly and Twylla frowned. "I'm playing hostess to the King. I don't need something else to be nervous about. No corset, not tonight. The dress doesn't really need it, does it?" 

"I suppose not." Twylla grudgingly admitted, taking the dress from Sarah. "I'll hang the gown up so that it doesn't wrinkle until you're ready to dress." 

After her maid left, Sarah took a leisurely bath. She'd known she was staring at Jareth earlier in his office, but it had been the first time she'd seen him since realizing how she felt about him. Just looking at him had made her heart flutter. And then he'd made that comment about courting and she just couldn't force herself to tease about it. 

As the time for dinner drew near, she applied her makeup and perfume, then brushed her hair until it shone. 

__

Don't allow Jareth to believe it's an act of appreciation if there's more to it than that. It wouldn't be fair to either of you. 

She took her dress from the armoire and carefully put it on, then slipped into her shoes. 

She was looking forward to tonight, but the thought of it made her a little nervous. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. 

"Well, Ethain, I'm taking your advice," she said aloud, smoothing the dress over her hips. "I'm going to make myself very clear." 

-------------------------------- 

When Sarah entered the dining room, she gasped in surprise. The long dining table had been moved along one wall and was set up as a buffet with chafing dishes. The extra room provided by its removal would give adequate space for dancing. A smaller linen covered table set for two now sat in the place of the larger table with two chairs awaiting their occupants. 

Lighted candles scattered throughout the room gave off a soft glow and vases with freshly cut flowers filled the air with a sweet fragrance. Various wines and a decanter of brandy were on a tray at the far end of the buffet. The comfortable chairs that had previously been arranged in a separate seating area had been replaced with a sofa and side tables. 

Ethain had thought of everything. 

Sarah had purposely arrived a few minutes early. Since she'd been the one to invite Jareth, she'd wanted to be there when he arrived. 

She heard the dining room door open and turned to see Jareth enter the room. He wore a purple jacket so dark it was almost black and a matching vest with silver embroidery, over a white poet's shirt. Black leggings, boots and gloves completed his ensemble. 

Her first thought was, 'I wonder what he'd say if I just took him by the hand and led him straight up to my bedroom?' 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth barely registered the changes to the dining room decor. All he could see was Sarah. She smiled when she saw him and began to walk toward him, telling him that she was glad that he was here. He knew that he should answer, but all he wanted to do was look at her. 

The dress Sarah wore was short and black. It was not excessively tight, but the soft fabric clung to every curve of her body. Held up by thin straps, the square neck dipped just to the beginning swell of her breasts. The skirt revealed several inches of creamy thigh and her legs seemed astonishingly long. Her shoes apparently consisted of only a few thin strips of black leather and impossibly high heels. 

As she walked toward him, the heels caused her hips to sway in a most enticing manner and, all too soon, she was standing in front of him, smiling. The extra height given her by those heels made her almost as tall as he was. 

He quickly pushed away the very clear, but very inappropriate, urge to simply pick her up and carry her to his bedchambers. 

"Good evening, Sarah, you look ravishing." He gave a mental wince at his choice of words. His subconscious seemed determined to point out the obvious. 

Sarah's eyes began to gleam and she gave a slow grin, "I was just thinking the very same thing about you." 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah was elated; dinner was going very well. Jareth had been pleased to discover that the meal consisted of all his favorite dishes. There hadn't been any awkward pauses in the conversation and they both seemed intent upon charming the other. 

But it was all she could do to keep from staring at him as he ate. How could a man be so beautiful? 

She looked down at her dessert, a wonderful concoction of fruit, honeyed cream and some sweet spice she wasn't familiar with. She was so tempted to dip her finger in the cream and hold it up to his mouth. The vivid mental image of his lips closing around her finger caused her to shiver. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, slight concern on his face. 

Her eyes had drifted from her dessert to his mouth, and at his words she blinked. 

"No, I'm fine." She was horrified to feel herself blushing and he looked at her curiously. 

"I've never had this dessert before, it's very good," Sarah said quickly. 

"I first had this during a meeting with the rulers of the dragons." He said, lifting a spoonful to his mouth. 

"Dragons? There are _dragons_?" She asked, astonished. 

"Yes," Jareth said, amused at her reaction, and then shook his head to forestall her inevitable question. "And no, you may not see one. Dragons are dangerous and unpredictable." 

"Wait, you met with them? They can talk?" 

"Not in language as we use it, but they do communicate with a form of telepathy. Mainly emotions and mental images." 

"If they're so dangerous, why did you meet with them?" she asked. 

"It was during the time that the magic was becoming unstable. The dragons are the oldest creatures in the Underground. They're very powerful and I thought they might have a way of reversing the damage, but they did not." 

"And then you found me?" she asked softly. 

"And then I found you," he agreed. 

After dessert, they moved to the sofa to have an after dinner brandy. Her little black dress certainly seemed to have captured his attention; she'd seen him casting more than one lingering glance at her legs throughout the evening. 

She deliberately crossed her legs and watched as his eyes followed every movement. She gave a small smirk and thought that while he was the most powerful creature she'd ever encountered, in some ways, he reacted just like any other man. 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth had been admiring her legs again--they really were very beautiful--when he'd seen Sarah watching him. He recognized her knowing look and her self-satisfied smirk. He immediately understood that he'd been caught out and that Sarah believed she held the upper hand. 

He smiled to himself. 'Ah, Sarah,' he thought. 'Do you think I haven't noticed how you look at _me_?' Whatever she had been thinking about during dessert when she'd been so focused on his mouth had brought a pretty blush to her cheeks. 

Time to escalate things just a little. 

He leaned toward her and lightly traced one finger over the strap of her dress along her shoulder. "You really are very lovely tonight. It's unusual to see a woman dressed in such a gown in the Underground." He slowly moved his fingers across her shoulder to her neck, stroking gently. He smiled, as her eyes grew wider. 

"Twylla seemed very concerned that you would see my knees. Are knees considered bad things here?" She asked a little breathlessly. 

"No," Jareth purred, "But usually only a husband or a lover is the allowed to see a woman's legs unclothed." 

He looked at her closely. At his words, she caught her breath and bit her lip, but she recovered quickly. 

"You won't tell Twylla on me, will you?" she asked with a nonchalant shrug. 

"Never," he swore solemnly, while his fingers moved back down to the strap of her dress and slipped under it. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes darkened. 

-------------------------------- 

'Oh hell,' Sarah thought. _She_ was supposed to be seducing _him_, remember? When had she lost control over the evening? Oh yes, it had been that last time she'd caught him looking at her legs. He'd known he'd been caught and started using that damn Fae seductiveness against her. 

Time to let him know that she knew what he was doing and take back control. 

She slipped away from him and stood. Taking several casual steps back, she said, "I do know about the Leanan Sidhe and the effect they have on humans. You take advantage of that shamelessly," she scolded playfully. 

He rose and took a step toward her. "Effect, Sarah? Do I have some effect on you?" he asked with feigned innocence. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She put her hands on her hips. 

"But I don't." His smile widened. "Explain it to me." 

He took another step toward her.

With a lift of her eyebrows and a slow smile, she took a step back. 

He stepped forward. 

She stepped back. 

They looked at one another and grinned. Both of them recognized the efforts of the other to be the one in control. The outcome of this game was becoming inevitable. But, still, wasn't it deliciously fun to play? 

She tilted her head and said, "If we had music, you could dance with me." 

Jareth laughed softly, "I thought that was what we'd been doing for the past several minutes." 

He made an elegant gesture and soft music filled the air. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a slight bow. 

Sarah stepped into his arms and he danced her smoothly around the floor. He really is a wonderful dancer, she thought, so graceful. Just like in that dream. Her eyes went wide. _Just_ like in that dream. If he'd been able to go into Toby's dreams, had he gone into hers? 

Jareth noticed the startled expression on her face. "What is it?" 

"I was just thinking about the last time that I was here. After I ate that peach, I had a dream and..." She hesitated, "Were you there?" 

He chuckled and suddenly the music changed. A familiar melody filled the air. Sarah's smile turned shy. He swept her around the room and then his voice was soft in her ear. 

__

"There's such a sad love 

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel 

Open and closed within your eyes 

I'll place the sky within your eyes" 

Their steps slowed and then came to a stop. She remembered the rest of the song very well. 

__

Falling in love. 

Before he could continue, she touched the tips of her fingers to his mouth. "Not sad," she whispered. "But I am falling in love with you." 

-------------------------------- 

Jareth was stunned at her words. "Sarah, I..." he began and she shook her head. 

"No, please don't say anything. If it's the 'I like you, but' speech, I don't want to hear it right now. And if it isn't, then one declaration a night is enough." 

He closed his eyes as she moved her fingers to gently trace over his forehead, his eyes, his nose, and finally back to his mouth. 

She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips moved softly and her tongue slipped into his mouth and brushed lightly against his, a delicate advance and then a retreat. 

He deepened the kiss and felt her hands slide into his hair. She pressed closer to him and he trailed his mouth over her cheek, down to her ear. He took her earlobe gently between his teeth and felt her shiver. A slight nip drew a gasp from her. 

He continued placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and her head fell back to grant him easier access. His hand came up and cupped her breast, thumb brushing over the taut nipple through her dress. She drew in a shuddering breath and arched into his touch. 'I'm glad I didn't wear a bra,' she thought wildly. 

His hands dropped to her waist, "Close your eyes." 

She obediently closed her eyes and felt the giddy sensation of being transported by magic. 'Or maybe it never was the magic,' she thought, 'maybe it was always just being near Jareth.' 

She opened her eyes and a quick look around revealed a large room with a sitting area in front of a fireplace. Three windows lined one wall and centered along another was a large bed. 

Jareth's bedroom. 

He pulled her into a burning kiss while her fingers fumbled the buttons on his jacket open and her hands began trying to push it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss and shrugged the jacket to the floor. 

His eyes locked with hers and he began tugging the gloves from his hands. Sarah was a bit embarrassed by the low moan that slipped from her throat. He grinned at her, eyes glittering, and dropped them carelessly before removing his vest and shirt. 

She reached out and caught his hands with her own. He stilled and watched as she traced her fingers over the smooth skin. They were soft, she thought, but still so strong. She brought them to her lips and gently pressed a kiss in the palm of each hand. She smiled as his fingers curved to cup her cheek. 

Jareth lifted her face to his and kissed her. But this was a soft, tender kiss and it brought tears to Sarah's eyes to feel the emotion stirring inside her. 

'Maybe 'falling in love' isn't right,' she thought. 'Maybe I've already fallen.' 

Her hands came up to caress his chest and his head lowered to press kisses along her neck. He traced along her collarbone with his tongue as his arms went around her and he unzipped her dress. Sarah shivered as he brushed the dress off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, leaving her clad in only a pair of black lacy panties and heels. 

She should have felt shy, but she didn't. He looked at her with such desire that it swept away any doubts she might have had about her body pleasing him. 

He held out his hands and he steadied her as she took off her shoes. A smile touched his lips as he watched her shrink several inches. She watched his eyes as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pushed them down over her hips and, with a little shimmy, they, too, dropped to the floor. 

His eyes were so dark they were black. He stood very still for a moment, just looking at her and then a sound came from him could only be described as a growl. She gasped in surprise as he swept her into his arms and crossed the room in swift strides to lay her on the bed. 

He quickly kicked off his boots and knelt beside her on the bed. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. She reached up and stroked him through the leggings, lightly at first and then more firmly. Jareth threw his head back and groaned. 

She tugged at the leggings impatiently and he quickly pulled them down over his slender hips and stripped them from his legs. Her fingers closed over his erection and she marveled at how something that felt so soft could be so hard. She moved her hand slowly and he gave a shaky laugh and stopped her hand with his. 

"Not unless you want this to be over so soon." 

Lying down on his side beside her, his head bowed over her breast, lips and tongue teasing the sensitive flesh. His hand slowly skimmed down her body until his fingers found her. She heard him groan softly as he felt her heat. She gasped and instinctively lifted her hips as he stroked her gently. 

Jareth was making her feel wonderful but she wanted more--much more. 

"Next time. We can go slow next time." Sarah's voice had gone low and throaty. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and tugged. He hesitated only a moment, obviously wanting to take more time, but Sarah was ravenous. Jareth shifted so that his weight was on top of her and positioned himself over her. 

With a thrust of his hips, he was deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure and he began to slowly move within her. 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tongue mimicking the movement of his hips until she was gasping into his mouth. He broke the kiss and pulled back to watch her eyes as he quickened the rhythm. 

An aching tension began building, and soon her world narrowed to encompass only the sight of his beautiful eyes looking into hers tenderly and the exquisite pleasure of his body moving inside her. 

Sarah began to spiral up, higher and higher as his thrusts became harder and faster. And then she was arching up and her world shattered in bliss. With her name a guttural cry on his lips, he followed her into ecstasy and spilled himself within her. 

He slowly collapsed against her; their bodies still joined. Sarah hands gently caressed his back and then reached up to slip her fingers gently through his hair. She tilted her head and kissed him softly on the neck. 

A wicked smile crossed her face and she whispered into his ear, "Since you seemed to enjoy the date, does this mean that I can call you again?" 

Jareth buried his face into the hollow between her neck and shoulder and laughed. 

-------------------------------- 


	10. A Possession

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic   


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Sara McGee and Cormak for their wonderful beta skills. Again, thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their suggestions, support and wonderful conversation! 

  


--------------------------------   


Jareth awoke the next morning to find Sarah curled up against his side, one hand resting on his chest. He watched her sleep for a moment and gently pushed her hair away from her face, careful not to wake her. He knew that she must be exhausted. She'd barely slept the two nights previous and last night, after that initial frantic need had been gratified, he'd spent most of the night using skills derived from several hundred years' experience to thoroughly sate her. 

Sarah had been correct; he did know that humans found the Leanan Sidhe unusually seductive. But he felt no remorse at using an innate allure as another thread to bind her to him; he loved her and wanted her to desire him above all others. If it helped to serve his purpose, then so much the better.   


He had wanted to tell her that he loved her last night, but she'd stopped him before he could say it, preferring to allow her declaration to stand alone. Now, upon reflection, it occurred to him that Sarah had only said that she was falling in love with him. Not that she loved him. It was a subtle difference, but a difference nonetheless.   


Both his nature and his training made the thought of giving anyone an advantage over him an uncomfortable prospect. He was so close to completely winning her heart. Perhaps it would be best to wait until he was totally certain she loved him before revealing his own feelings.   


He took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was time to begin preparations for the day. He rose, still being careful not to wake her. He smiled as she made a small contented noise and snuggled deeper into the bedclothes.   


She should be allowed to sleep as long as she was able, he thought with a grin. After all, he intended to exhaust her again tonight.   


--------------------------------   


Jareth was at breakfast when Ethain arrived carrying several envelopes.   


"Good morning, Your Majesty. Did you enjoy dinner?" Ethain asked with a smile.   


"Yes, very much," Jareth said in a casual voice, then nodded toward the envelopes. "Those must be important if you've brought them to the breakfast table."   


If it had been anyone other than Ethain, Jareth might have been convincing. But Ethain instantly knew that the evening must have gone very well indeed. Jareth wouldn't have attempted to deflect interest so quickly if it hadn't.   


"These invitations arrived by courier last night. I didn't wish to interrupt your evening." Ethain laid them down by Jareth's plate. "It seems that Lady Vivienne and Lord Marcan are giving a dinner party tomorrow night. We've all received invitations--you, Brennan and myself. And, of course, the guest of honor has received her invitation."   


Ethain turned the last invitation over so that Jareth could see Sarah's name written in elaborate script.   


Jareth glanced sharply up at Ethain. "It was inevitable, but I had hoped for more time."   


"We could decline," Ethain suggested. "Claim a previous engagement. It's not as if any of them will be serious about challenging you. This is simply an opportunity to gawk. And, I believe, for Vivienne to obtain a bit of revenge."   


Jareth shook his head slowly. "Declining would only be a delaying tactic. They would begin making excuses to visit here. And I'm not sure that this is Vivienne's attempt at revenge, she will certainly have assumed that Sarah knows the circumstances. Perhaps Vivienne is trying to be helpful. At least there we can control the situation." 

Ethain looked at Jareth in disbelief, but said only, "How does Vivienne know about Sarah? Did you tell her?"   


"No, but where there are servants, there is gossip. I suppose the news has already traveled throughout the Underground," Jareth continued, turning Sarah's invitation over in his hands.   


"Have you fully explained the consequences to Sarah of her return?" Ethain asked.   


"I shall tonight." Jareth's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I think she's sensible enough to realize that using her to produce children is not the reason I've brought her here." His voice lowered, "She may, however, react badly to the rest of it."   


Ethain looked at him askance, "If I were you, I'd wait until well after sparring practice. I certainly wouldn't give her that news while she still has easy access to a weapon."   


--------------------------------   


Sarah slowly came awake and sleepily slid one arm out, searching for Jareth. But instead of the warm body she was expecting, her questing fingers found something very soft and velvety. Something--ouch--that had thorns.   


Opening her eyes, she stuck her finger into her mouth and sucked at the tiny scratch and looked at the red rose lying on Jareth's pillow. It had a note beside it.   


__

I've forbidden the servants to enter my chambers. I thought it best that you sleep as long as possible. While I am particularly fond of the gown you wore last night, I'm not certain the serving staff would appreciate it as much as I did. The cloak will provide adequate concealment from prying eyes should you leave my chambers.   


__

I will be thinking of you. Until tonight, Jareth.   


She looked down and saw a cloak thrown across the foot of the bed. Glancing over at the clock, she felt her mouth drop open in astonishment. It was past one o'clock. While she now felt wonderfully refreshed, she'd slept most of the day away.   


__

Well, she thought with a blush, _I had good reason to be tired_. He'd been so gentle with her, so tender. She stretched luxuriously and thought, _No more doubt. I'm going to tell him that I love him tonight._   


With a smile, she threw back the bedcovers and began gathering up her clothing.   


--------------------------------   


If Ethain had harbored any doubts about the current nature of the relationship between Jareth and Sarah, they were banished at dinner. From the moment Sarah entered the room, he knew that the two had become lovers.   


The first sign was Sarah's quick smile and slow blush at the sight of Jareth. The second was Jareth's unfailingly polite manner but possessive body language. His hand lingered at the small of Sarah's back as he guided her to her chair and he leaned into her a bit too closely. When he seated her, he deliberately bent down and inquired after her health. The way Sarah's eyes had half closed at the sound of Jareth's voice in her ear was unmistakable.   


Ethain glanced at Brennan to see if he, too, had noticed the exchange. Brennan was grinning widely, his eyes moving from Jareth to Sarah and back again. He looked back at Ethain and shrugged as if to say, "Well, what did you expect?"   


Throughout the meal, the two of them barely managed to focus on anyone else and on one occasion Ethain caught Sarah staring at Jareth's gloved hands while Jareth smirked at her.   


Brennan glanced over at Ethain and just shook his head wryly. He cleared his throat and said, "If you've finished your meal, Sarah, I'd like to begin your fencing lesson. We have a lot of material to cover tonight."   


Startled, she looked up and flushed. With an awkward smile, she stood and said, "I'll just go change." As she left, she sent a warm look in Jareth's direction.   


The men rose and after she'd exited, Brennan looked pointedly at Jareth. "I don't want an audience for her training tonight. She needs to concentrate. She doesn't need distractions."   


Jareth raised an eyebrow and drawled, "What is that supposed to mean?"   


Brennan laughed. "Even a blind man could see the way you two are mooning over each other. At least allow me to have her undivided attention for an hour. I promise to return her unscathed. And then we'll ask her to stay through our practice and distract _you_."   


--------------------------------   


In the sparring room, Brennan said he wanted to talk to her and gestured for Sarah to sit on the bench while he spoke. 

"We're going to begin your actual training tonight. I've given the matter a lot of thought and I've come to the decision that you should be trained differently than anyone I've trained before. From now on, we'll dispense with the salute and the en garde and concentrate on your attack."   


"Why?" Sarah seemed surprised. The salute and the en garde were traditional in fencing. To omit them was considered a serious transgression.   


Brennan looked at her steadily. "Should you ever find yourself facing a serious opponent, you'll probably be outclassed in both skill and experience. Your biggest advantage will be that no one expects a woman to fight with any ability. In my estimation, you could have as little as five seconds before your opponent realizes that you are a danger to him. Therefore, I'm going to train you to go for the kill with no warning."   


Sarah felt shocked; it sounded so cold and brutal.   


Brennan noticed her expression. "I have my reservations about training you, Sarah. I'm not certain that you have it in you to kill without hesitation." Sarah opened her mouth to protest and Brennan cut her off.   


"There's nothing wrong with being reluctant to kill. In most cases, it would be an admirable quality. In battle, however, that hesitation will prove fatal. As I've told you before, fencing in the Underground isn't competition, it's combat and the point of this training is to teach you to survive. The fencing you've done in the Aboveworld has given you the necessary skills. Now you must cultivate the necessary attitude."   


--------------------------------   


By the time her lesson was over, Sarah was ready to scream. She'd performed the same maneuver over and over and still Brennan wasn't satisfied. He'd driven her to react faster, to recognize the threat and go into the attack more quickly. Finally, with a frown, he'd told her that he knew breaking eight years of training would be difficult. But, he insisted, she would learn to overcome that training and adhere to his way of doing things.   


Before Jareth and Ethain arrived, Sarah went up to her room to change her clothes. When she came back to the sparring room, Jareth and Ethain were already in the middle of a bout. This was the first time that she'd seen Ethain fence and saw that he was just as skilled as Jareth and Brennan.   


As Sarah watched the two men fencing, she realized again their grace and ability. The men were fiercely intent upon besting the other, and their swords moved at lightning speed. With a sinking heart, she understood that Brennan was right. She'd never be able to defeat anyone of such skill in a structured bout. If she ever ended up with a sword in her hand, fighting for her life, she would only have one opportunity to come out of it alive.   


--------------------------------   


When sparring practice had ended, Sarah was surprised when first Brennan and then Ethain gave elaborate yawns and professed to be far too tired to keep their eyes open any longer. They made their apologies and said they'd be unable to join Sarah and Jareth in the library for the customary brandy.   


Sarah looked at them both suspiciously and caught the hint of amusement in Brennan's eyes before Brennan looked away and she saw Ethain's quickly smothered smile. Her eyes narrowed as she searched the two men's faces and their suddenly innocent expressions were almost laughable. She turned to Jareth, who merely shrugged elegantly, and gestured toward the door.   


"Did you ask them not to go to the library with us?" Sarah asked as they walked through the hallways.   


"Would I do such a thing?" Jareth said with a smile.   


"Yes, I believe you would," Sarah laughed, as they arrived at the library.   


Once inside, Jareth immediately closed the doors. "I've been thinkingof doing this all day," he murmured. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.   


She responded eagerly and felt his hands slip under her blouse to caress her back. She pressed closer to him and then felt him pull away.   


"I have to tell you something," Jareth said somewhat reluctantly.   


Sarah smiled, "I have something to tell you, too. But you go first."   


He led her to the chairs in front of the fireplace with a strangely regretful expression and sat beside her. "We have received an invitation to a dinner party given in your honor tomorrow night."   


"In my honor? Given by who?" she asked, surprised.   


"Lady Vivienne and Lord Marcan. They are half brother and sister. Though Marcan is my cousin, Vivienne and I are not related," he explained.   


"Oh, they're family and friends of yours. Did you ask them to give a party for me?" Sarah gave a pleased smile. Her smile faded when Jareth didn't respond. "What's wrong?"   


"You'll undoubtedly hear it tomorrow night... Vivienne and I had a relationship in the past," Jareth said.  


"I see," Sarah said uncomfortably. "Well, I didn't expect that you would have been a monk. But, um, the relationship is over?" 

"Yes, it's over," Jareth said flatly.   


"Did you ask _her_ to give the party for me?" Sarah desperately wanted to ask questions about his relationship with this woman, but told herself that it wasn't any of her business and shoved those questions aside.   


"No, I didn't ask her to do this," Jareth said grimly, "The point of the party is to force me to display you."   


"Display me? For what?" She was confused.   


"As I've told you, the Fae have few offspring. It is extremely difficult for Fae women to conceive children. Human women do not have this difficulty." Jareth looked at her closely.   


"And it's possible for a human and a Fae to have a child together?" she asked, beginning to understand.   


He smiled faintly, "Yes, very possible."   


"Would the baby be human or Fae?" She asked.   


"It would depend on whether or not the woman remained in the Underground throughout her pregnancy. If she does, the magic nourishes the child in the womb and the child will be born Fae. However, if she returns to the Aboveworld while carrying the baby, even for a moment, then the child loses the magic and will be born human."   


He tilted his head and watched as she nodded her understanding, then he continued. "I've never before brought a mortal woman into the Underground for a second time. Since you cannot leave, it will be assumed by most that I brought you here because I wish to have an heir."   


She looked unsettled for a moment and then asked quietly, "_Is_ that why you brought me here?"   


"No, of course not," Jareth said vehemently. "I brought you here because you were ill. Your ability to bear children was not a part of my decision."   


Sarah sat, silently looking into his eyes. Then, to his surprise, she smiled slyly. "I believe you. If that was why you'd brought me here, you'd have been nicer to me from the beginning."   


Jareth had the good grace to look sheepish for a moment.   


Sarah said with a teasing expression, "So, you're supposed to show me off because of the baby thing? Lord it over the rest of them that you have a brood mare and they don't?"   


Jareth winced at her choice of words. "No, the gathering is so that the single men invited may decide if they wish to issue a challenge for you."   


"Challenge? Like a fight?" She asked slowly, her good humor fading.   


"A duel, actually," Jareth said with a raised eyebrow.   


She sat, stunned for a moment, and then burst out, "A duel? That's idiotic! I'm not some sort of prize to be dueled over. Why would they have to challenge you? Why not just ask to court me? I could turn them down and that would be the end of it."   


"Because they _can't_ court you. You wished yourself over to me, you belong to me." Jareth said evenly.   


"I keep being told that," she frowned. "What do you mean, 'belong to you?' It sounds like I'm a possession or a piece of property."   


Jareth hesitated.   


"I don't view you that way," he said softly.   


Comprehension slammed into her and Sarah felt sick. "But you _could_ view me that way?" she asked. "If you wanted to?"   


He didn't answer.   


"So that's what you meant that first night when you said you do have power over me." 

Her voice began to rise. "Could you sell me? Or give me away to somebody else?"   


"I would never do that," Jareth said quietly.   


She was his slave, she realized. She had no rights, no value beyond that which he assigned her. Sarah felt a dull pain grip her heart and she felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. What would happen when he didn't want her anymore?   


She finally choked out, "Never is a very long time, Jareth."   


She stood up and looked around the room, anywhere but at him. She dug her fingernails into her palms to keep her hands from trembling.   


She gave a shaky laugh. "When Ethain or Brennan do a really good job at something, you can always just send me over for a little visit as a show of appreciation. Like a Christmas bonus."   


Jareth rose to face her, his jaw clenched and his eyes cold. "You go too far, Sarah," he warned.   


She didn't listen.   


"And when you get tired of me, you can just hand me over to somebody else. You won't have to bother with me again. It's not as if I'll have any say in it." Her voice was bitter.   


Jareth's voice went deadly, "You are correct about one thing, Sarah, never is a very long time. You are mine and I will _never_ allow another man to touch you."   


She finally looked at him.   


"_Never_? Oh, really?" she sneered. "Don't bother telling me that, I know all about "never." It only lasts as long as it's convenient." She tossed her head and turned away from him.   


Before he thought, he reached out, grabbed her by the upper arms and swung her back to face him. "I'm not certain who you're comparing me to, Sarah, but it would be wise for you to stop now," he snapped.   


"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" She gave a scornful laugh and then widened her eyes in mock understanding. "Oh, that's right, anything you damn well please." She looked pointedly at his hands gripping her arms.   


Jareth followed her gaze and immediately released her.   


Sarah looked at Jareth and felt something shrieking inside. She'd wanted to tell him that she loved him tonight. But now, she realized, she really didn't know how he felt about her. He'd never told her. She'd been so intent on seducing him that she'd never allowed him to say.   


She opened her mouth to ask him what he felt for her and then shut it abruptly. If he said anything other than that he loved her, what would she do? What _could_ she do? And if he did love her, wouldn't it be worse? Wouldn't it just hurt worse when he finally did get rid of her?   


She had to get out of there; she couldn't breathe, she couldn't _think_. She felt tears well up in her eyes and barely had time to register Jareth's surprised look as she turned and rushed out of the room.   


--------------------------------   


Jareth watched Sarah leave the room and started to go after her. Stopping at the doorway, he changed his mind. It would be best if they both had a moment to calm down. How did that woman manage infuriate him so easily?

He'd made it clear that he didn't consider her to be his property and that he would never give her to someone else. She'd said she trusted him, so why couldn't she believe him? Why did she expect...

At that, something occurred to him. Something from her previous visit that he'd always found intriguing. Mulling her words over in his mind, he found they had a pattern.   


--------------------------------   


Sarah had no idea where she was going; she just walked blindly. Her feet instinctively took her back to the sparring room. She still couldn't seem to catch her breath and her mind was in turmoil.   


She wandered around the room, staring blankly at the weapons on display. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed a staff and started slamming it viciously against the stone wall. The harder she hit the wall, the less self-control she had and in just a few moments she was screaming aloud and the staff was splintering against the stone. Finally, her rage spent, the shattered wood slipped through her fingers and clattered to the floor. She sank to her knees, breathing heavily.   


She heard running footsteps and looked over to see Ethain burst into the room.   


"Sarah, I heard you scream. What's wrong?"   


She looked up and regarded Ethain coldly. "Did you know?"   


Ethain was immediately on guard. "Know what?"   


"That I'm his _property_," she said through gritted teeth. "That he can just give me away anytime he wants."   


Ethain sighed. Obviously Sarah had taken the situation as badly as he had feared.   


"I know that some could consider you such. I also know that Jareth does not," Ethain said softly.   


"Really? I'd say the phrase "you are mine" implies otherwise." The tears were back in her eyes, but she swallowed them down. She refused to cry over this.   


Ethain walked over to her and held out his hand. She ignored it and climbed to her feet.   


"I would think it would depend upon the context in which that phrase was said." Ethain said, watching her carefully.   


"How about, "You are mine and I'll never allow another..." Sarah stopped abruptly. That wasn't any of Ethain's business. Even if she did suspect that he and Brennan already knew that her relationship with Jareth had changed, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about with Ethain.   


Ethain, however, had other ideas. "Sarah, may I be frank?"   


She nodded.   


"If you take a king for a lover, you really shouldn't be surprised when he acts like a king." Ethain's tone was chastising.   


Sarah flushed bright red.   


Ethain's expression softened. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. Normally, I would never presume to discuss this with you, but these are not normal circumstances."   


"Just because he's the King doesn't mean he should get to _own_ me," Sarah said defiantly. "He doesn't own you."   


Ethain laughed. "In a way, he does. In a way, he owns all his subjects."   


"What do you mean?" she asked, scowling.   


"He can order us to war or surrender us into defeat, he sets the laws we obey and judges us for our crimes. Any command he gives is to be obeyed without question. He may even arrange our marriages."   


Sarah seemed surprised. "I didn't think that happened anymore."   


"Perhaps not in the Aboveworld, but if he deemed it necessary, His Majesty could arrange my marriage to a woman who holds lands or has political influence that will benefit this kingdom. In exchange, as my wife, she'll become a Duchess."   


"But what if you don't love her?"   


"Love has little to do with most Fae marriages, Sarah, particularly marriages between the nobility. They are undertaken to benefit both parties, not for love."   


"That's horrible," she said.   


He gave a small smile and then shrugged, "I will admit that I sometimes envy you humans your ability to love so passionately. That type of love is something that most Fae never feel."   


She looked stricken, "Aren't the Fae capable of love?"   


Ethain shook his head at her and smiled at her expression. "I didn't say that we weren't capable of it. And I said _most_ Fae never feel it, but there are those who do."   


She looked at him for a long time and her eyes became uncertain. "It's just... I've never been a _thing_ to be owned before. I don't know how to react to that." She threw up her hands.   


"Are we back to this? I understand that he's given you more freedom than any other person in this kingdom. Do you really believe that he feels you are a thing to be owned?"   


"No," she looked down. "I don't know. I don't know _how_ he feels about me. What happens when he gets tired of me? What happens to me then?"   


"I believe those are questions you should be asking of me," Jareth said quietly.   


Sarah turned to see him leaning against the door, his arms crossed.   


"Thank you, Ethain, but you may go." Jareth said.   


Ethain shot her a reassuring look, and made a slight bow in Jareth's direction before leaving the room.   


"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.   


"Since shortly after Ethain found you." Jareth began walking toward her.   


"Why didn't you say something?" Sarah couldn't quite meet his eyes.   


"Because I wanted to know why you refuse to understand that I don't view you as a possession." He tilted his head to catch her eye. "And I want to know why you assume that I'll betray you."   


"What?" Sarah said, confused.   


"Each time you've said "when" I get tired of you. Not "if," or "should." You assume that I'll grow weary of you and give you away to someone else."

"You could," she said quickly.   


"I could, but I will not," Jareth said sharply.   


Sarah just shook her head.   


And then his voice turned speculative. "But you won't allow yourself to believe that, will you? When you were here before, you created your friends to help you through the labyrinth. But the little dwarf was made specifically to betray you. I've always wondered why you would fabricate a creature that was so willing to be disloyal to you. And it finally begins to make sense."   


She looked away from him.   


"Who taught you that, Sarah? Who taught you to expect betrayal?"   


-------------------------------- 


	11. The Past Revisited

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic   


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   
  
Author's Notes: Special thanks to Cormak for her editing skills with this chapter. And thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their support and assistance.

--------------------------------   


Sarah turned away from Jareth, "I sorry if I reacted badly to finding out that I'm o_wned_," her tone was still somewhat bitter, "but I don't want to talk about it anymore."   


"I don't believe that's the subject we should be discussing." He saw her shoulders stiffen and continued, "Yes, the issue of ownership is upsetting to you, but you admitted to Ethain that you don't believe that I see you as a possession. Why do you assume that I will tire of you and give you away?"   


She wouldn't answer.   


"Who _did_ give you away?" Jareth said softly.   


To her horror, she began to cry. "I really don't want to talk about this." She viciously wiped the tears away and her voice strengthened. "There's no point, it won't change anything."   


He lightly touched her hair. "It will help me to understand. I _am_ trying to understand, Sarah."   


She bowed her head briefly and her shoulders sagged. After a moment, she straightened and when she turned to face him, the woman now before him was calm and detached.   


"I'll tell you this once," she said coolly. "And then I don't ever want to talk about it again. Agreed?"   


--------------------------------   


Jareth was alarmed at Sarah's transformation. Whatever happened had hurt her very deeply to cause her to learn to put up such a wall so quickly.   


"I'll agree on one condition," he said cautiously. "As I'll have only the one opportunity to speak with you about it, I want _you_ to agree to answer any questions I have regarding the matter."   


Her eyes narrowed for a moment and she nodded sharply once. "But I want to have this conversation somewhere else," she said.   


"The gardens?" He suggested.   


"No," she said, emotionless. "I don't want to associate this with any place that I enjoy."   


He simply held out his hand. She hesitated a moment and then took it. In the next instant, they were standing in an oubliette. A torch threw flickering shadows across the rough stone walls and dirt floor.   


Sarah took in her surroundings and gave a harsh laugh. "_A place you put people to forget about them_," she remembered. For a moment, her gaze softened, "You really do have the most amazing mind," she said and gave him an admiring glance.   


At the compliment, he gave a fleeting smile. With a gesture, two chairs appeared, positioned to face each other. Sarah hadn't yet realized that he had one other purpose in selecting this cramped, unpleasant place. The lack of exits. No matter what happened over the next few minutes, she wouldn't be able to run from it. He suspected she'd already been running for quite some time.   


He motioned for her to take her seat and then sat across from her. He waited until she seemed comfortable. "You have a story to tell," he prompted softly.   


Instantly, her demeanor became brittle and she gave a faint smile. "Linda," she began, "had always wanted to be an actress. All through her marriage to my father, she took parts in local theater productions. She was actually very good and received excellent reviews."   


"You don't call her..." Jareth started.   


Sarah sneered, "Mother? No. That woman isn't my mother. I don't have a mother." Jareth merely raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.   


"When I was twelve, Linda met an actor from New York who'd come to our little town. I'm still not completely sure why he was there. A favor to a college friend, I think." Sarah mimed holding something to her ear and talking into it. "Come by and see my production of Romeo and Juliet. It'll do you good to get away from the city for a while."   


Sarah's smile turned derisive. "Romeo and Juliet, how excruciatingly _appropriate_. Jeremy was handsome, charming, witty. All those things you'd expect from a successful actor. Needless to say, the oh-so-dissatisfied Linda began having an affair with this man."   


She shot him an appraising glance, but Jareth just looked impassively back at her.   


"When she left my father, she took me with her. For years, I thought that meant she loved me. It was only later that I realized that she'd just taken me as another way of hurting my dad.   


"I was very confused. I didn't understand why I couldn't go home and I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to see my father. And, most especially, I didn't understand why I was suddenly living in a completely different city with a man who was a stranger to me."   


She arched an eyebrow at Jareth. The similarities were blatantly obvious, but he was careful not to react. While Sarah had a thin veneer of control, he knew that she was still very angry and was pushing for an argument. He refused to give her one.   


"I lived with them for two months during the summer, all the while barely seeing Linda. She would go to auditions during the day and then out to parties or dinner with Jeremy almost every night." Sarah retreated into an emotionless mask.   


"Finally, starved for attention, I began trying to get that attention any way I could. I became...difficult. Temper tantrums mostly, or sullen behavior. Occasionally, I deliberately broke things.   


"Of course, this didn't sit too well with Jeremy--he wasn't used to children. And so they began to argue over me. That was something Linda couldn't allow. She wouldn't allow anything to jeopardize her dreams." Sarah shook her head slowly. "I heard him tell her one night that he was tired of dealing with another man's child, that Linda had to choose."   


Sarah's eyes went distant.   


It had been so hot that day. Summer in New York was agony, all humid swelter and shrieking sirens. But the movie theater provided almost painfully icy relief from the heat outside. Linda had been the one to suggest that Sarah go, "It's only a block away and I've so many things to take care of today, lovey, you'd just be bored." Jeremy, in an unusual burst of generosity, had given her enough money for two movies and extra treats. She'd sat in the icy darkness of the theater and watched "Return of the Jedi" twice, eating over-salted popcorn for her lunch and Sweet-Tarts for an afternoon snack.   


Leaving the theater and walking back into that heat had been like being wrapped in a sodden woolen blanket, and sweat had plastered her bangs to her forehead before she'd even gotten halfway back to Jeremy's.   


Sarah had known something was wrong the instant she'd gone into the foyer. It was so quiet. It was never quiet there. Linda or Jeremy always had the television or stereo blasting to cover the inevitable traffic noises that would filter into the apartment. But that day, it had been so still that she could hear the muffled ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room marking each second that passed.   


She'd heard someone nervously clear his throat and she'd peeked into the living room. She hadn't believed her eyes when she'd seen her father awkwardly standing in front of the sofa where Linda and Jeremy sat, silently holding hands.   


"Daddy!" Sarah had called out with a smile, beginning to run toward him. He'd turned to her, but the shuttered look on his face had caused her to stop a few feet away. That's when she'd noticed her suitcases stacked at his feet.   


"You're coming home, Sarah," her father had said. His voice was strained. Sarah had looked at Linda and found that she was avoiding Sarah's eyes. Jeremy, however, _did_ look at her and he had a curious expression of shameful triumph in his eyes.   


Sarah's throat had suddenly gone so dry that she could barely speak. "Mama?" she'd whispered, "What's happening?" But Linda had only buried her face against Jeremy's shoulder and refused to answer.   


Her dad picked up her suitcases and started toward the foyer. "Come on, Sarah. I don't want to get caught in the turnpike traffic." But Sarah couldn't move and she tried once again, "Mama? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"   


Finally, Linda raised her head and looked toward her, but she still wouldn't meet her eyes. "They're just papers, baby," she'd said. "I'll never stop being your mother."

Sarah's eyes focused on Jareth again. Her breathing was harsh and she visibly fought for control, blinking back sudden tears. "Linda had signed over custody of me to my father. She'd given up all her rights to me and, just like that, I no longer had a mother.   


"I didn't recognize that fact just yet, of course. I still _loved_ her. I didn't see her, but she would call on my birthday or at Christmas and that was enough to give me hope. I kept track of her through the tabloids and the magazines and spent years trying to get her attention. I thought that if I became an actress, if I followed in her footsteps, that she would take me back.   


"My dad remarried and it seemed that I'd lost his attention, too. God knows, my stepmother and I didn't get along. I certainly didn't want someone trying to replace Linda and she didn't want a teenager to raise. To be fair to her, I was more of a brat than most. After Toby was born, I started to withdraw further and further into my dreams. It was just so much easier that way.   


"That was probably when I caught your eye." Sarah gave Jareth a brief smile. "Isn't that funny? I was trying so desperately to get someone's attention, and I finally did. I got yours."   


He leaned forward and reached out to touch her hand, but Sarah jerked it back. "I don't want your pity," she hissed.   


"That wasn't what I was offering," he said mildly. "Sympathy and pity are two different things entirely." He watched as Sarah wrestled her cold mask back into place.   


"The day after I returned from the Labyrinth, I called Linda. I don't know why I thought that she'd believe me. But I wanted to tell _somebody_ and there wasn't anyone else to call. " Sarah snorted, "Linda didn't even listen, she interrupted me and said that she was packing to go to Spain for a movie shoot. She said that it would be difficult to get in touch with her for several weeks. Then she started crying and said that she and Jeremy were having problems and that it would be better if I just didn't call her anymore. She hung up on me and I haven't seen or spoken to her since."

Sarah fell silent and looked at Jareth, a challenging look on her face. She was waiting for his questions.

--------------------------------   


Jareth just watched her for a moment, then asked, "Is this the first time that you've discussed this with anyone?"

"Well, it's not exactly something I'm proud of," her tone was sarcastic. 

"Not even a friend?" 

"I don't... I don't have a lot of friends. Not any close ones." 

"Why not? You're personable, I should think you'd have a great many friends."

"Eventually they'd find out and then they would want to know." She looked away from him.

He'd obviously thrown her off balance with his questions. Good. This situation had obviously been festering inside her for years, the poison continuing to build while she tamped it down with self-control and impassive poses. It was time to let it out, but he needed a lever to break down that wall she'd built.

"What would they want to know?" he asked.

"They'd want to know what's..." Sarah caught herself and her eyes narrowed. "Is there some point to this?"

'Ah,' Jareth thought, 'Now I understand.' Careful to remain expressionless, he decided that it was time for that argument she'd wanted so badly. Perhaps in this case, a little cruelty could be a kindness.

He glanced away from her for a moment and then looked back at her with a mocking smile, "I've heard your story. Now I wonder what story Toby would tell me?"

She flinched violently and stammered, "What... What do you mean?"

Jareth sneered, "Really, Sarah, I'm surprised at you. You're an intelligent woman. Has the parallel never occurred to you?"

Shock and surprised hurt flashed across her face, "Parallel?"

"She gave _you_ away and you wished _Toby_ away." He allowed the faintest amount of contempt to enter his voice. "Like mother, like daughter."

"You _bastard_," Sarah jumped to her feet so abruptly that her chair toppled over with a crash. "You helped instigate that whole thing and now you have the nerve to throw it back in my face?"

He rose to face her. "I didn't force you to say the words, Sarah."

"That was different! I didn't mean it, not really. She _did_ mean it, she meant to give me away. She deliberately signed those papers because she'd rather lose me than risk losing Jeremy." Sarah's voice was rising. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to shake her head.

"And why do you suppose that was?" His voice was cold.

"I don't know."

"Of course you know. You just won't admit it."

"I don't know!" she shouted.

"_Tell me why_," he commanded.

"Because...because..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. She looked frantically around the oubliette and began backing away. She stumbled against the overturned chair and would have fallen, but his hands shot out to grasp her by the shoulders.

"There's no exit," Jareth said quietly, dropping the cold persona. "It's time you got this out of your system. Why did she give you away, Sarah?" He moved a hand up to stroke the nape of her neck.

At that gentle touch, he saw her control break. "Because... Because there's something _wrong_ with me." Her voice trembled and she began to cry. "I don't know what it is, but there's something really wrong with me. Why else would she give me away?" 

She leaned her head against his chest and sobs shook her body. He pulled her into his arms. She resisted briefly and then relaxed. He held her tightly, just swaying with her gently back and forth, letting her cry it out. 

When he finally spoke, his voice was somber. "The damage that humans do to their children astonishes me. There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Sarah. You mother was a selfish, shallow woman who didn't deserve you."

"But I'm just as bad as she was," she said.

"That was a completely different situation." 

"But Toby..." she began.

"No," he said firmly. "You were barely more than a child yourself and you weren't Toby's mother. You didn't wish him away in order to attain your dreams. In fact, you fought to keep him. You rejected my offer of your dreams so that you could reclaim him."

"That wasn't a real offer, remember?" She said. She took several deep breaths to steady herself.

'Oh, Sarah, if you only knew how real it was,' Jareth thought. 

Before he could answer, she spoke. "This doesn't all just go away. Not just because I cry and you say it's supposed to be okay. It doesn't work that way. You know that, don't you?" Her voice was still shaking slightly.  


"Yes, I know, but you've made a beginning," he said softly.

"I got your shirt all wet." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

He chuckled in relief. She was feeling better if she was willing to tease again. "It will dry," he said gently. He lightly kissed the top of her head and transported them back to the library.

He leaned back to look into her face. "I cannot change your past, Sarah, but I understand your doubt when I say that I would never give you away."

Sarah stepped back from him and he reluctantly released her. "Can't you give me my freedom?" 

Jareth had anticipated this request. "I could, but I won't do that."

At her disbelieving look, he shook his head. "It wouldn't be safe for you. As long as the rest of the Underground believes you to be my property, you'll be under my protection and will remain unmolested."

"What do you mean, remain unmolested?"

"You do understand that your cooperation in conceiving children isn't necessary," Jareth said.

Sarah blanched, "I hadn't thought of that. Surely no one would..."

"The only Fae that you've met are Ethain, Brennan and myself. Not all are as honorable. Criminal behavior isn't limited to the Aboveworld."

  
"So now I'm something that can be stolen? This just gets better and better." Sarah rubbed her eyes. "All right, then promise that you won't give me away or sell me, or whatever it is that people do down here to get rid of their property. No matter what happens."

He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "I swear to you, on my honor and on my kingdom, that I will never allow you to become the possession of another."

She drew in a shuddering breath. "If one of them does challenge you tomorrow night, what then?" 

"They won't. This is simply the required opportunity for each of them to decide if they want to make the challenge. Realistically, it's an opening for them to attempt to bait me by leering at you."

Sarah persisted, "But if one of them does make the challenge, what happens?"

Jareth tenderly moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and looked at her steadily. He'd thought she understood. 

"I'm going to kill him."   


--------------------------------   



	12. Party Preparations

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic 

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Notes: Special thanks to Cormak for her beta skills and suggestions. As always, thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their support and encouragement. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah looked at Jareth in stunned silence. He couldn't be serious. 

"Kill him?" she asked slowly. "This entire situation is _insane_. I don't want anyone to die because of me." 

"It wouldn't be entirely due to you, Sarah. A king cannot appear weak; kingdoms have been lost for less. If there is a challenge, it must be completely understood that death is the only consequence for attempting to take what is mine." 

"I don't want this to happen. I don't want... You could be hurt," Sarah said uneasily. "Or killed." 

"You're concerned for me?" He seemed amused. 

"This isn't funny," she snapped. 

He merely raised an eyebrow and looked at her patiently. 

"Well, of course I'm worried about you," she said, exasperated. 

He chuckled. 

"You're _laughing_ about this?" She shook her head in disbelief and abruptly began walking toward the door. "That's it. I've had enough. I'm going to my room." 

"Sarah?" Jareth called, suddenly concerned. He caught her at the door and touched her arm. When she looked at him, she had unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. 

"I just can't take anymore tonight. First I find out that I literally belong to you. Then I get to relive the joys of my childhood. And now I learn that I may end up with a stranger's death on my conscience, or worse--that someone might kill _you_. And you're laughing about it? This may be just another day at the office for you, but I can't deal with any more right now." 

She lifted a shaking hand and ran it through her hair. "And I am _sick to death_ of crying." 

He looked at her red rimmed, tired eyes and her strained expression and he nodded. He should have realized that she was reaching her emotional limits. This was all so new to her. The Aboveworld didn't allow slavery or duels to the death. To understand that she now lived in a place where these things were not only possible, but a part of her life, must be extremely disorienting. 

"I wasn't laughing at you or at the situation. It simply pleases me to know that you are concerned for me," he said softly. He reached out to stroke her hair. "Sarah, don't go back to your room. Stay the night with me, let me help you forget all this, even if just for a while." 

She shook her head. "I can't," she said. "I just found out that I'm your property. Even if you don't see me that way, if I sleep with you tonight it will seem too much like... I just can't, not tonight." 

Reluctantly, he stepped away from her. "Then allow me to escort you to your room." 

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'd just really like to be alone for a little while." 

His manner instantly became remote. "Of course, then I shall leave you. I won't disturb you any further this evening," he said formally. He inclined his head, turned and left the library without another word. 

"Oh great," Sarah said aloud, "Now I've hurt his feelings. But why should I care? After everything that I've been through today, why should I even care?" 'Because you love him,' her mind taunted. 'Because you love him.' 

-------------------------------- 

"Well," Twylla said huffily, when Sarah opened the door the next morning, "I see you've managed to find your way back to your own room." 

"Twylla, you don't get to have it both ways," Sarah said sharply. "You don't get to claim that I'm a grown woman and that it's none of your concern, and then still treat me like a kid." 

Sarah wasn't in the mood for a lecture this morning. She'd tossed and turned most of the night trying to decide how she felt about everything that had happened. 

She had finally decided that as long as Jareth didn't treat her like a possession, or didn't seem to see her as property, there was no point in dwelling on it right now. There wasn't anything she could do about it and as soon as possible she hoped to convince him to grant her freedom. 

She didn't know what to expect from this party and worrying about the possibility of a duel over her ownership had tied her stomach into knots. 

And to top everything off, she felt bad about hurting Jareth's feelings. She had just needed some time to herself, some time to think. She did love him, but she still didn't know how he felt about her. She had decided that right now wasn't the time to ask. She prayed that Jareth was right and there would be no challenge. After the party, when they were both safely back at the castle, then would be the time to discuss their feelings for one another. 

Twylla dropped the breakfast tray down onto the table with a clatter and yanked Sarah from her thoughts. It wasn't hard to see that she'd offended the little maid. 'Great,' she thought, 'one more person I've ticked off.' 

Sighing, Sarah said, "I'm sorry, Twylla, I'm just a little out of sorts this morning. I have to go to a party tonight and I really don't want to go." 

"Yes, I know," Twylla shrugged with exaggerated indifference. "Paslia's finished another dress for you. You can wear it tonight. I'll bring it by later. The maid seemed to automatically perk up at being able to steer the conversation back to her favorite topic--clothing. 

"How do you know about the party?" Sarah asked. "I just found out last night." 

"Everybody knows," Twylla said simply. "The news is all over the kingdom." 

"Wonderful," Sarah said, chagrined. "I have no privacy whatsoever." 

"Oh, I'm to tell you that the King and Lord Ethain want to see you when you've finished breakfast. You're to go to His Majesty's office." 

Nodding, Sarah picked briefly at her meal and then shoved it away. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that she didn't have an appetite. 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah arrived at Jareth's office and knocked politely. Ethain opened the door and gestured her in with a smile. 

"Ah, Sarah, I'm glad to see you. His Majesty wishes to speak with you," he said. 

Her eyes immediately went to Jareth, seated behind his desk. 

"Good morning," she said, smiling. 

"Good morning." Jareth's voice was cool. 

She felt her smile slip. He was apparently still upset with her, and she couldn't very well apologize in front of Ethain. What would she say? 'I'm sorry I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you last night?' 

"We need to discuss the upcoming events," Jareth said as he gestured toward a chair in front of his desk. 

Sarah sat down and said, "Okay, I'm listening." 

"There may be questions tonight about your previous trip to the Underground. It's imperative that you do not tell anyone what actually happened." Jareth said. 

Sarah looked surprised, "You mean they don't already know? You saved this place, why don't you want me to tell?" 

"It's a delicate situation. Traditionally, the single most powerful being in the Underground is the High King. The additional power granted to him by the Seelie Court is a symbol of his office and of the trust placed in him. However, while you were here the first time, you were the most powerful being in the Underground. And when you made my control equal to yours..." Jareth's voice trailed off. 

"You became the most powerful," Sarah said in sudden understanding. 

Jareth nodded. "For this to become known would be an insult to the High King and could call his authority into question. There's no reason for my father to be placed in that position." 

"So, your father doesn't know what you did?" Sarah asked. 

"No, only the three of us in this room know the truth. Even Brennan doesn't know what really happened." Jareth said quietly. 

Ethain spoke up, "If asked, it would be best that you say you wished your brother away and lost him to His Majesty. As an adult, you found yourself with a terminal illness. You weren't certain that it would succeed, but you wished yourself away in hopes of seeing your brother one last time. As it's extremely unusual for a human to remember a trip through the Labyrinth as reality rather than a dream or a fantasy, His Majesty accepted you and you've since been healed." 

Sarah nodded slowly. "And if they ask about Toby?" 

"You've seen him, but he has a different name and he doesn't remember his life in the Aboveworld. You've decided against speaking to him. He's happy with his adopted family and you don't wish to disrupt his life." Ethain explained. 

"Who _does_ everyone think saved the Underground?" Sarah asked curiously. 

"As I told you, I met with the dragons. Most assume that they were successful in stabilizing the magic," Jareth told her. "Few have ever actually approached a dragon in an attempt to hold a conversation and the secret is quite safe with them. Now I must know that it's safe with you." 

"It's safe. I promise I won't say anything," Sarah said quietly. 

He met her eyes and for a moment his gaze seem to warm. Then, with a blink of his eyes, the warmth was gone. 

"Now," Ethain said with an encouraging smile, "we must talk about what will happen tonight." 

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. 

"You will be introduced to the men who are eligible to issue the challenge. They'll each be given an opportunity to hold a brief conversation with you. They may or may not wish to speak with you. If so, these conversations will take place in the presence of His Majesty." Ethain explained. 

Sarah glanced at Jareth. He was watching her, expressionless. 

"At that point, His Majesty and I shall meet with the potential challengers. You and the other ladies will remain in another room. Brennan will wait outside that room until His Majesty returns for you." 

"And then?" she asked, looking at Jareth. 

"Then it will be over," he said flatly. "And we shall go home." 

Sarah said, "What will..." She intended to ask what would happen when Jareth met with the other men, but Ethain caught her eye and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. 

She closed her mouth and Jareth continued as if she hadn't spoken. 

"I will require that you behave according to rules I've set and they are to be obeyed without exception." Jareth's voice still held a cool edge. 

Her eyebrows rose at his phrasing. "What are they?" she asked. 

"You're not to leave a room without being escorted by Ethain, Brennan or myself. Other than the time that I am disposing of this ludicrous business, you will remain within my sight at all times. I do not know what entertainment will be provided, but no one may ask you to dance until I have danced with you." Jareth said. 

Sarah's face brightened. Maybe there would be one pleasant spot in the evening; she would enjoy dancing with Jareth. 

Jareth saw her change of expression and shook his head. "I will not dance with you tonight. These fools will already be leering at you as if you're a pretty bauble in a market stall. I won't give them the added potential of pawing at you." 

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. The strain of all this was giving her a headache. 

"This will not be a pleasant evening, Sarah. Not for any of us," Jareth said, his tone softening slightly. "Just remember to hold your temper, you mustn't react to anything you see or hear." 

She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. 

He turned to Ethain. "Excuse us for a moment." 

Ethain nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Jareth gave Sarah a searching look. "At times during the evening, it may seem that I have no regard for you or your feelings. You must understand that this is not the case. You are not the only one who has certain standards of behavior to maintain." 

"Okay," she said uncertainly. 

He rose and came around the desk to stand in front of her. He hesitated and said, "There is one more thing I'd like to discuss while we are alone. The night we were intimate, you managed to distract me to the point that I failed to cast a spell to prevent conception. You do realize that the challenge would be a moot point if you were already carrying a child." 

Sarah blushed slightly and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant." 

"How can you be so certain?" 

"I know my body. I'm still days away from being able to conceive." 

Jareth gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know this?" 

Sarah realized that he probably didn't know anything about the human female reproductive cycle and she knew even less about the Fae. Were they even similar? "It involves counting days and the fact that I'm only able to conceive three days out of twenty-eight." 

"Counting days?" Jareth began, but stopped as Ethain knocked and opened the door. 

She looked at Jareth and had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. "Just trust me on this one," she whispered. "I don't think you really want all the details, anyway." 

-------------------------------- 

Sarah had gone back to the library and tried to read in an attempt to take her mind off things, but found herself rereading the same page over and over with no idea of what was written there. Finally, she'd given up and gone to the gardens. 

It was so beautiful there and she spent the morning wandering through the neat rows of plants. She stopped at the spot where Jareth had given her the lily and she smiled as she remembered how they'd teased and laughed with each other. 

She'd been surprised when Twylla had found her in the garden and brought her a sandwich at lunchtime. 

"His Majesty said to be sure you had lunch," Twylla had told her. "He thought you might be too nervous to eat much tonight." 

Sarah had been pleased by Jareth's thoughtfulness. Maybe that meant he had gotten over his hurt feelings from earlier. 

She sat on a bench, nibbling at the sandwich when footsteps drew her attention. Sarah looked up to see Ethain round the corner. 

"May I join you?" He asked. 

Sarah nodded, "Sure." 

"I thought you might be here and I wanted to take this opportunity to speak with you privately," Ethain said. "About our host for the evening." 

"Lord Marcan? He's Jareth's cousin, right?" Sarah said. 

"Yes." Ethain frowned. "I want you to be aware that there's been bad blood between Marcan and Jareth virtually since birth. I'll spare you the tedious details, but Marcan has always been envious of Jareth's position, his titles..." His voice trailed off and he gave Sarah a pointed look, "His possessions." 

"Okay," she said slowly. "So, what does that mean? He's a jerk?" 

Ethain laughed at her bluntness and gave a wry shake of his head. "_I_ would agree, but the ladies seem to find him quite charming." Ethain sobered, "Just be wary of him, Sarah." 

"What can he do in a roomful of people?" she asked. "It's not like I'm going to be alone with him." 

"I'm probably simply being overly vigilant, but I believe that it's better to err on the side of caution tonight. Don't you agree?" 

Sarah nodded. "Okay, I'll keep what you said in mind." She paused and then asked, "So, what about his sister? Lady Vivienne." 

Ethain shot Sarah an amused look. "Are you fishing for information?" 

"No, I'm asking for it flat out." Her expression was serious. "I know she was involved with Jareth, he told me that. What do you think of her?" 

Ethain gave a slight smile. "This is an awkward situation for me, Sarah. You understand that my opinion isn't necessarily the same as that of His Majesty." 

Sarah simply crossed her arms, raised her eyebrows and waited. 

Ethain sighed. "I've never particularly cared for Lady Vivienne. She's beautiful, and like her brother, can be very charming. But she has the temperament of a spoiled child and, quite honestly, she tries my patience with her endless political maneuvering." 

"She has to have some good qualities, otherwise why would Jareth get involved with her?" Sarah asked. 

"Vivienne tends to be somewhat flamboyant and can be very entertaining company. I really shouldn't comment on this, but I don't believe that either party began their relationship intending it to be a serious one." 

"That was very well said, Ethain, very diplomatic. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed it. So which one eventually _did_ intend it to be a serious relationship?" 

"I can only speculate, but I believe Vivienne had every intention of becoming High Queen." 

"Do you know why they..." Sarah began, but Ethain shook his head. 

"I've already said far more than I should. Anything else you want to know about that relationship, you should ask His Majesty." 

"Well," Sarah smiled and shrugged, "It was worth a try. You might have told me." 

Ethain laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Sarah. I'll have to return to my duties." 

"Yeah," Sarah said softly as Ethain walked away. She folded a napkin around the rest of the sandwich and took it back to the kitchen to throw away. 

-------------------------------- 

While Sarah was quizzing Ethain about Vivienne, Jareth was forcing himself to concentrate on the day's paperwork. He often wondered if anyone had any idea just how much of his time was spent reviewing reports, or continually revising the budget in order to fund the many and varied needs of his kingdom. 

His thoughts began to wander from the mundane matters of daily business, and he tossed the papers he had been reading aside. 

He hoped that Sarah wouldn't react too badly to tonight's events. He didn't worry that there would be a challenge but even if there was, he was a skilled swordsman. He wasn't particularly concerned about losing a duel. It was the manner in which he would be required to treat Sarah tonight that concerned him most. 

Ethain had been correct in telling Sarah that most Fae didn't feel love in the same manner as humans. He couldn't afford to reveal his feelings for Sarah to the gathering he would be facing tonight. It would be interpreted as a sign of weakness. 

He could father Sarah's children, he could even marry her to legitimize his heirs, and these things would be understood and even expected by the other Fae. But for him to actually love her would be nearly incomprehensible to them. 

He laughed humorlessly. It sometimes seemed incomprehensible to _him_, too. How could this woman have acquired such power over him so quickly? When she had first returned, he'd almost wished that he'd never seen her again. But that had been before she had smiled at him, before she'd sat holding his hand out of concern for him while he slept, and before he'd taken her to his bed. 

Now, he had no qualms about killing anyone who tried to take her from him. Tonight he would stand in front of various noblemen and women and declare that Sarah belonged to him. And he would never speak truer words. At some point, without even realizing it, she had become a part of him. 

-------------------------------- 

All too soon it was time to prepare for the party. Mechanically, Sarah bathed and applied her makeup. Twylla pulled Sarah's hair up and with a few clever twists had pinned it into an elegant upswept style. 

Twylla took the new dress from the armoire and brought it over to Sarah. It was a delicate ice blue with a beaded bodice and flowing skirt. Made differently than the other gowns Paslia had made, it had a softer, more modern style. 

"Paslia wanted you to have something special. Something that would make you more comfortable," Twylla explained as she helped Sarah into it. 

Sarah shuddered. "There's no dress in existence that would make me comfortable tonight." 

Twylla stood on tiptoe and adjusted the fit of the dress where it clung to Sarah's shoulders. "You look very pretty. You'll make His Majesty proud of you." 

Sarah looked into the mirror. She did look nice. Would that make Jareth proud? Would it matter how pretty she looked if someone killed him tonight because of her? Suddenly Sarah's heart was pounding and she was breathing much too fast. She clenched her teeth and fought to control herself before she hyperventilated. 

"It's time for you to go. The King will be waiting in the throne room." Twylla said. When Sarah didn't reply, her maid walked around to face her and Twylla's expression softened, "His Majesty will protect you, don't you worry." Twylla patted Sarah on the hand with a surprising sympathy. 

"It's not me that I'm worried about," Sarah said softly. 

-------------------------------- 

As she approached the throne room, she forced a smile to her lips and lifted her head high. This was like going into a fencing competition, she told herself. No matter how good you were, you couldn't win without self-control. 

When she entered the room, Sarah was struck by how somberly each of the men was dressed. Each of them wore black. Ethain and Brennan wore no other color. Jareth, at least, was wearing a white shirt. And, as if they'd known of her fencing analogy, each man wore a sword at his side. 

"Well, don't you look like a cheerful group," she teased. "You all look like you're going to a..." Sarah's voice faltered. She quickly regrouped, "I happen to know that each of you has much more colorful clothing." 

Ethain was the first to speak, "You look lovely, Sarah." 

Brennan bowed over her hand. "It's that we didn't know the color of your dress and we didn't want to clash," he said with a wink. 

Sarah grinned at him and turned to Jareth. He smiled and said, "You are very beautiful." He looked at her for a long moment and then offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" 

As she reached out to place her hand on his arm, she realized that her hands were shaking. She looked up at him and said, "Before we leave, may I speak to you in private?" 

Jareth seemed surprised and then said, "Of course." He glanced over at Ethain and Brennan, but Sarah tugged him toward the door. He followed her out into the hallway. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but then simply reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck. She saw his pleased smile and he leaned down. When his lips touched hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. He deepened the kiss and then reluctantly broke it. 

She saw the question in his eyes and she said, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful tonight." 

"I will be careful. And you must remember that I do not regard you as a possession, no matter how it may seem," he said. 

Sarah nodded and said, "Then let's get this show on the road." 

He led her back into the throne room. She placed her hand on his arm and automatically closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again, they were all standing in front of a set of oak doors adorned with a silver bell. She looked around, but it was too dark to see anything farther away than a few feet. They seemed to be standing in front of a large estate. 

Ethain rang the bell and then stepped back. In a moment, the doors were opened by a servant who bowed to Jareth and murmured, "Your Majesty." 

Jareth escorted Sarah into a large open foyer. Marble floors underfoot and a crystal chandelier overhead gave it an opulent appearance. 

"Everyone has gathered in the ballroom, Your Majesty," the servant said. 

With Ethain and Brennan following them silently, Jareth and Sarah walked forward into a lavishly decorated ballroom. Sarah saw people standing around in groups talking while music played softly in the background. 

Another servant, standing just inside the ballroom doorway, bowed and began announcing Jareth's titles. Sarah's grasp on Jareth's arm tightened as every eye in the room turned toward them. She glanced nervously at Jareth and what she saw caused her to take a closer look. 

Jareth's demeanor had changed. His eyes were cold and his bearing more regal. His head had tilted in a slightly challenging manner and a familiar smirk had formed on his lips. 

With a jolt, Sarah realized that this was no longer the Jareth that she had teased and laughed with. She was now on the arm of the Goblin King. 

Sarah was vaguely aware that her name had been called out by the servant, and that Ethain and Brennan's titles were also announced. As they went further into the room, each person they passed bowed or curtsied to Jareth. 

Suddenly, Sarah's attention was drawn to a beautiful auburn haired woman who swept across the room to meet them and then dropped gracefully into a curtsy before Jareth. 

When the woman rose, Sarah saw that she was nearly as tall as Jareth. Sarah's eyes narrowed as the woman leaned forward and casually brushed a kiss across Jareth's mouth. 

"Your Majesty, how wonderful of you to join us this evening," the woman said. 

Jareth smiled and purred, "Good evening, Vivienne." 

-------------------------------- 


	13. Into the Fray

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic   


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   
  
Author's Notes: As always, thanks to my beta, Cormak for her patience and editing skills. A very special thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie, The Hooded Crow and Alorindanya for the Wednesday night chats!

--------------------------------   


Jareth gestured toward Sarah and said, "Lady Vivienne, may I present Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is Lady Vivienne."

Sarah curtsied as Ethain had previously instructed her to do and when she stood up again, the two women looked each other over for a brief moment. Vivienne was dressed in a gorgeous low cut gown in a deep red. Sarah wouldn't have thought that the auburn-haired woman could have pulled off the shade with her coloring, but it suited her remarkably well. Her green eyes, edged in long dark lashes, sparkled. 

"It's nice to meet you." Vivienne flashed Sarah a brilliant smile, but immediately returned her gaze to Jareth. "I'm sure she's the sweetest little thing, and she has such an _unusual_ gown." Vivienne's tone was saccharin.

Sarah's smile tightened. Okay, so that's the way it was going to be. In two sentences, Vivienne had dismissed Sarah and insulted her dress.

"Lady Vivienne," Sarah's tone matched Vivienne's. "I've heard so _much_ about you." Sarah took a shot in the dark and gambled that Jareth hadn't told Vivienne much, if anything, about her. She was pleased to see Vivienne's eyes widen slightly and turn to Sarah speculatively. Ah, a direct hit! Now, Vivienne was wondering what Jareth had told Sarah about _her_.

Before Vivienne could speak, a tall dark-haired man walked to her side.

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed.

"Lord Marcan," Jareth said with a hint of disdain.

Sarah surreptitiously examined the man while introductions were made and she curtsied. So this was the man Ethain had warned her against. He was very attractive and his swarthy good looks were a direct contrast to Jareth's fair beauty. 'Leanan Sidhe,' Sarah thought. 'He's Jareth's cousin, so he must be at least half Leanan Sidhe.'

Marcan took Sarah's hand and bowed over it. "I must admit I've wondered about the mortal woman that Jareth deemed worthy of returning to the Underground. You're enchanting." Marcan smiled warmly at her.

When Marcan began speaking, she felt Jareth's hand come up to rest on her waist. Then with a deliberate motion he slid his hand higher until it was resting on her side just under her breast.

"Yes," Jareth drawled, "I consider Sarah to be quite a prize."

A wisp of anxiety curled through her and she tried to ignore it. Jareth had warned her that it might seem as if he didn't have any regard for her tonight.

Marcan's eyes flickered over Jareth's hand on Sarah and then down to the sword that Jareth was wearing. He smiled and said, "Obviously, she's a prize you intend to keep."

Jareth locked eyes with Marcan and Jareth's smile became dangerous. "When I have something I want, I don't give up control over it. And I've never liked anyone else touching my things."

Sarah stiffened at his words. She felt Jareth squeeze her side gently and she forced herself to relax.

"Shall we go into dinner?" Vivienne interrupted with a mischievous smile. "Jareth, I have a little surprise for you. I'm sure you'll find it very entertaining."

--------------------------------   


Jareth escorted Sarah into the dining room and reluctantly led her to her seat. As the female guest of honor, she would be seated to the right of Marcan. Jareth, as male guest of honor, would be seated to Vivienne's right. The number of guests and the length of the table insured that there was no possibility of Jareth overhearing Marcan's conversation with Sarah. Ethain and Brennan had been seated midway down the table and would also be unable to hear. 

Jareth looked around the room, wondering what Vivienne thought he would find so entertaining. As the other guests took their places around the table, Vivienne's amusing little surprise became evident.

Gathered together in that single room was every woman that Jareth had ever slept with.

He arched an eyebrow and Vivienne gave a smug smile.

"This is your surprise?" he asked coolly.

"Don't you find it amusing? Well, _I_ certainly do. You must allow me what little pleasure I can find in this situation, Jareth." She gave a little pout. "You could have simply told me that you'd obtained the mortal, you know."

"I'm expected to believe that you would have accepted her presence without complaint?" His tone was skeptical.

"Oh, Jareth, really. I'm not so selfish as you think. I can understand your desire for an heir. It wasn't necessary to end our relationship over it." Vivienne gave a sigh. "What is a human's life span, after all? A few decades? It isn't as if she's permanent. And you'll grow tired of her as soon as she's produced a few children and her beauty begins to fade."

__

What happens when he gets tired of me? What happens to me then?

'Ah, Sarah,' Jareth thought. 'Is that what you think? Don't you know that there are ways around everything?'

--------------------------------   


Marcan took a sip of wine and turned to Sarah. "I wanted to tell you that, while you are a very beautiful woman, I have no intention of challenging Jareth for you. Nor do I believe that any of the other men here tonight mean to do so."

Relief swept through Sarah. She closed her eyes briefly and gave a quick prayer of thanks. 

"Why are they here then?" she asked.

"They are eligible to make the challenge, they must attend." Marcan smiled slightly. "And even if they had considered it, I'm certain they've changed their mind after seeing Jareth and his entourage."

Sarah began to ask what he meant when a servant arrived carrying a tray of vegetables. 

Before she could speak again, Marcan asked, "Do you enjoy living in the Underground?"

"I haven't seen much except the castle and the grounds," she said, keeping her eyes on her plate as she pushed the food around in circles.

"Ah, yes. I expect Jareth's been keeping you close at hand. Do you mind if I ask how you came to be here?" Marcan asked.

Sarah glanced at him and recited the story given to her by Ethain. 

"Jareth must have made quite an impression on you if you were able to remember the Underground. Most mortals don't, you know." Marcan gave a knowing smile.

Sarah looked down the long table to where Jareth sat and she recalled her trip through the Labyrinth. She smiled faintly. "He frightened me then, but he intrigued me as well. He's very...compelling."

Marcan laughed, "And attractive. Don't forget that. Women have always found my cousin to be very attractive."

To her consternation, Sarah felt herself blushing and Marcan grinned. He glanced around the table and then leaned conspiratorially toward Sarah. "In fact, several of the ladies here tonight are Jareth's past conquests. Vivienne invited them specifically to torment you."

Sarah's eyes widened. Before she could stop herself, she turned toward him and asked, "Several?"

"Hmmm," Marcan's eyes narrowed in thought. "Let's see... Lady Fiona, she's the blonde in the green dress seated next to Brennan. And Lady Treise, the brunette in white. Then there's Lady Isleen, the blonde in the rose gown with the gold accents. Lady Geileis, the blonde sitting to Jareth's left. And Lady Arlana, the brunette seated to Ethain's right." Marcan paused a moment and looked around the table.

Sarah's eyes followed his gaze as he named off each woman and now she looked back at Marcan and waited for him to continue.

"Oh, I almost forgot Vivienne. And now, of course, you." Marcan smirked.

Sarah's smile was labored and she glanced back toward Vivienne. With a little shock, she saw Jareth watching her with a slight frown and she wondered if he'd seen her looking at the other women.

--------------------------------   


Jareth had, indeed, seen Sarah looking around the table and was seething inwardly. This entire situation was becoming intolerable. Marcan had said something that caused Sarah to blush and was now leaning entirely too closely to her while he obviously pointed out Jareth's past lovers.

"Is there something wrong?" Vivienne asked, looking at Jareth curiously.

He realized instantly that he was allowing his thoughts to show, even if only faintly. He schooled his features into a bored mask and said, "Your brother seems to be quite taken with Sarah. It will be a pity if he decides to challenge me for her."

Vivienne laughed and rolled her eyes, "Marcan? He has no desire for children. I'm sure he's only flirting with your little pet to annoy you." She reached out and began tracing a finger over the back of his hand. "And it seems he's succeeding. Are you really so determined to keep her? If you want children, I would be willing to try. You could have a queen who would rule by your side rather than a mere human consort."

"A dynasty can be founded upon a woman like Sarah. She will bear enough sons and daughters to marry into every prominent family in the Underground." Jareth said casually. "Unfortunately, you and I would be fortunate to produce even one child."

"So _that's_ it." Vivienne shook her head in amazed appreciation. "You are positioning yourself to control all the ruling families of the Underground."

"A man would be a fool to throw away such an opportunity." Jareth smiled.

Vivienne laughed. "You'll be able to rule completely unopposed by any faction. No High King has ever managed that feat."

"There is," Jareth smirked, "as the mortals say, a first time for everything."

Vivienne's eyes gleamed maliciously. She placed her hand over his and leaned close to say softly in his ear, "Well, keep the mortal if you like, but it's doubtful you'll find her as pleasing. If you were still with me, we could have..." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up as he listened to her and then he gave a genuine laugh. With a shake of his head, he said, "My dear, no one can claim that you're not inventive."

--------------------------------   


Sarah watched Jareth with Vivienne and suddenly felt a sharp clutching at her heart. If that woman got any closer to him, she'd be sitting in his lap. And he wasn't faking that laugh; Sarah had heard it when he'd laughed with her.

She looked again at the women Marcan had pointed out to her and realized they all had one very obvious thing in common. They were all extremely beautiful. She wasn't blind. She knew that she was pretty enough, but they had an ethereal splendor that she simply didn't possess. If they hadn't held Jareth's interest, how was she supposed to do so? 

She felt the sudden sting of tears and closed her eyes. What the hell was she doing here? How had she ended up in this situation? And how could he ever love _her_? She placed her hands in her lap and curled them tightly into fists. The detached pain as her fingernails dug into her palms helped her to regain control. 

"Sarah?" Marcan's melodious voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

She quickly blinked away the tears and feigned a smile. "Yes, of course. I'm fine." She reached out and picked up her wineglass. As she raised it to her lips, she heard Marcan make a soft, dismayed sound.

She turned to him and saw that he was looking at her hand. She looked curiously and gave a silent curse. The tips of her fingernails were tinged red and blood-filled crescents were clearly visible in her palm. 

She hastily put down her glass and moved to place her hand back in her lap but Marcan reached out and gently grasped her wrist, arresting her movements. Instinctively, she closed her fingers to hide the wounds. His fingers gently stroked against Sarah's, urging her to open her hand.

"My sister is foolish," Marcan said quietly. "She has yet to realize that my cousin is no longer interested in her. He's found a much more desirable woman."

Marcan gently drew a finger over the lacerations in Sarah's palm and, with a slight tingle, they were healed. She pulled her hand away and he smiled expectantly, his hand still held aloft. She hesitated a moment and then placed her other hand in his. Quickly he performed the same action, repairing the damage her fingernails had inflicted.

"Thank you," Sarah said softly.

She looked at the dark-haired man sitting beside her. Ethain had warned her that Marcan wasn't to be trusted, but he'd been nothing but kind to her. He was extremely handsome, his black hair flowing like fine silk. Green eyes the color of emeralds met hers and his full lips suddenly curved into a smirk. He'd noticed her looking him over.

'When Jareth smiles like that,' she thought, 'it's as if he knows a secret that you don't. When Marcan does it, it's as if he knows _your_ secrets.' 

Sarah glanced back toward Jareth and Vivienne and saw that Jareth's face had grown cold and his eyes were glittering dangerously. He was glaring at Marcan, but worse, he was glaring at _her_.

--------------------------------   


Jareth had looked over to check on Sarah and had been alarmed to see Marcan holding her hand. He watched intently as Marcan stroked her palm and Sarah pulled her hand away. She'd then given him her other hand and the process was repeated. What was Marcan doing? And why was Sarah allowing him to touch her? With a growing sense of unease, he watched as she examined Marcan closely and he saw Marcan give a knowing smile.

Possessiveness flared violently through Jareth, followed closely by intense jealousy. He was suddenly angry with Marcan, but more surprisingly, he was also angry with Sarah. He knew that wasn't particularly rational but jealousy wasn't a particularly rational emotion.

The meal was over, regardless of whether or not the guests were finished eating, Jareth decided. He swept a sharp glance from Ethain to Sarah, indicating that Ethain was to escort her and Jareth abruptly stood.

Protocol demands that when the King stands, all rise. The clatter of fallen cutlery and the noisy scraping of chairs filled the room as the surprised guests struggled quickly to their feet. Jareth watched as Sarah, too, stood with a confused look on her face.

Jareth turned to Vivienne. "Did you have some form of entertainment planned? Or shall we get straight to business?" he asked coolly.

"I'd hoped to have dancing," she said with raised eyebrows. "But if you don't want..."

"No," Jareth interrupted. "Dancing will be fine." Sarah would be chaperoned in the ballroom and Marcan would have no further opportunity to touch her. Offering his arm to Vivienne, he led her from the room.

--------------------------------   


Ethain escorted Sarah into the ballroom and Brennan came to stand beside them.

"What's going on?" Sarah said.

"I'm not certain," Ethain said. "Perhaps His Majesty simply wanted to move the evening along. He wants this over as badly as you do, Sarah."

Jareth walked onto the dance floor with Vivienne and they began waltzing to the soft music. Sarah noticed that he had never once looked in her direction since leaving the dining room.

Sarah watched them for a long moment and then glanced at Ethain. "Really? As badly as I do?" she said sarcastically.

"You knew that this would happen. He said that he wouldn't dance with you and he told you why." Ethain reminded her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But I didn't realize that he was going to dance with other people."

The three of them stood silently through the dance. When the next song began and Jareth selected a different partner, Sarah took a deep breath and said, "You know, there's no reason why you two can't go ask some of these ladies to dance. I'll be safe enough here."

Ethain shook his head. "One of us will stay with you." 

Brennan cast a lingering glance in Lady Fiona's direction and said, "Well, Sarah has a bit of a point. As long as His Majesty is dancing, there's no reason for us both to stay here."

Ethain smiled. "Go ahead, I'll look after Sarah."

Brennan grinned his thanks. A moment later he was leading the blonde onto the dance floor.

Sarah struggled to keep from displaying any reaction as the dancing continued and Jareth moved steadily from partner to partner. For the first few dances she succeeded but as the partners became more numerous, self-doubt began to creep into her expression. 

Ethain looked at her and said in a low voice, "He did warn you that this would be unpleasant. His Majesty has reasons for everything that he's doing here tonight, Sarah. Social obligations require that he dance with several of the ladies and if he favored one over the others, it would give rise to the type of speculation that he wishes to avoid."

Suddenly, Marcan was standing in front of Sarah, blocking her view of Jareth and his latest partner. 

Marcan smiled at her, "You look as if you're bored. I would ask you to dance but I've noticed that Jareth has refused to give anyone the opportunity to do so." Marcan glanced at Ethain. "Let's take her to the gardens, shall we? A breath of fresh air would probably do her good."

"His Majesty has commanded that Sarah remain in the room with him so that he may see her whenever he wishes," Ethain said coldly.

"You may not dance and you may not leave," Marcan said regretfully to Sarah. "At least allow me to stand here and amuse you."

"And block the view?" Sarah asked dryly.

Marcan shrugged casually, "Why not accept both services?"

--------------------------------   


Jareth thought that surely the dancing would be called to an end soon. He was anxious to get the challenge over and take Sarah home. He had a few questions to ask her about what had happened in the dining room. At the thought of Marcan touching Sarah, his hand involuntarily tightened at his dance partner's waist and he saw the woman's puzzled expression. What was her name again? Brianna? Breena? It didn't matter.

He instantly relaxed his grasp and began slowing his steps as the song finally came to an end. Jareth glanced toward Sarah, but all he saw was Marcan's back as he stood in front of her. 

__

Enough.

As another song began playing, Jareth gave a slight bow to his partner and, with a casual wave of his hand, broke the spell that had been cast to provide the music. He caught Vivienne's surprised look as the music abruptly ceased and he stalked to the front of the room.

A brief moment of concentration and a chair appeared before him. Seating himself, he nodded at Ethain and watched as Sarah was led away from Marcan and to Jareth's side.

With Sarah standing to his right and Ethain to his left, he said in a strong voice, "Lords and Ladies. I, Jareth, King of the Goblins and High Prince of the Sidhe formally declare my claim to the mortal woman, Sarah Williams. She has wished herself over to me and I have accepted. By right of that mortal wish, she belongs to me. The eligible challengers to my claim may now approach."

The men in the room began to file by and Ethain introduced each to Sarah. Most merely gave a polite bow and moved on. A few, men who Jareth mentally marked as enemies or potential enemies, lingered to make innocuous conversation with her. 

Marcan was the last to approach. He bowed and said with a smile, "You needn't worry, Sarah, you'll be quite safe and everything will be fine."

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he listened to Marcan reassure her. He wanted to see Sarah's reaction, but couldn't without turning to look at her. 

"Lord Marcan," Jareth said, "I would suggest that the ladies retire to another location. We may conduct the rest of our business here."

Marcan looked surprised at this, the ballroom was hardly the normal setting for a challenge, but he nodded and said, "Of course, Your Majesty."

--------------------------------   


With Brennan escorting Sarah, the ladies left the ballroom to wait in Vivienne's sitting room. As the last woman left and the doors closed, the men turned to look at Jareth.

He stood silently for a moment and regarded them with a mocking smile. 

"Gentlemen, I have declared my claim on the mortal woman. It is your right to issue a challenge to that claim." Jareth casually tugged a glove smooth over his fingers and then returned his attention to the waiting noblemen. 

"Allow me to save us all a great deal of time. As I will be the challenged party, it is my right to select the weapon and the terms. My second will select the location and the time. So there will be no misunderstanding, I will announce my choices now." Jareth gave a derisive glance around the room before continuing. 

"I choose sabres and to the death."

An astonished murmur ran through the room. A duel to the death was extremely rare. In most cases, one combatant achieving the advantage over the other was considered sufficient. 

Ethain stepped forward and his voice was clear, "As His Majesty's second, I choose here and now."

A deafening silence fell over the room. While Jareth and Ethain were well within their rights to make these choices, the other men were stunned. The evening had suddenly taken on an unexpectedly menacing quality.

"Oh, gentlemen, why the surprise? Surely none of you thought I would ever willingly surrender what is mine?" Jareth's eyes had turned glacial.

A low laugh broke the stillness of the room. Jareth's eyes turned to Marcan who was chuckling quietly.

"It seems, Your Majesty, that your show of force has worked just as you planned it." Marcan smirked. "It was quite a brilliant strategy to arrive so obviously well armed. 'Intimidate your opponent early and often,' isn't that the saying? I don't believe that any of these gentlemen want the woman badly enough to risk death for her."

"And you, cousin?" Jareth said coldly. "What of you?"

"She is quite tempting." Marcan admitted and then spread his hands in a placating gesture. "But no woman is _that_ appealing."

Jareth took one last long look at the men standing before him. When none of them spoke, he said calmly, "Then I shall collect my property and be on my way."

--------------------------------   


In the sitting room, Sarah was waiting; the next few minutes would determine her entire future. As worry and fear had seeped through her like ice, she'd gone past feeling sick to her stomach and had arrived at a sort of blessed numbness. 

She sat staring at the floor, wishing desperately that she knew what was happening in the ballroom. Vivienne and three of the women Marcan had pointed out to her were sitting on the long sofa directly behind her. Suddenly, the sound of Jareth's name drew her attention.

Sarah had missed the comment, but the four women were now laughing gleefully. As they recovered from their merriment, they continued their conversation. 

Her cheeks burned as realized that the topic of their discussion was Jareth's skill in bed. The four women began comparing notes, each one cataloging acts at which he was particularly adept while the rest joined in with the finer points of his past escapades.

She knew they were deliberately speaking loudly enough for her to overhear and she ground her teeth together in an effort not to react. She was both embarrassed and appalled by the casual way they were discussing such private matters.

The conversation continued to drone on and on, detailing Jareth's penchants and aversions until, just as she thought she couldn't take any more, a soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sarah? Your name is Sarah, isn't it?"

She looked up to see a petite brunette standing in front of her. She recognized her as the woman Jareth had been dancing with just before the ladies had been sent from the ballroom.

"Yes. Is there something I can do for you?" Sarah's voice was cool as she wondered what humiliation this woman intended to inflict.

"I'm Breena. I'm sorry to be so forward but you're from the Aboveworld and I'm so curious about it. Would you mind telling me what it's like?" Breena smiled slightly and then lowered her voice, "I also thought you might like a distraction from the more distasteful conversation going on behind you."

Sarah examined the woman closely. Her large blue eyes were gentle and she had a look of actual interest on her face. After a moment's hesitation, Sarah gestured to the chair beside her.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

Breena sat beside Sarah and asked brightly, "Is it true that for entertainment you force pixies into little boxes and make them perform plays?"

Sarah was confused for a moment and then realized Breena must be referring to the television. The combination of the stress of the evening and the nature of the question caused Sarah to laugh loudly. Still laughing, she shook her head and began to explain when the door opened and Jareth strode into the room followed by Ethain and Brennan. A few moments later, Marcan came into the room.

At the sight of Jareth, relief flooded through Sarah so strongly that she had to take a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears. As he approached her, she rose shakily and hastily pleated her skirt in her hands. If she didn't, she was afraid she would fling her arms around him in front of everyone.

"Say goodnight to our host and hostess, Sarah. My business here is concluded and we are taking our leave," Jareth said.

Sarah instantly turned to Vivienne. Allowing the contempt she felt for the woman to color her voice, she said coldly, "Lady Vivienne, I had a most educational evening."

Vivienne smiled lazily. "Well, dear, I do hope you picked up a few tips. I'm sure Jareth would appreciate it."

Sarah stiffened at the insult.

Vivienne turned to Jareth and again brushed a kiss over his lips. She leaned back and smirked at him. "Keep those things I described to you in mind. I'm certain that later this evening you'll be regretting your decision." Vivienne's eyes deliberately drifted over Sarah.

Sarah wasn't certain exactly what Vivienne was talking about, but she clearly recognized it as another insult. The desire to slap Vivienne was so strong that her hands twitched. Sarah turned quickly to Marcan and her expression softened. "Lord Marcan, thank you."

He smiled warmly and said, "You see, I told you everything would be all right."

Ethain and Brennan said goodnight and Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's arm. A dizzying moment later they were back in Jareth's throne room.

Sarah gave a great sigh of relief and grinned. She looked up at Jareth and the icy expression on his face caused her to suddenly frown in confusion. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jareth didn't acknowledge her. He turned to Ethain and Brennan, "Gentlemen, thank you for your assistance. I'm certain you have other things you'd rather be doing and I won't take up any more of your time."

Ethain and Brennan exchanged a guarded look. They knew that Jareth was furious over something, but they also recognized the dismissal for what it was.

They both bowed to Jareth and bade Sarah goodnight. Jareth stood completely still and watched them leave. As soon as they were gone, he turned to Sarah.

"Perhaps you'd care to explain to me what you thought you were doing this evening?" His voice was deceptively silky.

"Excuse me?" She was bewildered. Was he angry with her? What was he talking about?

He clasped his hands behind his back and regarded her coldly through narrowed eyes. His head tilted and the Goblin King's sneer was back in place.

"Explain to me, Sarah, exactly _why_ you allowed that man to touch you."

--------------------------------   



	14. Revelations

A Necessary Deception 

by Scattered Logic   


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   
  
Author's Note (1): As always thanks to my beta, Cormak for her time and patience. Special thanks for Cormak, Lady Jamie, The Hooded Crow and Alorindanya for the Wednesday night chats.

Author's Note (2): This chapter contains explicit descriptions of sexual activity between two consenting adults. Be forewarned.

--------------------------------   


"What are you talking about?" Sarah still didn't understand what he meant. Nobody had touched her. Nobody had... Suddenly she realized that someone _had_ touched her. Marcan had healed her hands.

She automatically glanced down at her palms.

"Ah, I see you do remember," Jareth's voice was biting.

Guilt and embarrassment warred on her face. How was she supposed to tell him that she'd injured herself because of her own insecurities?

"It was nothing," she whispered.

"Nothing?" he snapped. 

He began to circle her slowly and Sarah tracked his every move as he walked around her. She'd never seen him this angry before.

His voice lowered, "Did you find him attractive, Sarah? I noticed you looking at him. I didn't appreciate you making such a spectacle of yourself. Holding hands with my cousin in public made for quite a tawdry little display."

"We weren't holding..." Sarah began and then his words sank in. He was turning this back on her? Fury flared hot within her. She whirled to face him and stepped directly into his path, stopping his movements.

"You think I was making a spectacle of myself? Well, let's talk about _spectacles_. What about you and Vivienne? That woman was practically sitting in your lap."

"Vivienne isn't the point." His voice was suddenly far too calm.

"She is as far as I'm concerned." Sarah suddenly flung up a hand. "No, no, you're absolutely right. Vivienne isn't the point, at least not _just_ Vivienne. You had your entire little harem there tonight. You wouldn't believe the things they were saying about you in that sitting room and they made sure I heard every word of it."

"It couldn't have been very dreadful, you seemed quite cheerful when I came in." Jareth said coolly.

Sarah looked at him for a moment and then bit out, "I was laughing because I was so scared that my only choices were to laugh or scream. And having to listen to that school of piranha going on about you was worse than dreadful. Thanks to your former flings, I now have a very long list of the things you _will_ do in bed, and a very short list of the things you _won't_."

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he said with an icy smile, "Well, that will save us time, won't it? Just make a note of the ones you find most interesting and we'll try them out later."

Sarah froze. For a moment, she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach and she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was as cold as he was. "Congratulations, you've managed to be even more insulting than Vivienne."

She turned and began walking toward the door.

"Don't walk away from me, Sarah," he warned.

She didn't listen. As she reached the doorway, she gritted through clenched teeth, "And you don't have to worry about 'trying out' anything with me ever again." With that, she exited the room and left him standing there.

--------------------------------   


By the time she'd reached her bedroom, Sarah had worked herself into a rage. She slammed the door shut and began pulling her clothing off, not caring if she tore the buttons of her dress, all the while complaining loudly about arrogant Goblin Kings, their harems and red-haired bitches.

Ducking behind the screen, she waved a hand over the bathtub to fill it. She intended to take a long hot bath and try to forget this day ever happened. Sarah grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. Walking back into the room to get her hairbrush, she looked down as she tied her robe and suddenly bumped into something that shouldn't have been there.

Jareth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she gasped and took several steps back.

"I'm getting tired of you walking away from me," he said grimly.

"Tough. Now get out of my room," she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Your room?" he advanced on her and she involuntarily took a step back. "May I remind you that you're living in _my_ castle? I go where I please."

"Do you want me to get out? Fine, I'll find someplace else to live."

"And just where do you think you'd go? To Marcan?" Jareth's voice lowered dangerously and he took another step toward her. "Do you think that he'd take you in after a little hand-holding? He wasn't even willing to fight for you."

"He wasn't holding my hand," Sarah's voice rose.

Jareth reached out swiftly and seized her hand. Holding it up, he drew one leather-clad finger over her palm, mimicking Marcan's earlier actions. "What was he doing?"

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth felt the residue of the earlier magic. His eyes became flinty. "What did he do to you? He used magic. What did he do?"

Sarah tried to pull her hand away, but Jareth wouldn't let go. "_What did he do?_" he demanded.

Her lips thinned into a straight line and her eyes narrowed. "Let go of me."

"Let's see, shall we?" With a mocking smile, Jareth brushed his free hand over her palm and shattered Marcan's spell. The smile faded as he saw the bloody grooves reform in her palm.

Sarah hissed as her hands began to sting. "Are you happy now?"

Jareth once again brushed her palm and the wounds were gone. He released her and quickly took her other hand in his, examining it briefly before smoothing the small wounds away.

"Why? Why would you harm yourself this way?" he asked quietly.

She jerked her hand away from him. "To gain some control." She sneered, "You ordered me not to react to anything, remember?"

"What could possibly have upset you that much?"

"I've already _told_ you. Vivienne was practically in your lap. No woman wants to be forced to sit across a crowded room and watch the man she loves being hit on by his ex-girlfriend. Particularly when he seems to _enjoy_ it so much."

Sarah was so angry that the words left her mouth before she'd thought clearly. As soon she said them, she cringed inwardly. This wasn't how she'd meant to tell him.

Jareth went very still.

She turned her back to him, but there was no refuge there. She was now facing the mirror and when she looked into it, his eyes locked with hers. 

"You love me?" he asked softly.

She dropped her eyes and moved to step away but he was suddenly standing close behind her. He grasped her by the waist, pulling her tightly to him. Her eyes flew up again to meet his in the mirror.

"Sarah, you love me?" he repeated, his breath warm against her ear.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you." She shook her head slowly, "But right now I don't like you very much."

To her surprise, he laughed softly. "No, I can well imagine that you don't."

The realization hit her suddenly and her mouth dropped open. "That's what all this is about. You're jealous."

He arched an eyebrow. "As are you."

"You have no reason to be."

"Nor do you," he shot back.

"Vivienne..."

"Vivienne was amusing herself at our expense. I owe Ethain an apology about that. He warned me, but I thought she'd be above that kind of behavior."

"Obviously she treated you differently than she treated me. I wouldn't put anything past that woman," Sarah said tartly. "And what was all that about remembering what she described and regretting your decision? As if I can't guess."

"We're alone in your bedroom and I'm about to tell you that I love you. Do you really want to discuss Vivienne?" Jareth asked calmly.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat and her heart was suddenly pounding. "I don't know," she said slowly. "Are you going to be very romantic about it?"

He shook his head ruefully, "Considering the circumstances, probably not as romantic as you'd like."

She smiled slowly and twisted around in his arms to slide her arms around his neck. "Tell me and then kiss me passionately. I've always wanted it to happen that way."

He laughed and then became serious. He looked into her eyes and said, "I owe you an apology, also. I shouldn't have given in to jealousy. It's such a petty emotion, but I've never... I love you, Sarah." He lowered his head and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth and twining with hers, becoming more demanding as she responded. He heard her moan low in her throat and pulled her more tightly against him. 

She finally broke the kiss, her lungs screaming for air. "That was very romantic," she said breathlessly. "An apology and an 'I love you.' I'd say you did just fine."

He trailed kisses down her neck. "I'm happy that you were pleased."

A small crease suddenly appeared between her eyes and she said, "Ethain told me that most Fae don't..."

"I heard what he said and there are exceptions." He pressed another kiss against her neck and then looked up. "I do love you, Sarah."

"I shouldn't have been jealous tonight either, but those other women were all so beautiful," she said hesitantly.

"Do you think that's all I want?" he asked. "I want more than just a pleasing appearance. Never before have I had a woman want me for who am, the good and the bad, rather than just for the titles I possess." For the first time, she saw a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. "Do you think that any of those women would have cradled a child that had been wished away and then offered to wait with me while those thirteen hours passed?"

He dropped a light kiss on her lips and gently turned her back to face the mirror. "But if appearances concern you, you have nothing to fear. You are very beautiful in your own right." 

He reached down and began untying the belt holding her robe closed. Sarah was suddenly acutely aware that she wasn't wearing anything else.

"Jareth," she said uncertainly, but the belt was already untied and he was pulling the robe open and off her shoulders. It dropped to the floor between them.

"Let me touch you, Sarah," he murmured. "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

He pulled the gloves from his hands, tossing them onto the table in front of the mirror. Reaching around her, he softly brushed his palms over her breasts, feeling the nipples harden under his touch. 

Sarah drew in a sharp breath. He dropped his head and his tongue slid slowly along her neck, up to her ear and he suckled at her earlobe, nipping gently with his teeth. Her head fell back against his shoulder. He moved forward, pressing his body more closely against hers. She could feel him, already hard and erect, pushing into her lower back and an intense wave of desire spread through her.

His mouth moved down her throat again and his fingers rolled and plucked at her nipples. Sarah gasped in pleasure and instinctively reached back, cupping his thighs, pulling him to her more tightly, restlessly sliding her hands up and down. 

She watched their reflection in the mirror through heavy-lidded eyes and Jareth lifted his mouth from her skin to meet her gaze. Her saw her reaction and a wicked smile crossed his face. He slowly skimmed one hand down her body, over her ribcage, across her stomach, moving steadily lower.

It was almost unbelievably erotic, feeling his hands on her while simultaneously seeing it happen and she was trembling by the time his hand slid down to touch lightly between her thighs. She was slick with desire and she arched into his touch, trying to increase the contact. He lazily teased one finger against her.

"Something you want?" His ragged breathing belied his calm words.

"Please," she gasped.

Looking into her eyes, he slid his finger inside her. She moaned and thrust hard against his hand. While he continued to caress her breasts, he slowly moved his finger in and out of her, adjusting the fit of his hand against her to give her the most pleasure. Her eyes slipped closed at the sensation.

"Open your eyes, Sarah," he whispered. "Watch me touch you."

Her eyes fluttered open at his words and she watched his hands moving on her. The feeling of voluptuous sensuality ratcheted up to an unbearable pitch and she began making little hitching sounds in her throat.

"Jareth," she whimpered, "I'm going to..." Her voice trailed off into a gasp as he caught her eyes with his and quickened his movements. Sarah climaxed with a sobbing moan. 

He felt her inner walls clamp down around his finger and he shuddered, his self-control hanging by a thread. He continued to move his hand until the last of her contractions faded and when he felt her knees begin to buckle, he quickly slid his arms around her waist, holding her upright.

When her breathing began to even out, she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. She pushed against him, urging him back toward the bed. 

As she began to pull him down with her, he hesitated for a moment. She looked up at him, puzzled, and he said softly, "I won't forget the spell this time." She watched as he closed his eyes briefly and concentrated. A moment later, he joined her on the bed.

They made love slowly, gently, and as the height of passion reached them, she pulled him deeper and choked out, "I love you, Jareth." His eyes widened and he gave an almost triumphant cry as he emptied himself inside her.

--------------------------------   


"Would you care to explain to me just what you thought you were doing tonight?" Vivienne snapped after the last guest had left. 

Marcan smiled. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to help me get rid of the mortal, not seduce her."

"I wasn't trying to seduce her. I was trying to win her trust and I did an admirable job of it."

"What does it matter if she trusts you or not? I waited all evening for her to choke on her dinner or take a fall or something equally as calamitous."

Marcan regarded her incredulously. "You didn't honestly expect that, did you? Here? In our home? After the way you acted, Jareth would certainly have known that Sarah's demise was no accident. No, you'll just have to have a bit of patience."

"I didn't act so badly. Although Jareth wasn't nearly as amused by my coterie of guests as I'd thought." Vivienne said sulkily.

Marcan sighed. "If you'd have asked, I could have told you that no man wants to have all the women he's bedded gathered into one room. The opportunities for unfavorable comparison are far too great. Only women are so egotistical as to find that prospect pleasing."

Vivienne laughed, "I could almost hear the mortal's blood boiling from where I was sitting. But only Arlana, Treise, and Isleen would participate in Sarah's little learning opportunity. Fiona was far too taken with Brennan to take the risk and Geileis was absolutely insulting when I asked her. She said if she'd known that's why I was inviting her, she'd never have come."

"Geileis has always had more sense than the rest of you," Marcan said dismissively.

"So what do you have planned?"

"I think it best that you don't know. I'll want you to act appropriately surprised when you hear the news."

Vivienne gave a little moue. "I think I'd enjoy it more if I knew beforehand."

"Well, I don't intend to tell you and unless you want to take care of this yourself, you'll do as I say." Marcan's eyes grew cold.

She shrugged, feigning indifference. "As you wish." Suddenly her eyes began to gleam. "But you will tell me all the details, won't you?"

--------------------------------   


Sometime during the night Sarah woke. She instantly realized two things. She was no longer in her room and someone was...

Someone had their mouth...

Jareth's bed. He'd moved them while she slept.

Jareth's mouth was...

Oh, god…

He was...

He was...

Pleasure shot through her and all coherent thought ceased.

--------------------------------   


Something was tickling her nose. Keeping her eyes closed, she brushed it away and burrowed deeper into the bedcovers. In a moment, the feeling was back. Batting at it sleepily, she heard a low laugh and opened her eyes. 

Sunlight filtered into the room and she saw Jareth leaning over her smiling, a strand of his long blond hair held in his hand. He'd been using it to tickle her awake. 

"Mmmm, good morning," she said with a smile.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning. It's time we got up; I'm taking you on a little trip. I've decided that you're to have a surprise today."

Sarah grinned. "I remember having a surprise last night."

"I don't think you'll enjoy this surprise as much as that one, but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless," he laughed.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked.

"I'm taking the morning off," he said with a shrug. "What good is being king if you can't set your own hours." He threw the covers back. "Now, out of bed with you."

Sarah looked down. "I don't have any clothes here."

He looked her over and grinned roguishly at her. "So I've noticed. Perhaps I should change my mind about that surprise. I just might keep you here. You look quite fetching in the altogether."

"That's fine with me," she said as she reached for him. "I don't mind staying here."

"Now, Sarah, don't be naughty." He moved back with a smile. "At least, not until later."

She laughed.

"I'll send you back to your room. You should find your breakfast waiting. Get dressed and eat quickly. I'll meet you in the library in half an hour."

"Half an hour?" she protested.

"Well, I did hate to wake you. You seemed so content," he said with a grin.

"I wonder why?" she smiled. "So, what should I wear?"

"That Aboveworld clothing you're so fond of will be sufficient," he said and gestured toward her.

She found herself back in her room, sitting on her bed. Jareth's voice echoed through her room. "Half an hour."

--------------------------------   


Sarah set a speed record for bathing, gulped down her breakfast and threw on her clothes. She rushed into the library and found that Jareth wasn't there.

"Well, damn, I'm on time and he's late," she said aloud.

"Not late," he said as he came in behind her. "Merely punctual."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Now that would spoil the surprise." He smiled and held out his hand.

She took it and a moment later was standing beside him on a rocky mountainside. She gasped at the view; the entire Underground was spread out before them. In the distance, she could faintly see Jareth's castle, the massive labyrinth winding below it.

"Where are we?"

"Mount Arranz," Jareth said. "Come on, what I want to show you is over this rise." He took her by the hand and began walking toward the peak.

When they reached the summit, he said quietly, "I dare not get any closer. Not with you here." He pointed toward the right. "Look there, do you see the entrance to the cave?"

"Yes," she said.

"It shouldn't be long now," he whispered.

"Long for what?" she glanced at him and automatically began whispering also.

He didn't answer and then smiled. "For that." He gestured for her to look.

A great shadow suddenly darkened the entrance to the cave. In a moment, Sarah saw a large reptilian head emerge. The beast turned its head from side to side, cautiously testing the wind for any strange scent. Seemingly satisfied, it began to exit the cave, huge wings held close to its body. Once outside the cave, it yawned, revealing a mouth full of jagged teeth and unfurled its leathery wings, arching its neck as if stretching.

Sarah's mouth fell open and she grabbed Jareth's arm excitedly. Her eyes were round with wonder. She looked up at him with a delighted expression and he smiled, pleased that he could give her such a gift.

"Oh, Jareth," she whispered. "It's real. It's really a dragon."

--------------------------------   



	15. New Friends and Old Enemies

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Note: Thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her assistance and patience. And special thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for the continued support and encouragement.

--------------------------------

"It's so beautiful." Sarah breathed.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to a dragon as beautiful before." Jareth smiled.

She just grinned, never taking her eyes off the glorious creature. Iridescent gray-green scales shimmered across the dragon, fading to a buttery underbelly. A long tail, supple as a cat's, wrapped sinuously around the dragon's body.

"Can they really breathe fire?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes, " Jareth said quietly. "And they can move much more quickly than you'd imagine. It makes them all the more dangerous."

The dragon lowered its head and froze. Slowly, the horned head raised and turned in their direction. Yellow eyes glinted in the sunlight and Sarah could barely make out the slit irises as the dragon searched them out.

Jareth tensed and immediately took Sarah by the arm. Before he could transport them away, an odd sensation flooded through Sarah. A picture of Jareth, dressed in formal clothing and standing proudly within a circle of dragons, flashed through her mind.

"It seems I've been recognized," he said softly, relaxing fractionally.

"Did you see it, too?" she asked.

He looked surprised. "I didn't realize that _you_ did. I wasn't certain dragons could communicate with humans."

The dragon regarded them with seeming curiosity for a moment and she felt an emotion akin to amusement emanating from it. Then the creature deliberately turned its head away.

They'd been dismissed.

Jareth laughed and said quietly, "And you thought _I_ was arrogant."

Before Sarah realized it, the disorienting feeling of being transported swept over her and they were standing in his bedroom.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" she said as she threw her arms around Jareth.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it." He pulled her close and chuckled, "And I have the entire morning off... Hmm, how do you suppose we should entertain ourselves?"

Sarah smirked at him. "Well, I guess we could always play cards."

He leaned down and kissed her throat close to her ear.

"Or we could go to the library and read," she said, playfully ignoring him.

Another kiss on her neck, this one lower.

"Or we could play hide and seek," she laughed.

"Now that idea sounds promising," he smiled against her throat. "You go hide under the bedcovers and I'll see if I can find you."

--------------------------------

The next week passed in a languid haze of days spent reading or enjoying the garden and of dazzling nights with Jareth. Sarah had never been more content.

Sarah was in the garden, enjoying the beautiful weather and the sweet fragrances filling the air, when a goblin servant approached her.

"There's a visitor here to see you."

"To see me? Are you sure?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"I think so," he said uncertainly. "I'm to tell you that they're in the library. Should I..." the goblin trailed off nervously.

"Um, I'll be right there." Sarah said, glancing down at her jeans and t-shirt. Whoever it was would just have to put up with her casual appearance. Curious, she made her way back into the castle.

Entering the library, Sarah found a woman standing with her back turned to Sarah. She was leafing through a book on magic. As Sarah approached, the woman turned and Sarah smiled when she recognized Breena, the Fae who was so curious about the Aboveworld.

Breena smiled back at her. "Good afternoon, Sarah. I hope that I haven't inconvenienced you by visiting without an invitation. I know that it's very impolite to just drop in on someone..."

"No," Sarah said, "I'm glad to see you. I was just surprised to have a visitor at all."

"I'd heard that His Majesty's library was quite impressive," Breena said, gesturing around.

"Yes, this is one of my favorite places. Would you like to sit down?" Sarah asked. 

The two women settled into chairs and an awkward silence descended until they suddenly spoke at the same time.

"I should thank you..." Sarah began.

"I was hoping that..." Breena said.

They laughed and finally Breena said, "I was hoping that you would tell me more about the Aboveworld."

Sarah smiled and nodded. Before she could say anything, Ethain suddenly entered the room with a slight frown on his face. As he saw Breena, his expression cleared.

"Ah, Sarah, I'd heard you had a guest. I wanted to see if there was anything you or your visitor needed."

Breena rose and curtsied to Ethain who bowed politely to her.

"Ethain, do you know Breena?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we were briefly introduced at court." Ethain said. "Lady Breena, how delightful to see you again."

"Your Grace," she said with a shy smile. "I hope that you are well."

"Very well, thank you." Ethain nodded. "I shan't keep you ladies from your visit. If there is anything you wish, simply tell a servant and it will be provided for you." 

Ethain bowed again and left.

"Well, that was interesting." Sarah said, "I think I'm being checked up on."

Breena looked puzzled. "I'm certain that Lord Ethain was merely concerned with your safety. With your situation, it is probably wise to..." her voice trailed off as she suddenly blushed.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Sarah shook her head. "Let's not talk about my situation, all right? So, about the Aboveworld... Well, let's start with television."

Breena nodded eagerly.

"First of all--we don't catch pixies and put them in a box..."

--------------------------------

Sarah learned that Breena was unmarried and had been instructed by her parents to go to Vivienne's dinner party. Her uncle, who had been compelled to attend, had escorted her.

"My parents want me to mingle with the other nobles. I know it's because they're concerned for my future and wish that I would marry, but I'm so shy that I never know what to say to a man." Breena explained softly.

Sarah laughed. "I don't think you really have to say a lot. Most men love to talk about themselves. If you just listen attentively and ask questions that indicate you've been paying attention, they think you're the most brilliant conversationalist that ever lived."

"So many of the nobles are interested in things that are different from the ones that I find intriguing. I don't care to keep up with the court gossip or discover who is having an affair with whom. I want to learn about new things and new places." Breena said.

"I guess I'm lucky to be living here with Jareth, Ethain and Brennan. None of them seem to have the idea that women are inferior beings. I got the impression that a lot of the Fae noblemen do," Sarah said.

Breena smiled and said hesitantly, "Lord Ethain does seem quite nice."

"Ah, so the truth comes out now, does it? You aren't here to see me, after all." Sarah grinned.

Breena blushed. "Of course I am. I was merely making an observation."

"Ethain _is_ very nice. And he's attractive," Sarah said slyly. "I don't think he's seeing anyone... Maybe you'd like to stay to dinner?"

"No, I couldn't impose and I'll be expected home shortly," Breena protested.

"You don't want to stay?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored, but..." Breena's voice trailed off as Sarah jumped to her feet.

"Great," Sarah said. "Wait right here."

Sarah was gone for a few minutes and when she returned, she was smiling widely. "It's all set."

"What have you done?" Breena said suspiciously.

"Well, your parents want you to mingle with the other nobility, right? So, they're being sent a note from the King explaining that the honor of your presence has been requested at dinner tonight and that you have accepted. His Majesty assures them that he'll see that you arrive home safely." Sarah laughed at the formal phrases.

"Oh, my goodness. My family _will_ be impressed," Breena said with a smile. "You merely asked and it was done? There are advantages to being the King's mistress, aren't there?" As soon as she spoke, she flushed. "Oh, Sarah, that was tactless of me. I'm sorry."

Sarah's smile faded and said slowly. "No, that's okay. I guess that's what I am, isn't it?"

Breena touched her arm. "I am sorry if I've offended you."

Sarah shook it off. "It's fine. I just keep forgetting that this isn't the Aboveworld. Everything is so different here." She forced a quick smile and pulled Breena to her feet. "Come on, you wanted to see the rest of my Aboveworld wardrobe. But I'll warn you, if you see my maid, you'd better pretend that you hate it or I'll never hear the end of it."

--------------------------------

Dinner went extremely well. After Breena's initial nervousness at being in such close proximity to the King had passed, she began to relax and participate more fully in the conversation.

Jareth had watched the interaction between the two women with a slight smile. It was good that Sarah had made a friend and this Breena seemed a gentle creature. Although, he was hesitant about the matchmaking scheme that Sarah had hatched for Ethain and Breena.

He remembered their earlier conversation. He'd sat in Sarah's bedroom, long legs casually stretched out before him, watching Sarah dress for dinner.

"I'm still not certain why you require me to stay here instead of entertaining your guest while you change," he asked.

"Because," Sarah said, her voice muffled from the garnet satin gown she was struggling to slide over her head. "I want Ethain to keep her company." Heaving a frustrated sigh, she'd continued, "You know, you could give me a hand with this thing, I'm being smothered here."

Laughing, he went to help her. He twisted the fabric around, gave it a tug and the gown fell into place. Her face was faintly flushed as it emerged through the neckline. "There." He dropped a light kiss on her lips, "Now, why must it be Ethain?"

"Don't you think they're just perfect for one another?" Sarah asked as she quickly fastened the buttons.

"Oh, no," Jareth said, crossing his arms. "I make it a strict practice never to become entangled in my friends' romantic affairs."

"Well, it won't hurt to leave them alone for a few minutes, just to see if they like each other." She began brushing her hair. "And couldn't Ethain be the one to see her home tonight?"

Shaking his head, Jareth sighed, "If it will make you happy, I will see that he escorts her."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled widely and slid her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you." His hands came to rest at her hips and he smirked. "But I will expect recompense later tonight for being so accommodating."

"Oh, don't worry," she'd grinned. "I think I can make it worth your while."

--------------------------------

Sarah wasn't surprised the next afternoon when it was announced that she had a visitor. She'd already invited Breena to come back. Sarah went quickly to the library to find her waiting.

"Hello," Sarah smiled.

"How are you today?" Breena smiled cheerfully.

"Forget about me, how did it go last night when Ethain took you home?" Sarah asked as she pulled Breena down into a chair beside her. "You two seemed to be getting along very well at dinner."

"He is quite charming," Breena said with a bashful smile and then rolled her eyes. "My mother was beside herself. I'd had dinner with a king and was escorted home by a duke. My father offered Ethain a glass of brandy and he accepted." Breena's eyes were suddenly sparkling.

Sarah shook her head. "Does that have some special significance?"

"Perhaps not in itself, but the fact that he also accepted my father's invitation to dinner tomorrow night just might." Breena suddenly blushed.

"Oh, Breena, that's wonderful." Sarah smiled. "Well, when Ethain shows up in a minute, I'll just have to remember something that I need to get for you from my room. You know, leave you two alone for a little while."

Breena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How do you know he's coming?"

Sarah sighed. "I asked Jareth if he'd told Ethain to keep an eye on me. He said that he wasn't keeping an eye on _me_," Sarah suddenly gave a near perfect imitation of Jareth's crisp accent, "He's keeping an eye on your visitors. I don't want you annoyed by social climbers who think it would benefit them to curry favor."

Breena looked suddenly stricken. "You don't think that I..."

"Of course not," Sarah said quickly and then continued quietly, "and neither does Jareth or Ethain. I told them what you did for me at Vivienne's party. I never did thank you for that."

"It's not necessary, but you're welcome." Breena smiled.

Approaching footsteps alerted them to Ethain's presence.

"Good afternoon, Breena," he said with a bow and a warm smile.

"Ethain," Breena murmured and blushed slightly, "How nice to see you again."

Sarah looked from one to the other and grinned. So, they'd dropped the titles and were now on a first name basis. And Ethain was going to her home for dinner. They were making definite progress. Sarah would just have to make certain that Breena came back for regular visits.

--------------------------------

The next night, while Ethain was dining with Breena and her family, Sarah met Brennan in the sparring room for another fencing lesson. She had insisted that Jareth not accompany her. She'd finally had to tell him that he would make her nervous.

"You've said that for the past two lessons, surely after spending every night with me, you've gotten used to my presence by now," Jareth said, his eyes gleaming slyly.

"Yes, but that's different. That's not during a lesson. I... Compared to you, I feel so clumsy. You're so graceful and I'm..."

"Very graceful, too," he interrupted.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen me trip and fall flat on my face during the last lesson. Brennan was trying so hard to keep from laughing that I thought he was going to choke." Sarah held up her hand to stop Jareth from commenting. "I'll make you a deal. Brennan's teaching me a new type of attack. At least wait until I'm a little more comfortable with the maneuver. Then you can watch." 

Jareth had finally agreed.

Now, while Brennan made efforts to break her concentration, Sarah was going over and over the attack. Each time, at some point during her opening lunge, Brennan would suddenly yell at her or kick over the bench or fling his jacket at her feet.

Only at the end of the lesson, when Sarah finally ignored the distraction and completed the attack without flinching, was Brennan vaguely pleased.

"However, I'm not certain if you were ignoring it or expecting it. By the next lesson, I will have a different type of diversion planned and we'll know the truth of it. If you lose your concentration, you lose the battle." Brennan suddenly smiled and winked at her. "So we'll just have to make certain that you do not. I know that the training can sometimes seem tiresome, but it serves an important purpose and you are making improvement."

"Yeah," Sarah said sourly, "I managed to stay upright for the entire lesson this time."

--------------------------------

During the following week, Breena visited almost every afternoon. As Ethain and Breena continued to learn more about each other, Sarah could see that the relationship was beginning to blossom. Breena's eyes sparkled at the sight of Ethain and he began to linger a few minutes so that he might stay and talk with Breena before returning to his duties.

Sarah would usually leave them alone during that time, using the pretext of seeing to something that Jareth wanted done or getting something for Breena. It was on one of these days that Sarah finally ran out of plausible excuses and had simply gone to the garden to wait while Breena finished talking to Ethain.

She stopped a passing servant. "Please tell my guest that I'll be in the garden."

Sarah had the sudden idea of turning the tables on Jareth. She grinned as she thought of the look on his face when she presented him with a bouquet of roses. She was trying to decide on a color when she heard someone approaching.

"Breena, which color do you think Jareth would like best?" Sarah asked, wavering between the red roses and the dark pink.

"I'm not certain which color Jareth would prefer. I, however, favor the red," a male voice said behind her.

Startled, Sarah jumped and turned quickly. "Lord Marcan. I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else."

Marcan gave a slight bow, "If I'm disturbing you..."

"No," Sarah smiled, "Not at all. How nice to see you again. What brings you here today?"

"Actually, I'm here to see how you are. I know that our little gathering was unpleasant for you and I wanted to apologize. I would have come to visit sooner, but I thought it best to wait until my cousin had cooled off a bit. I had the distinct impression that he wasn't too happy with me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you were very nice to me and I appreciate it. Jareth was just a little...tense...that night."

Marcan smiled. "He _caused_ a great deal of tension. It was quite a successful ploy."

Sarah looked puzzled.

"Arriving with an armed entourage and choosing a duel to the death," Marcan explained.

"That isn't normal?" Sarah asked, surprised.

Marcan threw back his head and laughed. "He made such an extravagant gesture and he didn't tell you? Isn't that like Jareth? He's always been so secretive." Marcan motioned toward the bench. "May I sit down?"

"Yes, please," Sarah said and sat beside him. "What do you mean, he made an extravagant gesture?"

"No other guests were armed and a duel to the death is such a rarity that I haven't heard of one in centuries." Marcan smirked. "Jareth values you very highly."

Sarah smiled at the perceived compliment, but her smile faded at Marcan's next words.

"It is completely understandable, of course. Jareth confided his strategy to Vivienne. You'll give him all the children that he needs to rule the Underground completely unopposed. That will be quite an achievement for Jareth."

"What do you mean?" A frown suddenly creased Sarah's forehead.

"Lord Marcan," Ethain's voice was sharp, "We weren't aware that you were coming. I'm certain that while you are here, you'll wish to pay your respects to the King. I'm also certain that he will want to see you immediately."

Sarah looked around to see Ethain and Breena standing behind them. Breena looked completely confused and Ethain's eyes were cold.

Sarah glanced back at Marcan and he smiled lazily. "Oh, yes, I'm sure that Jareth will have quite a lot to say to me."

Marcan turned back to her and bowed, "Goodbye, Sarah. I don't expect I'll be allowed to visit you again."

He rose and walked with Ethain toward the castle.

Breena immediately sat beside Sarah. "What's going on? Apparently there was some confusion and Ethain didn't get the news that you had another visitor for several minutes. He seemed upset at that, but when he saw Lord Marcan, he looked absolutely furious."

"Ethain doesn't like Marcan. He doesn't trust him," Sarah said absently. "Breena, have you ever been to a challenge before? Do you know what normally goes on?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. They're actually very uncommon, so few mortals come back for a second time." Breena touched Sarah's arm. "Are you all right?"

A vague headache had begun to throb behind Sarah's eyes and acid churned in her stomach. Jareth had confided something about her to Vivienne? And what was this strategy that Marcan was talking about? What did it have to do with children?

"Yes, I'm fine," Sarah said. "Breena, I don't mean to seem rude, but it might be for the best if you left. Jareth will probably be angry and I would really prefer to talk to him alone."

"Of course," Breena said. "With your permission, I will call on you tomorrow." 

Sarah smiled faintly. "I'd like that."

"Then I shall return tomorrow." Breena, concern vivid in her eyes, smiled back at her friend and then faded from view.

--------------------------------

Ethain escorted Marcan to Jareth's office in icy silence. He knocked on the door and almost immediately opened it.

Jareth looked up from the budget ledgers and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Marcan.

Both men bowed and Ethain said, "Your Majesty, Lord Marcan is here... Actually, I'm not certain _why_ he is here. But I did discover him in the gardens speaking with Sarah. Alone."

Jareth stood and locked eyes with Marcan. "Thank you, Ethain. You may leave us." Jareth never looked away from Marcan. Ethain gave a bow and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Your Majesty, you're looking very well. I see having the mortal in your possession agrees with you," Marcan's eyes gleamed with spite.

Jareth came around the desk to stand directly in front of his cousin. "What was your purpose in talking to Sarah?" he demanded.

"She's quite in love with you, but you know that already." Marcan ignored Jareth's question. "She becomes so charmingly flustered at the mere mention of your name."

"I won't ask you again. What was your purpose in speaking to Sarah?"

"You made a mistake, cousin. You really should have told her. Pretty little Sarah was quite bewildered to hear of your plans for her children. I think she honestly believes you have some feeling for her beyond that of her usefulness." Marcan shrugged elegantly. "But don't worry, you may spend a lonely night or two while she pouts, but I'm certain you'll have the girl on her back again in no time."

Jareth's hand shot out and caught Marcan by the throat, his thumb digging into the sensitive pressure point at the base of the neck. "You are never to go near Sarah again, or I will kill you. Do you understand?" His voice was so matter of fact that he might have been commenting on the weather.

Marcan tensed and Jareth suddenly lunged forward, the weight of his body and the hand locked on Marcan's throat pushing the other man against the wall. "Do you understand?" he asked in that same eerily calm tone.

At this, Marcan began to feel the first stirring of fear. He'd expected to provoke Jareth to anger, but this went far past anger, far past rage. Marcan looked into his cousin's eyes and realized that Jareth was completely, and deathly, serious. 

"I understand," he whispered.

--------------------------------


	16. Conflicting Views

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.  
  
Author's Note: As always thanks to my beta, Cormak for her time and patience. And special thanks for Cormak, Lady Jamie, The Hooded Crow and Alorin Danya for the encouragement and the wonderful Wednesday night chats.

I apologize to the readers who've had to wait for this chapter. Real life sometimes intrudes.

--------------------------------   


When Jareth arrived in the garden, Sarah was sitting on one of the benches. It was obvious that she was waiting for him. As soon as he rounded the corner, she began shaking her head.  


"I didn't invite him and I didn't expect him, so don't start with me," Sarah said coolly. "What I want to know is how I'm going give you the means to rule the Underground unopposed? What do my nonexistent children have to do with it? And why did you tell Vivienne about it and not me?"

He sat down next to her and for a long moment he didn't answer. He had to make her understand and this was going to be difficult for both of them. "I told Vivienne that you would bear enough children to marry into every prominent family in the Underground. As I recall, my exact words were, "A dynasty can be founded upon a woman like Sarah.""  


"Why...why would you say such a thing?" she asked, confusion apparent on her face.  


He sighed and looked at her evenly. "Because it's true. It's not the entire truth, but it is true."  


She paled and he watched pain fill her eyes. She blinked and the pain was replaced with a terrible resignation. "So you lied," she whispered. "You really did bring me here because you wanted children."  


"No." He reached for her hand and winced as she drew away from him. "As I've told you before, that played no part in my decision. I brought you here because I couldn't stand the thought of you dying. And after you came here, I grew to truly love you."

"You just said..." she began.  


"I can love you and have children with you, and still do what's best for my kingdom. I must be pragmatic, Sarah."  


"Pragmatic?" Her voice was hoarse with suppressed tears. "You're talking about having children for the sole purpose of using them as political pawns." She looked horrified.  


Jareth shook his head. "No. I would have children with you because I love you. Arranged marriages are our way but I would never force my child into a marriage they did not wish. But our children _would_ be raised to know their responsibilities.  


"This is my life, Sarah, my world. If you are to be a part of it, you must understand. I have a duty to protect not only my family but all the subjects of the Underground.  


"In our history there has never been a High King who ruled without dissention. There are many factions within the Underground, each with their own particular interests. The Fae, the Elves, the Dwarves, the list is endless. Peace can be a fleeting thing. Struggles for political power and territory can erupt into violence at a moment's notice. For the most part, they are localized skirmishes. But all it would take to plunge the entire Underground into a full-scale war is a slight shift in the balance of power.   


"However, if the prominent families were united through marriage, if they all had a common bond, a common _family_, a new stability might be introduced."

Sarah ran a shaking hand through her hair. "We've never even discussed what was going to happen between us in the future much less whether or not we're going to have kids."  


Jareth felt surprise at her last words. "You do not want children?"  


"Of course I do," Sarah looked overwhelmed. "_Someday_. But you haven't discussed any of this with me and yet you just announced it to Vivienne. Why?  


"As for our future, it is my intention that we will marry. Is that not your intention, also?" He kept his voice even. He knew he wasn't answering her question, but as far as he was concerned, what he had told Vivienne was no longer the point. He had to know what Sarah wanted for their future.  


Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. Maybe the idea crossed my mind, especially since it was recently pointed out to me that I'm your mistress." Her voice became slightly derisive at that last word. "But I haven't really thought that far ahead. You haven't _talked_ to me about any of this. And, _again_, why the hell did you tell Vivienne that you could build a dynasty on someone like me?" Her tears were rapidly being replaced by anger.  


"For the most part, romantic love simply isn't understood by the Fae. You know that," he said carefully. "To care for someone so deeply is considered a weakness and it's an exploitable one. So I led Vivienne to believe that I only wanted you because of your ability to have children."  


Sarah took a deep breath. "You're not above manipulating me to get what you want, you've already proven that. Do you really love me, Jareth? Or is that just a lie?"

"If you do not already believe me, I'm not certain how I am to convince you, but I do love you. However, if my enemies know how I feel about you, they will find a way to turn it against me. As long as you are perceived as nothing more than a pretty toy, you should stay somewhat safe. But if it's known that I truly love you, it might put you in danger."  


"You have enemies? I can't imagine that," Sarah said sarcastically.  


Jareth looked away for a moment. He deserved that, he supposed. He looked back at her. "And there are always those who would take control of the Labyrinth for their own purposes."  


"Why would anybody want it?"  


He sighed. "It has its own power, but we'll not get into that right now. Suffice it to say that, yes, I have enemies who would use any perceived weakness against me. And that includes using you."  


Sarah glanced down and when she looked back at him, her expression cut him to the quick. She was looking at him in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You love me but you can't really let anybody know because they might use it against you. You want to have children with me because you love me, but you also want to use them to achieve a political goal. Is that it? Have I left anything out?"

"I am a king, Sarah, I can never--not even for a moment--forget my responsibilities. That is part of who I am. I realize this situation is difficult for you to comprehend," Jareth said, his voice harsher than he intended. He quickly clamped down on his anger, "But there are only two important facts in your statement. I love you and I want to have children with you. The rest of it is unfortunate, but true. This world is, in many ways, a much more unforgiving place than the one from which you came."  


Sarah looked suddenly tired. "I just need to think about all this. I think it would be best if I spent tonight in my room. I need some time alone."  


Jareth knew that she was right, she needed time to come to terms with what he had told her and to see that he was telling her the truth. But he had to bite back his instinctive urge to demand that she believe him, to demand that she go with him to his chambers and allow him to make love to her until she forgot about all this nonsense.  


He gave a curt nod and went back to his office but concentrating on work was impossible. He'd been more than a little hurt by Sarah's admission that she hadn't given much thought to marriage. True, they had not discussed the subject, but he had assumed that his intentions were clear. He was in love with her and she loved him in return. Where else had she thought the relationship would lead?

Why didn't she understand that he could love her and their children and still have the need to protect his kingdom?  


Shaking his head, he tried to think of another way to help Sarah understand. An idea struck him, perhaps being completely alone was not what she needed. Jareth scribbled out a note and placed his royal seal upon it. Summoning a courier, he handed him the note and sent him on his way.  


--------------------------------   


Sarah had asked to have dinner brought to her room and was currently looking at the tray sitting on the table across the room. She shouldn't have even asked for it, she didn't have an appetite.  


A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. Opening it, she was surprised to find Breena standing there.  


"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," Sarah said in confusion. "Is something wrong?"  


"I don't know," Breena said softly. "His Majesty sent for me. His note said only that you had need of me."  


She began to frown at Jareth's interference and then realized how glad she was to see Breena. Sarah promptly burst into tears. Breena came in and drew her into her arms.

"What has happened?" Breena asked, concerned.  


Sarah pulled away from Breena and began swiping at her eyes. Breena drew a handkerchief from her sleeve. "Here. Wipe your eyes and tell me what is wrong."  


"It's a very long story," Sarah hiccuped.  


Breena led Sarah to the bed and sat down next to her. "Since I've been invited to stay the night, I believe I have time to hear it."  


"You have to promise not to tell anyone the things I say. There are some things that Jareth doesn't want known." Sarah laughed bitterly. "_If_ they're even true."  


Breena was slightly alarmed. "Perhaps you shouldn't tell me these things. If the King doesn't want..."  


"No," Sarah interrupted. "If Jareth sent for you, then he knew I'd tell you. But you have to promise."  


"Of course, the things we discuss shall remain between us," Breena said.  


Sarah drew in a shaky breath. "Okay, here goes."  


She told Breena everything except the truth about her initial visit to the Labyrinth. That was a secret she'd promised never to reveal and she wouldn't break her word.  


When Sarah had finished relating the events, she looked at her friend. "So, what do you think? He says he loves me. I _thought_ he did." Tears filled Sarah's eyes again. "But maybe he doesn't. Maybe it was all just a lie to get me to stay with him and have lots of little Goblin Kings."

Breena smiled at that image and, involuntarily, Sarah smiled, too.  


"Is that what you believe? That he's only taken you to provide children?"  


"I don't want to, but why else would he want me?" Sarah whispered. "I'm not as beautiful as those other women. I don't have any magic. I don't have political influence or land. Why else would he want me?"  


"Perhaps he simply wants _you_."  


Sarah gave her a skeptical look.  


"Why do you love him?" Breena asked.  


"Well, because he's..." Sarah's voice trailed off.  


"Handsome? Because he has magic? Because he's a king?"  


"No," Sarah said, "And I see your point. I love him because of who he is."  


"And yet you will not allow him the same reason?"  


Sarah looked down.  


"So the Goblin King has fallen in love." Breena mused wistfully, "He's very lucky. So many of us do not have that fortune. We have legends, of course, of Fae that loved quite ardently. We love our children, our parents. And we can love our spouses, but the depth of passion that mortals feel seems to be beyond most of us. I've always thought that it was because we are immortal."  


"What does that have to do with it?"  


"Forgive me for saying this, Sarah, but mortal lives are so brief compared to ours. I've often wondered if it was that you burn so brightly that you simply burn yourselves out." Breena regarded Sarah for a moment. "I really shouldn't be surprised at this news, the King's temper is quite renowned. Isn't that a sign of passion?"  


Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, he's got a temper, all right. But then, so do I." She gave a little snicker, "The first time I yelled at him, the look on his face was priceless."  


"You yelled at him?" Breena raised her eyebrows.  


Sarah nodded with a grin.  


"At the Goblin King?" Breena seemed astonished.  


"Yes."  


"And he _allowed_ it?"  


"Well, he couldn't very well have stopped me."  


"Actually, he could." Breena smiled, "He gives you unprecedented freedoms, Sarah. And, unless I have misunderstood, he intends to take you as his wife."  


"And wasn't _that_ just the most romantic marriage proposal in history?" Sarah snorted. "It wasn't even a proposal, it was a declaration."  


"Do you not love him enough to marry him? From what you've told me of your reaction, he may think that you do not."

Sarah looked at Breena sharply. "Of course I do. But he's never said anything about marriage until today. I hadn't really thought that much about it. In the Aboveworld, people don't usually rush into marriage."  


"Things are very different here. Most of the marriages amongst the royalty are arranged. It's possible to marry someone you've known only briefly. Some parents even begin negotiating their children's future marriages while the children are still infants."  


Sarah looked incredulous.  


Breena saw her expression and laughed. "It is our way, Sarah. If you are to be happy in this world, you must accept our ways."  


"It just seems so cold."  


"Perhaps it seems that way because it is unfamiliar to you," Breena said gently. "We are raised to honor our responsibilities, to do our duty to our families and to our king."  


"Jareth said basically the same thing," Sarah remembered. "So you don't think this plan of his to have lots of kids and then marry them off is wrong?"  


"I think that if the King were successful, he would bring a unity to the Underground that has never before existed. I think that he is trying to be a good king for his subjects, but at the same time he's trying to be a good man for you. Being in love must be quite new for him. Perhaps he is as unfamiliar with the Aboveworld concept of romantic relationships as you are of the Underground ways. And perhaps, Sarah, he is simply doing the best he can."  


Sarah's breath caught in her throat. "I hadn't thought of that." She hesitated and then continued, "Would people really use it against him? If they knew that he loves me?"  


Breena sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. He would be thought weak to allow _any_ woman to capture his heart in such a fashion, much less a mortal woman. Political influence and allies are the true currency of this realm and he would lose both if the truth were known."  


Sarah nodded slowly and looked down at her hands, lost in thought.  


Breena waited a few minutes in silence and then touched Sarah's arm. "Do you wish for me to stay with you? Or do you truly want time to yourself?"  


Sarah glanced up with a grateful smile. "I would like some time alone to think all this through. You've given me a lot more to think about."  


"Then I shall go down to the library. There are several books there that I would like to examine more closely. If you need me, just send for me."  


Sarah gave Breena a fierce hug. "Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you so much."  


--------------------------------   


Breena slipped into the library and, after reassuring herself that she was alone, wandered about the room looking at the volumes on the shelves. The King had an extensive assortment of rare and unusual books and one collection, locked away in a glass-fronted case, contained some of the oldest books that she had ever seen. Breena tilted her head to the side to better read the titles when a voice behind her spoke.  


"Would you like to see them?" Ethain said.  


Breena turned around quickly. "Good evening."  


"Forgive me," he said with a smile, "I did not mean to startle you. I'll open the cabinet for you so that you may look at the books more closely. We keep it locked because the servants can sometimes be less than gentle when handling them."  


He produced a key from his vest pocket and unlocked the case. "Are there any in particular that you wish to examine?"  


"Is that an original treatise on the First Battle of Magh Tuiredh?" Breena was amazed.  


"Yes," Ethain said as he removed the document from the case. "Exquisite, isn't it?"  


"I'm afraid to even touch it," Breena said reverently.  


"It's actually very sturdy. At the time it was written a spell was bound into it to strengthen the parchment. I'm not certain if that's a sign of self-confidence that the work would continue to be of enduring importance or merely a sign of arrogance on the part of the author," Ethain grinned.  


"It must be wonderful to have access to so many books."  


"You enjoy reading quite a bit, don't you?" he asked.  


"I enjoy learning things," she said shyly. "There's so much more to know than just proper seating arrangements and new hairstyles."  


Ethain teased, "Are you certain that you're a member of the nobility? I'm positive that there is a rule against a noblewoman having any other thoughts enter her mind."  


Breena looked down and said quietly, "I'm afraid I don't fit in as well as I should. My mother often points out that I should be more outgoing and less inclined to keep my nose stuck in a book."

Ethain touched her arm and she looked up at him. "I think that a desire for knowledge is an admirable thing."  


She blushed and, to her embarrassment, suddenly had to cover her mouth to stifle a yawn.  


Ethain laughed. "It is late, isn't it? Why don't I escort you to your room? I promise that you may look at these books in the morning."  


She nodded and he placed the treatise back in the case and locked it. He offered her his arm.  


"Perhaps you'd care to join me for breakfast in the morning?" Ethain asked. He deliberately neglected to mention that he usually ate breakfast far earlier than most. Tomorrow, he would wait until she arose.  


She gave a quick smile. "I'd like that very much."

During their walk through the hallways, Ethain said quietly, "While I'm glad that you and Sarah have become friends, I have also benefited from your visits. I find your company quite charming."

Breena's mouth went dry and she tried desperately not to stammer. "I enjoy your company, also."  


Once at her door, she said goodnight and reached for the doorknob. The slight touch of his hand on hers stopped her. She turned to him, curious, and Ethain regarded her seriously.

"Your mother is wrong, you know. You're quite extraordinary just as you are," he said and slowly leaned toward her.  


Her heart began to pound as his hand came up to gently cup her cheek and her eyes slipped closed as his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss.  


"Sleep well, Breena," Ethain said with a smile.  


"Goodnight," she breathed. She went into her room, closing the door and leaning back against it.

Breena traced her fingers slowly over her lips while a brilliant smile illuminated her face. She'd never imagined that her first kiss would be so wonderful.

--------------------------------   


Sarah sat cross-legged on her bed, going over what Jareth and Breena had told her. 

Sighing, she wondered if Jareth could really love her? Could he have taken her only to give him enough children to gain a future political advantage?  


'Do you have to ask those questions?' her mind chided. 'If he were using you, he would have been much more charming from the beginning. He was downright rude at first. And _you_ set out to seduce him, not vice versa. He loves you; the way he looks at you when you're alone with him is proof enough. The emotion in his eyes is real. You don't really doubt that.'  


She nodded to herself slowly. That left the question of being able to accept her place in Jareth's world. She was having such difficulty understanding all the convoluted rules and political machinations. She was going to have to let go of so many long-held notions of how the world was supposed to work. But those notions had no place in her life any longer. She would have to adapt to Jareth's world. As Breena had pointed out, if she ever wanted to be happy she had no other choice.  


And, surprise! Jareth wanted to marry her. Sarah knew she loved him enough to marry him. She'd never known it was possible to love someone so much. She'd lain beside him with her heart so full of emotion that it actually ached while she watched him sleep, and the news that he wanted her for his wife should have made her ecstatic. It might have, had he actually _asked_ her.

While she knew that arranged marriages had occurred in the Aboveworld in the past, and probably still occasionally occurred, it bothered her to think of anyone simply being told to marry someone. And even though Jareth assured her that he wouldn't force their children to marry against their will, the very idea that he could was unsettling.

The thought that disturbed Sarah most, however, was that he saw the political possibilities in the first place. That sort of cold calculation wasn't something she associated with Jareth but was a trait that belonged to the Goblin King.

__

"But all it would take to plunge the entire Underground into a full-scale war is a slight shift in the balance of power."

__

"This is my life, Sarah, my world. If you are to be a part of it, you must understand. I have a duty to protect not only my family but all the subjects of the Underground.  


"I think that if the King were successful, he would bring a unity to the Underground that has never before existed."

"Being in love must be quite new for him."

__

"...perhaps, Sarah, he is simply doing the best he can."  
  
All this time, she'd thought that the Goblin King was a mask he wore. A disguise he presented to the public, but it wasn't. He was as much the Goblin King as he was the Jareth she knew and loved. There was a hard streak of ruthlessness that ran through him and he was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. If she were completely honest, she had to admit that Jareth wouldn't be the same man without it. She'd either have to accept that or leave him. There could be no compromise.  


Sarah looked at the clock. It was very late and Jareth would probably be asleep but this couldn't wait. She made her way through the corridors to his chambers. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard and knocked firmly on the door.  


In a moment, Jareth opened it. He was wearing his robe, but it was apparent from the smooth bedcovers that he hadn't been sleeping. He simply looked at her impassively and waited for her to speak.  


Tears filled her eyes and she opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. She finally just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.  


She heard him give a soft sigh and felt his arms come round her.  


"I love you," she said as she listened to his heart beating. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "But if you don't really love me, I'll have to leave you. So if it isn't true--don't ever tell me."

-------------------------------- 


	17. Surprises

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

  
Author's Note: This chapter requires thanks to three betas -- my primary beta, Cormak for her time and patience, Lady Jamie for her support and encouragement and The Hooded Crow for her brilliant ideas and assistance. 

And special thanks to Cormak, Lady Jamie, The Hooded Crow and Alorin Danya for the encouragement and the wonderful Wednesday night chats.

--------------------------------   


Jareth and Sarah lay facing each other on Jareth's bed while Sarah idly ran her hand through his hair, allowing the silky strands to slide through her fingers.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I don't love you enough to marry you, because I do. But in the Aboveworld, a man _proposes_ to a woman. He doesn't just announce that they're getting married."

"You wish a formal offer of marriage?" he asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"Yes, I do," she smiled.

"I shall have the matrimonial contracts drawn up immediately," he said.

"No contracts. I want an Aboveworld style proposal," she laughed softly.

He arched an eyebrow. "And this would entail?"

"Well, the man usually gets down on one knee and holds the woman's hand in his. He tells her that he loves her and that he can't live without her. And then he asks her to marry him." Her hand drifted through his hair to the soft skin at the back of his neck.

"Ah, so you want me on my knees before you," Jareth said dryly.

Her smile faded as she thought of Jareth kneeling in supplication. He was too proud for that. He shouldn't kneel before anyone. "No, not ever, not even for me. Just ask me, that's all you have to do." She smiled suddenly, "But you can't ask me _now_, you have to make it a surprise."

He looked thoughtful. "A surprise. I believe I can arrange that."

Sarah sobered and looked away from him. "If people aren't supposed to know that you love me, how will you treat me in public?"

He stroked one finger over her cheek and then tilted her chin to bring her eyes back to meet his.

"I shall accord you the courtesy and respect that my wife will deserve. My public behavior toward you may seem somewhat aloof, but I assure you that in private I shall be a devoted husband who is passionately in love with his wife. I cannot offer you more, Sarah, not and remain King."

She nodded slowly and said, "You just may have to remind me occasionally. It's going to be difficult to have you act like you're some polite stranger that I just happen to sleep with. And I'll warn you right now, if the women start flirting with you in front of me, I'm going to hit somebody."

"It is considered extremely ill-mannered to strike a woman," he said, suppressing a smile.

Her lips curved mischievously and she raised an eyebrow. "I never said I'd hit _them_."

Jareth grinned and pulled her closer toward him. "I'll remember that." His eyes grew serious and he murmured, "You'll have no reason to be jealous. There will be you and no other, Sarah, I swear it. You and no other."

And then his mouth was on hers.

--------------------------------   


The next morning Ethain waited in the dining room for Breena. If he didn't know better, he would think that he was nervous. He had never been nervous waiting for a woman before. But then again, he mused with a smile, Breena was so delightfully different from most of the women he had known.

She was, of course, less than half his age. And while that would not normally be a consideration, Ethain had thought long and hard before making his decision to pursue a relationship with her. Breena's family was of a much lower social ranking than his family and to treat her in a casual manner could infer that he did not believe her suitable for more than a dalliance.

Breena's inherent shyness and obvious inexperience had also made it imperative that he be completely certain that he wished to court her seriously. Other men might take pleasure in trifling with a woman's future, but he did not.

Her arrival interrupted his thoughts and he rose with a smile. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

"Very well, thank you," Breena said with a shy smile.

"Will you be staying the day with us?" Ethain asked as he held her chair. "If so, I'll open the locked cabinet in the library for you."

"I need to return home this morning, but I would like to speak with Sarah before I leave."

"Ah," he said as he sat next to her. "I do not believe that Sarah is in her room. She and His Majesty..." Ethain hesitated. "They..." He frowned slightly, there was no delicate way to put this.

Breena grinned. "They've made up? That's wonderful."

"Yes, it is." He nodded, relieved that he didn't have to explain. "Will you be returning to the castle this afternoon?"

"If Sarah would like for me to return, of course I will."

"I'm sure she will want that." Ethain looked at her intently. "I would like you to return as well. I had hoped that we could spend more time together. Perhaps you would agree to dine with me tonight?"

"It's always a pleasure to dine with all of you," she said carefully.

Ethain smiled. He recognized her unspoken question and he hastened to answer it. "I had thought that you and I might dine privately tonight."

Breena blushed and said softly, "I'd like that very much."

--------------------------------   


When Sarah awoke, she looked over, but Jareth was gone. A glance at the clock told her that he was most likely already in his office working. She stretched and, as she moved, she winced at the dull throbbing in her head. She wasn't getting enough sleep, she thought as she sat up. She had been having headaches rather frequently lately.

She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when a cold chill ran down her spine. She was having headaches again. She sucked in a sharp breath. That was how it had started before.

Cancer could recur, couldn't it?

There was only one way to find out. Fear crept through her and Sarah dressed hurriedly. She rushed to her room to bathe and change.

--------------------------------   


Marcan watched as Vivienne sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair.

"Why are you here so early? I have a fitting for my new gown in a few minutes," she said, glancing over at him.

"I've some unfortunate news for you, my dear. Eliminating the mortal will prove more difficult than I had anticipated. My visit to the castle confirmed that Jareth is having her closely watched. Too closely to carry out our little plan easily."

Vivienne slammed the brush down on the table and turned to him. "You assured me that the situation could be handled," she said, furious. "If she isn't dealt with, she'll end up married to Jareth and mother to a horde of his children."

"You have so little faith," Marcan smiled and sank into a chair beside the table. "I've given the matter a great deal of thought and the situation is still quite salvageable." 

"How?" she demanded.

"By playing Jareth's desire against him."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants an heir." Marcan lifted an eyebrow. "Give him one."

Vivienne looked puzzled and then comprehension dawned in her eyes. "You mean..."

"Of course. As long as Jareth believes you are carrying his child, he will be bound by honor to marry you."

"And what am I to do about the fact that I'm not actually pregnant?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"A miscarriage shortly after the wedding would be so terribly tragic, don't you agree?"

Vivienne rolled her eyes, "Jareth has a healer. Have you forgotten that?" 

"You don't allow him near you. You're a fragile woman with a delicate condition. You'll insist upon having your own healer. Someone you're comfortable with, someone you _know_." Marcan smirked, "Jareth would never refuse the mother of his child such a small thing."

"Could you find a healer that would go along with this deception? I thought they swore an oath or something."

"As far as I am aware, their oath doesn't include being truthful," Marcan said dryly. "And actually, I already know of one--a minor noble with rather large gambling debts. The man really shouldn't be allowed to play cards, he's completely hopeless. I can guarantee that for the right price, he will say anything we wish. It will be expensive, but think of all you have to gain."

A slow smile crossed her face and then her eyes hardened. "I still want rid of the girl. Jareth discarded me for a mortal. I won't allow him to keep her."

"When you are Queen, I'll be visiting the castle quite often," Marcan said with a careless shrug. "Access to the mortal will be easily obtained."

"When should I tell Jareth of my little surprise?" Vivienne's eyes gleamed with anticipation. 

"The longer you wait, the less time we have before your condition, or lack thereof, is readily apparent. You should visit Jareth as soon as possible," Marcan said.

Vivienne turned from him and gazed at herself in the mirror. She gave a triumphant smile. "Visit Jareth? Oh, no, I think not. _I_ now have the upper hand. Jareth will come to me."

A knock on the door interrupted them and a servant announced, "The seamstress is here, my lady. Should I tell her to wait?"

Vivienne looked at Marcan. "Are you finished? I'd like to get on with my fitting. _And_ I have a wedding gown to design."

"Don't forget. The sooner, the better," he said quietly.

"Have the healer here early this afternoon, I'll want to speak to him before Jareth arrives," Vivienne called to him and then gestured toward the servant.

Marcan nodded and walked toward the door as the seamstress entered the room. 

He smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, Paslia. How nice to see you again."

--------------------------------   


Sarah opened the door to Dorenil's office. The Elf was sitting behind a desk, writing in a large leather bound book. 

Sarah waited a moment and then said, "Excuse me?"

There was no indication that he'd heard her.

She went farther into the room and loudly cleared her throat.

"Yes? What is it?" Dorenil never looked up from his writing.

"I'd like to know... I was hoping that you could tell me if..." Sarah's voice faltered. There was no way she could say this out loud.

Finally Dorenil looked up at her. "What do you want?"

Sarah twisted her fingers together. "I've been having headaches again. I wanted to know if..."

"Ah," Dorenil said, "You want to know if the malignancy has returned."

Sarah simply nodded; her mouth was so dry it was becoming difficult to speak.

The healer sighed and put down his pen. He looked her over carefully, his eyes glowing very faintly.

"No, it has not returned," he said shortly and reached for his pen again.

Sarah's relief overwhelmed her patience. "Then do you have _any_ idea why I'm having these headaches?" she snapped.

Dorenil sighed. "Are you eating?"

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"Are you eating regular meals?" Dorenil said, tapping the pen impatiently on the desk.

"Well," she said, "I have skipped a few lately."

"You are not eating regularly. You're missing meals and that's causing your headaches. You must begin eating properly." Dorenil gestured toward her midsection with his pen. "If you don't, you could harm the baby."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Wh--what?" she stammered. "What baby?"

"The one you're carrying."

"But that's not possible," Sarah whispered as she tried frantically to recall when her last menstrual period had been. Shit, was she late?

"Young woman, since you've arrived I've been forced to learn far more about human anatomy than I ever cared to know." Dorenil gave a delicate shudder. "I assure you, you are going to have a child."

"But I can't be pregnant," Sarah cried.

Dorenil simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, okay" she said, exasperated, "I _can_ be. But he cast a spell every time." She hesitated, remembering that first night she spent with Jareth, "Almost every time."

"Obviously, 'almost' wasn't quite good enough."

"I still shouldn't be," Sarah insisted. "I counted days."

"And you took into account that time moves differently in the Underground?"

Her eyes grew huge.

Dorenil shook his head. "I thought not." He regarded her critically, "I'd say you're about three weeks along." He stood and reached toward her with a questioning look.

Sarah nodded apprehensively and Dorenil placed his hand on her abdomen. "The child is Sidhe." He half closed his eyes and then said, "Leanan Sidhe, to be precise." Dorenil's mouth quirked. "I'm certain His Majesty will be very pleased to learn of your condition."

Sarah looked at the healer silently for a moment and then said, "Is there _anybody_ in this castle that doesn't know that I'm sleeping with the King?"

"No," he said flatly.

The implication of Dorenil's earlier words finally sank in. She was going to have a baby. It felt as if her legs were going to collapse under her and, shakily, she moved to a chair and sat down. Finally, she leaned over and looked at her abdomen, peering as if she could see the child growing there through her clothing and flesh.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or..."

"Not yet," Dorenil said. "In another few weeks, I'll be able to tell."

She looked up at him and her hand moved to cover her abdomen protectively.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

"Do?"

"Should I start taking vitamins, drinking milk? What?" Sarah asked.

"You really don't know anything about this, do you?"

She shook her head mutely.

"I will make out a list of things to do and things to avoid. But the best thing is to begin eating all of your meals. And I'll want to see you once a week."

"Once a week? Isn't that a lot for so early in a pregnancy?"

"Yes, it is," he sighed. "But you're carrying the King's first child. I'll be quite surprised if he doesn't insist that I examine you every day."

--------------------------------   


Sarah sat in the library, waiting for Breena and resolutely eating breakfast. She'd been stunned to learn that she was pregnant. She'd been alternating between shocked surprise and abject fear since she'd learned the news. 

Surprise because she hadn't thought she could be pregnant and fear because she now had another life depending totally on her. Every bite of food she ate, every sip of liquid she drank and every emotion she felt could affect the child growing inside her.

What kind of mother would she make? She hadn't exactly had the best of role models in that regard. And what of Jareth? What kind of father would he be? She smiled ruefully to herself. He'd probably spoil the child rotten and teach the baby magic before he or she could even talk.

Oh god, Sarah thought. A human baby was responsibility enough. What would she do with a baby who could do magic? If she scolded the baby, would he or she drop her into the Bog of Eternal Stench in a fit of pique? She suddenly laughed out loud. Well, that just meant that Jareth would have to be the disciplinarian until the child learned some self-control.

Sarah's hand drifted down over her stomach. Jareth had said he wanted children. She hoped that he had been serious. She decided to tell him about the baby over dinner tonight. She would have the cook prepare the same meal they'd eaten the night the baby was conceived. A small dining table could be set up in his chambers and she'd fill the room with flowers and candles to make it as romantic as possible. She'd ask Breena to help her arrange the flowers and light the candles.

Breena's entrance into the library disrupted Sarah's train of thought. Breena saw the extra breakfast tray and smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I've already had breakfast," Breena said. "Before I went home, I wanted to see how you were this morning."

"I'm fine," Sarah said. "And thanks for last night. It really helped to talk things over with you. You gave me a different perspective and I needed that. Especially now."

"Now?" Breena asked.

Sarah smiled secretively. "I have some good news to tell you. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"A surprise?"

"A very big surprise," Sarah said wryly, but then gave a wide smile. "But a wonderful one."

"Then I'll look forward to it." Breena said.

"Can you come back this afternoon? I want to get the surprise ready for Jareth and I'd like your help."

"But you won't tell me what it is?" Breena feigned being indignant.

"No, I won't," Sarah laughed. "Not until tomorrow."

"I shall be delighted to help. And, I will be coming back to the castle tonight in any case," Breena smiled. "I had breakfast with Ethain and he has asked me to have dinner with him privately."

"Oh, that's great!" Sarah jumped up and gave her friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"It's only dinner, Sarah." Breena tried to be casual, but failed miserably.

"No, it's not. It's your first real date."

"I must go home and decide what to wear." Excitement began to bubble through Breena's voice.

"Then I won't keep you any longer. Bring your dress when you come this afternoon and you can change before dinner."

Breena gave Sarah a quick hug. "I'll be back a little later." With a wide smile, she faded from sight.

Sarah smiled at the thought of her friend and Ethain becoming closer. So much marvelous news today, she thought. She briefly contemplated the second breakfast tray and with a sigh, pulled it toward her and began to eat.

--------------------------------   


The courier arrived mid-afternoon and Ethain frowned as he examined the envelope. "It is from Lady Vivienne and is marked both private _and_ confidential," he lifted an eyebrow and handed the paper to Jareth unopened.

Jareth broke the seal and glanced over the message. He looked puzzled for a moment and then his face went white as he read the words written there.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?" Ethain said, alarmed at Jareth's reaction.

"Reschedule my appointments for the rest of the day." His voice was harsh.

"Of course, but... Jareth, what is wrong?" Ethain insisted.

"Everything," he said and Ethain was taken aback by the sudden anguish he saw in Jareth's eyes. Then Jareth blinked and the emotion was gone and his cold mask was in place. "I will return as soon as I can."

"Of course," Ethain said, confused.

Jareth vanished from the office and Ethain looked at the paper now lying discarded on the desk. Ethain had spent most of his life doing the honorable thing, and he knew that honor demanded he ignore the note. But he also knew that sometimes the honorable thing wasn't the _right_ thing. So, with no further misgivings, he picked up the message and read it.

--------------------------------   


Jareth appeared in Vivienne's foyer and, to the consternation of a startled servant, strode immediately toward her sitting room. The servant, bowing hastily, pleaded to be allowed to announce him.

Jareth brushed the servant aside without a word. He opened the sitting room door and Vivienne jumped up from a sofa and rushed toward him.

"Jareth," she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Isn't it wonderful?"

He made no move to embrace her and she slowly released him with a small sigh.

"Oh, I know you're upset at getting the news in a letter," she said, "but I wasn't certain you'd come without knowing why. I thought you might still be upset with me after my little party prank."

"How is this possible, Vivienne?" he asked coldly. "One or the other of us always cast a spell to prevent this exact situation."

She pouted prettily. "As far as I can determine, it was the night we went to Treise's party. We'd both had a bit too much wine and, well, I can't actually remember casting the spell. Can you?"

Jareth frowned. He _couldn't_ remember if he'd cast a spell that night. 

"We were in such a rush that night to..." Vivienne began with a laugh.

Jareth interrupted. "How did you find out that you're...in this condition."

Vivienne sighed and sat on the sofa. "I began to become ill in the mornings but it always passed away by lunchtime. Even then, it didn't occur to me that I might be pregnant. It was actually the farthest thing from my mind. So, when it continued to happen, I sent for my healer and found out that I'm going to have a child." She smiled up at him.

"Treise's party was...what? Eight weeks ago?" Jareth asked.

"Seven, actually," Vivienne said. "The healer confirms that I'm about that far along. I was hoping that we could marry within the month. I'd prefer not to be obviously pregnant when we wed." Vivienne laughed brightly. "Although, with the wedding preparations so rushed, everyone will certainly suspect."

At the mention of marriage, Jareth closed his eyes briefly. How was he going to tell Sarah? Could he ever make her understand this? And, more importantly, how would he ever make her accept what he had to do?

"Who is this healer you have seen? I wish to speak to him before we discuss anything else," Jareth said coolly.

Vivienne went very still. "Are you refusing to marry me?"

"Of course not. I understand my duty and I will perform it," Jareth said wearily. "I simply wish to speak to the healer."

"Your duty? I would have thought that you would be pleased to marry the woman who carries your child," Vivienne's voice began to rise and she stood to face him.

"What would you have me say?" Jareth looked at her evenly. "Our relationship is over."

"Hardly over," Vivienne scoffed. "I carry your heir; I'm to be your wife. I would say that our relationship has scarcely begun." Her expression softened and she touched his hand, "We will be happy together, Jareth. As happy as any two people can be."

He shook his head slowly. She didn't understand that there could be no happiness from this situation.

"The name of the healer, Vivienne," Jareth insisted.

"He's still here, if you insist upon speaking to him," her lips trembled and her tone was hurt. "I had planned to discuss a health care regimen with him after I had spoken with you. Although, Jareth, I must tell you that find this highly insulting. Exactly what does this need to speak to my healer imply?"

"It implies nothing, I merely wish to inquire about the health of the child," Jareth said, his tone neutral.

"Very well," Vivienne said with a resigned sigh. She moved to the doorway and summoned a servant. "Tell Lord Carden that the King wishes to see him immediately."

In a few moments, a dark-haired young man with a pale complexion entered the room. He bowed to both Jareth and Vivienne. Vivienne presented the healer to the King.

"I have questions regarding Lady Vivienne's pregnancy," Jareth said coolly.

For the next several minutes, Jareth questioned the healer regarding Vivienne's pregnancy. He was told that both she and the child were healthy and that the pregnancy was progressing normally. He was also told that there was no way to determine the sex of the child so early during the development.

Nodding, Jareth dismissed the healer. For a moment, Jareth's shoulders slumped fractionally and then he straightened and turned to Vivienne, his expression unemotional.

"I will have the matrimonial contracts drawn up and sent for your review," he said quietly. "There is, however, something you must understand."

Vivienne began smiling as he spoke but her smile faded and she frowned slightly. "And that is?"

Jareth's eyes locked with hers. "Sarah will continue to live in the castle. She is my property and will remain so."

"You'll no longer _need_ the mortal, Jareth. You'll have your heir." Vivienne looked puzzled, "I'm certain you can find someone to give her to. Surely someone will want her."

He simply shook his head.

"You don't mean that you intend to keep the mortal as your mistress even when you're married to me?" Vivienne looked incredulous. "You'll make me the laughing stock of the entire Underground."

"My intentions toward Sarah are none of your concern. You will be my wife but we will not be sharing a bedchamber. I assure you that I will be discreet and you will not be the object of ridicule."

"I don't find this acceptable," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"That's a pity, but It is non-negotiable, Vivienne." Jareth's eyes went cold.

She looked at him silently for a long moment and then said with a casual shrug, "Very well, as you wish."

--------------------------------   



	18. Advances and Withdrawals

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

  
Author's Note: As always, thanks to my beta, Cormak for her help, patience and suggestions. And very special thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their assistance and support.

--------------------------------   


When Jareth arrived at the castle, he went immediately to his office. For the first time since Sarah had come back to the Underground, Jareth produced a crystal so that he could watch her.

Within the clear depths, her image came into view. She was smiling widely and had her hands on her hips, looking around with a self-satisfied expression. A brief examination of her surroundings told him that she was in his bedchambers.

Sarah's image began to shake. Jareth willed the image to steady but with no result. Puzzled, he finally realized that it wasn't a fault of his magic. Dismissing the sphere, he held his hands out in front of him and watched as they shook.

He knew he should speak to Sarah immediately, but he needed a moment to regain his composure. Conflicting emotions lashed at him. The seething anger he felt at both himself and Vivienne for being careless enough to create a child was rapidly being overlaid with icy dread. He knew that he stood a very real chance of losing Sarah and the thought was almost enough to choke him with fear.

Steadying himself, he went to his bedchamber. Opening the door, he was surprised to see not only Sarah but Breena, also.

"Oh, Jareth, you're early," Sarah said with an exasperated smile. "Now you've ruined part of the surprise. Dinner isn't quite ready yet."

Breena dropped into a curtsy and he nodded to her. "Lady Breena, I would like to speak to Sarah alone," he said quietly.

Breena rose and said, "Of course, Your Majesty." Giving Sarah a smile, she said, "I'll just go dress for dinner. I've left my gown in your room. If you don't mind, I will change there."

"Sure, that's fine," Sarah said softly, still looking at Jareth. A slightly worried expression came into her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but what?

Breena left the room and Jareth walked swiftly to Sarah. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, murmuring softly under his breath. He began pressing frantic kisses across her face and into her hair. When his mouth reached her temples, she finally understood that he was saying, "I love you" over and over again.

She realized that he was trembling very slightly. Alarmed, she said, "I love you, too, Jareth. Now, what's wrong?"

He caught her face in his hands and looked down at her, his expression hungry. He was almost overwhelmed with the urgent need to make love to her, to use his touch, his body to show her how much he loved her. Forcefully, he pushed that need away. Once he told her about Vivienne, Sarah might misinterpret his actions and he couldn't afford to add to the tension that he was about to create between them. 

Taking a deep breath, he released her with a look of regret and led her over to sit in front of the fireplace. 

"There's no easy way to tell you this." He hesitated and then said, "Vivienne is pregnant. She carries my child."

Sarah was stunned and went cold. "What?"

"She is about seven weeks pregnant," he continued slowly.

"Seven weeks," she said numbly. "I don't... What... What are you doing to do?"

The sorrow in Jareth's eyes was clear. "Honor requires that she and I marry," he whispered. "She wants to wed within the month."

"No," Sarah shook her head slowly. "You can't. You and I, we're supposed to..." her voice trailed off and confusion shimmered in her eyes. "Do you love her?"

"No," he said quickly, "I love only you."

"But you're going to marry _her?_" Sarah's voice rose angrily.

"She carries my heir, Sarah. I cannot allow the child to be illegitimate. Please, try to understand." His voice was calm, but there was a look of imploring in his eyes.

"No," she jumped up, furious. "I won't try to understand. Since I came here, all I've been asked to do is 'try to understand' and I think I've done a damn good job of it. But I don't intend to try to understand this. I don't intend to _try to understand_ how the man I love" her voice broke, "is going to marry another woman. And why? Because she's _pregnant_? There's nothing special about that, Jareth."

To his surprise, she began to laugh harshly, "Believe me, there's nothing special about that at all."

"I've made it clear to Vivienne that she and I will be married in name only," he rose to face Sarah and reached for her hand, but she jerked away from him. "You will remain here in the castle. Nothing need change between us."

"Nothing need change?" she repeated in disbelief. "You'll be married to Vivienne and you want me to be your...your what? Mistress? Concubine? Whore? What would be the appropriate word for a woman who sleeps with another woman's husband?"

"That is undeserved, Sarah. I have no choice in this matter. I don't like it any better than you, but I'm trying to do what's best for everyone concerned."

"No, you're doing what's best for Vivienne. This isn't best for me." Sarah started for the door. "Hell, it's not even best for you."

"Where are you going?" Jareth asked.

"I'm going to pack. I won't stay here and watch you marry her." Sarah reached out to open the door and Jareth crossed the room in long strides. His hand slammed against the door, preventing her from opening it.

"You're not leaving the castle," he said sharply.

"You can't stop me," she spat out.

"I can, Sarah, and I will, if necessary." Jareth's eyes narrowed. 

"How? Are you going to put me in the dungeon? Drop me into an oubliette? What are you going to do to me? It looks like those lines you wrote for me nine years ago are finally true, Goblin King." Sarah looked at him and a cold smile formed on her lips, "You have no power over me."

His eyes blazed and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "And where would you go? You have no idea, do you? How would you provide a roof over your head? Where would find your next meal?"

At that, tears suddenly filled her eyes and she looked away from him while her hands involuntarily moved to press against her stomach.

Sarah could hear something shrieking in agony in her mind, but it suddenly seemed very far away and grew rapidly more faint, until finally it was gone and she was relieved when she felt absolutely nothing at all.

"I had a surprise for you. It was going to be such a wonderful night," she whispered dully. She looked back at him. "I want to go my room. I won't leave the castle."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice softened. "We can..."

"No," she interrupted in that same lifeless voice. "No more. Let me go to my room."

--------------------------------   


Sarah concentrated exclusively on putting one foot in front of the other. When she reached her room, she went in and curled up on her bed. She felt frozen, as if she'd never be warm again and when her teeth began to chatter, she pulled the blankets up around her.

Jareth loved her, but he was going to marry Vivienne and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how hard Sarah tried to banish it, the thought kept creeping into her mind like a malevolent spirit intent upon destruction.

Perhaps he would let her live somewhere else. She could find a job. While there certainly wasn't any need in the Underground for a junior editor, she could cook or clean or... Suddenly, the last of her hope fled. Even if she could find a job, Jareth would certainly never let her leave when he knew about their baby.

She grimaced in the dark and touched her abdomen softly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell your father about you. Not tonight," she whispered. "You're mine and I won't let you be second best. And I'm not sure I want _anyone_ knowing yet. I don't trust Vivienne. What will she do when she finds out about you?"

Sarah knew that the numbness she felt would wear off but right now she was grateful for it. She didn't think she could take any more emotional turmoil without losing her mind. Virtually everything--her love for Jareth, her pain at the thought of his marriage to Vivienne, her anger at the situation--all of these things seemed muted and indistinct, as if they had been wrapped in gauze. The only emotion that still shone brightly was her instinctive love for her child.

She was surprised at the depth of that emotion. She'd only found out about the baby this morning and yet she already loved him or her fiercely. She knew, without a second thought, that she would do anything to protect her baby.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jareth was right. Unless she had somewhere else to live and some way to provide for her child, she couldn't leave. Shaking her head, Sarah realized that she had no options. No matter what she had said to him earlier, she was the one who was powerless.

--------------------------------   


After Sarah left, Jareth looked around his chambers and finally noticed the small linen-covered dining table, and the flowers and candles that filled the room. Each was a mute and reproachful witness to the idyllic evening she had planned for them.

He suddenly felt as if he was suffocating and a vicious gesture banished the romantic trappings. Would there ever be another romantic evening for them? He would have held more hope if Sarah had raged out her fury, throwing things in a destructive tantrum. But her apathetic manner had stripped him of optimism.

His natural reaction to fear of any kind was to take action but there was no action here to take--not in the foreseeable future. All he could do was give Sarah time to try to accept the situation and attempt to prove to her that, while they would not be joined legally, he would still consider her to be his true wife.

He suddenly felt as if he had aged a millennium. With a growl of frustration, he launched himself at the window, transforming into an owl and took flight.

--------------------------------   


Breena nervously went into the dining room and looked around the room in confusion. It was empty. Wasn't she supposed to have dinner with Ethain? Just as she was turning to leave the room, a goblin servant rushed in.

"Lady Breena," he said breathlessly, "His Grace wanted you to have dinner in the garden this evening. I was to tell you earlier but I didn't know where you were."

Breena smiled and thanked the servant. Sarah had wanted to keep the decorating of the King's private chambers a secret, so the servants had no way of contacting either of them during the afternoon.

As she walked to the gardens, she smoothed her pale yellow grown carefully and checked that her hem was hanging smoothly. A nervous smile played about her lips. She had never had dinner alone with a man before.

When she arrived in the garden, she found Ethain standing beside a small dining table already set with crystal and silver. He had dressed formally for the occasion in a dark blue jacket and breeches. Oh my, she thought, he looks so handsome.

"Good evening, Breena," he said. "You look very lovely." He looked into her eyes and took her hand. Smiling, he raised it to his lips. 

"Thank you," she said, with a flustered smile. She gestured toward the table. "What a nice idea, dining outside. It is a beautiful evening."

"I had hoped you would enjoy it," he said softly as he seated her. He sat across from her and made a slight gesture. A servant brought out the first course, placing it before them.

Breena toyed with her fork as a silence fell between them. Finally, with a sigh, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this very well."

Ethain looked puzzled for a moment and glanced down at her plate.

Smiling slightly, Breena said, "No, I don't mean eating. I mean the dinner conversation. The polite discussion that people use to get to know one other. I'm not very adept."

He laughed softly, "It is nerve-wracking, isn't it? The continual struggle to find a topic that is interesting and yet not too controversial. Perhaps you and I should make a pact."

It was her turn to look puzzled.

"We'll discuss whatever we like. If there is something either of us wishes to know about the other, we'll simply ask it. If we are able to answer, then we shall. If not, we'll move onto another question. Agreed?"

She smiled widely, "I'd like that. I'll go first." At Ethain's nod, she asked, "How did you come to be the King's aide?"

"His Majesty and I are actually distantly related through his mother's side of the family. We had been friends for many years and when he was crowned, he asked me to assist him as his aide. Now, it's my turn."

They spent the rest of the meal trading questions and becoming more relaxed with each other. By the time they had finished dessert, they were trading humorous anecdotes from their childhood.

Suddenly, a white owl burst from an open window in an upper floor of the castle, winging furiously away into the night. Ethain frowned suddenly and Breena noticed that his expression saddened.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ethain tracked the owl with his eyes silently. If Jareth was leaving in owl form, things were not going well between he and Sarah. But, Ethain thought, there was nothing he could do to help either Jareth or Sarah right now and he was dining with a very intelligent and very pretty young woman.

He shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing is wrong. Would you care to take a walk through the garden?"

He offered her his arm and they walked the pathways, with Ethain pointing out some of the rarer species of flowers contained in the garden. When they reached the far edge of the pathway, he stopped and turned to her.

"Breena, there is something I would like know."

"All right," she smiled, thinking of some of the sillier questions that they had asked each other over dinner.

Ethain took her hands in his. "I enjoy your company very much. You are a very remarkable woman and I would like your permission to court you. If this is agreeable to you, I will approach your father to arrange the details of the courtship."

Breena took a sharp breath. Ethain was asking to formally court her. This would mean that they would agree to an exclusive relationship and was, in the world of the nobility, a precursor to an offer of marriage. 

She looked at him in wonder, "Are you certain you want me? You could court almost any woman in the Underground. I'm not sophisticated or..."

"You are intelligent and inquisitive and gentle and beautiful and is that a yes or a no?" he smiled.

"Yes," she said quickly. "It's a yes."

Laughing, he slipped his arms around her and then sobered, "You've made me very happy."

Breena took a deep breath and then astonished herself by putting her hands on his shoulders, tilting her head back to look into his eyes and saying, "Then I think you should kiss me."

Ethain's eyebrows shot up and he gave a slow smile. "With pleasure," he said, and his head lowered to give her a gentle kiss. 

It started out sweetly, but when Breena's hands tightened on his shoulders, he deepened the kiss, tentatively giving it an edge of passion. She responded instantly and by the time they broke apart, each of them was breathless.

"And surprising," he murmured, holding her close. "I mustn't forget that you're very surprising."

--------------------------------   


After Breena had returned home, Ethain went to the King's private office and was waiting when Jareth returned.

"There you are. I wondered when you would come back," Ethain said quietly, tapping Vivienne's message against the edge of the desk absently. "I saw you leave the castle."

Jareth shot him a cold look and anger swept through him. "You read a message addressed to me that was marked as confidential?"

"Yes," Ethain said, "I would not normally consider doing so, but I felt I should learn what had caused such an intense reaction. If we were, say, about to go to war, I would prefer to know it as soon as possible."

Jareth's anger fled, leaving him exhausted. He sank down into his chair. "You've read the letter," he said wearily, "so you might as well know that Vivienne and I are to marry within the month."

"And Sarah?" Ethain asked softly. "Obviously, things did not go well when you told her."

"No," Jareth said bitterly, "things did not go well at all."

"I suppose that, the situation aside, congratulations are in order. A child is a precious thing."

__

"How you've turned my world, you precious thing."

Those long ago words echoed in Jareth's mind and he fixed Ethain with a severe look. "While it is not the fault of the child," he said coldly, "I wish no congratulations. As duty requires, I shall legitimize the child by marrying Vivienne and I will raise him to the best of my ability. But the price for this baby is far too high to ever warrant congratulations."  


--------------------------------   


Twylla knocked on Sarah's door the next morning and waited. When she received no reply, she opened the door and looked in. She could see Sarah lying on her bed. When Twylla had heard the gossip concerning the King's impending marriage, she had been curious to learn the mortal woman's status.

When the King had gone to such lengths to keep Sarah during the challenge, everyone had assumed that she would turn up pregnant and that the King would marry her. Now that he was to marry Lady Vivienne, no one knew what to think. 

Some whispered that Sarah had obviously done something displeasing and the King had discarded her in anger. Others said that the King had merely grown bored with her.

Twylla, however, suspected another motive. Hadn't the girl been seen coming from Dorenil's office yesterday morning? Surely she was damaged in some way and couldn't have children. That's why the King had returned to Lady Vivienne.

"Good morning," Twylla said as she placed the tray on the table. "I've brought your breakfast."

"Leave it," Sarah said without moving.

"Do you want me to draw a bath for you?" Twylla didn't want to leave until she had some confirmation of her theory. The other servants knew she was the human's maid. They would expect her to provide details.

"No," Sarah said. "Leave the tray and go."

"Should I lay out your clothing?" Twylla stood now beside Sarah's bed, peering at her inquisitively. She hadn't even bothered to change into her nightclothes, Twylla noted.

"Just leave the tray and go," Sarah repeated, never opening her eyes.

Nodding to herself, Twylla knew that she had been right. What else would explain this? The mortal had learned that she could not bear children and the King had thrown her aside.

While Twylla might be nosy, she was not completely unsympathetic. She reached out and patted Sarah gently on the cheek before leaving the room to share her news.

--------------------------------   


Jareth had been unable to concentrate on work. He'd finally gone to the garrison to apprise Brennan of the situation. His friend had been shocked and had immediately suggested that they go to the sparring room.

"You need to release some of that anger," Brennan said, "before you explode."

"I'm not angry," Jareth said through gritted teeth.

Brennan laughed and shook his head. "Come on," he said, slapping Jareth on the back, "we'll use the staffs. It will be a lot more satisfying than swords."

And Brennan had been right. Jareth had driven himself during the workout and sparring with the staff had been particularly satisfying, he did feel somewhat better. But his spirits began to sink again as soon as he allowed himself to think of Sarah. How was she doing? Was she all right? He knew he should give her more time, but he needed to see her.

Which is why he found himself outside her door shortly after lunch. He knocked and waited but when there was no reply, he simply opened the door and walked in. He paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light provided by a single candle.

Sarah sat on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chin, arms wrapped around them protectively.

"Go away," she said flatly.

Jareth was alarmed at her appearance. In this murky lighting, her eyes were dark smudges in her paper white face. She still wore the clothing she'd had on last night and her hair was tangled where it fell over her shoulders.

He walked over to the bed, disquiet becoming stronger with each step. 

"Sarah, don't do this to yourself," he said softly.

She wouldn't look at him and he thought she wasn't going to speak, but she finally said, "Has something changed?"

"No," he said, his throat tight. "Nothing has changed."

She lowered her head to rest her forehead on her knees. "I don't want to talk to you right now." Her voice was muffled.

He felt as if his heart would break and he reached out and stroked her hair. For an instant Sarah leaned into his hand, and then she tensed. Her head flew up and her eyes, suddenly burning with anger, locked with his. 

"I said I don't want to talk to you right now. Go to your fiancee if you want a conversation."

Jareth flinched as if he'd been slapped and a terrible regret filled her eyes. Then it was gone and she lowered her head again.

He turned without a word and left her room.

It was obvious that Sarah was depressed and he didn't want her left alone. She needed companionship and right now she would not accept it from him. Returning to his office, he once again wrote out an invitation and summoned a courier.

--------------------------------   


When Breena arrived at the castle, she following her instructions and went immediately to the King's private office.

Ethain opened the door and seemed delighted to see her standing there.

"Breena, how wonderful. I will be with you in just a moment," he said with a grin.

Seeing the gleam in Ethain's eyes, she blushed slightly. "Actually, I'm here to see the King. His Majesty has sent for me."

"Show Lady Breena in, Ethain," Jareth spoke from within the room. "I've been expecting her."

Ethain escorted Breena into the room where she curtsied to the King. 

"Thank you, Ethain," Jareth smiled and waited.

Recognizing that he wanted to speak to Breena alone, Ethain shot Breena a questioning look, but bowed and left the room.

Jareth looked at her gravely. "Lady Breena, I would like your assistance in a rather delicate matter concerning Sarah. I first need your assurance that the things I reveal to you will remain private."

Breena nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty." She knew something must be terribly wrong if the King wanted to speak with her about Sarah.

"Please, sit down." Jareth gestured to a chair in front of his desk and impassively explained the situation regarding his upcoming marriage, Vivienne's pregnancy and Sarah's reaction to the news.

"Oh, Sarah must be heartbroken," Breena said. Her eyes filled with compassion as she regarded the King. While his demeanor was remote, Breena knew that it was certainly a facade. He loved Sarah and to be required to marry Lady Vivienne must be tearing him apart. "I'm so sorry for you both, Your Majesty," she said softly.

Jareth looked briefly surprised, as if he hadn't expected to be included in her sympathies, and he gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"I believe that your presence would be beneficial to Sarah, she is rather depressed. I would ask that you stay here in the castle for an extended visit. A room will be prepared for you and every effort will be made to see to your comfort. I will, of course, make it quite clear to your parents that I consider your visit to be a personal favor to me," he said.

Breena smiled slightly. There was no way for her parents to refuse a request from the King if worded in such a fashion. "I would be delighted to stay for as long as I am needed."

"Lady Breena, I will admit that I dislike discussing such personal matters, but I would be glad of your opinion," Jareth hesitated and then said, "Sarah is having difficulty accepting my obligations in this matter."

Breena screwed up her courage and she looked him in the eye. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I cannot say that I blame her." 

Jareth arched an eyebrow and Breena hurried to explain. "You are asking her to accept your marriage to another woman and to accept that another woman will bear your child. You also ask her to accept that her place in your life will never be secure."

Jareth's expression became cold. "And what would you have me do, Lady Breena? Ignore my responsibilities?"

"No," she hastened to say. "I am not suggesting that at all. It's just that Sarah must be devastated and you ask her to set aside her feelings and accept everything within a few hours. Again, please forgive me for saying this, but perhaps, Your Majesty, you are simply asking for too much too quickly."

Jareth's expression softened. "I do not dismiss her pain, Lady Breena, but I cannot change this situation, as much as I would will it. I do ask that you try to help her."

"I shall try, Your Majesty, but Sarah told me of her life prior to coming back here. She was an independent woman who had her own home, her own employment. Her own life. Now, she is quite literally at your mercy and she is very aware that the loyalties of everyone around her are first and foremost to _you_." Breena sighed. "Sarah may no longer trust any of us in quite the same way that she once did."

--------------------------------   


Breena knocked at Sarah's door and waited. As the King had predicted, she received no reply. Opening the door, she cautiously went inside. Her heart sank when she saw her friend lying on the bed, curled tightly into herself.

"Go away, Breena," Sarah whispered, "I don't feel like talking right now."

Breena shook her head and waved her hand around the room. As all the candles and torches lighted, Sarah blinked against the glare and sat up, frowning.

"Well, that's unfortunate, because I think you need to talk," Breena pulled the chair to Sarah's bedside and settled into it.

"Did Jareth send for you?" Sarah asked, her voice flat.

"The King has been gracious enough to invite me for an extended visit," Breena said gently. "He's very worried about you."

"So he told you?"

"Yes. Oh, Sarah, I can only imagine the pain you must feel."

"I don't want to talk about this." Sarah looked at her friend with a detached curiosity. "I don't mean to be rude, but what good is talking about it going to do? Will it change anything? Will it stop Jareth from marrying that woman? Will it make all this go away?"

Breena reached out for Sarah's hand and Sarah shook her head, scooting back farther on the bed, out of Breena's reach.

Breena refused to be swayed. "Then let's talk about something else. Tell me of your surprise. You said that you had a wonderful surprise and that you'd tell me this afternoon."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away as her lips trembled and then twisted into a mocking smile.

"Vivienne is seven weeks pregnant and she's going to marry Jareth. I'd say she's rendered my surprise redundant." Sarah sighed. "Go visit Ethain, Breena. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you. I just want everybody to leave me alone right now."

"I will leave if you want but first I need to be fair, Sarah," Breena said quietly.

"Fair?" Sarah looked at her, baffled.

"I sat in front of the King a few minutes ago and asked that he consider your position. I now ask that you consider his."

"I know his position," Sarah looked away and said bitterly, "He has to marry..."

Breena interrupted softly, "That's not what I'm talking about."

Sarah's face shuttered. "What then?"

"Do you not realize that my very presence here proves how deeply he loves you and how bitterly he regrets this entire situation? For the proud and haughty Goblin King to discuss such intensely intimate matters with a virtual stranger must have been an anathema to him. And yet he did so out of concern for you."

Sarah reluctantly met Breena's eyes.

"And you, Sarah, are not the only one who is in pain. He simply hides it better."

--------------------------------   



	19. Something Special

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her hard work and patience. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their suggestions and comments.

-------------------------------- 

Dinner that night was a dismal affair, with only Breena, Ethain and Brennan in attendance. Jareth had left the castle and had yet to return, and Sarah had asked that her dinner be brought to her on a tray. The three who remained spent the meal trying to find anything to discuss other than the situation between Jareth and Sarah.

Finally, Brennan threw down his napkin in disgust and addressed the topic they had all been trying to avoid. "Jareth will be trapped into marrying Vivienne and Sarah will continue to be made miserable. And all we can do is sit around and wait for it come about."

"I don't see what else we can do," Breena said.

"Waiting is torture to a soldier. I'd much prefer to take action," Brennan replied impatiently.

"Perhaps there is some action you can take," Ethain said thoughtfully.

"Tell me," Brennan said eagerly. "Anything is better nothing."

"You've become very friendly with Lady Fiona, haven't you?" Ethain asked. "It would be interesting to know just what Vivienne is telling her friends of this matter. Knowledge is power and we have virtually none at the moment."

Brennan grinned, "Leave it to me. Do you think it might help?"

"It can't hurt. At least we would be making some effort." Ethain shrugged.

"Don't expect me back tonight," Brennan said with a sly smile. "It may take some time to find out everything Fiona knows." He winked at Breena, who blushed, and he left.

"I hope he can find out something that will help," Breena said. "Sarah is devastated and I'm certain the King must be torn between his duty and his..." she hesitated. Did Ethain know how the King truly felt about Sarah? "...his desires," Breena finished.

"It is a difficult situation for all concerned," Ethain agreed. "But, His Majesty has a responsibility to fulfill. He has never been a man to shirk his obligations."

"I understand that. However, I feel pity for that poor unborn child. A baby should be cause for rejoicing, rather than for so much sadness."

"Ah, and that reminds me," Ethain sighed. "The servants have been gossiping again. The latest speculation is that Sarah is unable to bear children and that Jareth has set her aside because of it."

"Why would they think that?" Breena said, appalled.

"Apparently, Sarah saw the healer yesterday morning and the timing was simply unfortunate. The servants put two and two together and came up with fourteen." Ethain shook his head.

"Why would she see the healer?" Breena asked. "I thought that her previous illness had been cured."

"It was but perhaps Dorenil wanted to check her for any signs of the malignancy returning."

Breena looked down at her plate and sighed. Suddenly, her thoughts began to fall into place, one interlocking with the next.

__

"Sarah saw the healer yesterday morning..."

"You gave me a different perspective and I needed that. Especially now."

"I have some good news to tell you. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I want to get the surprise ready for Jareth..."

"I'd say she's neatly rendered my surprise redundant."

"Oh, no," Breena breathed. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Ethain asked, surprised.

Breena shook her head in disbelief. Could it be possible? There had to be some way to find out without asking Sarah directly. Right or wrong, she might only succeed in upsetting Sarah even more. Breena looked at Ethain pensively.

"Does the healer send a report to you concerning those he treats?" she asked.

"Not to me," Ethain said and Breena's hopes fell.

"But he does send a report to the King," he continued.

"Has the King seen it?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I doubt it, he wasn't in the mood to do paperwork today. He spent most of the morning sparring with Brennan and then he visited Sarah. After speaking with you, he went to give the news to his parents. He hasn't returned to the castle." Ethain laid down his napkin, "What's this about? Do you think Sarah is ill?"

"Could we see the report?" Breena sidestepped his question. "Would it violate some rule for you and I to read it?"

"I don't know," Ethain said in surprise. "No one has ever asked to see it." He thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't see why we couldn't. Especially if you're concerned about Sarah."

-------------------------------- 

"It should be here," Ethain said as he rifled through the stack of reports on Jareth's desk. Breena stood at his side, nervously wringing her hands.

"Do you really believe that Sarah may be ill again? Wouldn't she have told the King? Surely, she would have said something to someone," Ethain asked.

"I don't know," Breena said, "I'm not certain. I could be very wrong about all this."

"Ah, here it is," Ethain said, pulling the report out.

"May I ask what you're both doing in my office, rummaging through my desk?" Jareth asked from the doorway.

Breena jumped, startled, and she and Ethain looked at Jareth guiltily.

"Your Majesty," Ethain recovered smoothly, "have you had dinner?"

"Don't change the subject, Ethain." Jareth said darkly.

Ethain looked at Breena and shook his head slightly. He had to tell Jareth. He watched as her face fell.

"Breena is concerned that perhaps Sarah is ill again." Ethain said quietly. "We wanted to look at Dorenil's report."

"Why do you think this?" Jareth was at their side in an instant.

"She saw the healer yesterday morning..." Breena began and Jareth snatched the report from Ethain's hand and began to read Dorenil's report of the two people he treated within the castle the previous day.

"Examined one goblin male, approximately 11 years of age, for broken leg. Leg injured when goblin fell from upper level of the south tower whilst trying to fly. This is the second occasion that this particular goblin has been treated for an injury sustained during an attempt to take flight. Goblin was reminded that he does not have wings, that he cannot fly, and was warned not to go into south tower again. Leg healed and goblin released from care.

"Examined one human female, approximately 24 years of age, for suspected reoccurrence of cancerous malignancy. Human had several recent headaches, causing her to suspect the cancer had returned. No sign of malignancy was detected. It was determined that failure to eat regular meals was the cause of the headaches. During examination of human, it was discovered that she is approximately three weeks pregnant with a Leanan Sidhe child. Human was told that failure to eat properly could harm her baby. Follow up appointment is scheduled for next week."

-------------------------------- 

Jareth sank into his chair. His vision narrowed until all he could see was a fragment of the medical report. "...she is approximately three weeks pregnant with a Leanan Sidhe child."

Breena and Ethain stood silently, watching him with worried eyes until finally Ethain said, "Is Sarah all right?"

Jareth never looked up from the paper in his hand. "Get out," he snapped.

Ethain opened his mouth to speak, but Breena shook her head and took his hand, tugging him insistently toward the door.

Once outside, Ethain said, "She must be ill again. His reaction..."

Breena shook her head. "I don't believe that she is ill at all."

"Then what?" Ethain asked, puzzled.

"I believe that Sarah is going to have a baby," Breena said quietly.

-------------------------------- 

As soon as he heard the door close, Jareth slammed the paper down on the desk. Sarah was pregnant with his child. She had known last night and she hadn't told him. She had known all day and she hadn't told him. She had _known_ and she hadn't told him.

Was she so angry that she would punish him this way? He felt sick at the thought of Sarah denying him knowledge of his own child. His eyes narrowed and with an icy look, he suddenly vanished to reappear in Sarah's room standing over her bed.

She was asleep, lying on her back. As he looked down at her, he shook his head slowly. He never would have believed that Sarah would be heartless enough to hide the knowledge that she carried his child.

His lips thinned into a harsh line and he angrily reached out to shake her awake. But as his fingers grazed her shoulder, he took a good look at her. There were shadows under her eyes and her forehead was creased in a frown even in slumber.

As he watched, Sarah shifted in her sleep and breathlessly sighed his name. Her right hand slid out across the bed as if searching for him. His expression softened slightly and he pulled the gloves from his hands and stroked across her forehead and down her cheek. The frown smoothed from her face and her searching hand stilled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. "Did you want to hurt me so badly?"

Images flickered through his mind of Sarah's self-satisfied smile as he'd gazed at her through the crystal. Of candles and flowers in his chambers, of an intimately arranged dining table and her chagrined smile as she said, "You've spoiled part of the surprise."

And then of her wounded eyes as she'd sneered, "There's nothing special about that at all."

Nothing special.

Shocked, he understood. Sarah hadn't told him because she wanted their child to be special, not relegated to an afterthought by the day's events.

Their child, he thought, _their child_.

His face suddenly alight with wonder, Jareth gently placed his hand on her abdomen. Their child was growing, just there under his fingertips, becoming strong and healthy. A son, he thought, a son with Sarah's imagination and courage, and with his will and abilities.

He sank to his knees at her bedside, his hand stroking tenderly over her stomach. _His_ son who, with those attributes, would surely grow to be the greatest High King the Underground had ever known.

'Not _this_ child,' his mind coldly reminded him. 'Never an illegitimate child."

Jareth swallowed hard against the sudden tightness in his throat. The Seelie Court would consider his son with Sarah a bastard. Their child would never rule, never inherit his kingdom, would never be formally acknowledged by the court as his son. All because of a careless mistake he made seven weeks ago.

He gave a tired sigh. A mistake--that was what he considered the baby Vivienne carried. He felt nothing for that child except a horrible sense of regret. There was none of the instinctive sense of awe or miracle that he already associated with the baby he had created with Sarah.

And it was Sarah who would bear the weight of his mistake. He loved her and only wanted her to be happy but what kind of life was he condemning her to live? She could not be his wife. At best, she would be considered his mistress, at worst, his whore. She and their children would live their lives essentially invisible to everyone except a few select friends.

How long before she grew to hate him for forcing her into that life? For what it would do to their children? How long before she demanded to be free of him? It was no longer within his power to send her to the Aboveworld, but there were other places. To even contemplate being without her was like the slash of a sabre. Could he truly compel himself to let her go?

He closed his eyes against the bitter sting of tears, willing them away. When he opened his eyes, Sarah was awake and looking up at him.

"We're going to have a baby," he said softly, his hand still gently rubbing her stomach. "You didn't tell me," his voice fell to a whisper, "but I know why. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm so sorry." To his shame, his eyes filled with tears and he quickly turned his head away from her. He moved his hands to the edge of the bed, pushed back onto his heels and prepared to rise.

She had made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him. He had to honor her wish. That was all he could do for her now.

-------------------------------- 

Sarah was dreaming; she knew it but she couldn't seem to wake up. Once again she found herself back in that long-ago ballroom, dressed in that same frivolous gown, ribbons bound into her hair and heavy jewelry sparkling in the candlelight. 

And once again she was searching for Jareth.

She caught glimpses of him--a flash of a shimmering blue coat seen between two dancers, a glimmer of blond hair as he disappeared behind a marble column. But each time she drew close to him, a laughing Vivienne would step out and block her path. Over and over, Sarah would almost reach Jareth, only to be thwarted by Vivienne.

Finally, in desperation, Sarah stretched out her hand, brushing against his coat and abruptly the other dancers and Vivienne vanished. She and Jareth were alone. He stood before her, gently tracing his fingers over her face. He whispered to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then he placed his hand on her stomach and she awoke to find Jareth actually there in her room, kneeling beside her bed with his eyes closed. His hand rested on her stomach and he wore a look of absolute misery. When he opened his eyes and saw that she was awake, his expression softened and his hand brushed soothingly over her abdomen.

"We're going to have a baby," he began softly and she was stunned. How did he know? And then it didn't matter how he knew, because as he continued to speak, as he apologized to her, tears filled his eyes. He turned away quickly, but she had already seen.

For a moment, she thought she must still have been dreaming. Tears? From Jareth? He was so strong, so invincible. An icy trickle of fear slipped down her spine. Nothing could harm him, could it? And yet he was in so much pain.

__

"And you, Sarah, are not the only one who is in pain. He simply hides it better."

Seeing Jareth in such anguish finally ripped a gash in the haze of numbness surrounding her and her heart clenched. Impulsively, she reached out and touched his face; her need to comfort overwhelming everything else. 'A maternal instinct so soon?' she vaguely wondered.

Jareth stopped moving away but refused to look at her, and she gently trailed her fingers along his cheek. Why wasn't anything easy for them? They deserved to be happy, to celebrate their baby. Weren't they allowed to have that happiness? Why wasn't she allowed to have her dreams, even if only for a little while?

But maybe she could. Maybe _they_ could.

Just for a little while.

Her decision made, she shifted onto her side to face Jareth. She took his hand, moving it back onto her abdomen. "I used to dream about how I would tell my husb..." her voice failed and then strengthened, "...about how I'd tell the man that I was involved with that we were going to have a baby. I always wanted it to be perfect," she said softly. "That's why I didn't tell you last night."

His jaw tightened and he bowed his head but didn't speak. For a split second, she thought that he was angry and then realized that he was close to losing control and he didn't want to appear weak in front of her.

She grasped his arms and tugged gently. "You offered me my dreams once. Let me have one now. Lie down with me?" she asked softly.

Surprised, his head shot up and his reddened eyes met hers. She looked at him calmly and he moved cautiously onto the bed to lie beside her. Jareth started to reach for her but hesitated. She moved close to him and slid her arm around his waist.

"This doesn't mean that everything's okay between us, because it isn't," she explained quietly. "We still have a lot of things to work out. But we deserve that 'we're having a baby, isn't it amazing' feeling, don't we?" Her voice trembled, "Can't we pretend for a little while that nothing else has happened and that we've just found out?"

His voice was a bare whisper, "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." Sarah was adamant. "We're going to have a baby," she smiled. Her smile faltered for a moment and she tensed slightly, watching his face closely. "Are you glad?"

He reached out to stroke her hair gently. "I'm very happy. I love you, Sarah, and to know that you're carrying my son... That seems the most amazing thing in the world."

She relaxed and smirked slightly, "Your son? Maybe it's a girl."

He shook his head slowly. "My son." He looked down and his fingers brushed against her stomach. "My son's in there," he smiled and his tone was marveling.

"What makes you so certain it's a boy?" she said, sudden amusement coloring her voice. "Even Dorenil can't tell yet."

"_I_ know," he said firmly. "You carry my son."

"Wishful thinking," Sarah scoffed gently. "When your son is born missing certain accessories, I hope you'll be just as happy with a daughter."

Jareth laughed softly and shook his head again. "My son, Sarah," he insisted. "But, in the unlikely event that I am wrong, I'll be as delighted with my daughter."

"I wonder who he'll look like?" She'd already unconsciously accepted Jareth's belief that the child was a boy. "Will he be blond like you or dark-haired like me? Oh, I hope he has your eyes."

"Children born of these unions usually resemble their Fae parent most strongly," Jareth answered carefully. "He will very likely be fair-haired and, yes, he will probably have my eyes."

Sarah snorted indelicately and asked dryly, "Why am I not surprised that you have dominant genes?" At his puzzled look, she smiled wryly and shook her head. "Never mind. So, he'll look like you. I guess that's not so bad," she teased.

Jareth arched an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his mouth. "Then he's certain to be a very handsome boy."

"Oh, and modest. I'm sure he'll be very modest," she grinned.

His eyes gleamed for a moment and then his expression grew tender. He sat up and reached for the button on her jeans. Sarah's eyes widened in alarm. She sat up beside him and grabbed his hand, shaking her head.

"I can't do that, Jareth," her voice was sharp. "Not right now."

"I'm not trying to seduce you," he said softly. "Will you trust me?"

She looked at him and then nodded silently.

He gently pushed her back down onto the bed and quickly unfastened and unzipped her jeans. He spread them open and pulled down the waistband of her panties slightly. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her abdomen.

"Your mother is insulting us, son," he whispered against her exposed tummy. "Don't listen to her. You'll be the most attractive and self-effacing boy that ever lived. Just like your father."

Sarah laughed. She looked down at Jareth, still whispering encouragement to their unborn child, and suddenly the thoughts that she'd attempted to ignore flooded through her mind.

What would happen after Jareth married Vivienne? What would their son's life be like compared to that of the other child--the _legitimate_ child? Were she and her son doomed to be second best for the rest of their lives? Sarah felt as if she couldn't breathe. She gave one long hitching sigh and then she was sobbing.

Jareth raised his head and his eyes went bleak. He gathered her into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth, "Shhh," he murmured. "Hush, Sarah, it will be all right. Everything will be all right."

"No, it won't," her voice was thick with tears. "It's never going to be all right for us again, is it?"

-------------------------------- 

Marcan leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms as he watched Vivienne making notes on various pieces of paper scattered across her writing desk.

"Wedding plans?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking. I'm making lists for my engagement party," Vivienne said absently. "There's so much to be done and very little time to accomplish it all."

He shook his head, "You'd do far better to concentrate on the wedding, my dear. Leave the celebrating until after the fact."

"Jareth is a King and High Prince. An engagement party is expected," Vivienne said petulantly and gestured toward a stack of paper. "And I have begun making lists for the wedding. I've already decided on a design for my wedding gown and the seamstress assures me that it will be ready in time. I have to select my ladies in waiting."

"Oh, yes," she delicately nibbled on the end of the pen, "And I must visit the castle, I doubt that _anything_ there has been decorated to suit my tastes."

Marcan rolled his eyes. "When are the matrimonial contracts to arrive?"

"In the morning, I expect."

"Sign them and send them back immediately. Time is against us."

Vivienne tossed her pen on the table. "I still do not understand Jareth's demands. The fact that he prefers the mortal's attentions to mine is insulting. While he claims discretion, you know as well as I that the news will travel throughout the Underground."

"While it may be an irritant, it is a trivial matter," Marcan said dismissively. "I've no doubt that you can lure Jareth back to your bed after you are married. If you are wise, you'll do so as soon as possible after your "miscarriage." The sooner you produce an actual heir, the stronger your position. As for the mortal, that matter is already decided. You'll be rid of her soon enough."

-------------------------------- 


	20. The King of Dreams

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic   
  
Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   


Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her hard work and patience. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their suggestions and comments.

--------------------------------   


Jareth continued to rock Sarah gently back and forth in his arms until she couldn't seem to cry anymore. He attempted to guide her back down onto the bed, but she pulled away from him.   


"You can't stay here tonight," her voice was hoarse and she wouldn't look at him. "I need some time to be able to see what can be again instead of only seeing what can't be. All I see right now are the things that I can't have. You'll never be my husband, and our child and I will never be free of Vivienne."   


He rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly. 'Had it started already?' he wondered. 'Was his presence already unbearable to her?'   


"But... But would you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Her tone was uncertain.   


Relief swept through him. "Of course," he said quietly.   


He sat next to Sarah while she lay down and closed her eyes. Stroking her hair gently, he hummed a lullaby until she relaxed and fell into an exhausted sleep.   


He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips, preparing to leave. As he looked at her, he remembered what she had said earlier.   


__

"You offered me my dreams once. Let me have one now."   


Jareth hesitated and then, closing his eyes in concentration, he brushed his fingers over her forehead and whispered, "Whatever you want most."   


With a last sad look at her, he vanished from the room.   


And for the remainder of the night, in Sarah's dreams, she and Jareth happily cuddled a fair-haired baby with dual-colored eyes.  


--------------------------------   


After breakfast the next morning, Breena knocked briskly on Sarah's door and was surprised when she answered promptly.   


"I... I wasn't certain you'd be awake yet," Breena stammered, her determination to roust Sarah out of her room undermined by Sarah's neat and tidy appearance.   


"I'm awake," Sarah said. "Come in."   


"Actually, I was hoping that you'd come down to the gardens with me. It's such a lovely morning and..." Breena looked at Sarah closely. "You seem to be feeling much better."   


"I had a really good night's sleep," Sarah said, smiling slightly. "And when I awakened this morning, I decided that moping around isn't going to solve my problems."   


"At the risk of upsetting you, may I ask what _is_ going to solve your problems?"   


"I don't know," Sarah's smile faltered then firmed. "But being depressed isn't good for me or for my baby."   


"Your baby," Breena smiled, "I suspected as much. You had left clues, you know."   


Comprehension dawned in Sarah's eyes. "You're the one who told Jareth?"   


"Dorenil makes a report to the King of the people he treats," Breena said gently. "Ethain and I wanted to look at it and His Majesty came in while we were reading it."   


"So, that's how he found out. Then Ethain knows, too?" Sarah asked.   


"He knows that I suspected you were going to have a baby."   


"Well, it's not like I can hide it for long," Sarah shrugged. "But I don't want Vivienne finding out, not as long as I can keep it from her. I don't trust that woman."   


Breena smiled sympathetically and took Sarah's arm, leading her into the hallway, "Well, she shan't hear it from me."   


Sarah suddenly stopped in mid-step. "Ethain. Oh, Breena, I've been such a bad friend. I've never even asked how your date went."   


Breena smiled and said, "You have had quite a lot on your mind, but you're not the only one who has news."   


In the garden, they settled onto a bench and Breena told Sarah about Ethain's request for a formal courtship. Sarah wasn't suitably impressed until Breena explained the ramifications and then Sarah gasped in delight and hugged Breena.   


"I'm so pleased for you. I knew you'd make a wonderful couple." Sarah beamed.   


"I hope that we will. We are learning about each other. I am still not certain why he has chosen me," Breena looked down. "My family's ranking is so much lower than his. He could have a woman who would benefit him politically instead of one who will not."   


Sarah touched her friend's shoulder. "He chose you because of _you_. And that's a lot better than being chosen because you can offer him some political gain."   


Breena gave a pleased smiled and blushed. "He _did_ choose me because of me, didn't he?"   


Sarah smiled widely back at her, "Yes, he did."   


"And how are things between you and His Majesty?" Breena asked tentatively.   


Sarah looked down at her hands. "I feel like I'm lost. I know that he wants me to accept all this. And I'm trying. But when he marries her... Oh, Breena, how am I ever supposed to accept that?"

--------------------------------   


Vivienne's arrival at the castle caused an uproar among the goblin servants. They rushed madly about as she swept through the main doors.   


"Please, my lady, allow me to announce you," the herald said anxiously, scrambling to find his trumpet.   


"No need," Vivienne waved a hand blithely and never broke stride. "This will be my home soon enough. I intend to take a look at the..." her voice trailed off as she peeked into the throne room. "...decor before going to see His Majesty."   


She glanced around the room once more and then shuddered. "Perhaps I'd better start with the grounds and work my way in," she said to herself and whirled and started toward the gardens.   


As she walked the paths, she began making mental notes. The gardens were in desperate need of organization, she decided. Grouping the flowers by color rather than variety would have a much more dramatic impact.   


Vivienne rounded a corner and there, not six feet away, sat Sarah and Breena. For a moment, the three women simply stared at one another. Then Breena rose and curtsied slightly to Vivienne. Sarah stood beside her friend, but rolled her eyes and didn't otherwise move.   


Vivienne frowned at the sight of Sarah. "Oh, this is simply intolerable. I'll obviously have to speak to Jareth. I don't intend to have my husband's mistress freely wandering about my home." She examined Sarah critically and sneered, "Whatever does he see in you? You dress abominably and you apparently have no manners."   


"Contrary to the evidence he's given over the past couple of years, Jareth does prefer substance over style in his women." Sarah's eyes narrowed, mentally preparing for battle.   


But Vivienne had already turned her attention elsewhere. "And you, Lady...Breena, is it? It seems to me that you've aligned yourself with the wrong party. This could have serious repercussions for your career in court."   


Sarah's eyes narrowed and she moved between Breena and Vivienne. "You don't like me? No problem. I don't like you, either. But leave Breena out of it. This is between you and me."   


"Fine," Vivienne's voice was clipped. "Then let's get down to it, shall we? I want you out of here."   


"That's too bad," Sarah said, stepping closer to Vivienne. "Jareth wants me here."   


"For how long? What do you offer him? Your love? Your body? Mortals age, Sarah," Vivienne said contemptuously. "My appearance will change little over the next several centuries. You will simply grow old and die. How long before he returns to me? Truly, what is there here for you? Or for your children?"

Sarah froze in fear for a moment, but when Vivienne continued, she relaxed.   


"And be realistic, if you were to have children with Jareth they would be illegitimate, not recognized by the court or the nobility. That's no life for a child."   


"You're not my friend. You're not concerned for my welfare. Don't pretend that you are." Sarah frowned.   


"Very well," Vivienne continued briskly, "Tell Jareth you want to go to someone else. There are others who would have you. Others who would _marry_ you. You could have a respectable life elsewhere, but you must tell Jareth that you want to leave him."   


"And what makes you think I would agree to such a demand?" Jareth's silky voice sliced the air like a knife.

The three women turned, startled, to see the King standing a few feet away from them. Ethain stood just behind Jareth, watching them all with a guarded expression.   


"Your Majesty," Breena said and dropped into a curtsy, as did Vivienne. Breena's hand suddenly reached up and tugged at Sarah's arm. Sarah shot her a surprised look, and then glanced down at her jeans. Shrugging, she pulled at an imaginary skirt and curtsied to Jareth also.   


Per protocol, Sarah kept her head down but stole a quick look through her lashes to see a fleeting amusement pass through Jareth's eyes as he watched her performance and then his expression settled into stony indifference.

"Come, come, ladies, no such formality is needed," he said. The mocking edge to his voice and the fact that he waited several long seconds before allowing them to rise caused Sarah to glare up at him. That's when she saw that Jareth was watching Vivienne and she understood that he was making a point.   


He was the King and he didn't intend for Vivienne to lose sight of that fact.   


"Jareth, how wonderful to see you," Vivienne cooed and moved toward him. As she reached out, obviously intending to place her hands on his shoulders and kiss him, he caught her right hand in his and raised it to his lips briefly.   


"I didn't realize you intended to visit this morning," he said coolly. "Had I known, I would have welcomed you myself."   


"Since I wanted to take a look around the castle and familiarize myself with my new home, I thought I'd just drop by and return the matrimonial contracts. I received them first thing this morning." Vivienne made an elegant gesture and a parchment scroll bound with a purple silk ribbon appeared in her hand.   


"Here you are. Signed, witnessed, and sealed." She held them out to him.   


Jareth looked at them stoically and before he could move, Ethain stepped forward to take them from Vivienne.  


"I'll place these on your desk, Your Majesty," he said quietly.   


Jareth nodded briefly. "Ethain, please escort Sarah and Lady Breena back into the castle."   


Sarah looked as if she was going to protest but Breena grasped her firmly by the wrist and shook her head.   


"Vivienne, perhaps you would walk with me?" Jareth held his arm out and Vivienne stepped forward.   


"Of course, Jareth. It's always a pleasure to spend time with you," Vivienne said sweetly as she shot a triumphant glance toward Sarah.   


"Well, she's right about one thing," Sarah said quietly as she watched Jareth and Vivienne walk away. "This is becoming intolerable."   


--------------------------------   


Vivienne glanced at Jareth and said, "I'm glad we're alone, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."   


He stopped and turned toward her, his expression unreadable. "I wish to talk to you, also. What is it that you want to discuss?" he asked.   


"A wedding date is the most urgent matter. Then there are guest lists to consider. I have a number of preparations to make and I've no idea of your preferences."   


"You said you'd like to marry within the month. I would prefer the date to be set at the end of that month." His voice was remote. "That will give you more time to prepare, will it not? As for guests, I think that under the circumstances, a cleric and the required witnesses will be sufficient."   


"A King having such a small ceremony?" Vivienne was disbelieving. "Your status demands..."   


He cut her off. "You asked my preferences and I am giving them to you. I prefer that we marry quietly."  


Vivienne's mouth tightened. "Very well, once again I will acquiesce. However, I think it only fair that you concede to one of _my_ preferences."   


"And that is?"   


"If you will not have her removed, I want that woman's movements throughout the castle and the grounds restricted. I do not wish to encounter her nor do I want our guests coming across her. You assured me that you would be discreet, therefore I assume she has a room of her own. Let her stay in it."   


"Sarah has no more desire to be in your company than you have to be in hers. I will not order her to remain in her room. However, as a courtesy, I will endeavor to insure that you do not meet."   


"That isn't good enough," she said sharply. "As your future wife and queen, I demand more respect than having your whore flaunted in my face and given free run of the castle."   


Jareth tensed slightly and his eyes went cold. His mouth curved into a cruel smile and he reached out and tapped one gloved finger under Vivienne's chin, locking her eyes with his. "You will never refer to Sarah in that fashion again. In fact, you will never speak of her again. She is not your concern. You forget yourself, Vivienne. You may be my future wife but you are not my sovereign. Do not make demands of me," he said icily.

Her eyes flared bright with anger but she merely nodded and bit out, "Yes, Your Majesty."   


Jareth stepped away from her, his demeanor instantly dispassionate. He politely offered her his arm. "Shall we go back?"   


He escorted her through the gardens and to the castle in strained silence. When they reached the main doors, Jareth turned to face her.   


"You should go home, I'm sure you need your rest. When you visit next, it would be best if you notified me prior to your arrival. I will arrange to meet you personally," he said.   


Vivienne looked suddenly weary. "We were friends once," she said quietly. "Do you hate me so much now?"   


He shook his head and his expression softened slightly. "I don't hate you. This is simply not how I had envisioned my future." At his gesture, the servants opened the great doors.   


Vivienne glanced at the doors that had been opened wide for her departure and her mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "If it's any consolation to you, Jareth, this is not how I had envisioned my future, either." 

--------------------------------   


Ethain went with Breena and Sarah into the library to wait out Vivienne's visit. Sarah's mood had grown steadily more angry since they'd arrived until finally she was pacing the floor like a caged animal.   


"I'm going to ask Jareth if I can move into a house," Sarah said abruptly. "Maybe in the Goblin City. It wouldn't have to be very big, just enough for the baby and me. I don't want to stay here after he and Vivienne are married."   


Ethain and Breena exchanged dubious glances.   


"Do you think His Majesty will agree?" Breena asked cautiously.   


"Maybe not at first," Sarah said, "but I have a feeling that a few days of living with Vivienne and I under one roof will convince him. She obviously isn't any happier about the prospect than I am."   


"Please sit down, Sarah, you're making me nervous with all this pacing back and forth," Breena pleaded.   


Sarah dropped into a chair next to her friend. "I don't know what he ever saw in that woman," she sighed.   


Ethain shot Breena a look that obviously begged a change of subject.

"Sarah, have you begun considering names for your baby?" Breena asked brightly.   


"It's a little early for that," Sarah said. She smiled slightly. "Although, I guess I should start thinking about it. I certainly don't want my kid to end up with a funny name. I had a friend in grade school whose name was Teresa Perry. Of course, everybody called her Terry Perry. Why her parents didn't think about that, I'll never know."   


Suddenly Sarah looked horrified and she gasped, "Oh, no."   


"What's wrong?" Ethain asked.   


Sarah jumped to her feet, agitated. "I need to talk to Jareth."   


Ethain rose, his eyes concerned, "What's wrong?"   


"I just... I just need to talk to Jareth as soon as possible," Sarah was insistent and had begun twisting her fingers together in distress.   


"I'll see if he has returned," Ethain said and left the room.   


A few moments later, Jareth quickly entered the library. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Concern was apparent on his face.

"Breena, could I speak to Jareth alone?" Sarah asked.   


"Of course." Breena rose with a worried look and left the room.   


"What is it?" Jareth asked again, his brow furrowed.   


Sarah looked at him, her eyes wide. "I'm pregnant. You and I are going to have a baby."   


"I know this, Sarah. I'm very pleased about it. Is this what you wanted to speak with me about?" Jareth said, puzzled.   


"No," she said, "I need to ask you something important."   


"What is it?" He knelt beside her chair and took her hand.   


She looked at him intently. "What is your last name?"   


"Last name?" he repeated blankly.   


Sarah pulled her hand from his and crumpled the lapels of his jacket in her fists. "Do you have one?"   


"Do you mean my family name?" Jareth said, still confused.

  
"Yes," she hissed.   


"This is what you thought so urgent?" he laughed lightly in relief. "I thought something was wrong."   


Her fingers tightened on his jacket and she leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "We have been having sex. I am pregnant with your baby. I do not know your name. There are words for women who can make those statements, so this is _not_ funny."   


He sobered quickly. "We do not use surnames in the same manner that mortals use them. However, if it is important to you, my family name is Rí de Aislinge."   


"Rí de Aislinge," she breathed and carefully smoothed down his crushed lapels. "Okay. I just needed to know."   


"Those 'words' do not apply to you simply because you did not know my family name. Very few know it," he said gently. "The Fae rarely give their true names to anyone. We believe that true names can give the wielder power over us and we guard them closely."   


Sarah frowned slightly, "And yet you told me. Just because I asked."   


"I love you and I trust you," he said simply. "It was important to you. So you now know my true name. Keep it safe, Sarah."   


When Sarah said nothing, he sighed deeply and rose. As he turned to leave, he heard her quietly say, "Catherine."   


He looked back to her, "What?"   


"Sarah Catherine Williams. It's my true name. Nobody here knows that except you."   


He arched an eyebrow and regarded her gravely. "Sarah Catherine Williams, you do realize that we now hold equal power over each other."

"Jareth Rí de Aislinge," she said, "I certainly hope so."   


--------------------------------   


After telling Jareth that Sarah was upset and needed to speak with him, Ethain returned to the King's office to gather the paperwork needed for the hearing of grievances later that afternoon. When he walked into the office, he found Brennan waiting there for him.   


"I had thought to see you much earlier this morning," Ethain said sharply.   


"I've been conducting reconnaissance." Brennan lounged casually in Ethain's chair with his feet propped up on Jareth's desk.   


"And what did you learn?" Ethain pointedly tapped Brennan's feet and he dropped them back to the floor with a sigh.   


"As we expected, Vivienne announced to Fiona that she and Jareth were to marry. Fiona expressed some curiosity over the suddenness of this announcement and Vivienne confided that it was because she was to have a baby."   


"Yes," Ethain said wearily, "just we expected."   


"Now, now, you get discouraged too easily," Brennan grinned. "I found out quite a few other interesting little tidbits."   
  
"Such as?" Ethain raised an eyebrow.   


"Such as the fact that Vivienne tends to go on and on about herself in excruciating detail and yet had made no mention to Fiona of being ill prior to announcing she was pregnant."   


"Really?" Ethain's eyes narrowed.   


"And such as the fact that her healer is some minor noble, Lord Carden. I've never met the man and neither has Fiona."   


Ethain shook his head and said, "No, I don't believe I've met him either."   


"Well, I took it upon myself to make a few discreet inquiries about this mysterious Lord Carden. Actually, he's not very mysterious at all. He's simply an incompetent gambler who amassed some extremely large debts."   


"And this is of interest because…" Ethain prompted.   


"Would it surprise you to learn that all of his gambling debts were recently, and quite unexpectedly, paid off?" Brennan's eyes gleamed.   


Ethain looked at him sharply. "How recently?"   


"Two days ago," Brennan said with a self-satisfied smirk.   


Comprehension lighted Ethain's face and he nodded slowly. "So, that's it."   


"I believe so," Brennan said. "If _I_ were a gambling man, I'd certainly wager on it." He rubbed his hands together briskly. "So, do we tell Jareth?"   


"Not just yet," Ethain said slowly. "I don't want to raise his hopes in case we're mistaken. But I do think it's time I paid a visit to this Lord Carden."   


Brennan gave a wolfish grin, "_We_, Ethain. I think it's time that _we_ paid a visit to Lord Carden."   


--------------------------------   



	21. Suspicions and Accusations

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her hard work, suggestions and patience. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their support and comments.

--------------------------------   


Sarah and Breena returned to the garden after lunch and both were surprised to see Brennan arrive.

"There you are, Sarah. I've been looking for you. Lady Breena, how nice to see you again," Brennan bowed.

"Lord Brennan," she said with a curtsy.

"Sarah, I have an appointment tonight, but I can spare an hour away from the garrison. Would you care to have your fencing lesson at this time?" Brennan asked.

Sarah hesitated, "Ethain's assisting Jareth with the hearing of grievances. I hate to leave Breena alone."

Breena shook her head, "Please, don't concern yourself with me. Go ahead if you like, I'll go to the library and read. I really don't mind."

"If you're sure," Sarah asked. "I would like to continue my lessons."

"I'm positive," Breena smiled. "Go along, I'll be fine."

"Thank you so much." Sarah turned to Brennan. "I'll go change and meet you in the sparring room."

Sarah ran upstairs and changed into her whites as quickly as possible and dashed back downstairs where Brennan was waiting for her.

"We're going to work on the attack again. You're improving, but I know that you can do better," Brennan said as he held out an epee to her.

"Before we get started, there's something I should tell you," Sarah took the proffered sword from Brennan's hand. "Ethain and Breena already know and I thought that you should know, too. Jareth and I going to have a baby."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that explains a great deal. I've been wondering about the tension. I thought it was simply because..." He hesitated, "Well, never mind." He suddenly broke into a wide grin and he gestured toward her stomach. "So, there's a baby in there? Right now?" He sounded somewhat incredulous.

Sarah laughed softly. "Yes, right now. And that's where they usually are before they're born."

"Then I'm going to be an uncle," Brennan proclaimed with a pleased expression.

"Are you and Jareth related?" Sarah was puzzled.

"Not that I'm aware," he grinned. "But I shall be Uncle Brennan nonetheless."

Touched, she smiled and said softly, "I'd like that."

Brennan reached for her epee. "Well, that means no more lessons for you, young lady."

Sarah snatched it away from him. "Why not? I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

He looked at her doubtfully. "We can't do anything that would endanger your health."

"And we won't," Sarah said firmly. "A little exercise will be good for me."

"All right," he said slowly. "But if Jareth gets angry over this, I'm going to say it's all your fault and that you forced me into it."

Sarah laughed.

"Well, then," Brennan continued, "I suppose it's never too early to begin learning; let's teach the little one a thing or two."

Sarah nodded and pulled on her protective mask.

Brennan was suddenly all business. "Your attack hasn't become second nature yet. You're still thinking about it too much. You must stop thinking, Sarah, and act. Now, let us begin."

--------------------------------   


After dinner, Ethain and Breena excused themselves and took a walk through the gardens.

"Is she willing to talk to him?" Ethain asked Breena.

"Yes," Breena said, "Sarah told me that she and His Majesty have agreed to spend the evening in the library and discuss some of the ramifications of this…situation. Sarah called it "a meeting on neutral ground." She seems to think that she can convince him to allow her to move out of the castle, but I'm afraid His Majesty will never agree to that prospect."

"No, I don't believe he will allow that to happen," Ethain said with a sigh.

"Do you think that you're right in your suspicions about Lord Carden?" Breena said hopefully.

"I'm not certain, but I don't want to tell Sarah or His Majesty until Brennan and I have learned something substantial," Ethain said. "So, perhaps you would be willing to assist me in a bit of subterfuge?"

Breena looked surprised. "You want me to lie?"

Ethain shook his head, "I simply want you to remain here in the garden until I return for you. We've come out here together, we _are_ courting..."

"And everyone will leave us alone, so no one will know that you're gone," Breena said, understanding.

He smiled, "Exactly."

"I'll do it on one condition." Breena regarded him seriously.

Ethain raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You must repay me with an actual walk alone through the gardens at a later date." Her solemn look was marred by the hint of mischief in her eyes. "A walk in which we do not discuss Sarah or His Majesty or Brennan or anyone else."

Ethain stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. Leaning down, he whispered against her ear, "Be honest, during this walk alone, do you even want to talk?"

"Yes," Breena whispered in reply. "But not much."

He kissed her lightly and laughed, "I'll look forward to it." Reluctantly, he released her. "But now I must go. Brennan will be waiting. I'll return as soon as I am able."

"Good luck," Breena said.

Ethain lifted her hand to his lips and vanished from sight.

With a sigh, Breena pulled a book from the pocket of her dress and settled onto a bench under the torches to read.

--------------------------------   


Ethain concentrated on his friend and transported himself to Brennan's side. He found him leaning against a large oak tree outside a small estate.

"No one has left or gone inside since I arrived," Brennan nodded toward the house.

Ethain smiled grimly, "Shall we get this over with?"

Brennan made courtly gesture. "After you, Your Grace," he grinned.

Ethain rang the bell and in a moment, a servant answered.

"We wish to speak to Lord Carden," Ethain said pleasantly.

After giving their names and titles, they were ushered through a tiny entrance hall and into a small study.

The servant asked them to wait while he fetched his master.

When the door opened again, a tall dark-haired young man entered the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen, how may I assist you?"

Ethain made the introductions and after the social niceties were observed, said, "We would like to talk with you."

"I was just about to go out," Carden said. "But I can spare a few minutes."

"Don't worry," Brennan winked. "We won't keep you from the gaming establishments for long."

Carden looked taken aback but chose to ignore the comment and said, "Please sit down. Is this concerning an illness?"

Ethain sat in a leather armchair across from Carden, but Brennan shook his head and remained standing.

"We have questions regarding a patient," Ethain said softly.

"A patient?" Carden looked at them in confusion.

"We are here on behalf of the King of the Goblins. I believe you met him recently," Ethain said.

Carden's smile wavered, "Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting His Majesty."

Brennan smirked, "I'm sure Jareth was less than pleased to meet you." Lord Carden frowned and Brennan looked at him, the sudden picture of innocence, "Considering the circumstances, I mean."

"Circumstances?" Carden asked.

"As His Majesty's Aide, I am aware of the situation with Lady Vivienne," Ethain said soothingly.

Carden shot a questioning glance at Brennan.

"Oh, don't mind me. Speak freely," Brennan grinned and waved a hand carelessly in the air. "I'm only the King's garrison commander. You now how soldiers are, too slow-witted to comprehend anything other than torture and mayhem." He gave Ethain a quizzical look, "Why _did_ you ask me to come along on this visit again?"

Carden blinked at the implication.

"How long have you been attending Lady Vivienne?" Ethain said gently.

"S...several months," Lord Carden stammered.

Brennan had begun prowling about the room, picking up and examining various trinkets. He was careful to keep to the edge of Carden's peripheral vision, forcing the man to turn in his chair to watch him.

"Whatever was wrong with Vivienne that required a healer in the first place? I'd always been under the impression that the woman had the constitution of a ox," Brennan said.

"I don't intend to discuss my treatment of Lady Vivienne with strangers," Carden said sharply. 

Ethain's expression cooled and he raised an eyebrow. 

Carden's false bravado deflated instantly. "Forgive me, gentlemen, but surely you understand. I'm certain you wouldn't want me discussing your medical history with others."

"How very ethical of you," Brennan drawled and Carden pivoted to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Have you met Lord Marcan?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"What?" Carden was confused at the change in subject.

"Lady Vivienne's half brother. Have you met him?" Ethain picked up the question.

"Yes, we've met," Carden said, beginning to sound irritated. "Whydo you ask?"

Brennan shrugged and grinned, "Just curious."

"I will admit that I was quite surprised to learn that Lady Vivienne would seek out a Fae healer. The Elves are generally considered the most adept at the art of healing," Ethain said, drawing Carden's attention back to him.

"Yes, well, while it's true that Elves have a natural capacity for healing, not all of the Fae are comfortable with having someone outside their own kind treat them," Carden said defensively.

"And people think that racism is restricted to the Aboveworld," Brennan muttered to Ethain derisively.

"Is it difficult to diagnose a pregnancy?" Ethain asked.

"Not particularly, however, you must learn to look for the child's aura," Carden frowned. "I would like to know exactly why are you here. If His Majesty has additional questions, then surely..."

Ethain cut him off, "His Majesty is an extremely busy man. I wish to make certain that Lady Vivienne receives the best of care. She does, after all, carry his heir." 

"Or so you say," Brennan muttered.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Lord Carden asked quickly.

"You enjoy gambling, don't you?" Brennan said, pausing for a moment to examine a large piece of jade used as a paperweight.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Small beads of perspiration suddenly broke out on Carden's forehead.

"You seem terribly pale, Lord Carden," Ethain said solicitously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I simply fail to understand the relevance of the question," Carden pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He swallowed hard and pressed the cloth quickly against his forehead. "My personal matters have nothing to do with Lady Vivienne."

"Oh, really?" Brennan said sharply. "You paid off quite a large gambling debt on the same evening that His Majesty was informed of Lady Vivienne's pregnancy."

"That is none of your business," Carden's head swiveled between the two men. "But, if you must know, Lady Vivienne was extremely pleased to learn of her condition and was quite generous."

Ethain said dryly, "It was a rather large sum. She must have been ecstatic."

"And just what are you insinuating?" Carden asked with an offended expression.

While Carden's attention was focused on Ethain, Brennan moved silently to Carden's side. He smiled to himself when he saw that the young healer's hands were shaking.

"I think you know," Brennan said forcefully.

Carden jumped at finding Brennan so close. "I don't understand what you mean," he said hotly.

"Perhaps you made a mistake," Ethain suggested. "A misdiagnosis. These things do happen."

"I think it would be best if you gentleman were to leave," Carden said, rising and slipping quickly away from Brennan. He threw open the door to the study and glared at them.

Ethain rose with a shrug. "As you wish."

Ethain gestured toward Brennan and they walked toward the door.

As he passed Carden, Ethain paused and said softly, "Understand this clearly, this isn't going to go away." He locked eyes with the healer. "And if the Goblin King becomes involved in asking these questions, you will wish that you had never been born."

As soon as the outer door closed behind them, Brennan said, "He's lying through his teeth."

"I agree, but we have no proof," Ethain replied. "We cannot go to His Majesty without it."

"Why don't we simply grab Vivienne and drag her before Dorenil," Brennan asked. "He'll take one look at her and that will settle the matter."

Ethain shook his head. "There is still a slight chance that we are wrong. All we would succeed in doing is humiliating a pregnant woman, disgracing His Majesty and having ourselves brought up on charges of kidnapping. I've suggested a possible way out for our trembling Lord Carden. Let's see if he's willing to take it."

"He's weak-willed. One more visit and he'll break," Brennan said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow night?"

Ethain nodded. "And if Carden still doesn't admit the truth, then we'll make arrangements for Vivienne to accidentally encounter Dorenil."

--------------------------------   


Jareth and Sarah had agreed that their discussion should be as calm and composed as possible. "Calm and composed" only lasted about ninety seconds as they both struggled to keep their emotions under control.

"Why can't the royalty get a dissolution of marriage? It would be much simpler. You could marry her, the child will be legitimate and then you could end the marriage," Sarah asked.

"A change in leadership is traumatic for a kingdom. That is why divorce is not allowed for the rulers of the Underground. The people must know that their king and queen are a constant, not something that changes periodically."

"Then I want to move out of the castle. I don't need or want anything large, just a small house for the me and the baby."

"Absolutely not, I forbid it," Jareth said flatly.

"You _forbid_ it?" Sarah's eyes narrowed but she tried to keep her voice even.

"When you wished yourself away to me, you became my subject. I love you, Sarah, but I am still your King." Jareth, too, was making an effort to remain unruffled.

"You haven't even thought about it," Sarah said, exasperation bleeding into her voice.

"I don't need to think about it. There is no reason for you to live away from the castle," he arched an eyebrow.

"No reason? I'll be living here with your _wife_. I think that's plenty of reason," she snapped.

Jareth's expression softened. "In name only, Sarah. In my heart, _you_ are already my wife."

At that, she ducked her head as tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "I don't want our child being made to feel second best. And that's what would happen here. Vivienne would make certain of it. There has to be someplace that the baby and I could live. I wouldn't expect you to pay for it. I can get a job of some kind. I'll just need to borrow some money to buy the house until I can pay you back."

Jareth shook his head. "There is a myriad of reasons why that would not be practical. But those questions pale in comparison to the danger that you and our child could be in while away from the castle."

"Would we really be in danger? You've already told me that people will just pretend we don't exist."

"The Fae, like mortals, love their children. Even those children that cannot officially be acknowledged. Anyone who wanted control over me would merely have to kidnap my child. Do you want to take that risk? I don't."

Sarah looked stricken and shook her head. "No, I don't. But I also don't want to deal with Vivienne. I don't want our child dealing with her."

"I'll have an entire wing of the castle prepared for Vivienne's use. That should placate her. I would like you to move into the room adjacent to my quarters. It is much larger than your current room and will accommodate both you and the baby. I've assured Vivienne that, as a courtesy, I would keep my relationship with you discreet. While I can go to your room without being seen by the servants, you cannot. Having you closer would be the most sensible solution to lessen the speculation."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Having me closer to you won't cut down on the gossip, not the way the people around here spread rumors. And even if it did, while that might solve one problem, it won't fix the rest. Somehow I doubt that Vivienne will accept the "out of sight, out of mind" principal when it comes to me. This whole thing is just an explosion waiting to happen."

"Perhaps, but your leaving the castle is not an option," Jareth was adamant. "However, I will have a house built for you on the castle grounds, if that will please you."

"You don't seem to understand. This isn't about pleasing me. All that's left now is trying to find something that I think I can live with." She shook her head with a sigh and stood. "We're really not getting anywhere. We can talk about this again tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Sarah started to walk away when she heard him say with quiet intensity, "_What_ do you want from me?"

At his words, her tenuous control snapped and she turned to face him. 

"It doesn't matter what I want from you. You're marrying _her_, Jareth. Not me," she said angrily. "I know that you'll sacrifice anything for your sense of honor. And part of me admires that, I truly do. But the rest of me just hurts like hell knowing that it includes sacrificing _me_. That's what I can't get over."

"It _doesn't_ include you," he stood, his emotions rising to meet hers and his eyes suddenly ablaze. "Vivienne was right, there are others who would want you, who would marry you. But I refuse to let you go, to allow you to try to find some happiness with another man. You think that's honor?" He spat the last word as if it were an epithet.

He reached out and seized her by the arms. "The frightening thing is that I don't care. All I know is that if I lost you I think I would come flying apart. But if you tell me that you no longer love me, Sarah, I'll try to let you go." He leaned down and kissed her neck, his mouth hot against her skin. "Tell me that you no longer love me." One hand tangled in her hair and tilted her head back and he kissed the tender spot under her ear. "Tell me that you no longer want me."

Tears filled her eyes and slipped silently down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I... I can't say that," she whispered. "You know it isn't true."

"Then stay with me. Stay with me in this impossible situation. Don't leave," his voice broke slightly.

Her arms went around him and held him tightly. "Oh, Jareth, just because I don't want to live here with Vivienne doesn't mean I want to leave you. As badly as this has hurt, as much as I don't understand, I don't want to leave _you_."

His lips moved to hers. "I miss you," he murmured. He kissed her softly and then again more passionately as she began to respond.

Sarah felt the world spin slightly and when Jareth broke the kiss, she found that they were in his chambers. He didn't say a word; he simply took her hands in his and drew her toward the bed. 

And she followed.

--------------------------------   


Marcan was eating breakfast when a servant announced Lord Carden's arrival. Before Marcan could reply, the disheveled young man burst into the dining room.

"I must speak with you at once," he said, out of breath. "I've been up all night because of this."

Marcan continued buttering his toast. "Unless you want to speak to me in front of a servant, I would suggest that you wait until he departs."

Carden looked around the room quickly and noticed the servant who had announced him lingering at the door.

"Leave us," Marcan commanded and the servant quickly left the room and closed the door. "Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"There were people at my home asking questions," Carden began, his voice rising.

"Lower your voice," Marcan said disdainfully. "Just because a servant has left the room doesn't mean he isn't listening at the door. Now, calm down and tell me what happened."

Quickly, Carden recited the events of the previous night.

"Ethain and Brennan," Marcan mused. "Well, I suppose it was too much to hope that Vivienne's pregnancy would be accepted at face value." He sliced the top from a soft-boiled egg.

"You act as if this doesn't surprise you, as if you _expected_ this." Carden was horrified.

Marcan shrugged. "It was always a possibility."

"A possibility you didn't bother to tell me about." Carden ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I was insane to go along with this. If the Goblin King learns the truth, my life won't be worth living."

Marcan eyes grew cold. "It's far too late for second thoughts. To use an analogy that you will understand, the die has been cast. And you would do well to remember that should my cousin learn the truth, it's very possible he will ensure that you don't have a life left at all."

--------------------------------   



	22. Dangerous Deceptions

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her patience and hard work that goes above and beyond the call of duty. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their suggestions and comments.

--------------------------------   


After Marcan had managed to calm Lord Carden somewhat, he sent the anxious healer on his way with the admonition to remain silent and with assurances that everything would be settled soon. Marcan gave a regretful glance at his now congealed breakfast and went in search of Vivienne.

He found that she not yet risen and he instructed the maid to wake her immediately. When he was given permission to enter, he found Vivienne sitting up in bed, blinking at him grumpily.

"What is so important that I must wake up at this dreadful hour?" she complained.

Quickly, he told her of Carden's visit, and of Ethain and Brennan's suspicions.

Her expression became anxious. "What are we to do?"

"You must send a note to Jareth. Tell him that you're ill and that you need to see him immediately. Say that you've sent for the healer because you fear there is something wrong with the baby. Jareth's sense of duty will bring him to your side, if nothing else."

She looked at Marcan, confused. "Why do you want him here?"

"I... Because we need a distraction. I need Jareth out of the castle and some assurance of his whereabouts before I can carry out the next part of the plan."

"You said that it wouldn't be possible to get to the girl there."

"You fail to understand that if events continue as they are, we may both end up on trial for treason. Therefore, it is time to _make_ things possible," Marcan snapped.

"Treason? Surely not." Vivienne looked confounded. "We've not betrayed the kingdom."

Marcan sighed impatiently. "The king and the kingdom are the same in the eyes of the court. They will not look favorably upon a woman scheming to become High Queen by deceit. Now get dressed and send the message. Wait for Jareth in your sitting room, and try to look suitably pale."

"What about the healer?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Marcan said.

--------------------------------   


Ethain went looking for Breena. He'd missed her at breakfast and he hoped to spend a few minutes with her before his duties required his undivided attention. He found Breena and Sarah in the hallway just outside the sparring room. Sarah was dressed in her whites, but it was the sight of Breena dressed in Sarah's Aboveworld clothes that caused his jaw to drop. She wore a t-shirt and pair of jeans rolled up at the cuffs to prevent the petite woman from tripping. 

"Good morning," Breena said cheerfully. "Isn't it wonderful?" She jubilantly kicked one leg up in the air and smiled at him widely. "I can move in whatever manner I please without worrying about being immodest. I feel so...free. And Sarah's going to begin teaching me to fence."

Ethain was stunned. It was quite all right for Sarah to wear those outlandish clothes, but they seemed so out of place on Breena. And as for teaching her to fence, why would she even wish to learn? She had no need to fence. It was _his_ place to protect her from harm. These issues were things they would need to discuss when they were in private.

He struggled to keep his reaction neutral. "I didn't realize that you wished to learn to fence."

"I didn't either," Breena smiled. "But after Sarah had her lesson yesterday, I began to wonder what it would be like. So, Sarah has agreed to give me a lesson so that I may begin to learn."

"And the clothing?" Ethain's smile was strained.

"She doesn't have a set of whites yet," Sarah explained. "Since we won't be doing any actual sparring, these clothes should be okay."   


A faint crease had appeared between Breena's eyes as she looked at Ethain carefully. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Fine," he said quickly. "It's just fine. I really must be going. His Majesty will begin wondering where I've gone." Ethain bowed briefly to them and without another word, turned and fled.

Breena shook her head. "Well, I had hoped for a better reaction."

"Women's liberation finally comes to the Underground," Sarah smiled ruefully. "If it's anything like the Aboveworld, it will be a traumatic experience for everyone involved."

--------------------------------   


Vivienne quickly dressed and wrote out the note that Marcan dictated to her. She sent it off by courier and briefly wondered what Marcan intended to do to the girl. A flare of loathing ran through her. That awful mortal girl was the cause of all of this. If Sarah hadn't come back to the Underground, none of this would be happening.

Vivienne sank down on a sofa that faced the open door to the sitting room and waited nervously for Jareth. As the minutes stretched out, she looked around the room, determined to find something to calm her racing mind.

__

If Jareth found out that she was lying... She had heard rumors... No, she wouldn't think of that. She really needed to reprimand the servants, she noted. They weren't cleaning the fireplace adequately. She could see faint streaks of ash on the hearthstone. _Jareth could be so unpredictable when angry and there were those stories..._ She shook her head and forced herself to glance around. One of a pair of silver candleholders was missing from the mantelpiece. Had a servant misplaced it? Or worse, stolen it? _Jareth couldn't find out the truth. There were accounts of how truly dangerous he was…_

-------------------------------- 

Jareth looked over the mountain of paperwork stacked on his desk and began moving reports aside in search of his daily schedule. It wasn't like Ethain to be late. Lady Breena's presence in the castle was beneficial in some respects, Jareth thought, but quite detrimental in others.

At a knock on the door, he called out, "Come in."

A goblin servant hurried in. "This just arrived for you, Your Majesty."

Taking the paper, Jareth dismissed the servant. Reading the message, he frowned. Vivienne must believe something was terribly wrong if she was summoning him. He refused to even consider the possibility that Vivienne would miscarry. While it was true that he hadn't wanted this baby, she still carried his child and the baby's welfare must be of foremost importance. If it would calm Vivienne to have him with her, then he would go.

Quickly, he wrote out a note to Ethain explaining the situation and warning him not to tell Sarah. She had been through enough emotional turmoil during the past few days and learning that he was with Vivienne would only upset her. He would tell Sarah of his visit when he returned.

The irony of being forced to deceive one pregnant woman about his visit to another wasn't lost on him. With a heavy sigh, he vanished from his office and reappeared in the foyer of Vivienne's estate. He smiled grimly at the frantic reaction of her servants.

-------------------------------- 

Vivienne stiffened slightly as she heard the commotion caused by the servants rushing about in the foyer. She heard a crisp voice ask for her and she took in a shuddering breath. Anxiously, she rose and faced the open door.

Jareth was here.

He strode into the room shaking his head. He looked at Vivienne in concern and said, "You're trembling. Should you be standing, Vivienne? Has the healer arrived?"

As Jareth approached her, a movement behind him caught Vivienne's eye and, surprised, she saw Marcan silently step from behind the sitting room door. 'Why had he been hiding there?' she wondered. 'Why wasn't he at the castle going after the girl?'

A push of Marcan's hand sent the door swinging quietly closed. As she watched in growing disbelief, he raised a heavy silver candleholder high. Before she could make a sound, Marcan quickly moved forward and slammed the candleholder against the back of Jareth's head.

Jareth staggered forward and dropped heavily to his knees. He swayed there, eyes unfocused for a long moment before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell unconscious to the floor. As he lay still and silent, blood quickly began pooling on the floor beneath his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vivienne shrieked, aghast. "That's _Jareth_."

"I know exactly who it is," Marcan said, casually glancing down at the fallen Goblin King. "Lower your voice, the servants will hear. I thought he was never going to arrive, I was becoming quite bored."

"But... You said you were going after the girl." Vivienne was stunned; none of this made any sense to her.

"No, that was your _assumption_. I only said I needed Jareth out of the castle and knowledge of his whereabouts." Marcan took in Vivienne's expression and said, "If it is of any consolation to you, I'll be going for mortal soon enough."

Vivienne looked down at Jareth in horror. "This wasn't part of the plan," she whispered, appalled.

Marcan regarded her coldly. "Perhaps this wasn't _your_ plan, my dear. But it's always been mine."

"Have you gone _insane_?" she wailed.

Marcan threw the candleholder down and stepped over Jareth. In a few swift paces, he was in front of Vivienne. A smile tugged at his mouth and, before she realized what he was going to do, he slapped her hard across the face.

Vivienne's head snapped back and she cried out in pain. She stumbled backwards several steps, her hand reaching out blindly for support and knocking into a small table. It fell over with a crash and she tripped, falling at her half-brother's feet.

Marcan's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "You stupid bitch, did you really think I was doing all this for you? Why would I want to make you the High Queen when I can become High King?"

Vivienne cupped her hand over her bruised cheek. She stared incredulously at the blood seeping from the wound in Jareth's head and then scowled up at Marcan. For the first time, she noticed the sword he wore at his side. Glancing from it to Marcan's face, she asked hesitantly, "What do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to kill Jareth, of course. And his mortal." He reached down and dragged Vivienne to her feet by her upper arms. Shaking her viciously, he said, "And you're going to keep your mouth shut unless you want to join them. Just remember that we're in this together."

"I never agreed to this. I never agreed to harm Jareth," she spat out.

Marcan laughed. "Of course, you did. What did you think you were doing when you agreed to trick him into marrying you? Did you believe he'd be grateful?"

She shook her head. "That's not the same thing and you know it."

"What I know is that if I am caught, I will be only too happy to explain how you were my eager co-conspirator."

"No one would believe you," Vivienne choked out.

"Of course they would, people are always so eager to believe the worst in others." Marcan smirked and pushed her away from him. "Now, I need to take him to the salt caverns and then fetch the mortal."

"What? Why take him there?"

"Because that's the only place in the Underground that will block his magic," Marcan grinned at her.

"It will block your own as well, or hadn't you considered that?" she jeered.

"That's of no consequence, he'll be shackled," Marcan said simply.

He turned back to Jareth and crouched beside him. Marcan looked him over quickly and then glanced back to Vivienne. "Come here," he said. "Jareth is the only one I've known who's able to transport two adults without aid. I'll need your assistance in transporting him."

She shook her head and began to back away.

"Vivienne," Marcan's voice dropped dangerously, "I'm quite serious about implicating you. Now, be a good little girl and when I'm High King, I'll make you a duchess and you may have any suitor you wish." He glanced down at Jareth and bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile. "Just not this one."

Slowly, Vivienne walked to Marcan's side and knelt down. Marcan placed one hand on Jareth's arm and held out his other hand to her. She looked at it for a long moment before finally placing her hand in his.

--------------------------------   


In the time of the Old Ones, the salt caverns had been used as a place of torture and torment for any creature of magic foolish enough to commit a crime that was punishable by death or hapless enough to be on the wrong side of a power struggle. In more recent centuries, the Seelie Court had abandoned the practice of using the salt caverns as barbaric.

However, curious Fae children still went to the caverns from time to time even though prohibited to do so by their parents. Salt is a natural barrier against magic, and in that desolate place an injury could quickly lead to death since no magic was possible there. But the breathless excitement of that forbidden risk was too great to stop more adventuresome children from investigating the caverns.

Marcan, as well as Jareth, had gone exploring there in his youth.

The moment Marcan entered the salt caverns, he felt his magic drain away, leaving him feeling detestably weak. Torches still lined the makeshift passages and as Marcan pulled the unconscious king deeper into the caverns, he was forced to stop every few yards and light the next torch so that he could see the way ahead. This, coupled with dragging Jareth into the caverns, took much longer than he had anticipated.

However, they finally arrived at the smaller chamber for which he was searching. The shackles mounted into the walls and the faded brown stains that lingered even after millennia were mute testament to the agonies that had once held sway in this place.

Panting slightly, Marcan pulled Jareth across the room and into a sitting position. Using a lower set of shackles, he chained Jareth's wrists to the wall. Smiling, Marcan looked at his cousin, still slumped over unconscious. 

"Wake up," Marcan commanded and he slapped Jareth's face until the king gave a groan and jerked his head away from Marcan. Dazed, Jareth slowly opened his eyes and focused on Marcan with difficulty.

"That's better," Marcan said with satisfaction. "How am I to torture you if you're not awake to enjoy it?"

Jareth's eyes cleared and as he straightened up to look at his cousin, pain exploded through his head, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He tried to move again but a wave of nausea washed over him. He had never felt so weak, except when he was a child and had... He suddenly looked around in comprehension.

Marcan laughed. "Yes, I thought you might recognize this place."

Forcing himself not to react, Jareth glanced over and saw the shackles around his wrists. A slow movement of his arms confirmed that he was chained tightly to the wall, arms spread out to his side.

"I will admit that I've always been disappointed that they forged the shackles from silver," Marcan said. "I assume it was because iron would have harmed the interrogators as well as the prisoners." He gave a disappointed shrug, "One can't have everything."

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth demanded. His voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but it wasn't as weak as he feared.

"The meaning? I would have thought that was very clear. The throne, my dear cousin. With you out of the way, _I_ shall be next in line to become High King."

While Marcan was talking, Jareth was glancing around the room.

Annoyed, Marcan asked, "You might at least pay attention. Whatever are you looking for?"

"What have you done with Vivienne?" Jareth demanded.

"Ah, poor deluded Vivienne. Oh, she's quite all right. I'm sure she's pouting because she's discovered that she won't be High Queen, but I've done nothing to her. Well, nothing permanent."

"She'll go for help," Jareth said quietly.

Marcan burst out laughing. "Vivienne? You mean the woman who wanted me to eliminate Sarah because she didn't want to compete for your affections? The same woman who pretended to be pregnant in order to trick you into marrying her? While she never realized that you were my primary target, I don't think you should rely on Vivienne for help."

Jareth froze in surprise for a moment at Marcan's words and then he schooled his features into an expressionless mask. While Marcan spoke, Jareth slowly moved his arms again, testing the chains that bound him.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I've decided to do this now?" Marcan prodded.

Jareth merely arched an eyebrow and appeared bored.

Marcan grinned. "Feign disinterest if you like, but I've discovered your secret. You're in love with your mortal pet. Not just lust, but actual _love_. The great and feared Goblin King has allowed a woman to rule his heart. And not just any woman, but an insignificant human at that. Tsk, tsk, how the mighty have fallen." Marcan's tone was mocking.

"I began to suspect as much after your elaborate display at the challenge," he continued. "But it was your reaction to my visit with the girl that convinced me completely. I'd expected anger from you, but not that level of fury. That was when I decided that a bit of torment before killing you would be quite enjoyable. Vivienne was so determined to be High Queen and it was very easy to convince her to pretend to be pregnant. If it hadn't been for your friends snooping about, I might even have let you marry her."

At that, Jareth's eyes flickered and Marcan crouched down to look carefully at Jareth's face.

"Tell me, cousin," Marcan's voice lowered to a confiding tone, "how much pain did it give you to know that you would be unable to marry the woman you love? Was it as exquisite as I had hoped? When you told poor little Sarah that you were to marry another woman, did she cry?"

The raw hatred that momentarily shone from Jareth's eyes caused Marcan to laugh with delight.

"It seems I've finally struck a nerve." Marcan rose and looked down at Jareth. "I suppose I should be grateful to Sarah. The only thing that was preventing me from killing you was the question of how to explain your disappearance. Now, _she_ will be the reason you disappear. You're so obviously addled with love for the girl that you've run away with her rather than be forced to marry Vivienne."

Jareth gave a derisive snort.

"Ah, people will believe it," Marcan said with a smile. "They always enjoy a good scandal. A few words about your behavior at the challenge to this one, and a comment about your behavior toward me to that one, and by the time I'm finished, everyone will swear that they suspected it all along. So, I'm off to fetch pretty Sarah. We certainly wouldn't want her to miss all the fun, now would we?"

"You're wrong," Jareth's voice was calm when he spoke. "I care nothing for the mortal, she's meaningless. No one will believe that I would abandon my kingdom for a woman."

Marcan smirked. "Well, we shall see, won't we? I think you're lying about the girl. I believe the worst thing that I could possibly do to you is to force you to watch Sarah die. And that's exactly what I intend to do. Then, cousin, it shall be _your_ turn."

--------------------------------   


After Marcan had used her additional power to transport Jareth, Vivienne still knelt on the floor and stared numbly at the bloodstained carpet. Her sense of time was disoriented and she wasn't certain if she had knelt there for seconds or for days.

Finally, she rose shakily and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. Her hair had come loose from the pins and was hanging half-tumbled down her back. The livid bruise on her cheek stood in stark contrast to her translucent skin. 

But it was her eyes that held her transfixed. The bloodshot and terrified eyes of a victim stared back at her. Slowly, her gaze hardened. She was no one's _victim_. Marcan should have remembered that fact before he played her for a fool.

With a sneer on her lips, Vivienne lifted her head high and vanished from the room.

--------------------------------   


Sarah and Breena were in the middle of Breena's first fencing lesson when a disturbance in the hallway, punctuated by a woman's shrill voice, drew their attention. They glanced at each other in confusion and swords still in hand, walked to the doorway to look outside.

Vivienne was running down the hallway, a motley assortment of servants scurrying along behind her. She saw Sarah and Breena and rushed to them.

"Where's Ethain?" she cried breathlessly.

Sarah took in her tousled appearance and the bruise that darkened her cheek.

"What's happened to you, Vivienne? Are you all right?" Sarah asked. She didn't like the woman, but it looked as if she'd been beaten.

"I must find Ethain. It's Marcan; he's lost his mind. He's attacked Jareth and taken him to the salt caverns. I think he means to _kill_ Jareth," Vivienne's voice cracked on the last few words.

Icy fear washed over Sarah. Why wasn't Jareth in his office? What was going on?

"Breena, get Ethain and Brennan," Sarah said sharply. "Tell them what's happened."

Breena nodded and quickly vanished from view.

Sarah rounded on Vivienne. "Can you send me there?"

"To the entrance, yes, but..." Vivienne stammered. "I'm not certain that I should. Marcan has a sword and..."

Sarah's eyes went cold and she raised her own sword to Vivienne's heart. "I don't give a damn if you are pregnant. If you don't send me there and Jareth dies, I swear to God that I'll kill you."

Vivienne hesitated and Sarah shouted, "Do it!"

Vivienne closed her eyes in concentration and murmured a spell. Sarah suddenly felt the whirling sensation of being transported. She gripped the hilt of the sword firmly and forced herself to keep her eyes open.

--------------------------------

Sarah found herself standing at the entrance to a large cave. As she went inside, she saw that the main room of the cavern split off into several different passages but only one had torches lit further down its length.

Her heart pounding in fright, she struggled against her instinct to charge blindly forward, forcing herself to move cautiously. She stayed close to the walls, listening carefully. She winced as she accidentally scuffed her feet, the sound magnified by the acoustics of the long passage.

As she crept deeper into the cavern, she glanced down as she stepped under one of the torches and saw what appeared to be drag marks along the passage floor. 'Oh, dear god,' she thought. 'Please let Jareth be alive.'

The soft sound of footsteps approaching alerted her to Marcan's presence before she actually saw him. Her initial impulse was to confront him immediately, but what if Jareth was badly hurt? What if he was dying at this very moment? She couldn't afford to waste time dealing with Marcan until she knew for sure. She would find Marcan later, after she had gotten Jareth out of this horrible place.

Hurriedly, she stepped back into a shadowy area between torches and pressed her back against a shallow hollow in the wall. Her whites blended in well with the salt crystals that constructed the cavern. Holding her breath, Sarah watched as Marcan strode purposefully past her. He never even glanced in her direction. She waited until his footsteps had faded before moving deeper into the cavern.

She began walking more rapidly, when suddenly she tripped over an uneven patch in the passageway and went flying. She refused to relinquish the sword but her left hand instinctively went out in an attempt to break her fall. Sarah hit the ground hard, scraping the skin from her palm and wrist. She bit back a cry as the salt that coated the floor burned into her wounds.

Picking herself up, she listened but heard nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued down the passage until she reached the last torch. A few feet further down, torchlight emanated from a small antechamber to her right. She crept forward and saw Jareth, sitting on the floor, chained to the wall behind him. He was struggling against the shackles that bound his wrists tightly against the wall. She almost cried out at the sight of the blood that matted his hair and caked the side of his face. But at least he was alive.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed as she rushed forward.

His head jerked up. "Sarah, how..." he stopped abruptly. Now wasn't the time for conversation.

"Where's the key?" she asked frantically.

"There is no key. There are pins through the shackles," Jareth said urgently. "You must remove the pins."

She dropped to her knees beside him and laid the sword on the ground in front of her. She began pulling at the pins, but they were wedged tight. "They won't move. I'll find something to knock them out with."

"No, Sarah, there's no time. Just get out of here. Marcan could be back at any moment and he means to kill you," Jareth said harshly.

"I'm not leaving you here," she hissed. "Our baby is going to have a father _and_ a mother."

"Our baby?" Marcan's amused voice sliced the air. "You mean this one really is pregnant? How wonderful."

Jareth looked up and saw Marcan walking into the chamber. Sarah glared over her shoulder at the dark-haired man, but her fingers never stopped trying to work the pins from the shackles.

"I'm so glad that I decided to investigate that noise I heard a few moments ago. It wouldn't have done to allow Jareth to escape. And now I've found _you_." Marcan sighed regretfully, "Since you're here, I assume that Vivienne was unable to keep her mouth shut."

"She came to us for help. Ethain and Brennan will be here any minute," Sarah said. She almost screamed in frustration as the pins holding the shackles refused to budge.

Marcan shook his head and met Jareth's eyes. "Ah, well. It was a nice try on my part, don't you think?" He tilted his head to indicate Sarah. "Is she far enough along to know if she carries your son or your daughter? I do so hope it's a boy." He smiled grimly. "While I know that you will never allow me to walk out of here alive, I will at least have the satisfaction of taking Sarah and your son with me."

Behind her, Sarah recognized the soft sound of a sword being pulled from a leather scabbard. 'He's going to kill me and my baby,' she thought. 'He's going to kill my child.' Suddenly, Brennan's words reverberated in her mind. _"You must stop thinking, Sarah, and act."_

Jareth began straining desperately against the bonds that held him and she heard him shout at Marcan, "No!"

Her hand shot out to grip the hilt of the sword lying in front of her.

And, for Sarah, time slowed to a crawl.

While she felt as if she was moving in slow motion, her other senses seemed to become hyper alert. She could hear the scrape of Marcan's boots on the salt floor as he walked toward her. She smelled the copper tang of Jareth's blood hanging in the air and she heard each sharp breath that Jareth took. In the distance, she could hear the faint sound of running footsteps.

Sarah began twisting her body around even as she pushed off with her left hand and leg. She came up from the floor in an explosive movement, years of training straightening her right arm into the classic fencer's position as she lunged.

The tip of her epee entered Marcan's chest with sickening ease. The horrifying scrape of steel against bone shivered down to her hand as her blade slid between his ribs.

Marcan's eyes widened and Sarah wrenched her sword free and waited, poised to strike again if necessary. He stumbled back, dropping the sword he held and looking down at his chest in surprise.

Marcan swayed unsteadily on his feet and looked at her, a bewildered expression creeping into his eyes. He lightly touched the wound in his chest and then collapsed, falling gracelessly to the floor. Marcan gave a sigh and his eyes closed as Ethain and Brennan raced into the chamber, swords at the ready.

Sarah stood staring down at Marcan. She suddenly began to tremble.

"I... I had to," she whispered, never taking her eyes from Marcan. "He was going to kill Jareth. He was going to kill me."

Ethain moved quickly to Jareth's side and began freeing the king.

Brennan went to Sarah and gently took the sword from her shaking hand. He touched her chin and tilted her head away from the sight of the man lying on the floor. He waited until she met his eyes.

"You did only what had to be done," he said firmly. "Never forget that."

She nodded and turned toward Jareth. Ethain had removed the shackles and was pulling Jareth to his feet. Jareth quickly went to Sarah and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the reassuring sound of his heart beating.

"I was so afraid," she whispered. "I was afraid I'd lose you. I love you so much. And he _hurt_ you. What if he'd killed you?" At that, she began to cry, deep sobs wracking her body.

"Shhh," he replied softly, kissing the top of her head. "It's all right. It is over now. Let's leave this place."

Jareth began leading Sarah out of the chamber. Her face was pressed into his shoulder; her arms still locked about his waist. He paused at the doorway and said quietly, "I would like one of you to remove..."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ethain said quickly.

Ethain walked to Brennan's side and glanced at Marcan. He frowned and looked closer. After a moment, he caught Brennan's eye and then glanced back at Marcan. The garrison commander followed his gaze and arched an eyebrow. He glanced back at Ethain, read the question in his friend's eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Brennan gestured toward Jareth and Sarah. "You go back with them, Ethain, I'll take care of this." 

The two friends regarded each other steadily and Brennan handed Sarah's sword to Ethain.

"I won't need it," Brennan said softly.

Ethain nodded sharply and turned to follow Jareth and Sarah from the room.

When their footsteps had faded away completely, Brennan crouched down and watched with detached curiosity as Marcan's chest barely moved. He coldly slapped Marcan's face until the wounded man opened his eyes and coughed weakly. Blood appeared on Marcan's lips. 

"Hit a lung, didn't she," Brennan observed clinically. "You might survive this, if you were taken to the healer immediately."

Marcan focused on Brennan's expressionless face. "But that's not going to happen, is it?" His breathing was rapidly becoming more labored.

"No," Brennan's voice was flat. "I swore an oath to protect the King of the Goblins and his issue. You tried to kill both today."

Marcan smiled faintly. "And I would have succeeded if Jareth's bitch hadn't been so fast. Your doing, I presume?"

Brennan nodded slowly. "She learned well."

"Get it over with then," Marcan whispered. "Chatting with you is tiresome."

Brennan reached down and pulled a knife from a sheath hidden in his boot. In one swift movement, he slipped the blade through Marcan's ribs to reach the heart. A twist of his wrist and it was done. Marcan shuddered once and his eyes grew dull.

Brennan pulled the knife free, wiped the blade clean on the dead man's sleeve and placed it back in its sheath. He stood and without a backward glance walked toward the cavern entrance.

He'd go to the garrison and bring a few men back to remove the body.

--------------------------------


	23. The Aftermath

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   


Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to Cormak, my extraordinary beta for her patience and hard work. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their support and inspiration.

This chapter is much longer than normal, as I will probably not be posting another chapter until New Year's Day. I would like to take a small break to just relax and enjoy the holidays with my family and friends.

I wish you all a joyous, safe and merry holiday season.

--------------------------------   


Dorenil was sitting at his desk when the King and Sarah suddenly materialized before him. His astonishment quickly turned to concern as he took in Jareth's bloody appearance and the fact that Sarah was dressed in a set of fencing whites. The way Sarah clung to him indicated that something terrible had happened.  


Jumping up, he rushed to his monarch's side.   


"Your Majesty, please sit down. Let me examine you."   


Jareth winced at the pain still throbbing through his head, but he waved the healer off. "Sarah first," he commanded.   


"No, Jareth," Sarah said anxiously, releasing Jareth and pulling a chair over to him. "You're hurt."   


"The baby," he insisted. "I want to know that the baby is fine."   


Dorenil frowned, but nodded and looked Sarah over. "The child is well, Your Majesty." The healer reached out and examined Sarah's scraped wrist and hand.   


He glanced at her, confused. "There is _salt_ in these wounds."   


She jerked her shaking hand away from Dorenil. "This will wait," she said. "He's still bleeding. Jareth, please, let him look at you."   


Sighing, the Elf turned back to the King. "Your Majesty, she is quite right."

"Please, Jareth," Sarah's voice broke.   


Jareth saw that her control was hanging by a thread. He nodded slightly and sank into the chair she had provided. He allowed Dorenil to examine the gash in his head, all the while watching Sarah carefully. The healer quickly conjured two basins of water and instructed Sarah to begin washing her wrist and hand in one of them.   


"I can't heal either of you until I get all of this salt out of the way," Dorenil muttered. A flick of his wrist produced a soft cloth. He dipped it into the second basin of water and began to carefully clean Jareth's injuries.   


Once he had washed away the salt, the healer quickly breathed a few words in a sing-song voice. The gash in Jareth's head vanished. Dorenil placed his hand on Jareth's forehead and continued chanting the spell. The healer watched in satisfaction as the King relaxed when the headache receded.   


He turned his attention to Jareth's wrists. They were rubbed raw and bleeding in places. He cleaned these wounds and, with a few more words, the injuries were healed. He then repeated the procedure on Sarah's wrist and hand until her injuries vanished.   


By this time, Jareth was standing at Dorenil's elbow, watching while the Elf attended Sarah. When Jareth saw that her physical wounds were healed, he quietly thanked the healer and took Sarah by the hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

He murmured, "Close your eyes."   


As her eyes slipped shut, a solitary tear traced a path down her cheek and he transported them to his chambers.   


As soon as they arrived, he pulled her into a tight embrace.   


She tilted her head back slightly and looked up at him. "Why were you there? I thought you were in your office. How did all this happen?"   


"Vivienne sent me a message. She claimed that she was ill and feared..." he hesitated.   


Had Marcan been telling the truth? Was Vivienne truly feigning her pregnancy? What if that had been nothing more than a lie designed by Marcan to torture him during his last few moments? He would say nothing to Sarah until he knew the truth. He refused to raise her hopes, only to dash them again.

"Vivienne came to get help for you," Sarah said, her voice shaking. "She sent me to you."   


"Let's not talk of her now," he said soothingly. "Later, I promise, we will talk of that later. You and our child are the only things that concern me now."   


He steered her gently to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat her down. He sat next to her and held her close. She leaned into him and gave a shuddering sigh.   


"I don't understand, why did he want to hurt us?"   


"He was jealous and he had hated me for years," Jareth said softly. Marcan was always resentful of my position. And he wanted me to suffer; he knew he could accomplish that by killing you and with my death, he thought he would eventually become High King."   


"I've never even hurt anyone before. Have you... Have you ever killed anybody?" she asked haltingly.   


"Yes," he said quietly.   


"Did it make you feel sick inside?"   


He hesitated. "The first time is the worst experience," he said slowly. "No matter how necessary it is, killing is never pleasant. But should you have to kill again, this is the worst it will ever be for you." He tilted her head up to look at him. "Sarah, your only other choice was to allow him to kill you and our child. You must not begin second-guessing your actions. It will accomplish nothing."   


She nodded.   


"I want you to lie down now and rest for a bit," he said, brushing his hand tenderly over her forehead.   


"I'm not sure that I can," Sarah said. "I don't want to go to sleep... I don't want to dream about it."   


"I will send Breena to sit with you."   


"Can't you stay?" Her voice quivered.   


"There is something that I must do," he said gently. "I will be back as soon as I have finished."   


--------------------------------   


When Ethain arrived at the castle, he immediately went in search of Breena. He found her pacing the hallway outside the King's office.   


As she turned and saw him, he was astonished when she broke into a run and flung herself into his arms.   


"I was so worried about you," she cried. "What happened?"   


"Everything is fine now," he said softly. "Marcan is dead and His Majesty and Sarah are safe."   


She looked into his eyes and he was surprised to see a fierce expression cross her face. "I'm glad, but I'm even happier that you're all right."

He gave a delighted smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you."   


"I'll forgive you this time," she said with a shaky laugh. "Just don't do it again."   


"Breena," he said, his smiled fading, "perhaps it would be a good idea for you to take fencing lessons after all. And there are other combat techniques that it might be useful for you to know. A woman should learn to protect herself."   


Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why did you change your mind? I know that you didn't care for the idea earlier."   


"I was wrong earlier," he said softly.   


She gave a small smirk. "I'm pleased to learn that you will admit when you're wrong."   


"Well, you'll find that I'm not wrong very often." His expression was serious, but mischief danced through his eyes.   


She smiled and gestured down to the jeans and t-shirt that she still wore. "But...you really don't like the clothes, do you?"   


He ruefully shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really don't like the clothes."   


--------------------------------   


As Jareth strode down the hallway, he found Ethain and Lady Breena just outside his office door, locked in an embrace. His eyebrows shot up as he took in Breena's appearance. A bemused smile tugged at his mouth. Obviously Sarah was influencing Breena more than he had realized.   


The couple hastily jumped apart as he approached. Ethain gave a slight bow and Breena looked confused for just a moment before curtsying as best she could in jeans. Jareth noticed that both were blushing slightly.   


"Where is Vivienne?" Jareth looked at Ethain.   


"I do not know," Ethain replied. "Shall I locate her for you?"   


Before Jareth could answer, Breena spoke up. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe that Lady Vivienne is in the garden. She said that she wanted to wait for any news of..." Breena's voice trailed off.   


Jareth nodded his thanks. "Lady Breena, Sarah is in my chambers. Would you be kind enough to stay with her until I am able to return?"   


"Of course, I'll go to her now," Breena said. She bobbled another curtsy to Jareth and gave Ethain a warm glance before leaving.   


Jareth told Ethain, "Have Lady Vivienne and Dorenil sent to me in the throne room at once."   


Ethain met Jareth's eyes and grinned. "Of course, Your Majesty."   


--------------------------------   


When someone knocked on the door of Jareth's chambers, Sarah opened the door expecting to find Breena and was surprised to see Brennan instead.   


"Jareth isn't here right now but he should be back shortly," Sarah said. "Or Ethain can probably tell you where to find him."   


"Actually, I want to speak with you," Brennan said. He looked past her into Jareth's chambers and a wry smile crossed his face. "It would not be proper for me to enter. Perhaps you would come out into the hallway?"   


Sarah nodded and stepped outside. "I'm glad you're here. I'd like to thank you for what you said this morning. Um, when we were in that place..." She made a vague gesture.   


Brennan shook his head. "That's what I've come to talk to you about." He hesitated. "Marcan is dead but you did not kill him. I did."   


She looked shocked. "But I... I saw him fall and..."   


"You wounded him seriously but he wasn't dead. I knew that it would weigh heavily upon your mind to think that you had taken a life, even if the reason was completely justified and so I wanted you to know the truth."   


"Did he attack you after we left?"   


"No," Brennan said evenly. "I executed him."   


Sarah blinked, stunned. "I... I see."   


"I'm not certain that you do," Brennan hesitated. "When I agreed to take the assignment as garrison commander, I swore to protect His Majesty and his children. If Marcan had survived, it would have sent a dangerous message throughout the Underground. I cannot afford to allow anyone to believe that they may survive an attempt on the life of the King or his child. Do you understand?"   


She thought for a moment and then said, "Yes, I guess I do. I was willing to kill Marcan to protect my baby and Jareth." She looked down for a moment and then glanced back up at him. "But does it make me a coward if I admit that I'm glad I wasn't the one who killed him?"   


Brennan smiled slightly. "No, not at all. I would never call you a coward, Sarah. Foolhardy, perhaps. You should have allowed Ethain and myself to handle the situation," he chided gently.   


"I couldn't risk waiting," she said. "Not with Jareth's life at stake."   


Brennan nodded. "I understand. You did what you felt you had to do. As did I." Before he could continue, he saw Breena walking down the hallway. "Lady Breena is here, I'm sure she wishes to speak with you. We will talk again later."   


He started to turn away and Sarah reached out and impulsively took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.   


"Thank you, Brennan," she said quietly. "My child is very lucky to have you for an uncle. I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect my baby and his father."   


He looked down in surprise at her hand in his and then he smiled and briefly squeezed her hand in return. Without another word, he turned and walked away.   


--------------------------------   


When Vivienne arrived in the throne room, she found Jareth seated on the throne with Dorenil standing beside him. Jareth watched impassively as she curtsied and then rose, looking at the two of them anxiously.   


"I assume," Jareth drawled, "that you will not mind if my healer examines you."   


"Is there really any point?" she asked quietly.   


"Apparently not, but you will indulge me, won't you?" Jareth's voice was like ice.   


The healer looked at her carefully, his eyes emitting a soft glow. After a moment, he glanced at the King and shook his head.   


"Thank you, Dorenil. You may go."   


After Dorenil had gone, Vivienne said softly, "I'm glad to see that you are well." When Jareth said nothing, she continued, "And Marcan? Was he as fortunate?"   
  
"He is dead," Jareth said flatly.   


"My mother will be devastated," she murmured. "She favored him, you know."   


The silence stretched out between them, Vivienne shifted uneasily not quite meeting his eyes, and finally Jareth spoke.   


"Why, Vivienne?" he said quietly.   


"Which part?" she asked calmly. "I assume Marcan told you everything. He could never resist the urge to gloat.   


"Let us begin with why you pretended to carry my child."   


"I should think that was apparent." She gave a bitter smile. "I wanted to be High Queen. It was the most expedient way. And Marcan was very convincing."   


"Do not blame this on him. I will not accept that excuse," Jareth warned coldly. "You made your own decisions."   


She bowed her head briefly and then looked up at him. "If it makes any difference to you, I never knew that Marcan intended to harm you. And I did truly believe that you and I would make a good match. We always did before that girl arrived."   


"And so you planned to have her _killed_?" His voice lowered dangerously.   


He vanished from the throne and reappeared standing in front of Vivienne, the soft leather of his gloves tightening as his hands clenched into fists at his side.   


"I have never struck a woman. Until this particular moment in time, I have never had the desire to do so, but the thought of snapping your neck has an almost irresistible appeal."  


She flinched slightly and he gave a faint smile, then began to circle her slowly. "I could almost forgive the feigned pregnancy. After all, trickery and illusion are second nature to us. But murder for political gain is not something that I am willing to ignore."   


"What did Marcan tell you?" Vivienne tried to stall for time.   


"Do you deny that you plotted to have Sarah murdered?" Jareth asked coldly. He was behind her and she was forced to look over her shoulder.   


"I don't know what..." Vivienne began but before she could continue, he moved around to face her, cutting off her reply.   


Jareth's eyes gleamed and he suddenly had an anticipatory smile. He reached out and traced one finger over her bruised cheek. Slowly, he leaned close to her and his voice was like velvet in her ear when he spoke, his tone low and intimate.   


"I can force the truth from your mind. The spell is effective but horribly painful. I've heard it likened to having someone reach inside your body and rip out organs. It's such a pity that the damage it does is permanent."  


"She's only a mortal," Vivienne said quickly. "She isn't even a free woman. Her rights are nonexistent. I don't think the Seelie Court will punish me for any plot that I had against an enslaved mortal."

Jareth smiled grimly and retook his throne.   


"But I have no intention of bringing charges through the Seelie Court. You live in my kingdom and that makes you subject to my laws and to _my_ punishment. The Court will not interfere in what they perceive to be a local matter." Jareth arched an eyebrow. "Sarah is my property. Did you not realize that there is a penalty for attempting to deprive the King of his rightful property?"   


Vivienne went white.   


"I could bind your magic and banish you to the Labyrinth. Imagine, Vivienne, an eternity spent wandering through that place," Jareth mused. "The last woman who stole from me now lives beside the scrap heap there. She was a countess once." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "The Labyrinth hasn't been particularly kind to her. It has a way of...changing its inhabitants. I am told she has gone quite mad and now resembles the goblins who live there."

"Is that what you intend to do to me?" Vivienne whispered.   


"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Perhaps not. I haven't decided. Until I make my decision, you will remain confined to your estate." Jareth said with a dismissive gesture.   


"But..." she began and stopped as he fixed her with a cold look.   


"Do not try my patience," he said softly. "It would not be wise."   


Vivienne nodded jerkily.   


--------------------------------   


Jareth found Brennan waiting for him just outside the throne room. The garrison commander quickly apprised his king of the situation with Marcan. Jareth briefly looked startled and then nodded solemnly as he thanked him.   


He arrived back at his chambers to find Sarah now dressed in her customary jeans and t-shirt, while Lady Breena had also changed into her normal attire. It was apparent from their reddened eyes that both women had been crying. Before leaving, Breena impulsively embraced Sarah.   


"Everything will be all right," she assured Sarah. With another brief curtsy to Jareth, Breena left.   


"You didn't rest," Jareth observed. He led Sarah back to the sofa and the fireplace and pulled her into his arms.   


"I couldn't," Sarah said, resting her head against his chest. "First Brennan came by and..."   


"He told me about Marcan," Jareth said quietly.   


"I would have killed him," Sarah said. "You know that, don't you?" she pulled back and looked up into Jareth's face. "I would have killed him to protect you and to protect our child. I thought I _had_. But I'm glad I wasn't the one who did it. You can understand that, right?"   


Jareth nodded and stroked his fingers down her cheek. "Yes, I can understand. And I, too, am glad that you do not have to bear that particular burden."   


"Does... does Vivienne know that her brother is dead?" Sarah asked softly.   


"Yes," Jareth frowned slightly.   


"She looked terrible when she got here. Her face was bruised. I think he hit her." Sarah met Jareth's eyes. "She helped save you. If she hadn't come here for help..." Sarah viciously blinked back tears. She'd cried far too much today.   


"Vivienne does not deserve your sympathy." Jareth's voice was suddenly harsh. "It seems that she is not pregnant, after all."   


Sarah's heart began to pound. She was afraid to hope. She didn't want to have this snatched away from her again. Her eyes locked with his. "Are you sure?"   


"Yes," Jareth nodded. "I am certain. I had Dorenil examine her."

"Was it a mistake on her part, or did her doctor make a mistake?" Sarah asked carefully.

"No," Jareth said quietly. "There was no mistake."   


"Was that what Marcan meant when he said, "You mean this one really is pregnant?" Was it supposed to be some sort of a joke?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Vivienne claimed that she was pregnant so that she and I would be forced to marry," Jareth said. "She wanted to be High Queen. She couldn't accomplish that unless she and I were wed."   


"All the hell that you and I went through during the past few days was for _nothing_?" Sarah's voice began to rise and she jumped up from the sofa. "We should have been happy. We should have been celebrating and instead we were both heartbroken just because she wanted to be a _queen_?"  


Sarah had begun to pace back and forth in front of the sofa, making sharp, angry gestures with her hands as she spoke. Jareth rose to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders to still her movements.   


"There is more," Jareth said quietly. "Vivienne was apparently plotting your death."   


"My _death_?" Sarah repeated hotly. "She wanted to _kill_ me?" Sarah took a quick step back, breaking free from his grasp. "Didn't Vivienne think it was enough to make my life miserable? She wanted to kill me, too?"   


Sarah's eyes flashed with fury and her mouth thinned into a tight line. She whirled and stalked toward the door.   


In an instant, Jareth was standing in front of her, barring her exit. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.   


"I'm going to kick her ass," Sarah said flatly. "Get out of my way, Jareth."

When he didn't move, she took a step to go around him and he quickly pulled her into his arms. She began struggling to break free and glared up him.

"Be still," he said sharply. "I promise you that Vivienne will regret what she has done."   


"What are you going to do to her?" Sarah demanded.   


"I haven't decided. I want to consider the matter before I make my decision. Her punishment must be...appropriate," he said.   


Sarah pushed against his arms. "That's _your_ punishment, not mine."   


"What I inflict upon Vivienne will be far more effective than a simple thrashing and it will be permanent." Amusement suddenly colored Jareth's voice. "Besides, I'll not have you brawling. It isn't dignified. I can't have my future wife behaving as if she was raised by a clan of ogres, now can I?'   


The true significance of his words finally began to filter into her consciousness. Vivienne wasn't pregnant. She was a calculating, manipulative, vicious bitch but she wasn't _pregnant_.   


That meant that Jareth didn't have to marry Vivienne.   


Sarah relaxed slowly, leaning forward and resting her forehead on his chest. His arms tightened around her and she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head.   


__

"...my future wife..." 

  
Jareth was free to marry her now, Sarah realized. Their child would be his recognized heir. Everything was going to be fine.

'You lose, Vivienne,' Sarah thought. 'After everything you did and all the trouble caused, you still _lose_. Jareth is mine.'

Joyful laughter silently bubbled through her and her shoulders began to shake.   


Jareth said, concern apparent in his voice, "Sarah, are you all right?"   


'He thinks I'm crying,' she thought. She lifted her head and the sight of her sparkling eyes caused his eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.   


"So," Sarah said dryly, "if I agree not to kick Vivienne's ass, does that mean that you'll consider proposing to me?"   


"As I recall, you wanted your offer of marriage to be a surprise," Jareth said with a smile.   


"Yes, I do. You have to surprise me." Sarah said, nodding firmly. "And I don't want anything that Vivienne has done to spoil another moment for us."   


"I'm pleased that you feel that way. Since you will not allow me to offer you marriage at the moment, may I at least have a romantic evening with you tonight?" Jareth asked with a raised eyebrow.   


"Yes," she agreed. "I'd like that very much."   


--------------------------------   


After lunch, Jareth had sent Sarah back to her room with instructions to take a nap claiming that he needed time to prepare for their "romantic evening." She had asked what these preparations would entail but he refused to answer, saying only that he wanted everything to be special.   


Twylla helped Sarah dress for the evening and the goblin maid was almost bursting with curiosity. Gossip was flying through the castle. It was being whispered that the mortal had killed a Fae Lord in order to protect the King from an assassination attempt. While the girl seemed to be back in the King's good graces, surely that rumor false. Who would be foolish enough to attempt to assassinate the Goblin King?   


And more ridiculous rumors were beginning to emerge. There were claims that Lady Vivienne had been sent from the castle in disgrace and that, even now, the announcement of the impending marriage between the King and Lady Vivienne was being discreetly withdrawn. Twylla surreptitiously glanced at Sarah while she arranged the girl's hair and frowned in speculation. What was the truth of all these rumors? And what part did the poor little barren mortal play in all of it? No matter how many subtle, or even not so subtle, questions Twylla asked, Sarah wouldn't answer.   


--------------------------------   


Sarah stood in front of Jareth's bedroom door and knocked. As she waited for him to open it, she idly wondered how long it would take to get him out of his clothes. She had heard that survivors of life-threatening situations experienced an elevated libido and now she certainly knew it to be true.   


After the shock of learning the truth about Marcan and Vivienne had worn off, and then learning that she actually hadn't killed anyone, Sarah wanted nothing more than to throw Jareth down onto the bed and fling herself on top of him.

She understood that this was an after-effect of the traumatic situation at the salt caverns and she knew that it was a sort of 'survival of the species' mechanism. It didn't seem to matter that she was already pregnant--her hormones had gone into overdrive.   


When Jareth opened the door, she looked him over and smiled widely. He'd certainly gone all out, she thought. The dark maroon jacket and black pants were beautifully cut and fit him perfectly.   


He gave a courtly bow as she walked inside, and when she caught sight of the room, she stopped in her tracks. The room was decorated almost exactly as it had been the night she'd first planned to tell Jareth that she was pregnant.   


Vases of flowers were arranged around the room and the lighted candles gave off a soft glow. The small linen-covered table set with crystal and china, the soft music that filled the air, and the flickering firelight made the room feel cozy.   


"Lady Breena was gracious enough to help me duplicate the decorations," Jareth said, raising Sarah's hand to his lips.   


"It's perfect," she smiled.   


He escorted her to the table and seated her.   


"You look particularly beautiful tonight," he purred into her ear.   


She shivered slightly and smiled. "And you look very handsome."   


He inclined his head at the compliment and lifted the wine decanter. He moved to fill her wineglass, but Sarah shook her head.   


"None for me, thank you," she said.   


"No?" Jareth looked puzzled. "It's an excellent vintage."   


"I'm sure it would be great, but I can't drink it. I don't know how it is with the Fae, but if human women drink alcohol while they're pregnant, it can be bad for the baby," she explained.  


Jareth placed the stopper firmly back in the wine decanter. "Then you are correct, you shouldn't drink wine." He tilted his head and a filled water goblet appeared next to her plate.   


During their meal, Jareth kept up with a steady stream of charming and sometimes slightly risqué remarks. Sarah recognized that he was making a concerted effort to keep her mind off the earlier events of the day and she was grateful to him for it.   


After dessert, Jareth stood held out his hand to her with a smile.   


"Would you care to dance?"   


Sarah took his hand and he pulled her into a waltz. They danced around the room gracefully, one song smoothly blending into another until she was giddy with the combination of music, dancing and Jareth's presence.   


Laughing, she stopped and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for all of this," she said softly. Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm having a wonderful time," her gaze dropped to his lips, "but I can suggest one improvement." Sliding her hands to the back of his neck, she deliberately pressed her body tightly against his and kissed him. To her surprise, when she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back.   


"Why, Sarah," he admonished, his voice teasing. "Are you attempting to seduce me?"   


"If you have to ask, then I'm obviously not doing it right," she said, chagrined.   


He laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I promise to make the rest of the evening very satisfying. But now I have something to show you."   


He quickly transported them. Sarah first didn't know where Jareth had taken them. Hedges surrounded them on all sides, but they were covered in large white flowers and glimmering jewels.   


After a moment, she recognized the location.   


"The hedge maze," she exclaimed. "But there weren't any flowers before and they didn't have decorations. It's so pretty."   


"The hedges weren't in bloom when you were here the first time. And look closer," he smiled, "they're not decorations."   


"What are they?" Sarah stepped close to one of the hedges and said, astonished, "Oh, they're _butterflies_."   


The insects had iridescent wings with a gentle luminescence, making each one appear as if a glowing sapphire, emerald or ruby had been placed among the leaves.   


"They migrate through the Labyrinth at this time of year. They drink the nectar from the flowers." He stepped to her side. "Hold out your hand."   


Sarah raised her hand and Jareth plucked one of the flowers from the hedges. He crushed the fragrant bloom against her palm.   


"Now place your hand close to the hedge," he said.   


She followed his instructions and laughed as a few of the beautiful butterflies moved onto her palm, their wings gently brushing against her skin.   


"They tickle," she giggled in delight.   


Jareth gently stroked her hand and Sarah's palm was cleaned of the crushed flower. The butterflies fluttered lightly in the air and came to rest on the hedges once again.   


Sarah leaned into Jareth and twined her arms around his neck. She tilted her head up and said, "This is so lovely, thank you for showing it to me. You've made it such a wonderful night."

"There is one more thing," Jareth said, resting his hands on her waist.   


"I know," Sarah said with a smirk. "I was trying earlier but you stopped me."   


"Not that," Jareth laughed. "Well, not yet anyway."   


"Then what else?" Sarah said with a puzzled smile. "You've already outdone yourself."   


Jareth's expression grew serious. "I love you, Sarah Catherine Williams. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"   


Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She blinked back tears and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I love you, too. And you weren't supposed to ask me tonight."   


He arched an eyebrow. "But how else was I to surprise you? This is the only day that you wouldn't be expecting a proposal. And I thought it particularly appropriate to ask you this question here in the Labyrinth. However, I notice you haven't answered me. Will you marry me, Sarah?"   


"Oh, Jareth, yes," she breathed. "Yes, I'll marry you."  


He smiled and kissed her gently. "I have something for you," he said. He turned his hand in a familiar gesture and a small rosewood box appeared.   


The lid was intricately carved. Sarah looked at it closely and saw that the carving was an endless repetition of the circular design in the center of Jareth's pendant.

Sarah opened the box and nestled within the dark velvet lining was a necklace. A length of delicate silver chain glittered in the firelight. She picked it up reverently and found that at the end of the chain hung a small crystal ball, seemingly as fragile as a soap bubble.   


"It is a token of betrothal," Jareth explained. "The Fae do not exchange rings as mortals do. However, I will have a ring prepared for you. When we marry, I would like to honor your customs as well as mine."   


"It's beautiful," she exclaimed. She held it out to him. "Would you put it on for me?" she asked as she turned her back to him.   


He affixed the pendant around her neck and whispered into her ear, "It has a bit of magic in it."   


"Magic?" She turned back to him. "What does it do?"   


His eyes suddenly gleamed knowingly. He picked up the miniature crystal and held it before her eyes.   


"It's a crystal," he smirked. "Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."   


She gave him a mock glare. "That's not funny."   


He laughed. "I tried to give you a version of that crystal many years ago. It _will_ show you your dreams, Sarah."   


"Really?" She took it from his hand and looked at it curiously. "How does it work?"   


"Think of something, or someone, and look into it," he instructed.   


Her brow furrowed in concentration.   


"Now turn it over," he said.   


She turned the miniature crystal in her hand and gasped.   


Inside, she could clearly see an image of a child. The boy appeared to be about two years old, his wispy blond hair a wild halo around his head. He was running through Jareth's bedchamber as fast as his plump little legs would carry him with Jareth in hot pursuit. Suddenly Jareth pounced and scooped the child into his arms, both of them laughing uproariously.   


Again tears filled Sarah's eyes and she looked up at Jareth. His expression had become one of concern.   


"What's wrong?" he asked. "It isn't supposed to reveal an unpleasant dream." He reached for the clasp as if to remove it and she pulled away.   


"Don't you dare. It's wonderful and I love it. Thank you so much." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.   


"There is also a protection spell bound into it," he murmured. "Don't ever take the pendant off."   


"I won't," she promised. She pressed a kiss onto his neck and moved up to nibble on his earlobe. "Now, what was that you said earlier about making the rest of the evening satisfying?" she whispered into his ear.   


He laughed and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, she felt the whirl of being transported. Suddenly, she felt a soft mattress against her back. She broke the kiss in surprise and found that they were now lying on Jareth's bed. And at some point during the magical trip back to his chambers, their clothes had vanished. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.   


"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to think that your attempt at seducing me was unsuccessful," he smirked. He kissed her neck and as his mouth moved lower, she gasped.

"I knew it would work," she said with breathless laugh. "You're so easy."   


He smiled against her skin. "Only for you, Sarah. Only for you."   


--------------------------------   



	24. Full Circle

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Notes: As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all of her very hard work, suggestions and patience. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their encouragement and support.

And I wish all of my friends and readers a very happy New Year!

--------------------------------   


The sound of someone pounding loudly on her bedroom door jolted Breena awake. Jumping out of bed, she quickly slipped on her robe and opened the door to find Sarah waiting there. Breena took in Sarah's exuberant smile before finding herself caught in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Sarah exclaimed as she released her friend, "but I waited as long as I could. You've got to help me, I don't even know where to start."

"What is it?" Breena asked, surprised by Sarah's early morning exhilaration.

"Oh, Breena, I'm getting married," Sarah said happily. "Jareth asked me last night and I said yes."

Breena broke into a wide grin and threw her arms around Sarah. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both. That's absolutely wonderful," Breena laughed. "I know you must be thrilled. Have you set a date?"

"Jareth wants to get married as soon as possible." Sarah chuckled. "With me being pregnant and everything that's happened, I agree."

Sarah picked up a tiny crystal suspended from a silver chain around her neck and proudly held it out toward Breena. "Look what he gave me as an engagement present. Isn't it beautiful? It even shows me my dreams."

"It's very lovely," Breena said as she admired the pendant.

"Isn't it? Oh, I have to give Jareth a gift, too. I don't have the slightest idea of what to get him." Sarah's forehead creased as she looked at Breena. "What do you give a king for an engagement present?"

Breena reached out and affectionately patted Sarah's stomach. "I would think you've already given him the perfect gift."

"I don't think a baby is supposed to be an engagement present," Sarah said wryly. "I'll just have to think of something." She gestured toward Breena's robe. "Hurry up and get dressed. Meet me in the library; I'll have your breakfast brought there. We've got a wedding to plan."

Sarah gave a wide smile before impulsively hugging Breena again. She then turned and practically skipped away down the hallway, leaving Breena still standing there somewhat stunned from the whirlwind announcement.

"A wedding to plan," Breena murmured to herself. Her eyes widened as another thought occurred to her. "A _royal_ wedding to plan."

With that, she hurried to get dressed. There was far too much to do to tarry.

--------------------------------   


As Sarah left Breena's room, a sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe she already had something to give Jareth as an engagement present. She went to her room to look for it and had only just entered when someone knocked.

She opened the door to find a red-eyed Twylla with a sobbing Paslia grasped firmly by the arm.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked in concern.

"She's done something terrible," Twylla said bluntly. "But I'm hoping that you can keep the King from killing her. She's a fool but she's not mean-spirited. She only did it to feed her children."

"Did what?" Sarah asked, gesturing for them to come inside.

"I didn't _know_," Paslia cried, "I didn't tell him nothing but what the servants were saying. Where's the harm in that?"

"Calm down and tell me what's going on," Sarah said, bewildered.

"Is it true that Lord Marcan tried to kill the King?" Twylla asked, peering intently up at Sarah.

Uneasily, Sarah nodded and grew more bewildered as Twylla's expression grew grim and Paslia began to wail louder.

"Lord Marcan gave this stupid twit money for gossip about the King and about you," Twylla said, giving Paslia a shake. "When she heard that Lord Marcan had tried to murder the King, she came and told me what she'd done."

"I didn't know he was going to try and hurt the King," Paslia sniffled. "I would never have ever done it if I had known."

Stunned, Sarah sank down onto the chair. "You were spying on us?"

Paslia hiccuped, "I wasn't spying. I never went out of my way to find out things. He only wanted to know what the servants said about His Majesty. And then when you came, he wanted to know what they said about you."

"How long have you been doing this?" Sarah asked.

"Two or three years," Paslia said, sniffling. "Since my good-for-nothing husband ran off and left me to raise my babies alone. I just couldn't let my children _starve._ I started taking in piecework just to make ends meet but it didn't bring in enough money. But a woman like you wouldn't understand what it is to be a mother and to worry about her children."

Sarah's hand strayed toward her abdomen. "Actually, I understand it better than you might think."

Paslia began crying loudly again, her words almost unintelligible through her sobs. "And now the King will kill me for certain and my babies will be _orphans_."

"The King won't kill you," Sarah said firmly. 'I hope,' she thought to herself. "I'll talk to him and see what I can work out."

Paslia looked up at Sarah, a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in her eyes.

Twylla yanked Paslia's arm and said, "We'll be in the kitchen waiting." She opened the door and shoved Paslia outside. Twylla turned back to Sarah. "Paslia's not a bad girl at heart. She sews like a dream but she's not too bright. She's my nephew's daughter and I hope you can convince the King to show her some mercy."

"I'll do what I can," Sarah said softly.

As the goblin women left, Sarah decided that she would make a detour to the library to let Breena know she would be a little late.

Then she would go to talk to Jareth.

--------------------------------   


When Jareth arrived at his office, he told Ethain of his betrothal to Sarah.

"Congratulations," Ethain said, smiling widely. "I hope you have every happiness."

"Thank you," Jareth said, matching his smile. "I would like you to send for a goldsmith. It is customary for human brides to be given a marriage ring. I want to commission such a thing for Sarah."

Ethain nodded, "I'll see to it. If you don't mind my asking, what does a human marriage ring look like?"

"I'm not entirely certain," Jareth admitted and then gestured toward the family pendant he wore around his neck. "However, I want Sarah's ring to have the same design as the circular inset on my medallion. It is the heart of my family crest. It will be a blending of our traditions." He fixed Ethain with a mock glare, "But the design is to be a secret. I don't want Sarah knowing before the ceremony."

"I'm sure that she will be very pleased. And I will not say a word," Ethain promised. "There is a smith in the Elven kingdom that my mother claims is the best craftsman in the Underground. I will send a messenger for him right away."

Before Ethain could leave the room, a courier arrived carrying a missive from the High King.

Jareth opened the message and read it. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and, as he read it over a second time, he grimaced.

"Is something wrong?" Ethain asked.

"Have you ever dined with a troll?" Jareth asked in return.

Ethain raised an eyebrow. "A troll? No, I've never had that experience."

"Would you like to?" Jareth asked with a wry smile.

"Not particularly. What does a message from the High King have to do with dining with a troll?" Ethain asked.

"Apparently, the trolls wish to open diplomatic relations with the Seelie Court," Jareth explained. "My father has requested that I begin the negotiations. The trolls are sending their High Prince as ambassador." 

"And as the High Prince of the Sidhe, you will represent the Seelie Court," Ethain nodded his understanding. "I am surprised that the trolls would contact your father. They are Unseelie. The Unseelie revel in all the things that we abhor--maliciousness, chaos and disorder."

"It seems that not all factions of the troll kingdom wish to remain outside the Seelie Court, or at least not according to their prince," Jareth said, indicating the message. "I will be dining with him tomorrow night."

"He's coming here?" Ethain asked in surprise.

"No," Jareth said firmly. "While I'm certain that my parents would prefer that we dine here, I do not want anyone connected with the Unseelie Court in close proximity to Sarah."

"A far as I am aware, trolls have never been a part of the Host," Ethain said. "Only certain of the Fae."

"That doesn't matter, I prefer to be cautious. The Wild Hunt still takes place and they still prey upon humans," Jareth said with distaste.

A soft knock on the door drew their attention and Sarah stuck her head into the room.

"Um, Jareth, do you have time to talk to me right now?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, rising with a smile. His smile dimmed slightly as he took a close look at her expression.

"I'll take care of that other matter now, Your Majesty" Ethain said with a slight bow. As he left the room, he stopped at Sarah's side and took her hand. "Jareth has told me your wonderful news. I'm certain you will be very happy."

"Thank you, Ethain. I left Breena in the library making lists of all the things we have to do to get ready for the wedding," Sarah smiled and shook her head. "She already had five or six pages filled out and was showing no signs of stopping."

Ethain laughed. "I'll help in any way that I can. Now, I shall leave you two alone." He softly closed the door behind him as he left.

"What's happened?" Jareth asked.

"It's Paslia," Sarah said. "She's the seamstress. I need to tell you what she's done. But before you say anything, please hear me out."

"All right," Jareth said cautiously, gesturing for her to continue.

Sarah explained Paslia's arrangement with Marcan and Jareth's expression grew cold. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Remember, let me finish," Sarah said.

"What more is there to say?" Jareth's tone was frigid. "The woman's spying nearly had us both killed."

"I had the same initial reaction," Sarah hastily said. "But she wasn't spying. She had no idea of what Marcan was planning. As soon as she found out what had happened, she confessed everything. She never sought out information for Marcan, she only told him gossip that was common knowledge in the castle. Realistically, how long would it have been before his servants heard that same gossip anyway? We both know that rumors spread like wildfire."

Jareth arched an eyebrow.

"Besides, I can't condemn her for what she did," Sarah said quietly. "If it were our child that was going hungry, I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"But there must be a consequence for her actions," Jareth said firmly. "Her thoughtlessness almost had a fatal result."

"She expects to be punished," Sarah told him. "I'm just reminding you to consider the extenuating circumstances before you pass judgment."

He gave a small nod.

"Have the girl brought to me," he said, taking his seat.

"I'll go and get her," Sarah said. She stopped at the door on her way out and looked back at him. "Thank you."

He smiled faintly. "Don't thank me. I will consider her circumstances before assessing her punishment. That is the only assurance that I will give you."

--------------------------------   


When Sarah returned with Paslia, Ethain opened the door for them and gestured for Paslia to enter. When Sarah began to go in, Ethain shook his head.

"Only the girl," he said quietly.

Sarah nodded and quickly looked past Ethain, catching a glimpse of Jareth. He stood before his desk with his hands clasped behind his back, head tilted slightly and a vaguely menacing sneer on his lips.

Sarah gave the young goblin woman's shoulder a reassuring squeeze but Paslia was quivering in terror as the door closed behind her leaving Sarah on the other side. Her courage completely failed at the sight of the King. She burst into tears and flung herself to her knees, cringing at Jareth's feet.

"Forgive me... Didn't know... Wouldn't... Never again... Oh, my babies..." Paslia wailed incoherently.

Jareth merely stood, unmoved and unmoving, until her tears ran their course and trailed off into hiccups. Finally, when she was completely silent, he spoke.

"Do you require a complete listing of your failings or are you quite aware of them?" he said coldly.

"I... I know I made a terrible mistake," Paslia whimpered.

"A mistake?" Jareth snapped. "It was much more than just a mistake."

In a fluid movement, Jareth crouched and caught Paslia's chin between his gloved fingers and his eyes bored into hers.

"Your lack of forethought almost cost me my life. It almost cost Sarah her life. These are not easy things to forgive."

The goblin bowed her head as he released her. He rose easily and contemplated her for a long moment.

"What do you suppose would be a suitable punishment for almost costing your King his life?"

Paslia began crying again but said nothing.

"Well?" Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I am waiting for a reply."

"I... I don't know, Your Majesty," she sobbed. "I only did it to feed my children..."

"Ah, your children," Jareth said thoughtfully. "Your children are already severely hindered by having an absent father and a fool for a mother. It would be unfortunate to inflict a punishment upon you that would make them orphans."

Jareth looked at the weeping servant; her head still bowed in supplication. He remembered Sarah's earlier words, _"If it were our child that was going hungry..."_ and sighed to himself.

"I have decided to be extraordinarily merciful to you, Paslia. As money was the crux of this matter, so shall money be your punishment. Sarah and I are to wed and she will require proper wedding attire. I will provide you with whatever materials you may need but you will sew this gown at no cost to either Sarah or myself."

Paslia stole a grateful glance up at the King and nodded vigorously.

"Obviously, in order to continue to provide for your children whilst making this dress, you will be required to perform your regular duties as a seamstress. The lack of compensation for your hard work and the sleep that you will most assuredly lose may help you to remember where your loyalties lie." 

"Ye--yes, Your Majesty," Paslia breathed. "Thank--thank you, Your Majesty."

Jareth waved her away dismissively, and the seamstress climbed shakily to her feet and curtsied. As she backed away from the King to where Ethain was opening the door, Jareth called out to her softly.

"And remember, Paslia, should even one stitch be out of place on that gown, I will consider it a personal insult and we will revisit the matter of your punishment. You will find that I am merciful only once."

"It--it will be perfect, Your Majesty. I promise," she gulped. "It will be the most beautiful wedding gown ever made."

--------------------------------   


After leaving Paslia with Jareth, Sarah returned to her room to look for the item she wanted to give Jareth as a wedding gift. She opened the armoire where some of the items that Ethain had brought from her Aboveworld closet were stored. After moving several pairs of shoes, she found the box that she sought.

She opened it and carefully removed the layers of tissue paper. 'There it is,' she thought. She could use the tissue paper to wrap the present and she might have some extra ribbon around here somewhere. But first, there was one slight modification that needed to be made before it would be ready to give to Jareth.

--------------------------------   


While Ethain was having lunch with Breena, Jareth was finishing reviewing the last of the reports. He was thinking that he might finish in time to dine with Sarah when his office door slowly opened a bit and she peeked into the room.

He smiled when he saw her. "I was just about to look for you. Have you had lunch?"

Sarah entered, carefully holding one hand behind her back. "No, not yet."

He stood and walked around to her. When she shifted to keep her hand hidden, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?"

She drew herself up and held it out to him with a flourish. Laughter in her eyes, she gave her best imitation of his clipped accent.

"I've brought you a gift. But this is not a gift for an ordinary king who takes care of a bunch of paperwork."

Jareth quickly suppressed a smile and he arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want it?" Sarah smirked.

Jareth looked at the present and began to reach out his hand.

"Then forget the paperwork." Sarah couldn't keep the mirth from her voice any longer.

Jareth laughed and grasped her by the waist. "Perhaps it isn't the gift that I want."

She smiled, "You already have me." She held the gift up again. "This is your engagement present. I didn't have any money, so I couldn't buy you a gift. I just hope you like this."

Jareth took the present from her hand. "If you wanted money, you needed only to ask," he said, curiously examining the package. It was wrapped in layers of thin white paper and tied with blue bow what he suspected was originally a hair ribbon. He glanced up at her. "I would have given you whatever amount you needed."

"But I would be buying you a present with _your_ money," she said, shaking her head.

"When we are wed, what I have will be yours and what you have will be mine," he said with a smile.

"We're not married yet and it wouldn't be right to come to you and ask for money to spend on your gift," she said firmly. "Well, go ahead and open it."

Jareth untied the ribbon and removed the paper covering the package, uncovering a familiar book. The battered red cover bore the gilded title, "The Labyrinth."

He looked at Sarah in surprise.

"You kept this?" Jareth asked, oddly touched that she had kept the book all these years.

"Yes," she smiled. "I never let anybody else read it, though. I may have thought it was all a dream but I guess I was never certain enough about that to trust it to anybody else. I kept it in a box in my closet and when Ethain brought my things here, he brought it, too. Open it," Sarah said, "and look at the last page."

Jareth carefully opened the book and turned to the final page. There, in Sarah's handwriting was an addendum to the story he had created for her all those years ago.

__

Epilogue

But what Sarah didn't realize was that the Goblin King was actually a good man who was only doing what was necessary to save the Underground. She and Toby had never been in any real danger and he had never intended to harm them. 

__

Nine years later, fate brought Sarah and Jareth together again. Seeing him through older and wiser eyes, she fell in love with him. To her complete surprise, he fell in love with her in return and they were married. Jareth and Sarah settled down to raise a family.

__

And they all lived happily ever after.

__

The End

Jareth smiled as he read the words she had written. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss and said, "But this isn't the end, Sarah, I promise. This is only the beginning."

--------------------------------   


After lunch, Sarah and Breena returned to the library to continue working on the wedding plans.

"You will have to decide on a menu for the wedding feast," Breena murmured, never looking up from the papers in front of her. "It is traditional and since it is the King who is being married, the guests will expect something very lavish, I'm afraid."

When she received no reply, she glanced over at Sarah and smiled as she saw that her friend was staring dreamily off into space. Breena looked at the pieces of paper scattered over the library table, each one containing either a list of supplies to purchase, of things to do, or questions that needed to be answered. 

"Sarah," Breena chided gently, "are you listening?"

Sarah started and looked back at Breena. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Breena laughed. "You've been gathering wool, I see. Dreaming of the future, perhaps?" she teased.

"I was just thinking how strange it all is," Sarah said.

Breena looked at her questioningly.

"When I was here before, I would have laughed if you'd told me that I would be sitting here one day planning my wedding to the Goblin King," Sarah said. "It's funny how life turns out sometimes."

"Life can certainly take an interesting turn," Breena smiled at her. "However, we are almost to the point that we cannot go any further without knowing the answers to these questions." She picked up a sheet of paper and waved it gently at Sarah. "If nothing else, we must know how large a wedding we're actually dealing with, Sarah. How many guests does His Majesty intend upon inviting?"

Sarah sighed. "I have no idea and I told him that I would let him get back to work without any more interruptions." She reluctantly took the paper from Breena. "But I guess there will be one more, huh?"

--------------------------------   


After escorting Breena to the library, Ethain hurried back to Jareth's office. He wanted to warn Jareth that Breena and Sarah were already deep in the throes of wedding preparations and they had every intention of involving the King in their decision making. As he swiftly entered the room, he gave the door a push, failing to notice that it didn't close completely.

"If I were you, Jareth, I would leave this castle as fast as I possibly could," Ethain said with a slight smile.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Jareth asked, puzzled.

"Breena and Sarah seem to be going into some wedding preparation delirium. It was all that Breena could talk about during lunch. She kept asking me your preferences in colors and food. If you don't leave, I'm afraid you'll find yourself being called upon to select flower arrangements and candelabras."

Jareth laughed. "Surely they won't need me for those decisions."

"I don't know," Ethain said, "Breena was making lists all through lunch."

Ethain broke off his words as he noticed the scuffed red volume resting on the King's desk. He looked at it curiously and, after a moment, he recognized it.

"It's that book. The one you gave Sarah so long ago," Ethain exclaimed. He gestured toward it, "May I?"

Jareth nodded and Ethain picked it up, leafing through it with a smile.

"It's astonishing, isn't it? You used this very book to convince a young girl that she must save her brother from _you_ when your plan all along was to use _her_ to save an entire world. And now she carries your child and you are to marry her."

"It isn't quite the outcome that I had originally anticipated," Jareth smiled.

Ethain paused at the back page, reading the words that Sarah had written there. His forehead creased and he looked at Jareth thoughtfully.

"You and I have been friends for almost as long as I can remember," Ethain said softly. "You are my sovereign and I respect you. Nothing will change that fact."

Ethain paused and looked into Jareth's eyes. "But there is something that I must ask. Do you truly love Sarah?"

Jareth never hesitated. "Yes, I truly love her," he said, meeting Ethain's gaze evenly.

Ethain nodded slowly.

"I thought so. When Sarah first returned to the Underground, I thought it was merely a remnant of that original spell. But as I saw the way you looked at her, the way you treated her, I began to believe it was more. However, as your friend, I feel obliged to ask if you are certain that your emotions are not simply the result of magic?" Ethain asked carefully.

"Very certain." Jareth said firmly. "It may have begun as merely a spell but it turned into so much more." His face became impassive. "Now that you know the truth, do you think less of me? Am I now suddenly too weak to be capable of ruling a kingdom?"

Ethain met Jareth's eyes and shook his head. "I'm not one of those who believe that love is a weakness. Mortals rejoice in it, as well they should. I've always thought it sheer arrogance that we believe ourselves to be somehow above it."

"Your opinion is not shared by the majority of our kind." Jareth relaxed slightly. "It is unfortunate but it is the way of our world."

Ethain nodded slowly but then quickly grinned and indicated the faded red book still in his hand. "But it is ironic, isn't it? You are about to marry and it all began because of this book and a few careless words spoken by a mortal girl. It isn't every human who could accomplish what she did. Sarah turned your own magic against you."

Jareth smiled faintly and quoted, "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."

"You already had given her certain powers," Ethain pointed out. "She just wasn't aware of it."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, as soon as she spoke my title, the spell I had cast took effect."

"You unwittingly gave her the power to enchant you," Ethain's voice took on a teasing quality.

"Her addition to the tale was unexpected. I didn't expect that she would embellish the story but Sarah's imagination has always been so strong. She was only supposed to call out to me so that I might take the child. I never thought that she would compel me to love her. I certainly hadn't planned on being caught up in my own spell."

They both heard a gasp and turned towards the partially open door.

Sarah stood there, her eyes huge and her face pale. She was staring at Jareth and the piece of paper she held in her hand slipped through her fingers and slowly fluttered to the floor.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked. As he took in her stunned expression, icy fear began to rise. What had she heard?

In a whirling instant, Sarah felt as if she were in the past, her memory suddenly crystal clear. She remembered standing on that plateau facing Jareth as the clock moved relentlessly closer to the thirteenth hour.

__

"For my will is as strong as yours. And my--"

__

"Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

__

"And my kingdom as great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."

__

"Kingdom as great... Damn. I can never remember that line."

__

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Horror filled her eyes. 

"A few careless words spoken by a mortal girl," Sarah repeated slowly. "I said exactly what you wanted me to say. 'For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great.' I said it and you _still_ offered."

Sarah fought the inappropriate urge to laugh. "I called you after nine years because I wanted to apologize for forcing you love me. But when you said that you had orchestrated the entire thing, I thought that meant I was wrong, that you had been in control. But you _weren't_ in control, were you?" She began to shake her head. "I was right all along. I _made_ you love me. What you feel for me isn't real. None of this is real," she whispered. "It's just a spell, an illusion."

Her eyes turned toward Ethain and her voice was suddenly harsh. "The Fae don't feel love the way humans do, isn't that right?"

Ethain quickly said, "You didn't hear the entire..."

Jareth's voice overlapped Ethain's. "Sarah, this isn't what you think..."

She ignored Ethain completely and cut Jareth off with a sharp gesture. "When I was here before, did I make you love me?"

"It isn't as simple as that," Jareth said quietly.

"Yes, it is. It's _exactly_ as simple as that," she bit out through clenched teeth. "When I was here before, did I make you love me?"

"Yes, but only..." Jareth began walking toward her.

"No!" Pain washed through her voice and she backed away, holding a trembling hand out to ward him off. "Stay away from me. You don't really love me." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I knew it was too good to be true. Why would _you_ ever love someone like _me_?"

"Sarah, please, you mustn't get so upset. It isn't good for you or the baby," Jareth said softly.

"Oh, no." Her eyes widened in anguish and her hand covered her abdomen. For just a moment, she'd forgotten. "Oh, god, no."

"You have to listen to me," Jareth demanded. "I do love you."

Sarah looked drained and she spoke in a broken whisper. "You think you do. But you don't. Not really. It's just a trick."

Sarah went cold. She remembered what she'd told him once before. _"But if you don't really love me, I'll have to leave you. So if it isn't true--don't ever tell me."_

"I know how I feel, Sarah," Jareth insisted.

"You know how you feel?" She locked eyes with him and her mouth curved into a bitter sneer. "_How_ do you know? Have you ever been in love before? Do you _know_ what love really feels like?"

For a split second there was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes and that was all it took to break Sarah's last bit of self-control.

She knew what she had to do. She had to leave and she had to leave _now_.

Sarah turned and ran.

--------------------------------   



	25. A Convincing Argument

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.  


As always, special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for her patience and suggestions. And thanks to Lady Jamie and The Hooded Crow for their encouragement and comments.  


Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of a sexual relationship between two consenting adults. Please be forewarned.  


--------------------------------   


Sarah managed to make it to her room before completely breaking down. She stumbled into the room, sobbing. How could she have been so blind? Why would Jareth love her if he weren't forced into it? Shaking her head, she brushed away her tears. She didn't have time for this. She had to think clearly. She would need money to pay for a place to stay until she could find a job. She didn't have much that was of value but she'd take anything that she could sell. Anything small and portable. She'd start with her jewelry. Her jewelry...  
  
Sarah froze at the thought and slowly unclasped the pendant she wore around her neck. She held it up and looked sadly at the small crystal, sorrow ripping at her heart and tears filling her eyes once again. Her lips trembled briefly and then firmed. She had to hurry. She carefully placed the necklace on the table under the mirror and then resolutely turned her back to it.  


'Jareth will never allow you to leave,' a small voice inside reminded her and Sarah shoved that thought away. She just wouldn't give him a choice. She didn't have a suitcase, so she stripped a pillowcase off one of her pillows and began tossing in items from her vanity.  


"You look as if you are a child running away from home," Jareth drawled. "But I'm not surprised. You are acting like a child."  


Sarah glanced over at him standing in her open doorway.  


"There's no point in trying to stop me," she said quickly.  


He stalked into the room and made a sharp gesture. The door slammed shut behind him. "You are not leaving," he said, his normally silky voice had grown harsh.  


She took a good look at him and winced, it was all too apparent that he was furious. She sighed inwardly.  


"Jareth, it's for the best..." she began.  


"For the best?" he interrupted angrily. "It would be for the best if you forgot this nonsense. I love you, Sarah. _Why_ do you persist in doubting me?"  


"You doubt yourself," she snapped. "I saw it in your eyes."  


Jareth hesitated. "Am I not allowed a moment of weakness?" he asked softly. "You were correct in saying that I've never loved before but that does not change what I feel for you. It makes it no less real."  


"You believe that, I know you do," she said, suddenly weary. "But it's _not_ _real_."  


"I was under a spell the first time that you were here," he admitted. "But I also know that what I feel for you now is much stronger, much more intense. If you had heard the entire conversation, you would have also heard me tell Ethain that I truly love you."  


She simply shook her head and sudden comprehension flashed in his eyes.  


"The truth of this situation is that you find it easier to believe that I am under a spell than to relinquish your self-doubt," Jareth said quietly.  


Sarah looked away. "That isn't it."  
  
"Of course it is. The damage that was done to you by your pathetic excuse for a mother is far reaching. It torments the both of us." In a few swift steps, he was standing directly in front of her. He reached out and grasped her by the arms.  


"Do you love me?" he demanded.  


"What I feel for you has nothing to do with this. This is about what _you_ feel. What happens if the spell wears off? You'll find yourself burdened with a wife and child you never wanted. You'll hate me then." She blinked back tears and bowed her head. "I don't think I could bear it if you hated me," she whispered.  


"I'll never hate you, Sarah," he said softly. "You try my patience like no other woman I have ever encountered, yet I will never hate you." He released her arms and tipped her face up to his to look into her eyes. "You asked how I could love you. You're a caring, intriguing, beautiful woman. How could I not love you?"  


She closed her eyes briefly. She wanted so badly to believe him. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he was looking past her with a slightly puzzled expression. His gaze rested on the pendant lying on the table. He looked back at her and she could clearly see the pain in his eyes.  


"You are no longer wearing my betrothal gift," he said. His voice had gone flat.

"I'm sorry, Jareth, but I can't marry you," Sarah said, her voice resigned. "I know you think that you love me, but there's a difference between magic and reality. You're caught up in an illusion."  
  
His expression hardened. "You would presume to instruct _me_ on the difference between illusion and truth? I am no inexperienced mortal who cannot distinguish between the two. I was aware of the precise moment that I fell under that spell and I can certainly recognize the difference between magic and the lack of it."  
  
An odd gleam suddenly came into his eyes. "I love you, Sarah. If I must, I will prove it to you."  


She shook her head sadly. "There's nothing you can say that will convince me."  


"You are wrong," he said sharply and tilted his head toward her bedroom door. "The door will not open again until I will it. You shall remain here until I return."  
  
"What?" Her voice rose. "You can't lock me in my room."  


"I can and I have." His voice was cold. "We have done things the human way for far too long. We have talked repeatedly and yet it accomplishes nothing. The time for talking is past. I shall return for you shortly." He reached out and casually stroked gloved fingers against her throat. When he removed his hand, the crystal pendant was once again around her neck.  


"I don't ever want to see you without it again," he said, eyes narrowed. Without another word, he simply faded from view.  


Sarah rushed to the door and twisted the doorknob frantically. It wouldn't budge.  


"Damn it, Jareth," she yelled. "Let me out of here."  


--------------------------------   


It was more than an hour before he returned. Sarah was pacing her room, fuming, when suddenly Jareth stood before her, blocking her path.  


"This is absolute bullshit," she spat out angrily. "You have no right to keep me locked up like a prisoner."  


"I have every right," he said coolly. "You seem to forget that I am still the King and you are subject to my wishes." He held out his hand. "It is time for us to go."  


"Go?" she asked, in surprise. She looked at him suspiciously. "Go where?"  


Jareth's mouth tightened into a thin line. "Don't defy me, Sarah. I grow weary of these games."  


"Don't defy..." Sarah began and then closed her mouth quickly as Jareth advanced on her, eyes flashing.  


"Enough," he snapped and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him tightly. His voice softened and he murmured, "Close your eyes."  
  
She obeyed instinctively and felt the whirl of being transported. When she opened her eyes, she looked around and gasped. They were standing outside the salt caverns.  


"What are we doing here?" She jerked away from him.  


"We're going inside," he said calmly, grasping her by the wrist.  


"I don't want to be here," Sarah said, backing away. "I don't want to go in there again." She twisted her arm trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. "Please, Jareth."

He shook his head. "We have no choice, Sarah."  


He began to walk forward, steadily pulling her in after him. Torches illuminated the main cavern and, as Jareth pulled her behind him, Sarah was relieved to see that he was heading for a different passage than the one she'd taken when she was here before. Still, she tried to dig her heels into the rough floor but found herself slipping along in tow despite her best efforts.  


"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted. "Let go of me!"  


"If you don't stop fighting me, I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you," he said, glancing back at her. He never slowed down, relentlessly pulling her down the passage until finally they arrived at their destination.  


Entering the chamber he'd prepared earlier, he pulled her in after him and swung her to face him, quickly grasping her by the upper arms. Sarah was breathing rapidly, her face flushed and her eyes glittering with anger.  


Leaning down, he lowered her to sit among the pillows and thick blankets he had piled to cover the floor. Candles lined the alcove's edges, bathing the room in flickering light and throwing shadows across the large salt crystals that gleamed dully in the rough-hewn walls.  


Sarah began to scramble up but stopped as Jareth shook his head in warning. He looked into her eyes and very deliberately began to remove his gloves.  


"You can't seduce me into believing you, Jareth," she said sharply. "Sex and love aren't the same thing."  


"Don't you know why I've brought you here?" he asked as he slowly pulled the gloves off, one finger at a time.  


"No," she snapped. "I just know that I don't like this place."  


"Salt is a natural barrier to magic," he reminded her. "Magic cannot exist here."  


The gloves free from his hands, he tossed them carelessly to the floor. Moving to her side, he sank to his knees and pulled her up to face him. She gazed at him, her anger subsiding and comprehension beginning to dawn in her eyes.  


"But it's a spell, just a spell..." she began, her voice breaking.  


"If it were only magic that caused me to love you, then why do I still love you _here_?" he demanded.  


"But..." she began.  


"No," he stopped her. "No magic. No spells. No illusions. Here there can be only what I feel. I love you, Sarah. I love you even in this place."  


Her eyes filled with tears. "I... I thought..."  


"You thought that I could not truly love you because you do not believe that you are worthy of being loved. Isn't that it? Somewhere inside you is still a frightened young girl whose mother abandoned her. A young girl who desperately wants to be loved and yet is so afraid of allowing it to happen that she has convinced herself it isn't possible."  


Tears filled her eyes and she bowed her head. He touched her chin to raise her eyes to his.  


"I love you, Sarah. I will not abandon you," he said firmly. "I will not choose another over you. You are mine and I am yours. But you must accept that these things are true. If you do not, we will only succeed in tearing each other apart."  


Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she looked at the man before her. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Love was there, and passion. But she was stunned to see that acceptance was there, too. That this glorious creature could accept her for who she was, with all her faults and fears, and yet still love her was almost overwhelming.

She lifted a shaking hand to touch his face. "I love you so much, Jareth," she whispered. "I just... I get afraid sometimes. I can't understand how you can love me. I'm nothing special."  


"You are special to me." He smiled and carefully brushed away her tears. "Why do you love me, Sarah?"  


"I just do," she said. "I don't know why. I can't give you a specific reason."  
  
He laughed softly. "Nor can I give you a specific reason why I love you. Perhaps that is simply the way of it. If we can list reasons, then perhaps it isn't real."  
  
"I'm so sorry I ever doubted..." she began.  


"Hush," he murmured.  


He lowered his head and his lips covered hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth to gently tease hers. Sarah responded fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He cupped her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple through her shirt. She gasped into his mouth and arched into his touch.  


He broke the kiss and gently pushed her back down among the pillows, nimble fingers already unbuttoning her shirt and unfastening her bra. She reached up and began tugging at his shirt but he smirked and playfully batted her hands away.  


With a wide grin, she locked her legs around his waist and twisted suddenly underneath him. Catching him off balance, she rolled them over until he was lying on his back and she was now straddling him. She quickly shrugged off her shirt and bra, and kicked off her shoes.  


"My turn to be in charge," she murmured.  


He had time to arch an eyebrow in surprise before she reached down and simply ripped his shirt open.  


"Sarah," he admonished with a sly smile, "that was my favorite shirt."  


"How can you tell? You have a dozen just like it," she whispered. She shifted back slightly, settling herself more firmly on top of him and he bit back a groan at the contact.  


She gave a slow smile at his reaction and deliberately shifted again. His eyes went dark and she leaned down to kiss his chest, her tongue flicking over the small nipples until his breathing became erratic and his fingers sifted restlessly through her hair.  


She slid back down onto his thighs and trailed open-mouthed kisses down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Sitting up, she looked into his eyes and slipped her fingers under the edge of the fabric. She slid her fingertips back and forth slowly, fingers dipping a little lower with each pass, enjoying the feel of his soft skin. Jareth finally gave an impatient growl. She shook her head in mock reproach and unfastened his pants, although she made no move to take them off.  


She brushed teasingly against his erection through his pants and smiled at his quick intake of breath. Leaning back, she allowed her hands to travel further down, caressing his thighs, and then moved to kneel at his feet.  


Sarah tugged off first one boot and then the other. She stood and looked down at him with a grin. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pushed them down over her hips to the floor. Her panties quickly followed and, stepping out of them, she kicked them aside and knelt at his waist.  


"Now it's your turn," she said softly. She tugged at his breeches and Jareth obligingly lifted his hips so that she could pull them down over his legs and off. They soon joined her jeans in a crumpled heap on the floor.  


She tilted her head and looked him over with a wicked smile. "Hmm, where to begin?" she wondered aloud, tapping her finger against her lips. She chuckled at his eager expression.  


"Here?" she asked and brushed her lips against his knee. "Or here?" She placed a kiss on his thigh. "Or maybe," she whispered against his skin as she moved up, "right here." And her mouth closed around him.  


He moaned at the sensation that enveloped him and then it was gone. His eyes flew open and he saw Sarah grinning at him. "Or," she shrugged, "maybe not."  


She shifted beside him. "There's here." A flick of her tongue over his navel caused him to shiver. Another shift and her hands were on his shoulders. "Or here," she lowered to press her mouth against his in a feather-light kiss, pulling back and changing the angle repeatedly until finally Jareth caught her in his arms.  


His hands slid up into her hair to hold her to him and he kissed her deeply. He moved to sit up and Sarah quickly broke the kiss and pressed him back into the pillows. She nipped at his earlobe and whispered, "You're so impatient. I'm in charge, remember?" She smiled against his skin. "I have been generous up until now."  


"Why do I suspect that you are about to be cruel?" Jareth laughed softly as she trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, lingering at the pulse pounding in his throat. Her kisses continued down across his chest, her dark hair a curtain hiding her face from him. He reached out and brushed it back over her shoulders, and she flashed a mischievous look at him before continuing lower.  
  
She leaned down and ran her tongue along the length of him, listening to his sigh of pleasure. She closed her fingers around the velvety smooth skin and took the tip of him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled, a counterpoint to the movement of her hand as she caressed him. His sighs quickly became interspersed with moans as she took more of him into her mouth.  
  
Using the sounds he made as a guide, she began to experiment with her movements. Flicking her tongue over the underside of him caused him to give a quick gasp. Combining that with an increased tension drew a long groan. Adding an increase in motion caused his hips to raise from the pillows until he finally choked out that she had to stop.  
  
She reluctantly released him and looked up into his glazed eyes.  


"We don't have to stop, Jareth," she said softly. "I don't mind."  
  
"I do," he said, his voice hoarse. He reached up and grasped her upper arms.  


She found herself being dragged up, one knee on either side of his hips. His mouth closed around one nipple while his fingers quickly found the other. She gasped loudly at the sensation and she slid her hands into his soft hair, holding his head to her breast.  


His hand trailed down her body and slid between her legs. They both moaned as he touched her. He pushed one finger into her slowly and moved it in and out of her, all the while still suckling at her breast. Her breathing became harsh and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed slightly.  


"Lie back," she whispered.  


He released her and reclined against the pillows. Sarah positioned herself and slowly lowered onto him. She moaned as he entered her and her head fell back, long hair brushing against his thighs. His hands gripped her waist to help steady her as she began to rise and fall, filling herself with him over and over again, each movement an intense pleasure.  


She lifted her head to look into his eyes as her rhythm became more rapid and she cried out as Jareth slid one hand from her waist and moved it lower, fingers stroking firmly in time with the rise and fall of her body. The wonderful feelings intensified and she began to climb higher and higher, each movement of her body, each movement of his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy.  


For one breathless moment she teetered on the edge of oblivion and then with a wail, she fell as waves of pleasure washed over her. When they subsided, she collapsed against Jareth, boneless, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands caressed her back soothingly and when her breathing had calmed somewhat, his arms tightened around her and he rolled her beneath him.  


His hands urged her legs up to wrap around his waist and he drove himself deep within her. His breathing was harsh as he sought his own release and Sarah watched his face and eyes as the relentless movement of his hips became harder and more rapid. Suddenly he went rigid, a hoarse cry torn from his throat as he poured himself into her.  
  
He held himself above her for a moment, catching his breath and then leaned down to kiss her tenderly before rolling onto his side, holding her close.  
  
"I love you, Sarah Catherine Williams," he whispered.  


"I believe you, Jareth Rí de Aislinge," she said softly.  


"I'm very glad that you do," he smiled. "Because you're going to have to help me carry all of this back out of these caverns."  


Sarah rested her face against his chest and laughed.  


--------------------------------   



	26. New Encounters

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine. 

Author's Note: Special thanks to my beta, Cormak, for all her suggestions, patience and hard work. Thanks also to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their support and inspiration.  


--------------------------------   


Sarah looked Jareth over critically. His black jacket was perfectly cut. The black pants and shirt exquisitely tailored. She brushed a miniscule piece of lint from his jacket and nodded.   


"You look great. Very regal," she said. "But this is kind of plain for you, isn't it?"   


"I do not know how the Troll High Prince will dress. I want an air of formality without seeming ostentatious."   


Sarah couldn't suppress her smile at his comment. "Ostentatious? You?" Her voice was gently teasing.   


He frowned slightly. "You do not like the way I dress?"   


"You dress better than I do," she assured him. "I just thought that you'd want to impress him."   


Jareth shook his head. "If he is serious about wanting to join the Seelie Court, I do not wish to make him uncomfortable. If his clothing is plain..."   


"You don't want to show him up," Sarah said, understanding.   


"Exactly."   


"That's very nice of you," she said.   


"It is less a nicety than a negotiations tactic," he explained. "Until I can determine his strengths and vulnerabilities, it is wiser to remain as neutral as possible."   


"I still don't understand why I can't go. I haven't met your parents yet and we're going to be married soon. Besides, I'd really like to see a Troll," Sarah said, moving back to sit on Jareth's bed. She watched as he smoothed a pair of black leather gloves over his hands.   


"My parents will not attend the dinner nor will they meet with the Prince. And you cannot go because I do not want anyone who is Unseelie near you," Jareth said. With a mischievous smile, he lightly tapped her on the nose with a forefinger. "Trolls have been known to eat pretty little girls like you as a snack."   


"You're not really serious about that, are you?" Sarah frowned.   


Jareth sobered. "Yes, I am."   


"Oh," she said and took in a deep breath. It was better not to think about the fact that she now lived in a world where she could find herself as the main course on a dinner menu. "Do you think you'll be very late?"   


"I do not know. I want to speak to my parents after the negotiations are concluded." He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "While I am gone, you should have the servants move the rest of your things into my chambers. It seems wasteful to continue to keep a separate room when you are no longer using it."   


Sarah shook her head. "I'm going to need my room."   


Jareth looked surprised. "Why?"   


"For the night before we get married. I can't spent it here with you," Sarah said.   


"And why not?" Jareth lifted an eyebrow.   


"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day. At least, until the ceremony," Sarah explained. "So, I'll have to spend the night before the wedding in my room."   


"Because _you_ are superstitious, _I_ must sleep alone?" Jareth frowned.   


"One night alone won't hurt you," Sarah grinned.   


He suddenly leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But won't you miss me, Sarah?" As he spoke, he brushed one hand against her breast.   


Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt a familiar surge of desire. She drew back to look into his eyes and Jareth give a knowing smirk as he took in her reaction.   


"I can see that you will," he said with satisfaction.   


He straightened and smiled down at her. "If you are asleep when I return, I promise to wake you and tell you all about the Troll, but now I must be going."   


"Never mind about the Troll," she pouted playfully. "Wake me up and finish what you just started."   


With a grin, he transported to his parent's castle.   


--------------------------------   


The heralds' trumpets announced the arrival of the Troll High Prince. Jareth stood in the Great Hall as the Prince was escorted in to him. 

Jareth watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the Troll Prince strode past the banners and standards lining the walls without giving them a second glance. The Troll's boot heels rang against the white marble floor with each firm step and he passed the tables laden with silver bowls and delicate porcelain figures with disinterest. The beautiful sculptures and paintings interspersed throughout the room were completely ignored.

When the Troll High Prince finally stood in front of him, Jareth was careful to remain expressionless. He wasn't certain exactly what he had been expecting, but not this. He had seen trolls before, of course, but only from a distance. This man was massive. Taller than Jareth by at least a foot and heavier by a hundred pounds, his head was shaven but he wore a full red beard. Several sections of his beard were in plaits that were randomly interspersed with ebony beads. His features were coarse and broad, and his deep-set brown eyes were surprisingly intelligent.   


A sleeveless leather jerkin exposed muscular arms and pants of the same brown leather accentuated strong legs and thighs. A curious tattoo depicting a series of runes extended from just below his left eye and ran across his cheek, down his neck and disappeared under the jerkin.   


"Your Majesty," he rumbled in a deep voice as he bowed to Jareth, "I am Khopok, High Prince of the Trolls. I bring you greetings from the Troll Kingdom and from my father, King Mogh."   


Jareth bowed in return and echoed the formal words. "Thank you, Your Highness. I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, High Prince of the Sidhe. I bring you greetings from the Seelie Court and from my father, King Meilseoir."   


"I would present you with a token of our esteem," Khopok gestured and a servant stepped forward holding an ornate wooden case. The Troll Prince took this case and held it out toward Jareth. "We have been told of the Fae's fondness for games."   


Jareth accepted the case with a slight bow. Opening the box, Jareth found a beautifully crafted chess set. "Thank you. It is extraordinary workmanship." Jareth examined the set more carefully. "The pieces seem to be made of bone."   


"Yes," Khopok said.   


"Human bone?" Jareth was careful to conceal his distaste.   


"No," Khopok said, "Animal bone."   


Jareth nodded.   


Khopok's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "The practice of preying upon humans is no longer permitted in my kingdom."   


Jareth nodded briefly. Another servant stepped forward holding an intricately carved silver chest. Jareth presented the chest to Khopok.   


The Troll opened the chest and pulled out a beautifully woven tapestry, the rich colors brilliant in their varied hues. Scenes depicting Underground history were lavishly represented. The arrival of the Tuatha de Danann and the burning of their ships, the First Battle of Magh Tuiredh, and finally, the dragons' migration to Mt. Arranz.   


"The tapestry is enchanted," Jareth noted. "The scenes change with the time of day. In this way, the tapestry never becomes monotonous and continually pleases the viewer."

Khopok smiled widely, revealing jagged teeth. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It is a wondrous gift."   


The two men regarded each other silently for a moment. Finally, Jareth said smoothly, "Shall we dine?"   


--------------------------------   


Jareth saw the flash of unease in Khopok's eyes at the sight of the various crystal glasses and silverware settings before him. Apparently the Trolls did not dine as formally as the Fae. Jareth tilted his head and deliberately regarded the myriad of forks laid out beside his plate before slowly selecting the appropriate utensil and beginning to eat. In his peripheral vision, he saw Khopok watch his actions and select the corresponding fork from his own place setting.

"Do you have a family, Prince Khopok? A wife? Children?" Jareth asked in an effort to observe the social amenities required of these types of negotiations.   


"I am unmarried," Khopok replied. "I would like a family someday but I have not yet chosen a bride. And what of you, Your Majesty?"   


"I am be married soon," Jareth said and changed the subject. "And your parents, are they well?"   


"Very well, Your Majesty," Khopok said with a faintly puzzled expression.   


Jareth smiled briefly. From Khopok's reaction, Jareth deduced the Trolls did not engage in small talk prior to their negotiations. Very well, down to business.   


"You can imagine our surprise, Your Highness, when your father sent the message that he wished to negotiate for acceptance into the Seelie Court. Traditionally, the Trolls have been regarded as Unseelie. It is virtually unheard of for a race to seek to change their status between the two," Jareth said.   


Khopok nodded. "There are several factions within the Troll kingdom. Not all of them agree with my father's decision to approach the Seelie, but isolation has not been good for our people. If we are to progress, we must forge new alliances."   


"There are certain immediate questions, of course. Your dealings with the Aboveground," Jareth hesitated delicately. "Your dietary habits..."   


"The trolls who ate human flesh were aberrations. Their activities caused us all to be labeled as monsters. There are still a few clans who would engage in such practices, but my father is making efforts to contain them," Khopok's tone was firm. "As for the Aboveground, we rarely venture there any longer. That world has changed and no longer provides us with safe haven.   


"We are a solitary people by nature. We rarely associate with the other races of the Underground," Khopok continued. "We, unlike the Fae and the Elves, are not immortal and our numbers dwindle with each passing year. Our lives tend to be harsh and our wives die in childbirth far too often. We lack the knowledge of healing that the Fae and Elves seem to hold. Even the humans in the Aboveworld surpass us in so many ways. If we are to survive, we must learn new things. We must adopt new ways."

Jareth lifted an eyebrow. For Khopok to have told him these things displayed either a mastery of guile or a desperation of circumstances that drove him to be far more honest than would be considered wise by an experienced negotiator.   


Khopok saw the gesture and met Jareth's eyes frankly. "I do not like to admit these weaknesses. But if we stay on our current path, we are doomed to eventual extinction. A ruler should not allow his people to die because of his own pride."   


Jareth nodded slowly. "There are lands currently controlled by the Trolls that border the Elven Kingdom. As a gesture of good will on the part of the Trolls, the Seelie Court has expressed an interest in having an assurance of safe passage through these lands."   


"I am certain that it can done," Khopok said.   


The servants brought out the next course and once again Jareth made a show of selecting the proper fork and saw Khopok follow his lead.   


"There are many other issues, of course, that must be addressed," Jareth said. "But I will inform the Seelie Court of the Troll Kingdom's willingness to cooperate."   


--------------------------------   


Jareth entered his father's study and bowed. His father sat behind his desk, papers and documents scattered across the oak surface. King Meilseoir glanced up from the paperwork he had been reading.

If he wanted to know how he would look in another 500 years, Jareth thought, all he had to do was examine his father. The resemblance between the two men was striking. Meilseoir and Jareth shared the same coloring and build, even the same mismatched eyes.

However, there were differences between the two. Meilseoir's hair was worn in a much more conservative style, barely brushing his shoulders and neatly trimmed. And the fine lines that had begun appear around Jareth's eyes were much more pronounced on his father's face. The slight cleft in Jareth's chin was an inheritance from his mother and Meilseoir's features were somewhat bolder than Jareth's delicate beauty.

"Did the meeting with the Troll High Prince go well?" his father asked quietly.  


"I believe so," Jareth said. "I am presently willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He seems sincere in his desire to join the Seelie Court and I think he is willing to make the changes and concessions needed to attain that goal."   


"Such an unusual situation. You will keep me apprised?" his father asked.   


"Of course," Jareth said and a strained silence fell over the room.   


"I was quite surprised to receive your message concerning Lady Vivienne's betrayal and Lord Marcan's attempt on your life," Meilseoir finally said. "What do you intend to do about Vivienne?"   


"I've not decided yet," Jareth said. "I am considering the matter carefully and I have one or two ideas."   


Meilseoir nodded. "I was even more surprised to learn of your betrothal to the human woman. You say she carries your child?"   


"Yes, she does. We will be wed as soon as the preparations can be made."   


Meilseoir looked at his son evenly. "Humans are very fertile creatures. You are certain the child she carries is yours?"

Jareth clenched his jaw and returned his father's gaze. "Yes," he said icily. "I am certain."   


"It is lamentable that you will not be marrying a Sidhe noblewoman but that cannot be helped now. And there are ways of turning this to your favor. This woman will be able to bear you many children. That is advantageous."   


Jareth merely nodded and his father's expression softened.   


"Humans live so briefly. It will be painful for your children to lose their mother. If you grow to be genuinely fond of this woman, it will be painful for you to lose your wife."

"There are ways around everything," Jareth said quietly.   


Meilseoir looked surprised for a moment. "Yes, but in this instance, they are difficult ways. Would she be willing to make that sacrifice?"   


"Sarah and I have not discussed the matter yet. It is something that will wait until after our child is born."   


His father nodded and once again a silence stretched out between them.   


"Well, I am certain that you will want to speak to your mother before you leave. She is in her sitting room," Meilseoir said, returning his attention to the papers on his desk.   


Jareth bowed slightly. "Good night, father."   


Meilseoir never looked up from his paperwork. "Good night, son."

--------------------------------   


Queen Caoilinn was reading, curled up in a large comfortable chair when her son came into the room. She smiled when she saw him and laid her book to the side.   


Jareth leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hello, mother. You are looking very well."   


"As are you," Caoilinn said as she examined her son closely. "Your father told me of Lady Vivienne and of Lord Marcan," she said quietly. "He also told me that your wedding plans have been changed."   


Jareth nodded and Caoilinn continued.   


"When you were a boy, Jareth, I remember explaining to you where babies come from and I told you quite clearly how to prevent it," Caoilinn said, arching an eyebrow. "And yet you still found yourself in a situation in which you believed two women simultaneously carried your child."   


Jareth looked faintly abashed. "It was somewhat unexpected..."   
  
Caoilinn regarded her son coolly. "So much of this unfortunate situation could have been avoided had you simply remembered those instructions before unfastening your pants."  


"Mother!" Jareth exclaimed. He suddenly felt as if he were a child being scolded. He was over five centuries old, why was it that his mother still had the power to embarrass him?   


She waved away his discomfort and changed the subject. "So, this mortal you are to marry, Sarah, isn't it? Does she please you?"   


"Yes," Jareth nodded. "I find Sarah very pleasing."   


Caoilinn smiled and then leaned forward eagerly. "And she carries my first grandchild. Is it a boy or a girl? Have you decided upon the child's name?"   


Jareth laughed. "It is too soon to know the child's gender. As for names, Sarah and I have not even thought about it yet."   


"I wish to meet her," Caoilinn said. "Perhaps I shall visit you."   


"She wants to meet you, also, and you and father are always welcome," Jareth said.   


"It might be best if I came alone," she said softly. "Your father is so busy."   


Jareth sighed and frowned slightly. "He dislikes the fact that I am marrying a human."

"Your father is very traditional in many ways and he only wants what is best for you," Caoilinn said quietly. "He would have preferred that you marry a woman who could help you rule. As you are well aware, a mortal may not rule by your side, she can only be your consort."   


"It is unfortunate that I have disappointed him but since Sarah carries my heir, his preference is a moot point," Jareth said, his voice going cool. "Unless he would have me refuse to marry her and allow my child to be born a bastard."   


"You know that he doesn't want that," Caoilinn said softly. "Oh, Jareth, you are about to become a father yourself. Your world will change dramatically. You will learn that a parent will always be concerned for his child, even when that child becomes an adult."   


"His concern is unwarranted," Jareth said, his face expressionless.   


Caoilinn tilted her head and looked at her son silently for a long moment. She smiled suddenly and said, "Well, then let us talk of more pleasant things. Tell me all about your Sarah."   


--------------------------------   


Over the next week, Sarah and Breena agreed that the wedding plans were well in hand. Jareth and Sarah selected a wedding date three weeks hence and the invitations were sent out. Gifts and confirmations of attendance began to pour into the castle from all corners of the Underground.   


Sarah and Breena were currently sitting at a table in the library, sorting gift tags and writing thank you notes.   


"You are going to need an entire room to hold all the gifts," Breena exclaimed as a courier arrived with yet another wedding present.   


"I hope it isn't another silver platter," Sarah sighed, eyeing the long flat package dubiously. "Do you know how many we've gotten already?"   


Breena smiled. "I've lost count."  


"This wouldn't be happening if Jareth hadn't felt it necessary to invite everyone in the Underground," Sarah said.   


"His Majesty has obligations, you know that. And he didn't invite everyone," Breena paused as a servant brought in another gift and then shook her head ruefully. "It just seems that way."   


Sarah waved her hands at the large stack of unwritten thank you notes in exasperation. "Jareth should be helping with this. He's the reason we're getting all these gifts. I don't know any of these people."   


"His Majesty is hearing grievances right now, isn't he?" Breena asked.   


"Yes, that's his excuse for getting out of helping," Sarah said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think Jareth scheduled an extra grievance hearing just so he didn't have to do this."   


"I wouldn't doubt it," a woman's cool voice said from the doorway. "My son is nothing if not inventive."   


Breena jumped out of her chair as she saw the woman and swept into a curtsy, bowing low to the ground. "Your Majesty," she said.   


Sarah blinked at the woman in surprise. She was petite and extremely beautiful. The rose colored gown she wore set off her delicate coloring. She looked so familiar. Her elegant features and ash blonde hair reminded her of...   


"You're Jareth's mother," Sarah exclaimed. A small voice hissing her name from the general direction of the floor distracted her for a moment. She glanced down and realized that Breena was curtsying.   


Curtsying.   


Sarah's eyes widened and she dropped immediately into a curtsy.   


"Oh, please, rise," Caoilinn said, walking further into the room. "We're to be family soon, after all. You must be Sarah."   


"Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah said, standing. She vehemently wished that she'd worn something nicer than her standard jeans and a pullover.

Caoilinn took Sarah's hands in her own and pressed a kiss onto Sarah's cheek.   


"I recognized you from Jareth's description. He said you were a beauty and he was quite correct. My son has told me a great deal about you and I thought it was time that I came for a visit," Caoilinn said with a smile. She turned and gestured for Breena, too, to rise.   


"Lady Breena, we met when you were presented at court. How nice to see you again, I've been told that Ethain is courting you."   


"Yes, Your Majesty," Breena said.   


"He's such a nice young man. Ethain is related to me, you know," Caoilinn said, smiling. "My father's cousin's son, I believe. If things continue to go well between the two of you, then one day you and I shall be related, as well."  


"I would be very honored, Your Majesty," Breena blushed.   


"I had hoped to visit with you, Sarah," Caoilinn said, then gestured toward the stacks of notes and cards on the table, "but it seems that I've come at an inopportune moment."   


"Oh, no, ma'am," Sarah said. "These can wait."   


"Sarah," Breena said, "why don't you escort Her Majesty to the gardens. It is a lovely day and I could have refreshments sent there for you both."   


Caoilinn linked her arm through Sarah's. "Thank you, Lady Breena, that would be wonderful." She gestured toward the door with her free hand. "Shall we go, Sarah?"   


Sarah nodded her agreement and shot Breena a nervous look. She wasn't sure what she would say to the Caoilinn. Sarah had always assumed that her first meeting with Jareth's mother would be when he introduced them. Now it seemed she would not have the reassuring presence of her fiancé to bolster her confidence.   


--------------------------------   


The two women walked slowly through the gardens side by side.   


"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Sarah," Caoilinn said softly.   


"I'm sorry?" Sarah asked, confused.   


"You saved Jareth's life. He told me of how you protected him from Marcan."   


"Well, I didn't do..." Sarah began.   


"Don't be modest," Caoilinn chided gently. "If you had not stopped Marcan, he would have killed you all."   


"I couldn't let him hurt Jareth or our baby," Sarah said.   


Caoilinn smiled. "Jareth tells me that it is too early to determine if the child is a boy or a girl. Do you have a preference?"   


"I don't, no," Sarah said. "But Jareth has decided that it's a boy."   


"And you've not discussed names?"   


"Not yet," Sarah said. "We've been so busy planning the wedding."   


Caoilinn nodded in understanding and then reached out and softly touched Sarah's hair. "It would be nice to have a dark-haired grandchild."   


Sarah looked at her in surprise. "Jareth said that the baby would probably look like him."   


"Oh, he's right," his mother sighed, "the child will almost certainly be blond. Everyone in our family is fair, but I think dark hair is so pretty."  


"Thank you," Sarah said. "But I'm glad that the baby will look like Jareth. He's so beauti..." her voice trailed away, suddenly blushing. She was going to have his child; it was obvious that she found Jareth attractive.   


Caoilinn smiled impishly. "Jareth has always been aware that he is handsome. You must be careful of that, Sarah. He uses it to his advantage."   


"Yes, I know," Sarah said wryly.  


His mother laughed. "Even when he was a child, he was a bit vain. He is the only boy that I've ever known who actually disliked getting dirty. That never _stopped_ him, of course. He wouldn't hesitate to roll about in the mud with the other children but Jareth would insist upon bathing at the first opportunity."   


Sarah laughed at the thought of a much younger Jareth covered in mud and demanding a bath. "What was he like when he was little?"   


"Inquisitive, mischievous, fearless, stubborn, proud, exasperating. Shall I go on?" Caoilinn smiled.   


"In other words, he hasn't changed a lot," Sarah said with a grin.   


"Perhaps not as much as he would like us all to believe," his mother agreed.   


They continued walking for a few more steps and then Sarah suddenly stopped. There was something that she had to know. She summoned her courage and looked Caoilinn in the eyes.   


"Do you mind very much?" Sarah asked. "That he's marrying me instead of a princess or a duchess?"   


Caoilinn settled onto a nearby bench and gestured toward the seat next to her. Sarah sat down and looked anxiously at her future mother-in-law.   


"I will be completely honest with you, you are not quite what Jareth's father and I had envisioned as Jareth's wife," Caoilinn said. "We certainly never expected that he would marry a mortal."   


Sarah's heart sank and she bowed her head.   


"But," Caoilinn continued, "I believe that you intend to be a good wife to him and a good mother to his children. You've proven that you are devoted to him. As long as Jareth is content to marry you, then I am happy."   


Sarah looked up at her. "And Jareth's father, does he feel the same way?"   


Caoilinn hesitated. "My husband will come to accept your marriage."   


"But he doesn't approve," Sarah finished the unspoken thought aloud.

"Meilseoir's approval or disapproval in this matter is unimportant. Jareth has made his decision," Caoilinn said.   


"I don't want to be the cause of friction between Jareth and his father," Sarah said, her brow creasing in distress.   


"Oh, Sarah, Jareth's relationship with his father has always been somewhat tense. They are alike in so many ways that it occasionally leads to conflict. Fathers and sons seem to struggle against each other, don't you think? The son trying to establish his own individuality and the father..." Caoilinn tilted her head, lost in thought for a moment, "...the father wanting to retain control over the son."   


Sarah gave a small nod. That was common in the Aboveworld, too.   


"These things will work themselves out," Caoilinn said. "There is little that either of us can do to resolve the issues between them. We must simply try to smooth the way whenever they do reach out to each other."   


Caoilinn tilted her head and regarded Sarah. "I must say that I will prefer having you as a daughter rather than that awful Vivienne."   


Sarah's mouth dropped open.   


Jareth's mother laughed. "Don't look so astonished. I am not required to like her simply because she is Sidhe. While she might have momentarily intrigued Jareth with her rather obvious charms, I never cared for the woman. It was apparent to me that she was an opportunist." Caoilinn paused and then leaned close to Sarah, her voice lowering confidentially. "Do you know what punishment Jareth intends to administer?"   


Sarah instinctively leaned forward and spoke softly. "No, he says he has a few ideas, but he won't tell me what they are. Do _you_ know what he intends to do?"   


Caoilinn shook her head. Before she could say anything else, the sound of boot heels clicking rapidly along the pathway interrupted them. Both women tilted their heads to look at Jareth as he rounded the corner.   


As soon as he saw them, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyebrows rose and he drawled, "As much as I am pleased to see that you are getting along, why do I have the impression that the two of you are already conspiring against me?"   


--------------------------------   



	27. Last Minute Business

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.   


Author's Notes: Special thanks to Cormak for all her beta skills and her patience and assistance. Thanks also to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their encouragement and support.

--------------------------------   


Caoilinn smiled at her son. "Perhaps you suspect us of conspiring against you because manipulation is such a part of your own nature."   


Sarah bit her lip and ducked her head to hide her smile.   


Jareth chose to ignore his mother's statement. "Good afternoon, mother. You didn't tell me that you were coming today." His tone was mildly chastising. "I see that you have met Sarah."   


"Yes, I have," Caoilinn said, "we've been having a very nice chat. She seems like a sensible young woman."   


Jareth arched an eyebrow and looked sidelong at Sarah. His mouth quirked but otherwise remained silent.   


Sarah frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes at his silence, and he suddenly laughed.   


"Ah," he said, "I see how this will work. One of you will drive me toward the trap while the other lies in wait to spring it."   


Caoilinn shook her head slightly.   


"If you are going to be unpleasant, Jareth," she said, her voice stern but her eyes sparkling with laughter, "then you may leave us."   


"Unfortunately, ladies, I must. I have an appointment. However, I fear that I shall come back to find my authority overthrown. Perhaps it is already too late," his voice was teasing.   


Sarah smiled openly now. It was apparent that he had inherited at least some of his playful tendencies from his mother.   


Caoilinn made a dismissive gesture, "Ah, Jareth, it depends upon the authority to which you refer. If it is your kingdom, then Sarah and I have no interest in usurping your position. If it is your marriage, then you are foolish to assume that you will have any authority at all."   


Jareth smiled widely and glanced at Sarah. "Mother, I have never had any illusions in that regard."

--------------------------------   


Brennan paced Jareth's office while Ethain sat comfortably in front of the King's desk.   


"He's late," Brennan complained. "That isn't like him and I truly wanted to watch this."   


"Queen Caoilinn arrived unexpectedly," Ethain explained. "He is greeting her at the moment. He will be here shortly."   


"Ah, so she's come to look Sarah over?" Brennan raised an eyebrow in question.

"To meet her, certainly," Ethain said dryly. "I don't believe she intends to perform an inspection as you seem to be implying."   


Brennan laughed. "Don't you? Sarah is to be her daughter and the mother of her grandchild, of course she intends to inspect her. She'll just be subtler about it than I would. Hmm, I wonder if they'll get along?"   


"They seemed to be getting along quite well," Jareth said as he entered the room.   


Ethain rose and both he and Brennan bowed.   


"Gentlemen, are you ready?" Jareth asked. As they smiled widely, his eyes narrowed and he continued, "Then it is time to begin."   


--------------------------------   


"Would you care for something to drink, Your Majesty?" Sarah gestured toward the tray of drinks a servant had provided.   


"No, thank you, and in private or during family gatherings, you must call me Caoilinn." She hesitated and then looked at Sarah seriously. "I would suggest that you call me mother, as Jareth does, but he has informed me that your relationship with her is rather strained. I thought you might prefer us to be friends rather than mother and daughter."   


"I'd like that very much," Sarah said softly.   


"It must be difficult without a mother to assist you with your wedding," Caoilinn said gently.   


"Breena's been a really big help. I couldn't have done all this without her." Sarah smiled and then frowned slightly. "My mother and I are not close. Quite frankly, it's my dad that I'm going to miss the most. I think every little girl dreams of her father walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. That isn't going to happen here." She laughed a little sadly. "There isn't even an aisle here."   


Caoilinn touched her hand and looked at her sympathetically.   


Sarah smiled at her and took a deep breath. "Well, it doesn't matter, does it? Not as long as Jareth lo... um, cares for me. That's all the matters."   


"That's right," Caoilinn said with a smug smile. "As long my son loves you, that's all that matters."

Sarah looked at Caoilinn warily.   


The High Queen gave a delighted laugh. "Did Jareth believe that he could fool me?"   


"Fool you?" Sarah stuttered.   


"Oh, come now, Sarah. It's admirable that you are trying to protect him. It's even wise. But it's obvious to me that Jareth is in love with you."   


"Uh, I'm sure you know that he doesn't..." Sarah began.   


Caoilinn shook her head, still smiling. "He will deceive everyone else very easily. Including his father." Her smile faded somewhat. "And considering the circumstances that is for the best, I think. But Jareth cannot deceive me in this matter. I know him far too well and I saw his face as he looked at you. Do not worry, I would never do anything to harm my son. His secret is quite safe with me."

--------------------------------   


The Goblin King entered the throne room, flanked by Ethain and Brennan. He took his throne, deliberately ignoring the man who bowed before him. Only after he had settled himself onto the throne did he deign to look at Lord Carden.   


There was a long moment of silence and then Jareth's icy voice cut through the room.   


"Your lies almost obliged me to spend the rest of my life with a woman I did not wish to marry. Your lies almost condemned my firstborn child to live the life of a bastard for the rest of _his_ life," Jareth's expression and tone was emotionless. "Do you have anything to say before I impose your punishment?"   


"It's... It was just..." Carden stammered, lips trembling.   


"Well?" Jareth appeared bored.   


"Lady Vivienne is just so beautiful, Your Majesty. What man wouldn't want to be married to such a woman?" Carden whispered.   


Jareth frowned. "Her beauty had nothing to do with your decision. Her money, however, played a large role in the matter."   


Carden lowered his head, obviously cowed.

"At dawn tomorrow, you shall be banished from my kingdom for the rest of _your_ life. Failure to adhere to this punishment will result in the immediate binding of your magic and imprisonment," Jareth intoned. "In addition, I will have a statement sent to the rulers of each of the other kingdoms regarding your appalling lack of medical scruples."   


Jareth leaned forward, locked eyes with the healer and said softly, "Consider my words carefully, Carden, I am being generous in giving you an opportunity to prepare."   


Carden swayed on his feet and swallowed hard but said nothing.   


A sneer crept over Jareth's face and he waved the healer away. "Leave."   


The three friends watched the healer bow and then walk from the room, his steps faltering. When he had at last left, Ethain looked curiously at Jareth.   


"Do you suppose he completely understood what you just did?"   


"If he does not, he will in time. Sooner or later the implication will occur to him," Jareth said as he rose from his throne.   


"Implication?" Brennan asked. "You've kicked him out of your kingdom, what other implication can there be?"   


Jareth smiled coldly. "I have banished him from _my _kingdom. Today that encompasses the Goblin Kingdom but eventually..."   


Brennan's eyes widened and he nodded in admiration. "Eventually, you will be High King."   


"And my kingdom will be the entire Underground," Jareth said. "As I said, I was generous in giving him time to prepare."

--------------------------------   


As the next week passed, Sarah began having bouts of morning sickness. 

Each morning, as soon as she raised her head from the pillow, she felt a surge of nausea. The first morning it had occurred, Jareth had immediately sent for Dorenil.   


"I am sorry, Your Majesty," the Elf said, suffering his monarch's angry glare, "but there is nothing I can do. It is a natural occurrence. It will pass within a few weeks."   


"There must be something you can give her?" Jareth demanded. He winced as the sound of retching filtered through the doorway from the garderobe.

"Unfortunately not, it must run its course. A light breakfast of dry toast before arising is sometimes beneficial," Dorenil replied.   


"Sometimes beneficial?" Jareth snapped. "And if it is not?"   


"Each woman is different, Your Majesty," Dorenil said spreading his hands apologetically. "Each pregnancy is different. What works for one does not necessarily work for another."   


"He's right, Jareth," Sarah said as she came back into the bedroom, pale and trembling. "I've read enough about it to know that. There's no point in taking the man's head off."   


Jareth was immediately at her side, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist and one hand at her elbow as he guided her to the sofa in front of the fireplace.   


Dorenil, recognizing the opportunity for a strategic retreat, hastily bowed and left the King's bedchambers.   


"This is just the baby's way of letting me know who's in charge," Sarah joked shakily.   


The scene replayed itself, complete with Dorenil's presence, for over a week before Sarah awoke one morning to find Twylla patiently sitting at her bedside. Before Sarah had even focused on the goblin clearly, a cup of tea was placed under her nose.   


"Don't move any more than you just have to and drink this," Twylla ordered. "It will help."   


Sarah frowned but took the tea and carefully took a sip. To her surprise, it was delicious. She drank the entire cup and then the goblin maid handed Sarah a plate with a small slice of dry toast.   


"Now eat this," Twylla ordered.   


Sarah nibbled on the bread until it was gone and then cautiously sat up. The nausea was still there, but it was manageable. Twylla smiled widely at the relief that was clear on Sarah's face.   


"Ginger tea with honey and a piece of toast before you get out of bed every morning," Twylla said in a matter of fact tone. "My sister swears by it and she's got five little ones.   


"Thank you," Sarah said, "but how did you know..."   


"With you having the healer here every morning, it wasn't hard to figure out why," Twylla scoffed. "You should have asked me to begin with, men never know what to do about morning sickness."   


The goblin maid peered at Sarah and continued, "I'll bring you a cup of this tea every so often. You might be queasy from time to time during the day and it will help with that."   


Twylla gathered up the cup and plate and hurried off with her prized piece of information. So, the human wasn't barren after all. Well, she'd known it all along, Twylla thought, mentally rewriting history. Whoever had started such a rumor in the first place?

--------------------------------   


During the next two weeks, Sarah relied heavily on the tea to settle her stomach as the flurry of wedding plans and Jareth's almost constant absences to attend meetings with Prince Khopok and the members of the Seelie Court became increasingly frustrating to her. He was often gone long before she arose and didn't return until late into the night.   


"We're getting married tomorrow and where is he? I've barely seen him in the past ten days," Sarah paced the bedroom. Breena, seated on the sofa in front of the fireplace, watched her friend work herself into a frenzy.   


"You know that His Majesty is meeting his father, Prince Khopok and King Mogh. You know that he has several very important meetings today," Breena said. "In fact, _you_ have a very important meeting of your own in a few minutes. Paslia is bringing your gown for the final fitting."   


Sarah waved her hands in annoyance and whirled to face Breena. "I know he has important things to do but Jareth said he'd go over what I'm supposed to say to each of those dignitaries that are showing up tomorrow. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up insulting somebody."   


Breena tilted her head as Sarah continued to pace. "Ethain is going to help you with that later today. Now, what is truly bothering you? You've been increasingly agitated for the past several days."   


"Nothing is bothering me," Sarah snapped. "I just don't want to mess up in my first fifteen minutes as Jareth's wife. I still don't have all those greetings down pat and I keep thinking I'm supposed to say "Live long and prosper" to somebody and I _know_ that's not right."

Breena looked puzzled, "I don't believe I've ever heard that greeting."   


Sarah slumped onto the sofa beside her. "You wouldn't have. It's something from the Aboveworld." She smiled faintly. "Where no man has gone before."   


"I understand," Breena nodded, although actually she didn't understand at all.   


"I'm going to end up _saying_ the wrong thing or _doing_ the wrong thing and Jareth is going to be sorry that he ever married me," Sarah muttered.   


Everything clicked into place for Breena. "You're _nervous_," she exclaimed in amazement.   


"No," Sarah frowned, "I am not nervous."   


Breena broke into a wide smile. "Yes, you are. I'd always heard that it was the groom who went through nervous fits before the wedding. I never realized that the bride could do the same."

"I am not--" Sarah broke off as she met Breena's gaze. "Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous. But wouldn't you be? I am literally marrying the man of my dreams. A king, no less." She sighed heavily. "It's just that a little voice in the back of my mind keeps saying that one day Jareth is going to wake up and wonder why he ever married a stupid mortal."

"Sarah," Breena admonished, "you know that's not going to happen nor is it even true."   


"I know," Sarah said quietly. "I know he loves me. But for the first time, I understand exactly what he meant when he said that he was exhausted from living up to my expectations."   


"These past few weeks have been very stressful," Breena acknowledged. "Everything will calm down considerably after the wedding."   


Sarah nodded and reached over to squeeze Breena's hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've never really had a friend like you before. Thanks for putting up with me."   


Breena smiled and squeezed Sarah's hand in return. "I have never had a friend like you, either."   


They were interrupted by a knock on the door.   


"That will be Paslia with your gown," Breena said as she rose and went to admit the seamstress.   


--------------------------------   


Jareth was slouched in a chair in front of his father's desk, legs stretched out before him, rubbing his eyes wearily. The events of the past few weeks had been exhausting. He had been running from meeting to meeting, all the while still trying to find time to spend with Sarah. He sighed silently as he thought of her. He knew that she was feeling neglected especially since she had been ill and he vowed to himself that he would make it up to her after the wedding.   


Meilseoir glanced up from the documents he was reviewing. "I believe that you have completed all the negotiations needed to secure the Trolls' place in the Seelie Court. The documents provided by King Mogh and Prince Khopok seem to be in order."   


"The negotiations are complete," Jareth agreed. "However it is up to the other members of the Seelie Court to accept the Trolls or not. But I believe the trial period that I have recommended before the Trolls are granted complete admission will help to ease the Court members' minds somewhat."   


Meilseoir regarded his son solemnly. "Why did you recommend this trial period? The Trolls seem sincere. They have certainly been quick to accommodate any demands placed upon them by the Seelie Court and they have asked for very little in return. What has made you uneasy?"   


"Prince Khopok has a heartfelt desire to join the Seelie Court. I have no doubt of it. His wish to help his people is quite real." Jareth crossed his legs and continued, "King Mogh, however, is harder to read. He is a circumspect man. He says little and his reactions are carefully guarded."   


"That could be due to his position. A High King must, by necessity, be cautious. Do you doubt his sincerity?" Meilseoir asked with a raised eyebrow.   


Jareth hesitated. " Perhaps it is, as you say, merely a side effect of his status. However, I am still uncertain and I dislike uncertainty. A trial period will allow all parties involved to observe each other before the Seelie Court members take a final vote."   


"A wise decision," Meilseoir said. "So, then, we shall present these documents to the Seelie Court. That only leaves one final piece of business. You wish to handle the matter this afternoon?"

Jareth gave a sharp nod. "Yes. I want to dispose of that one final piece of work."   


--------------------------------   


"Just think, Sarah, at this time tomorrow, you'll be preparing to marry the King," Breena sighed. "The next time you put on this gown will be on your wedding day."   


"Tomorrow," Sarah murmured. "Oh, Breena, are you sure this is real?"   


"What do you mean?" her friend asked.   


"I'm not going to wake up back in my apartment, am I? I'm not going to find out that this is all a dream?" Sarah looked at Breena with an anxious expression.   


"No, it's not a dream," Breena reassured her.   


Sarah smiled and looked in the mirror, transfixed as Paslia tugged at the wedding gown. Sarah had watched the gown take shape over the last few weeks until it was this gorgeous creation she was now wearing.   


The long ivory silk brocade gown had a sweeping skirt and fitted bodice that laced up the back with gold ribbon. Full flared sleeves were gathered and embroidered at the upper arm. The same gold embroidery edged the hem, neckline and a belt that fitted low around her hips.   


The embroidery matched the design in the circular insert of Jareth's medallion. When Sarah questioned Paslia about it, she was told that the King had specified the design to be embroidered on the dress. Jareth simply refused to answer her questions about it, saying that he didn't want to spoil his surprise.   


"Oh, Sarah, it's so lovely," Breena said, as she watched Paslia take a pin from the ones held in her mouth and readjusted a section of the hem. "You'll be the most beautiful bride the Underground has ever seen."   


"I don't know about me, but you're right about the dress." Sarah looked at Paslia and said softly, "Thank you so much, it's absolutely gorgeous."   


Paslia nodded. "Just be sure that the King understands that you're pleased with it," she said firmly. "It's _important_ that he knows that."   


"If I ever see him again," Sarah said under her breath, "I'll be sure and tell him."   


--------------------------------   


At the moment, Jareth was seated upon his throne solemnly regarding the woman standing before him.   


"Did you think that I had forgotten?" Jareth drawled, a smile tugging at his mouth.   


Vivienne held her head high. "No, I never imagined for a moment that you had forgotten me."   


"Then you shall be pleased to learn that I have decided not to punish you at all," he said mildly.   


Vivienne looked at him, stunned. "But I thought... You were so angry..."   


Jareth leaned forward slightly and waved away her concerns. "In fact, I have decided to grant your fondest dreams."

Vivienne blinked. "My fondest dreams?"   


"You wished to marry. You wished to become a queen. I have decided to grant those wishes," he said, still wearing that faint smile.   


"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Vivienne asked warily.   


"For once in your vapid, hedonistic little life, you shall serve a purpose," Jareth's smile widened and his voice grew cold. "Your marriage has been arranged. In three days time, you will wed Khopok, High Prince of the Trolls. You wanted to marry, Vivienne, and so you shall. Eventually, you may even become their High Queen."   


She went white. "Wh--what? The Troll's are Unseelie. And they're... they're _Trolls_. You can't be serious, Ja..." her mouth snapped closed at his warning look.   


"I am completely serious," he said, eyes gleaming. "The Trolls seek to join the Seelie Court. They have made several concessions in order to attain that goal. All they ask in return is an assurance of our intent. What better assurance than to unite their kingdom with ours?"

Vivienne gritted her teeth. "You can't command me to marry outside the Fae," she said angrily. "Only the High King is allowed to give that order."   


Jareth smiled and rose from his throne with a slight bow as King Meilseoir stepped through the doorway.   


Vivienne's hands began to shake as she sank into a deep curtsy.   


"I have already assured King Mogh that you will be delighted to marry his beloved son," Meilseoir said coldly. "Although, from what I've seen of Prince Khopok, he deserves far better than you."   


"But... But, Your Majesty," Vivienne stammered.   


Meilseoir cut her off with a sharp look. "Save your protests, girl, they will do you no good here."

"But Jareth is only doing this to punish me." Her voice trembled.   


"You are not being punished, Vivienne," Jareth smirked. "You are being made an ambassador."   


"You should be grateful that my son has not brought charges against you through the Seelie Court. This is more mercy than I would have shown you," Meilseoir snapped.   


"It's because he knows that the Seelie Court doesn't care about his mortal _property_," Vivienne began to gain some of her confidence back. "They wouldn't care whether she lives or dies."   


"Perhaps not," Meilseoir said, "but they would care a great deal about the Sidhe child she carries within her womb. A child that is in direct line for the High Throne."   


Vivienne looked stunned and slowly turned her eyes to Jareth. "Child?" she whispered. "So soon?"   


Jareth inclined his head.   


Her mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "It seems Marcan was right, after all. Humans are prolific." She locked eyes with Jareth. "You will regret marrying her. You know that, don't you? You will wake up one day to find that her beauty has faded and that she no longer interests you. One day, you will regret not marrying me."

"Your concern is touching," Jareth said dryly, "but implausible. However, I will try to remember just what it is that I am supposed to regret when I'm surrounded by my children."

Realizing that her taunt had been ineffective, Vivienne quickly tried another tact.   


"Just how do you suppose this... this _Troll_ will react to learning the true reason that I am marrying him? You may call it any pretty word you like, he is still my _punishment_," she sneered. "He will surely not be flattered by the designation."   


"Prince Khopok knows exactly what you have done and what you are capable of doing. I respect the man far too much to allow him to marry you without warning him of your tendency toward avarice," Jareth said coldly. "However, if it will comfort you, Vivienne, Prince Khopok is not overjoyed at the prospect of marrying you, either. He considers you a tribulation that he must bear in order to help his people."   


For a moment, Jareth mused, the expression on Vivienne's face was almost comical. She obviously couldn't decide upon fury at being forced to marry a Troll, annoyance that she had been outmaneuvered or being insulted that the Troll didn't want to marry _her_. As he suspected it would, vanity won out.   


"A tribulation?" Vivienne snapped. "He considers marriage to me to be a _tribulation_?"

Jareth shrugged.   


"He should consider himself lucky to have me," she spat out.   


King Meilseoir glanced at his son and raised an eyebrow at the woman's audacity.   


"Luck has nothing to do with this arrangement," Meilseoir intoned soberly. "You are to represent the Sidhe and will be expected to conduct yourself accordingly. Do not forget that even married to the High Prince, you are still my subject. I will be watching you, Lady Vivienne. You would do well to keep that firmly in mind."   


Vivienne shot Jareth one last glare before turning back to Meilseoir and dropping her eyes respectfully. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said coolly.   


--------------------------------   


Jareth shook his head in exasperation as he knocked on his own bedchamber door. When Sarah opened the door wearing her jeans, he raised an eyebrow in question.   


"I assume that it is safe for me to enter my own bedchamber?" he asked, his tone acidic.   


She laughed. "Yes, Paslia and the dress are long gone."   


"For a people who do not generally believe in magic, mortals are a superstitious lot," he muttered as he entered the room.   


"I just don't want to jinx our marriage by letting you see me in my dress before the wedding," she said.   


"Or by allowing me to even see you tomorrow before the ceremony," Jareth pointed out.   


"I don't want to take any chances," Sarah said. She hesitated and then said, "I notice that you father left without meeting me."   


Jareth sighed. "You know that he is a very busy man."   


"I understand that. But I also understand that he isn't happy that you're marrying a human. I think that had more to do with him leaving without meeting me than how busy he is."   


"Perhaps," Jareth said. "But his opinion changes nothing. We will marry tomorrow and he will accept both you and our marriage."   


"I hope so," Sarah said, her expression became briefly wistful and then she tilted her head and glanced at the clock. "What are you doing here? Dinner was only an hour ago. Lately, you haven't been getting back until much later. Aren't you supposed to be having a meeting or something?"   


"I am pleased to say that I have successfully concluded my meetings and I have caught up on most of my paperwork," Jareth smiled. "Now I have a present for you."   


Sarah unconsciously touched the crystal pendant at her neck. "Another one?"   


He lifted his hand. Suddenly he held a scroll tied with a silver ribbon. He motioned for her to stand before him.   


"What is it?" she asked, reaching for it.   


He pulled it back and shook his head at her. "It is an official document and I will read it to you."   


He untied the ribbon and opened the scroll with a flourish. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Sarah and assumed an officious manner.   


"I, Jareth, King of the Goblins," he made a rolling gesture with his free hand, "assorted and sundry other titles, do hereby declare that from this day forward, Sarah Williams, a human, is a free woman with all the entitlements and responsibilities of a subject of the Goblin Kingdom."   


Sarah broke into a wide grin and moved to throw her arms around him but he help up his hand to stop her, smiling slyly.   


"Now for the entertaining part," he said.   


"Entertaining part?" Sarah asked suspiciously.   


"Yes," he leaned close to her and purred, "Get on your knees."   


"What?" Sarah's eyebrows shot up in surprise.   


"Kneel," he said.   


Sarah stood for a long moment and stared at him. Unconsciously, her gaze drifted low over his body and then back up to meet his eyes, which were now sparkling with amusement.

"Do you want me to... Surely, you're not asking me to... Um, well, okay," she said as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at him and bit her lip.   


He snorted. "That's not what I want you to do." He glanced down at her and smirked. "At least not at the moment. Now, repeat after me... I, state your name, do hereby pledge my fealty to Jareth, King of the Goblins and to the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah laughed softly and then repeated the oath.   


As she finished speaking, Jareth reached down to help her to her feet and handed her the scroll. "You are now officially a free woman."   


She hugged him tightly. "So, this means that the first time I sleep with you as a completely free woman it will be as your wife. I think that's romantic."   


"Actually, this means that you will never have slept with me as a completely free woman," he said.   


She looked puzzled.   


"By this time tomorrow night, you will be my wife. In this world, a wife does not have quite as much freedom as her husband," he explained.

Sarah pondered his words. "So the next few hours are my only shot at it?"   


He was puzzled by her slang for a moment, but then nodded his understanding. "Well, yes," he said. "Actually, they are."   


Sarah looked at him for a long moment. Finally, she pursed her lips thoughtfully and gave a slow nod.   


"All right," she said, as she took him by the hand and began tugging him toward the bed.   


Jareth smiled. "I wasn't implying that you had to sleep with me now."   


"Well," she shrugged and grinned. "If you don't want to..."   


"I never said that," he said quickly, reaching out to unbutton her blouse.   


"Okay," Sarah said, tugging open his jacket. "But remember, I am _not_ spending the night."

"We shall see," he murmured as he pushed the blouse from her shoulders and shrugged his jacket to the floor.

"No, we shall _not_ see. I've got to be back in my room before tomorrow." She tugged his shirt free of his breeches.

"It is a pointless superstition," he said, unclasping her bra. 

She pulled his shirt over his head. "It won't hurt you to sleep alone one night."

He unbuttoned her jeans. "Why don't we talk about this later." 

"No, we need to talk about this..." she began unfastening his breeches.

Jareth lowered his head to her breast.

Sarah's eyes slid closed as his mouth moved on her. "Well," she gasped, "I guess we could talk about this later."

--------------------------------

Ten minutes before thirteen o'clock, Sarah leaned over and softly trailed her fingers over Jareth's cheek. He was sleeping soundly and didn't stir as she touched him.

"We're getting married tomorrow," she whispered. "We're having a baby and we're getting married tomorrow. And I can't afford to jinx any of that. So, when you wake up alone in the morning, don't be mad at me, okay?"

She brushed a kiss across his forehead and quietly left the bed. Pulling on her clothes quickly, she slipped from the room.

--------------------------------


	28. A Dream Complete

A Necessary Deception

by Scattered Logic

  


Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else is mine.

Author's Notes: A very special thank you goes to my beta, Cormak, for all her patience, suggestions and hard work. And thank you to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their encouragement, suggestions and support.

The biggest thank you, however, must go to the readers who have given me feedback on this story. Your encouragement and support have been deeply appreciated. For those of you who have expressed an interest, yes, I do plan a sequel to this story.

And for anyone who is curious about Sarah's wedding dress, Cormak was gracious enough to provide a photo manipulation that can be viewed at http://www.geocities.com/scattered_logic/anddress.html

--------------------------------   


Sarah awakened the next morning to the familiar smell of the ginger tea. Twylla saw her open her eyes and the maid quickly produced tea and toast.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Sarah asked in surprise, sipping the tea.

"His Majesty sent me here. He said to give you this," Twylla held up a piece of paper but snatched it back before Sarah could reach for it. "But I'm not to give it to you until you've drank your tea and eaten your toast."

Sarah drained the cup quickly, swallowed the toast in three bites and held out her hand for the paper, still chewing.

Twylla frowned but handed the paper over. "If you're sick in a few minutes, you've only got yourself to blame."

Sarah nodded and anxiously opened the note.

__

You are the most stubborn woman that I have ever encountered. Therefore, I cannot say that I was surprised to find you gone when I awoke. Never again do I want to wake without finding you by my side. You shall consider that a demand from your husband. Jareth

Sarah smiled. He was upset with her, but not so much that he had appeared in person or transported her out of her room. He might not like being kept from seeing her until the ceremony but he was going along with it.

"Lady Breena has already looked in once to see if you were awake yet," Twylla said as she poured Sarah another cup of tea. "She said she'd be back in a bit. She's gone to check on the feast preparations." The maid handed Sarah the cup. "Now drink this. The way you choked that toast down, I'm surprised you haven't started throwing up already."

Sarah took the cup gratefully. She'd felt a slight roiling in her stomach when Twylla had mentioned the feast. Maybe another cup of tea was a good idea.

--------------------------------   


Breena stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the tables being moved into the courtyard by the servants.

"No," she said suddenly, pointing at a long table that a group of goblins were wrestling across the cobblestones. "That one goes crossways to the others. That is where the King and the Queen Consort will sit."

At her words, the servants glanced glumly at one another and began inching the table in the opposite direction.

"You seem to have things well in hand," Ethain said as he crossed the courtyard.

Breena rolled her eyes. "I'm not certain of that, these tables should have been moved last night. But, at least this is the last of them."

Ethain stood beside Breena and looked at her closely. "You're tired." He delicately traced a finger over the hint of a shadow under her eyes.

She sighed and nodded. "As soon as the festivities are over, I intend to sleep for the next three days."

"Hmm, perhaps I can convince you to awaken a bit early and have dinner with me tomorrow night, just you and I," Ethain said softly. "We've both been so busy during the last few weeks that we've spent little time together. I've missed you."

"I might be persuaded," she teased. "I've missed you, too.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I look forward to it. Now I shall let you get back to your supervisory duties."

She smiled and a crash across the courtyard drew her attention. She frowned and whirled toward the goblins that were now guiltily looking up from the fallen table. "Be careful," she cried and hurried toward them.

Ethain shook his head and grinned. If Breena ended the day without tossing a servant out a tower window, it would be a wonder.

--------------------------------   


The morning rushed by at breakneck speed for Breena, but dragged on interminably for Sarah. After lunch, Breena had finally conceded that whatever hadn't been completed would simply have to remain undone. She rushed back to her room to bathe and change into the rose and gold gown she was wearing to the ceremony, and then it was time to go to Sarah's room to help the bride prepare for the wedding. She found that Sarah had already bathed and applied her make up, and was now seated in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into a bun.

"I'm thinking of wearing my hair up in a chignon," Sarah said. "You know, just a really simple style. What do you think?"

Breena frowned and shook her head. "It is traditional in the Underground for a bride to wear her hair down as a symbol of purity."

"I'm pregnant, Breena," Sarah smirked. "It's a little late to worry about my purity." 

"The guests do not know that you are having a baby," Breena smiled. "You shall marry with your hair down as befitting the King's fiancée."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in a wry expression. "Twylla knows. Therefore, I can guarantee that they _all_ know I'm pregnant. But if it's tradition, I'll leave my hair down."

Sarah's hair had been brushed to a dazzling shine by the time Paslia arrived with the wedding gown. Under the seamstress' watchful eye, Breena helped Sarah into the dress, smoothing out the brocade skirt and lacing up the bodice.

Sarah tucked the crystal pendant into the neckline of the dress and stepped into her shoes. She slowly twirled in a circle while Paslia examined the gown closely. The seamstress reached out and plucked a stray snippet of thread from one sleeve and then pronounced the gown complete.

--------------------------------   


"It's time to leave for the ceremony, Sarah," Breena said. "His Majesty wanted you meet him in the throne room."

Sarah nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess this is it." She checked her appearance one last time and then turned back to her friend.

"Oh, Breena," Sarah said, hugging her friend. "Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me," she said quietly. "I've never had a sister, but if I did, I'd want her to be just like you."

Breena hugged Sarah back and quickly blinked away the tears that had suddenly formed in her eyes.

They drew apart at a firm knock on the door. Breena opened the door to find Ethain and Brennan standing there. Both men were dressed formally, Ethain in dark blue and Brennan in charcoal gray.

"Gentlemen," she said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Brennan spoke up, "Lady Breena, I've come to ask for the pleasure of escorting you downstairs."

Breena shot a puzzled look at Ethain. There had been no mention of this earlier.

Ethain smiled and said, "May we speak with Sarah?"

Breena looked past them suspiciously and Ethain laughed.

"No, he's not with us," Ethain said. "His Majesty is waiting impatiently in the throne room."

Breena nodded and moved back to allow them to enter the small room.

As they stepped inside, both men looked at Sarah in amazement.

Brennan smiled widely and kissed Sarah's hand. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful bride that I have ever seen. If it were not so obvious that you are completely smitten with Jareth, I would steal you away. He is a lucky man."

Sarah blushed. "Thank you, Brennan, but I think that I'm the lucky one."

He bowed and turned back to Breena and offered her his arm. "Lady Breena, shall we go?"

Breena glanced at Sarah and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She smiled as she took Brennan's arm and he escorted her from the room.

Ethain tilted his head and smiled at Sarah. "Brennan is right, you look radiant. Jareth is very fortunate."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, what's going on? I thought we were supposed to meet all of you downstairs."

"Queen Caoilinn requested that I escort you to Jareth," Ethain replied. "She has informed me that in the Aboveworld it is tradition that a father escort his daughter to her wedding. While I understand that I could never be a replacement for your father, I would be honored to stand in for him on this occasion."

Sarah's lips trembled and she fought the sudden desire to burst into tears. "I'd like that," she whispered, opening her eyes wide and tipping her head back in an effort not to cry.

Ethain waited patiently until Sarah had regained control and then he held his arm out to her. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm.

"Well, then," she said with a shaky smile. "I guess I should go get married."

--------------------------------   


As Brennan led Breena into the throne room, she could see that the King was pacing, hands clasped behind his back. As Breena took a good look at him, she blinked. While she had always been aware that the King was an attractive man, the sight of him dressed in his wedding attire was quite impressive. He had chosen the traditional wedding colors of black, white and red. The impeccably fitted jacket and pants were black, the color symbolizing wisdom. His silky shirt was white to denote fidelity, while the dark red of his vest represented passion. 

She smiled as she recognized the gold design heavily embroidered on his vest. It matched the design embroidered on Sarah's wedding gown.

At the sound of their footsteps, he had turned toward them. Breena caught the split second of disappointment that flashed through his eyes at the sight of them. 

"Lady Breena," he said politely, "you look lovely."

Breena curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said as she rose. "And you're very handsome."

He smiled his thanks and turned his attention to Brennan as the garrison commander spoke.

"Yes, Jareth, you look simply ravishing," Brennan teased. "All the women in attendance will be wailing and gnashing their teeth at the loss of you. Are you certain that you want to tie yourself down to just one woman? I would be more than happy to take Sarah off your hands." Brennan winked. "Just to help you out. After all, what are friends for?"

Jareth arched an eyebrow and smiled. "And you only make this offer because you have my best interests at heart?"

"Of course," Brennan laughed. "The fact that I've seen how beautiful she is in her gown has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Careful, Brennan," Jareth warned with a smile, "or I shan't allow you to continue giving fencing lessons to my wife for fear that you will try to seduce her away from me."

Brennan shook his head and grinned. "Once you're married, she'll be perfectly safe. I make it a practice never to dally with another man's wife. There are far too many exquisite unattached ladies to resort to taking what isn't mine." His eyes suddenly gleamed and he turned to Breena with a sly smile.

"Ah, Lady Breena, I don't believe I've told you today how enchanting you look. I do not understand how you could possibly choose to be courted by Ethain when you could have _me_."

Jareth laughed aloud and Breena shook her head.

"Lord Brennan, you are a hopeless flirt," she scolded playfully.

Brennan sighed dramatically. "You wound me, Lady Breena. I assure you that I am most sincere."

The sound of footsteps interrupted them as Ethain escorted Sarah into the throne room.

--------------------------------   


Jareth turned and saw Sarah. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and suddenly no one else was important. He was aware that Ethain slowly led Sarah to him and that his friend kissed her hand and bowed. He knew the exact moment that Ethain, Breena and Brennan departed the throne room. But all he could see was Sarah.

He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips.

"You look like something that should be worshipped," he said softly. "Or the high priestess of an ancient religion that idolizes beauty." Suddenly there was a wicked glint in his eyes and he leaned close to her and whispered, "And I shall enjoy worshiping you thoroughly when our guests have gone."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and smiled slowly. She looked him over with the obvious intention of making a risqué remark in return. But he saw her gaze linger on his vest and then her eyes widened.

"It matches my dress," she said, drawing a fingertip slowly over the embroidery on the dark red cloth. "Paslia said that you gave her the design. This was your surprise."

"I have another surprise for you." Jareth touched her chin to raise her eyes to his. "I would delight in doing this at the ceremony but you are aware that there are things I cannot say to you in public. Therefore, I must do this in private."

"I understand," Sarah gave a wistful smile.

Jareth reached into his jacket pocket and removed a gold ring with an ornate design. Taking her left hand in his, he slipped the ring on the tip of her third finger.

She gasped. "Oh, Jareth, it's beautiful."

"I know that humans have marriage rings and I wanted you to have one. The design embroidered on your gown and my vest, the one inscribed on this ring, is the insignia at the center of my medallion. The heart of my family crest. I love you, Sarah. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I want to go to sleep every night with you at my side." He arched an eyebrow and his mouth quirked. "And I want to wake with you beside me each morning."

Sarah smiled wryly.

"Will you agree to these things, Sarah? Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

She blinked back tears and when she spoke, her voice was soft with emotion. "I love you, Jareth. And I want you to be my husband and the father of my children. I will go to sleep with you each night and wake up with you each morning. And, yes, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her gently.

"Then we should go and make this official," he smiled.

She stroked her fingers over his cheek. "As far as I'm concerned, we just did," she said seriously. Then her mouth lifted in a wide smile. "But I guess it would be rude to tell the guests to go home, that we've already had our wedding."

He nodded. "Yes, it would be very rude."

"Although," Sarah said, "if they were insulted, they might take back some of those silver platters."

Jareth looked baffled.

"Thirty-eight," Sarah said, smiling ruefully. "We ended up with thirty-eight silver platters."

Jareth grinned. "I promise to have them melted down and made into anything you want. Now, may we go?"

She nodded and he took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"Close your eyes," he said.

When Sarah opened her eyes again, they were standing on slope of a lush green hillside. 

Before them, the ground gently sloped down to form a large natural basin in the earth. At the leveled area in the center of this basin stood a ring of towering rectangular stones spaced at wide intervals. Precisely within the median of the circle was a single waist high stone that served as an altar. Behind this altar waited the black-robed cleric.

The guests had already gathered and stood shoulder to shoulder between the spaces of the circled stones, completing but not entering the circle.

Jareth led Sarah slowly down the hillside toward the assembled guests. As they approached the gathering, the people who closed off the section of the circle in front of them broke ranks. Silently stepping aside, they allowed Sarah and Jareth to enter the circle, then moved back into place and completed the circle once again.

Sarah resisted the urge to look around for their friends or for Jareth's parents. She had been instructed to look only at the cleric or Jareth until after the ceremony was complete.

When they finally stood before the altar, Sarah released Jareth's arm and he stepped to her right, keeping her to his left side.

She looked at the cleric, a slight man with silver hair that flowed to his shoulders, and as his emerald green eyes regarded her solemnly, Sarah was struck by the sense of absolute serenity that flowed from this man.

Lying on the altar stone were two cords formed by braiding together bands of black, red and white silk. The cleric lifted these cords and held them high.

In a clear voice, he intoned, "Blessed be this union with the gifts of communication of mind and body, warmth of hearth and home, the heat of passion, and light to brighten the darkest of times."

Placing the cords on the stone again, the cleric looked at Sarah, smiled encouragingly and nodded.

Sarah turned to Jareth and held out her left hand, palm up. Her hand was faintly trembling and she took a deep breath to try to steady her nerves. She looked into Jareth's eyes and smiled.

"I give you my hand in marriage," she said. "With this hand, I promise to care for you, cherish you, and honor you throughout our life together."

Jareth smiled and placed his left hand on hers, palm down. He squeezed her hand gently and said, "I give you my hand in marriage. With this hand, I promise to care for you, provide for you, and honor you throughout our life together."

Sarah reached with her free hand and picked up one of the silk cords from the altar. Draping it loosely over their wrists, she said, "I freely bind myself to you as your wife."

Jareth took the remaining cord and repeated the procedure, saying, "I freely bind myself to you as your husband."

The cleric took the ends of the cords and looped them into a loose knot. 

"With the pledging of your vows in the sight of this company, I bind you, Jareth, and you, Sarah, together as one. With this knot you are joined in marriage." 

The cleric pulled the knot closed around their wrists and said, "Destiny has brought you together and a new path lies before you. You are now husband and wife. What fate has joined, no one shall divide."

He gave a slight bow and looked at Jareth. "You may kiss your wife."

Jareth leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, he whispered, "My wife."

Sarah grinned and answered, "My husband."

--------------------------------   


The guests were now free to enter the circle but held back as they watched the High King and Queen approach the newly married couple.

"Father, I would like you to meet Sarah," Jareth said.

"Sarah," Meilseoir said, his tone formal, "Welcome to our family. I am pleased to meet you. My wife has told me a great deal about you; she seems to have already grown rather fond of you."

Sarah shot Caoilinn a grateful glance. "Thank you, Your Majesty and I'm honored to meet you. And I'm also very fond of the High Queen."

"Are things well with the little one?" Meilseoir lowered his voice slightly.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Sarah said. "Dorenil says that he'll be able to determine the child's gender any day now."

Caoilinn was very aware of the many pairs of eyes watching them from the circle of stones. She hugged Jareth briefly and then turned and hugged Sarah as well. "I am so pleased for you both. I wish you great happiness and good fortune."

Meilseoir nodded his agreement while Jareth and Sarah murmured their thanks.

"My dear," Meilseoir looked at his wife, "we should allow the others to congratulate Jareth and Sarah. We shall return to Jareth's castle to await the wedding feast."

Caoilinn placed in hand on Meilseoir's arm and they walked out of the circle of stones and then vanished.

As soon as the High King and Queen had left, the other guests began coming forward. As the dignitaries were introduced to her, Sarah was grateful that she managed to remember all the various greetings that Ethain had drummed into her head the previous afternoon. But she had bitten her tongue to keep from bursting into laugher the first time that she was addressed as "Your Majesty." While she would not be allowed to actually rule, Sarah would still be addressed as a queen and this was something she found especially comical.

"It wasn't very long ago that I was a junior editor whose main title was, 'Hey, you,' and now I'm 'Your Majesty.' It's a little hard to believe," she whispered to Jareth.

Finally, all the guests had departed for the castle except for three. Ethain, Breena and Brennan came over to the newlyweds. For the first time, Breena curtsied to Sarah.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Your Majesty," Breena said with a smile.

"Don't do that," Sarah said hastily, tugging Breena to her feet. "Jareth, tell her not to do that."

"Lady Breena, it seems that my wife wishes to remain on informal terms with you," Jareth said.

Ethain and Brennan kissed Sarah's hand and then clapped Jareth on the back with large smiles and their best wishes and congratulations. While the men were talking, Sarah showed Breena her wedding ring.

Jareth glanced over at Sarah, her head bowed next to Breena's as the two women smiled and examined the ring. His gaze drifted over to Ethain and Brennan who were laughing over Brennan's latest flirtation and he realized that he was completely content for the first time in his life.

If it were within his power, he thought, he would hold this moment in the palm of his hand forever.

"Jareth," Sarah's voice broke his reverie, "don't you think it's time we went back to the castle? The guests can't begin eating until we arrive."

"Yes," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go home."

--------------------------------   


Jareth and Sarah arrived in the castle courtyard to bows, curtsies and polite applause. They made their way to the head table, taking their place beside King Meilseoir, Queen Caoilinn and several of the rulers of the various Underground kingdoms.

After they were seated, various dignitaries began proposing toasts to the newlyweds to wish them well. It was customary in these situations for the couple being saluted to take a sip of wine after each toast and Sarah had been concerned over the fact that she could not drink alcohol. Jareth had assured her that he would take care of everything and after her goblet was filled, Jareth glanced at her wine and then nodded to her. As Sarah raised the wine to her lips, she realized it was now ginger tea and she smiled.

When the toasts had been completed, guests who had not had an earlier opportunity to congratulate the couple began approaching the table. Sarah was surprised when Dorenil stepped forward.

The Elf bowed to both of them and said, "Best wishes on your marriage." He lowered his voice and said, "I've seen something that you might like to know." He handed a folded piece of parchment to Jareth, bowed again and left.

Jareth frowned slightly and opened the paper. He glanced at it quickly and suddenly grinned. At Sarah's inquisitive expression, he handed her the paper. She looked down at the two hastily scrawled words written there and then looked back up at Jareth, tears forming in her eyes.

"A boy," she whispered. "You were right all along."

Jareth reached for her hand under the table and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Do not cry," he said softly and then teased, "You'll have our guests believing that I have already committed some matrimonial faux pas."

Sarah laughed and quickly brushed at her eyes. "Well, I'd say it's time we started thinking of names."

"Tiernan," Jareth said immediately.

Surprised, she said, "You seem very sure of that."

"It is my son's name," Jareth said adamantly.

"How do you know?" Sarah was curious.

"I simply know," Jareth smiled. "You doubted me before. Do you doubt me now?"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak and then shut it, shaking her head. Maybe Jareth's knowledge that their child was a boy had been a lucky guess, but she wasn't about to start their marriage by doubting him.

"Does the name have a meaning?" she asked.

"It means lordly," Jareth answered. "An appropriate name for a prince, don't you think?"

"Tiernan," she said slowly, trying it out. She nodded. "I like it."

Jareth smiled. He saw no reason to tell her that another meaning of Tiernan was "superior." Which, of course, his son would be in every way.

--------------------------------   


As the meal was served, Jareth noticed Sarah examining her wedding ring. She was wearing a faint smile and running her fingertip over the design.

"You are pleased with the ring?" he asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful," she said quietly. "I was just thinking that nine years ago, I would have never believed that I would be your wife." She looked at him and shook her head slightly, bemused. "I was afraid of you. But," she confessed, "even so, I still had such a crush on you."

"A crush?" he looked puzzled.

"An infatuation," she smiled. "I thought you were so beautiful." She touched his cheek softly. "I still do."

"You were infatuated with me?" He looked pleased.

She nodded and smiled impishly.

"Do you remember that I told you I had decided that you and the Underground were just a dream?" she whispered.

He nodded and leaned close to her.

"About a week after I came to that conclusion, I had my first erotic dream." She hesitated. "It was about you."

His eyes gleamed and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't stop now," he drawled. "Tell me everything."

She glanced around and realized that she and Jareth had their heads close together and their whispering was drawing amused glances from some of the guests. She knew that while they might not know exactly what was being said, the guests were certainly assuming that she and Jareth were discussing intimate matters.

She blushed and said, "I'll give you the details later. After our guests leave."

"These people will be here for hours. At least give me some idea of the content of your dream," he coaxed, running his finger over the back of her hand lightly.

"We were in that room with all the stairs, the one that looked like that poster I used to have," she said. "And we were...alone. That's all I'm going to say right now."

At that, she leaned back in her chair, looked straight ahead and took a sip of tea.

Jareth followed her gaze and instantly realized the source of her sudden embarrassment. Many of the guests were smirking openly at them.

He picked up his wineglass and as he raised it to his lips, he said softly, "I could recreate that room if you like. After our guests leave."

At his words, Sarah faltered slightly in the process of setting her goblet down. She swallowed hard and then the tip of her tongue lightly touched her upper lip for a moment. She never looked at him, but she smiled slowly and nodded.

Jareth stifled a grin. He considered it fitting that on his first night as Sarah's husband he would once again turn the world upside down for her.

With a mischievous smile and a turn of his wrist, he produced a crystal and held it out.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Your dreams, Sarah," he purred, offering it to her.

Looking into his eyes, she reached out her hand. But instead of taking the crystal, she slipped her fingers around his wrist.

"I already have my dreams," Sarah smiled.

--------------------------------   


The End

Additional Author's Notes: The idea for A Necessary Deception took shape while reading an analysis of Labyrinth that discussed the idea of Jareth being Sarah's creation and that everything had happened only in her imagination. The analysis continued by exploring the idea that Sarah had, in fact, been in complete control of Jareth all along.

I began to wonder what would happen if you turned that idea on its head. If everything that had happened had been real, but that Jareth had been controlling Sarah. From that idle speculation, A Necessary Deception was born.

Story began on 07/19/02 and was completed 02/01/03.


End file.
